X-Gene
by Author of the Insane
Summary: After getting badly hurt in a battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants, Kurt Wagner finds himself a "guest" in Haven City, a government sanctioned Mutant city. Here, he meets Alexis Ryder, a young woman who would prove to be crucial in the days to come. Written with the aid of my friend Writing Avenger 2016
1. Prologue: Days of Friendships Past

Mutation. The key to evolution. The process is slow, normally taking thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward.

…..

Auschwitz, 1944.

Young Erik Lehnsherr shivered as he hid in a muddy hole beneath the tumble-down shack that had served as his home for the past two years. Not far from where he hid, he could hear soldiers marching around, trying to subdue the riots going on outside. With every strangled cry and spray of gunfire, Erik cringed, wishing he could disappear into the mud.

"Erik." a young girl's voice hissed.

Erik jumped, looking over to see his only friend in this hellhole, Janey Whiteman. She held out her hand for him, a gesture he gratefully accepted.

"We have to run, Erik." She told him.

"But, what if they shoot us?" He asked in reply.

Janey just smiled.

"Then you bend the bullets."

Knowing time was of the essence, Janey pulled Erik out from under the shack, breaking out into a dead sprint. All around them, they could see soldiers firing on every person not wearing a uniform, regardless of whether or not they were running for freedom or for cover. Erik and Janey kept low, hiding whenever they had the chance before continuing their run. Some soldiers saw them making a run for it and fired at them. Erik looked behind them and saw the barrage of bullets coming towards them. He quickly turned around and raised his hands. As he did, the bullets deterred in either direction away from him.

"Good job Erik." Janey hissed.

They reached the large barb wire fence that blocked their path. Janey looked at it, knowing that it was too big for Erik to bend. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Erik, whatever happens, do not let go."

Before Erik could question what she was doing, Janey closed her eyes and focused. Slowly, both she and Erik begin to rise off the ground, gradually picking up speed. Within a few seconds they were flying several feet over the wall of barbed wire that had imprisoned them for several years.

The soldiers stared in disbelief as the two children literally flew to freedom. By the time they recovered from the shock, they were too far away to shoot.

"We did it, Erik!" Janey cheered. "We're free!"

The two kids landed in the forest just outside of the Auschwitz Camp. There Janey almost immediately became panting, having never exerted herself so much before. Erik held his friend, worrying about if she would be all right.

"Janey?"

"I... I'm okay Erik." She assured him, pulling him deeper into the forest. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"But… where will we go?" Erik asked.

"Somewhere safe." Janey replied confidently. "Somewhere that will accept us, and what we can do."

Erik looked at Janey sadly.

"I don't think that a place like that exists."

Janey faltered for a brief moment, but quickly regained her confidence.

"Then we'll make one." She declared. "We'll make a place where people like you and me won't have to live in fear. A place where we can embrace our gifts. A safe haven from those who fear us."

With this dream fueling their resolve, the two children ran into the night.

…..

It took a long time, and many trials for both Erik and Janey, but soon, their hard labors soon bore fruit. Haven City was established in 1962, and was filled with mutants from all over the world seeking refuge from the unforgiving world of humans. For a long time, Erik and Janey's dream had become a reality.

Sadly though, this was not meant to last. In time, Erik began to long for more than a small corner of the world, a desire that didn't go unnoticed by his old friend Janey. One day, Janey couldn't keep silent any longer.

She approached Erik's room in the large home they shared, tentatively knocking on the door.

"Erik?" she called. "I know you're in there. Let me in?"

The door opened a small crack, allowing Janey to slip inside. As she suspected, she found Erik standing on the balcony outside his window, staring out at the large wall that surrounded the city. She approached him quietly, leaning against the rail next to him.

"Everything alright Erik?" she questioned.

He sighed, turning to his old friend.

"It's quite the accomplishment you've made for yourself Janey."

"That we've made for ourselves." Janey corrected. "We did this together, just like we said we would."

"Yes. But it's not enough."

Janey blinked, looking at Erik in confusion.

"Not enough?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"We have been given great gifts. But we must hide what makes us unique from a world that fears us. Why?"

"Humans fear what they don't understand, and what's different. We live in their world, and we must follow their rules."

"Why?"

Janey didn't like the way Erik asked that, and her face betrayed her emotions.

"What are you getting at Erik?"

"Why shouldn't we expand our reach? We have the dream we always wanted. We can take it to the world."

Janey stumbled back.

"Expand?" she stammered. "Erik, we got lucky getting Haven City. If we try to get more, we'd have to..."

She found herself unable to finish her thought, but Erik's response only solidified her fears.

"Exactly."

"Erik, no!" she pleaded. "Hasn't there been enough violence already? Enough pain and death?"

"For our kind, yes. But aren't you tired of being forced to hide in some corner of the world? Don't you long for mutants to be accepted? Not feared?"

"If you go down the path you're planning, the humans will never accept us!"

"Our equality and their acceptance don't have to go hand in hand."

By now, Janey was fighting back tears.

"Erik… what happened to my friend who just wanted to live in peace?" She practically sobbed.

"Peace was never an option for me."

Janey took his arm, a pleading expression on her face.

"Erik please… don't go down this path..."

Erik gently pulled her arm off of his, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. It was clear that their paths were no longer aligned, and that Haven City was not where he belonged.

"Goodbye Janey." he whispered, pulling away.

He walked out of his room, leaving Janey on the balcony as the flood of tears finally began to fall.

…..

Erik left Haven City in search of his own purpose. Later, he would meet a fellow mutant and professor named Charles Xavier and the two would form a great friendship, but that too would end disastrously. Erik would become the villain known as Magneto, self-proclaimed advocate for mutant supremacy and leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

As for Charles, he would go on to found the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, an institute dedicated to the teaching and protection of mutants. It also serves as a training ground for a team of mutant heroes dedicated to protecting the world for humans and mutants alike: the X-Men.


	2. Unexpected Guest

The sound of metal clashing against each other rang out as Wolverine duked it out with his longtime nemesis, Sabretooth. Wolverine's Adamantium claws held back Sabretooth's deadly nails as they did everything in their power to try and kill each other. After straining against each other for a moment, Wolverine broke the stale mate, coming as Sabretooth with a barrage of attacks. Sabretooth dodged and weaved against the attacks, only receiving a few sliced hairs and a few minor cuts. The two animalistic mutants snarled at each other, their eyes brimming with the mutual hatred they felt towards each other.

"Had enough?" Wolverine taunted.

"Hardly." Sabretooth answered back, extending his claws. "Just getting warmed up."

They clashed again, pushing against each other in an attempt to throw the other off balance.

"Never figured you'd throw in with Magneto's crew." Wolverine spat.

Around the two clawed fighters, the X-Men were also in the midst of their own battles with Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. It was unclear what they were looking for in the remote deserts of Arizona, but with all seven of its top members in attendance, Professor Xavier was unwilling to take any chances.

"Magneto may be a nutcase, but he pays well." Sabretooth answered, shoving Wolverine back. "Plus I get the fringe benefit of killing you!"

With that, he charged back at Wolverine, who was able to block Sabretooth's claws with his own.

.….

"Hold still you punk!" Cyclops called out, firing an optic blast at Quicksilver.

The speedster did no such thing. In fact, Quicksilver seemed to be taunting Cyclops, moving at the very last second in order to avoid being shot. This, along with his cocky attitude was slowly starting to irritate Cyclops to no end.

"That all you got, Summers?!" Quicksilver called out, holding his arms out in a come-at-me gesture.

Scott growled, then began one unending blasts, trying harder than usual to try and hit him. Unfortunately, even the unending stream of power did nothing to stop him. Thinking on instinct, as usual, Quicksilver sped towards Cyclops and grabbed his visor.

"Let there be light." He quipped as he yanked them off.

Without his visor to help him control his powers, Cyclops was helpless to prevent himself from unleashing an unshielded surge of optic energy. He panicked, slamming his eyes shut and covering his face with his hands.

"What?" Quicksilver asked, spinning Scott's visor in his hand as he stood over his incapacitated opponent. "You didn't see that coming?"

"Hey!" A female voice called out from behind him. "Speed freak!"

Quicksilver turned to see Kitty Pryde waving at him from where she stood. She stuck her fingers in her ears, wiggling them in a childish gesture.

"Come and get me you track team drop out!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Enraged by this comment, Quicksilver bolted towards her at high speed. He prepared to tackle her, but before he could, he ended up phasing right through her. He didn't even have time to realize his mistake before he collided head first with the large outcropping of rock she had been standing in front of. He struck the rocks with enough force to crack the stone, sending him spiraling into unconsciousness. Kitty turned to him, her hands on her hips.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" she teased, smirking at Quicksilver's unmoving body.

….

Gambit was having his own troubles trying to pin down a certain acrobatic pest named Toad. It seemed Toad wouldn't stand still long enough for Gambit to blast him with his kinetically charged playing cards. He was jumping all over the place, never staying still long enough for the Cajun to pin him down.

"Hold still you little _grenouille_!" Gambit snapped as card after card continued to miss the green mutant.

"Nope. Don't want to." Toad snapped back, laughing as he kept jumping.

Toad then shot out his tongue at Gambit, striking the mutant on the side of the head. It was a jarring blow, but it did little more than piss off Gambit.

"That was a mistake, _Mon'Ami_." Gambit retorted, pulling out another card from his jacket.

He kinetically charged as he watched Toad hop around, trying to predict his movements. Figuring out where he would land, he threw the card right under Toad's feet. The force of the explosion caused him to fly into the air and land on a nearby patch of cacti. Toad howled in pain as the spines stuck out of his butt. Gambit couldn't help but chuckle as the small mutant ran off, resembling more of a porcupine than a toad.

…..

Wolverine dove forward, claws extended hoping to turn Sabretooth into a kabob. Sabretooth, however, was quick to block them with his own claws. With a practiced twist of his wrist, Sabretooth pulled Wolverine closer and head butted him as hard as he could. Unfortunately, he instantly regretted the action as his skull rebounded off of Wolverine's metal one.

"Adamantium skeleton, bub." Wolverine said with a smirk. "Forget about that little feature?"

Enraged by comments, Sabretooth quickly got up and lunged at Wolverine again.

…..

Nightcrawler was having trouble on two fronts. One of his opponents, Avalanche, was creating earthquake after earthquake, forcing the teleporter to keep moving and teleporting to avoid getting swallowed by the ground. This was draining his energy fast, but he continued moving anyway.

Unfortunately, he also had to deal with Pyro. The pyrokinetic mutant blasted fire in the path of Nightcrawler's escape, forcing him to either teleport or turn back. Due to his loss of energy, Nightcrawler was forced to double back on foot, which allowed Pyro to box him in. Within a few minutes, Pyro had created a ring of fire around the blue elf, entrapping him in a circle of searing heat.

"Zat is not good." Nightcrawler muttered to himself, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Avalanche!" Pyro shouted, looking down at Nightcrawler through the flames. "How do you feel about crispy elf for dinner?"

"Bring it on!" Avalanche called out.

However, before Nightcrawler could become Keebler cookies, a large gust of wind and rain swept through the desert. The sudden deluge of rain slowly began quenching the ring of fire around Kurt, reducing the heat to a manageable level for Kurt.

"You know, you could have teleported out of the fire." Ororo told him with a playful smile.

"Zen you vould have stayed in ze Blackbird and missed out on all ze fun." Nightcrawler playfully replied, still regaining his breath.

"You call this fun?" Ororo questioned.

He just shrugged, then took a deep breath and teleported onto Avalanche's back. Before his opponent had time to react, Kurt teleported again, appearing several feet into the air. However, he had taken his earth shattering opponent with him. Without a moment's hesitation, the blue mutant proceeded to drop Avalanche, teleporting to the ground in time to watch the crash.

"Zat looked like it hurt." He winced as the dust cleared.

Meanwhile, Pyro was more than a little mad about his fire getting extinguished, and he prepared to face off against the one responsible.

"You're gonna pay for that you-"

Before Pyro could go any farther with that, Ororo's eyes became solid white. She waved her hand, summoning a swirling tornado. It began to form around Pyro, gaining speed every second. Pyro began to panic slightly as the speeds reached the point where he was being picked up off the ground.

"Had enough yet, Allerdyce?" Ororo asked, addressing Pyro by his real name.

"I'm not Allerdyce!" Pyro shouted. "My name is Pyro!"

In a fit of rage, Pyro sent a stream of fire into the tornado surrounding him. The wind picked up the flames, only adding to the destructive power of Ororo's tornado. Realizing his mistake, Pyro began to panic.

"Put it out!" He shrieked. "Put it out!"

"You sure about that?" Ororo asked with a knowing smile.

"Just do it!" he screamed, desperate to avoid the flames.

With a wave of her hand, Ororo did just that. The tornado vanished in an instant, taking the flames with it. However, that's when Pyro noticed just how high off the ground he was. He didn't have time to react before he hit the ground hard. Kurt bamfed over to him, tsking as he shook his head.

"Zey are dropping like flies." He commented.

"It is an effective means of dealing with pests." Ororo replied. "And there are a few more that need dealing with."

…..

Gambit seemed to have traded one mess for another. Just after dealing with Toad, the Blob came up out of nowhere, clotheslining the Cajun. Gambit slowly got to his feet, grabbing a handful of cards from his coat. The Blob started unleashing a barrage of punches at Gambit, keeping him on his toes. Thankfully, though Blob was strong, he was far from fast. Gambit was quick to swerve out of the way of the attacks, dodging left and right as he prepared his cards.

"You know, if you punched as fast as you ate, you might actually hit me." Gambit taunted.

Enraged, Blob took a massive swipe at Gambit. He connected hard, knocking the air out of the Cajun and sending him flying through the air. Fortunately, before he could make impact with the ground, a cyclone of wind was created, slowing his descent to a manageable level. It then disappeared altogether, dropping Gambit into the arms of his fellow teammate and girlfriend, Rogue. She gave him a smirk before setting him down on the ground.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be the other way around, sweetheart." She joked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Gambit don't mind, _cher_." Gambit responded flirtatiously. "Though Gambit wouldn't mind a trade though."

Rogue shook her head, slipping her glove off.

"How's about I deal with our oversized companion first, then we'll talk." She suggested, keeping up the flirtatious tone.

"Sound good to me." Gambit replied, winking.

Rogue slid across the ground, taking refuge behind an outcropping of rocks.

"Lure that tub ah lard this way, an I'll handle the rest." She told him.

Gambit nodded, then grasped the cards he pulled out earlier. They all sparkled with pink energy, his eyes glowing with a similar light. He then watched as Blob began charging at him, growling the whole way. The Cajun chuckled, then waited.

"First we charge the card…" He said softly, beginning a long standing gimmick between him and Rogue.

He then threw about five cards at Blob, aiming right for the ground in front of him. It exploded with enough force to send the obese behemoth stumbling back. As he attempted to regain his footing, Rogue jumped out from her hiding spot.

"Then I do this!" she screamed.

She slapped her bare hand on Blob's face, and almost immediately, his veins became visible. Within a few seconds, Blob fell to his knees, then flopped onto his stomach, out like a light. Rogue removed her hand and wiped them on her coat.

"Ewww." she whined. "When was the last time Blob took a shower? Gross!"

"Better question." Gambit interjected. "Was there a last time?"

Now Rogue gagged.

"I do not want to think about that."

A distant explosion pulled them from their conversation. Turning, the two X-Men could see Scarlet Witch attempting to fight Jean Grey.

"Looks like Jean's got her hands full." Gambit noted.

"Then we best help her." Rogue replied.

Slipping her glove back on, Rogue took hold of Gambit, careful not to touch his skin. Utilizing Blob's strength, she jumped into the air towards the distant explosion.

…..

Using her powers always put some kind of strain on her mind, but Jean was really pushing it with her current opponent. Every telekinetic blast she shot at the Scarlet Witch was met with an equally powerful blow from the red clad mutant. It truly was an even fight.

"Why don't you just give up?" Scarlet Witch sneered, sweat dripping from her brow as she tried to sound stronger than she was. "You can't hope to best me, not with your paltry powers."

"Funny. I was about to tell you the same thing." Jean replied, though her voice was a bit strained.

Before Scarlet Witch could come up with another witty retort, a playing card came flying towards her face. It exploded with a blast of pink light as Rogue and Gambit landed near Jean.

"Always a pleasure to brighten up any girl's day." Gambit remarked.

"Ya do realize yer girlfriend is holding you right now…" Rogue reminded him, "With Blob's strength."

"Ah come on, _cher_." Gambit told her, sliding from her grasp and running a gloved hand across her cheek. "You know you're the only one for me."

Jean coughed, returning their attention to a now pissed off Scarlet Witch.

"You'll pay for that, Cajun!" Scarlet Witch snapped.

"Somehow I doubt that." Jean replied, pointing.

That's when Rogue came up from behind, punching Scarlet Witch hard in the face with the last of Blob's strength. Scarlet Witch fell hard to the ground, her nose crooked from the blow and her eyes closed. Rogue tugged her gloves back on, glaring at Scarlet Witch with distain.

"Nobody threatens my man." She said with a definite huff.

"Gambit didn't realize you cared so much." Gambit joked, kissing her hair.

"That's cuz Gambit needs to pull his head out of his cards every once in a while." Rogue joked right back.

Nightcrawler ported in, giggling a bit.

"She got you zere _mein_ friend." He told Gambit.

Jean started to get up when Scott came up to her.

"Jean, are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

Jean nodded, then perked up. Her head shot up, looking towards the sky.

"We've got incoming!" she shouted.

Suddenly, something hit the ground with enough force to put the entire team off balance and fall to the ground. As the team got to their feet, they all looked at their newest opponent with no small amount of dread.

"Prepare to die X-Men. You're all powerless against… the Juggernaut!"

…..

Wolverine halted his fight Sabretooth as he smelled the unmistakable scent of Juggernaut. When he heard the sound of his impact, he cursed.

"Looks like things just went from bad to worse." Wolverine commented.

"You got that right… Bub." Sabretooth commented before lunging towards Wolverine.

Wolverine was quick to react and actually used his claws to stab through Sabretooth's hands. He cried out in pain as Wolverine pulled one hand free and grabbed throat. He then threw his long standing opponent to the ground, effectively knocking him out. Once Sabretooth was incapacitated, Wolverine turned towards a much more dangerous opponent.

"Hang on guys." He said softly. "I'm coming."

…..

Juggernaut was very aptly named, as none of the X-Men alone had the power to stop him, and his thick helmet shielded him from psychic attacks. The X-Men all grouped up, Wolverine pulling up the rear, hoping their leader had a plan for dealing with this menace.

"What's the plan, shades?" Wolverine asked.

"Logan, Kurt, you go in close and undo the latches on the helmet." Cyclops strategized. "Once that's done, I'll blast it off and Jean will finish him off."

"On it." Nightcrawler replied before bamfing away.

There was an explosion of blue gas above Juggernaut as Nightcrawler appeared on top of his head. Due to the thickness of the helmet, Juggernaut didn't feel the blue elf on top of him. However, he did smell the unmistakable scent of sulfur that accompanied Nightcrawler's powers. More than that, Nightcrawler peeked over the edge of the helmet, meeting Juggernauts eyes.

"A moment of your time, _Herr_ Juggernaut." he greeted, undoing the latches of Juggernaut's helmet.

"Get off me you blue freak!" Juggernaut yelled, reaching up and grabbing Kurt by the tail.

Using all his strength, he yanked Nightcrawler off of his helmet, slamming the blue elf as hard as he could into the ground. He did this several times, creating sizable craters in the earth and shattering many of the teleporter's bones.

"Kurt!" Ororo screamed.

Juggernaut kept at this until Nightcrawler had stopped responding and just hung in his captor's grip. Juggernaut glared at him, then spun him around like a rag doll. He then released Nightcrawler's tail, sending him flying out into the desert and out of sight.

"Elf!" Wolverine screamed, charging at Juggernaut in a fit of rage. "That's it!"

Wolverine delivered several mad slashes at Juggernaut's helmet, managing to get under the thick metal and undo the last of the latches. Ororo quickly sent a large blast of wind to help Wolverine. The powerful gust sent the helmet flying, taking Wolverine with it.

"Now Jean!" Scott ordered.

Jean placed her hands on the side of her head, focusing all of her telepathic energy on Juggernaut. In a split second, it was as if all of his senses had been dialed up to eleven. Juggernaut let out a massive scream. He tried charging towards them as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You cannot… stop me." he declared falling to his knees. "I'm… the… Juggernau…"

Then he finally collapsed. With the behemoth now defeated, Jean collapsed, blood running down her nose. Scott was by her side in an instant. Wolverine soon joined him, having to run from where Ororo's wind had sent him.

"Jean… Are you okay?" Scott questioned.

Jean wiped her nose, nodding slowly.

"I'm fine… but where's Kurt?" she asked.

Everyone felt a twinge of fear after watching their friend go flying.

"Everyone scatter." Wolverine declared. "We need to find Kurt fast."

"What about the Brotherhood?" Gambit asked, gesturing to the unconscious mutants all around them.

"I'll deal with them." Rogue volunteered, approaching both Juggernaut and Quicksilver, gloves off. "You find Kurt."

With that, everybody fanned out, searching for even the smallest sign of Kurt, each of them praying to their respective Gods that he was alright.

…..

About a mile from where the X-men and the Brotherhood had been duking it out, Haven City sat in its quiet tranquility. Along the walls, several guards who defended the city kept an eye on the horizon, where they could make out the fight with relative ease. A few of the guards were eying the battle field through binoculars, cautious for what the battle could mean for the city.

"Seems like the battle's finally ended." One of the guards commented.

Another guard, who looked exactly like his coworker, gave a nod.

"We should inform the Chief." he replied.

Another guard, once more identical to the other guards, also gave a nod.

"Agreed."

The guards all walked closer to each other until they began to literally walk into each other, forming a single man. Adjusting his shirt, the now singular guard went into the city to inform the chief on the outcome.

….

Inside the sheriff's station, Sheriff Ryder sat at his desk, a notepad in front of him as he scribbled on it. His eyes were closed, but through his eyelids, a faint blue light could be seen. At a desk right next to him, his daughter and deputy, was fast asleep. Her long brown hair was pulled into two pigtails, each of them wrapping in blue ribbon and laying beside her like strands of rope. Her father had draped his jacket over her like a blanket, allowing her to enjoy the peaceful moment. After a moment, the sheriff opened his eyes, revealing pupil-less whites that seemed to glow. He set down his pen and stood up.

"Paul." He called.

Not a second later, the guard came through the door.

"Chief." the guard said as he entered the room.

"You've come with a report of the altercation that occurred about a mile outside of the walls." Sheriff Ryder surmised, his tone indicating that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Paul responded. "It just ended."

The Sheriff let out a sigh of relief, turning to his notepad and crossing out a few lines.

"That narrows down the possible timelines significantly." He noted. "Now we need only keep an eye out for any-"

That's when a loud crash was heard, not far from the station. The sound made the deputy suddenly sit up, the coat sliding off her shoulders.

"I'm awake!" she shouted.

As the deputy slowly regained her composure, both Paul and the Sheriff looked out the window.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"Honestly," Sheriff Ryder started to admit. "There are many possibilities. We will need to investigate it to be sure."

"Then we better hurry." The deputy announced, sliding her firearm into her holster. "Everyone will be flocking to the crash site soon."

"Agreed." The Sheriff nodded. "Paul, set up a perimeter and wait for us."

"Yes sir!"

…..

Kurt struggled to open his eyes, his entire body screaming in pain and his head feeling like it'd been split open. He could only make out the vague shapes of several bystanders standing over him, being held back by a wall of men. His hearing was fuzzy as well, a piercing ringing in his ears. However, he could still make out some of the idle chatter beginning to bubble up around him.

"Is he okay?"

"I've never seen him before."

"He looks hurt."

These, along with many other hushed whispers, permeated the fog of pain that encompassed Kurt. However, among the worried voices, he could also hear what sounded like heavy footsteps coming his way. Kurt prayed that it was someone coming to his aid.

"Everybody get back." an authoritative voice demanded as two shapes broke through the wall. "Paul, get in contact with Dr. Cunningham. Make sure she brings the ambulance."

"Already on it, Sheriff."

"Alexis, you help me with him." That same voice continued.

"Right Dad."

The Sheriff and Alexis both slowly approached Kurt, wincing at the sight. Alexis gently cradled his head, lifting it slightly off the ground as the Sheriff got in front of him.

"You alright there, son?" The Sheriff asked, holding up a pair of fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

Kurt groans in pain trying to get a good look. Unfortunately, everything was too blurry.

"I… I cannot..." he began, but it hurt to even speak.

That's when Alexis gasped. She grasped her father's shoulder, pointing at Kurt's belt buckle.

"Dad." she hissed, just quiet enough for him alone to hear. "Look."

The Sheriff looked down and saw what his daughter was talking about. Kurt's belt buckle was a circle emblazoned with a large X inside of it, the symbol of the X-Men. The Sheriff already knew it was there, and what the symbol meant for the city.

Haven City was a government sanctioned mutant sanctuary. Because of this, there was one rule they had to follow. Any mutant affiliated with the X-Men, or with the Brotherhood of Mutants was forbidden from seeking shelter in the city. Having an X-Man within the walls could cost every mutant in the city their freedom, or worse.

"What do we do?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Right now, we focus on getting him some help." Her father told her. "We'll deal with the aftermath once this young man is safe."

Though still a bit worried about the consequences, Alexis gave a nod. She shrugged out of her jacket, using it as a makeshift blanket to cover the belt. She then smiled down at Kurt, brushing some of his blue hair out of his face.

"Alexis, Dr. Cunningham is on her way with the ambulance." Paul told her. "She says to keep him conscious until she gets here. She suggests talking to him."

"Good idea." Alexis agreed.

While Paul worked on clearing the crowd of people and the Sheriff worked on damage control, Alexis looked to Kurt, cradling his skull gently. Her finger was nervously tapping against her leg as she watched him.

"Hey there." she said softly, watching his yellow eyes flutter open and closed. "Don't worry, help is on the way. What's your name?"

"Kurt." he answered sounding immensely hurt. "Kurt Vagner."

"Hi Kurt." Alexis replied. "I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but I need you to stay with me. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"

"G-Germany." Kurt stuttered, realizing that Alexis was trying to distract him from the pain and keep him awake.

"Really?" Alexis asked. "What part of Germany?"

"No one part…" he clarified, "I vas… raised in _un_ circus."

Alexis couldn't help but smile at that.

"Is that so?"

"Ja... I vas _un_ acrobat…. Zey called me ze amazing Nightcrawler."

Alexis chuckled, the sound bringing a smile to Nightcrawler, despite his injuries.

"So that's where you got your name." She surmised.

The idle conversation continued as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

….

Wolverine was sniffing every inch of the battlefield for any sign of Kurt, but so far he'd turned up empty. Jean was sitting on a rock, trying to reach out to Kurt telepathically, but was equally unsuccessful.

"Anything?" Scott asked, walking up to her.

"No." Jean replied solemnly. "He's either unconscious… shielded… or-"

"He's alive until we know otherwise!" Wolverine declared rising from the ground.

Rogue came up to Wolverine, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"We all want him ta be okay, Logan." She told him. "But you saw what Juggernaut did ta him."

"Rogue is right, Logan." Gambit interjected. "There's just no way of knowing Kurt is alright or-"

"Wait!" Jean suddenly called. "I think I found him!"

Everyone turned to Jean upon hearing what she had just said.

"He's hurt, but he's alive… for now. He's in some sort of city… I think."

Now everybody was confused.

"City?" Kitty repeated. "Jean, the closest city is Phoenix, and that's almost 30 miles away. I doubt even Juggernaut could throw Kurt that far."

"I know. But it seems like he's close." Jean replied.

"How close?" Wolverine asked.

"Less than a mile to the north west." Ororo interjected. "I could see what appeared to be a city of some sort not far from here during the battle. Perhaps that is where Kurt is."

"Then let's go." Scott ordered.

…..

The ambulance finally arrived after a few more minutes. By then, most of the crowd had disappeared, leaving just the Sheriff, Alexis, and a few of the Pauls. The second the ambulance came to a stop, the doctor jumped out of the back, throwing both of the doors open. She was an elven looking woman with white skin, white hair, and bright golden eyes. She was wearing nurse's scrubs, complete with the stethoscope around her neck.

"Reptil, bring the gurney down here." She ordered, already by Kurt's side. "I'll need a neck brace and a few splints as well."

A reptilian looking mutant sitting in the driver's seat jumped out of the ambulance, scurrying to do as he was told. Meanwhile, the doctor surveyed the visible damage on Kurt's body.

"Young man, my name is Dr. Eliza Cunningham. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

Kurt forced himself to focus on the doctor, despite the fact that he felt like passing out

"I vas... fighting alongside _mein_ friends." he heaved, blood running down the corner of his mouth. "One of our... attackers managed to…. get me, tossing me into ze air…. Ze next thing I knew… I vas in zis city."

Dr. Cunningham winced at the story, sharing a worried glance with Alexis. Reptil then arrived with the gurney, lining it up with Kurt's prone form.

"Alexis, help me lift him onto the gurney." Reptil requested, his forked tongue adding a slight lisp to his voice.

Alexis nodded, then they quickly moved Kurt onto the gurney. The second he touched down on it, Kurt practically howled in pain. The sound made all of them jump and Dr. Cunningham rolled up her sleeves.

"The internal damage must be more extensive than I thought." she noted. "I need to take a closer look."

"Doctor, shouldn't that wait until we get to the hospital?" Reptil questioned.

"With the state he's in, I don't think he'd survive the trip."

Alexis visibly winced at that, her finger tapping against her arm nervously. She then watched as Dr. Cunningham held her hands over Kurt's body. The doctor's hands began to glow with a low green light, one that seemed to permeate Kurt's form. The doctor's eyebrow furrowed as she noted all of the injuries.

"Several broken ribs, minor internal bleeding, a fractured collarbone, a shattered sternum, punctured lung.… I don't know how he's still alive, but he's hanging on by a thread."

"Can you heal him, doc?" Alexis asked.

"Not fully." she admitted. "I've never had to deal with someone with such extensive injuries. Not to mention his body makeup is unstable as is due to his teleporting powers."

"Some healing is better than none." The Sheriff reminded her.

"Agreed." The doc told him before turning her attention to Kurt. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt quite a bit. I apologize for that and I suggest you brace yourself. Reptil, Alexis, hold him down."

Reptil and Alexis took hold of Kurt's arms, holding him steady as the doc prepared to begin. She plunged her hands into his chest, phasing right through his skin and allowing the green light to course through his body. Kurt began to scream out in pain, thrashing in the grip of Reptil and Alexis with what little strength he still had left.

He felt like every bone, muscle and organ in his body was pulling itself back together in the most painful way possible. Even with the amount of pain he had endured in his lifetime, Kurt could honestly say that it was all nothing compared to this.

…..

The X-Men weren't too far from the walls of the city before Jean suddenly collapsed. She screamed and clutched her head, her legs almost giving out underneath her.

"Jean!" Scott called out, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

In Jean's mind, flashes of pain and anguish coursed through her in a torrent of images. In an attempt to end the onslaught, Jean shut down her powers, gasping as it all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Jean, what happened?" Scott asked.

"I… I don't know…" Jean answered breathlessly. "I was trying to get into contact with Kurt, when all of a sudden..."

"Ya don't think Kurt is…." Rogue began.

"No, he's not dead." Jean quickly clarified. "He's just…. In really bad shape."

There was the familiar sound of Wolverine unsheathing his claws.

"Then I say we go get him back!"

That's when Kitty noticed something about the city they were approaching.

"Umm, guys?" she began. "Anybody else think this place looks familiar?"

Everybody stopped to look at the city, feeling the same way.

"Kinda reminds me of Genosha." Gambit commented.

"But Genosha is out in the Pacific." Ororo countered. "So what does that mean about this city?"

A thought came to Rogue as she examined the city, her thoughts returning to the days she spent wandering around America, trying to find a place to belong.

"Hang on Y'all." she said. "I think I know this place. It's Haven City."

"Haven City?" Scott asked, recalling the name from somewhere. "I've heard of that place. It's the one mutant haven that got the government's approval."

"Well, it also had the protection of the historical society." Jean added. "I mean, it was built not long after WWII."

"If we're done with the history lesson, let's get our man back!" Wolverine exclaimed, getting restless.

"Wait Logan!" Jean quickly interrupted. "We can't!"

"And why not?!" Wolverine practically screamed.

"Think about it, Logan." Rogue told him, knowing she was the only person that could possibly talk some sense into him. "Haven City is government sanctioned. That probably means that they've got rules about mutants associated with us, or Magneto."

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked, still irritated.

"We should approach this carefully." Ororo suggested. "Perhaps only one of us should go to retrieve Kurt. Any more of us could possibly lead to unnecessary trouble."

"Jean, you go." Scott ordered. "The rest of us will wait in the Blackbird."

"You gotta be kidding me Summers." Wolverine snarled.

"Jean is my choice, and you'd be wise to honor it." Cyclops retorted "Now come on. Let's get back to the jet."

Silently, Logan sheathed his claws and headed back to the jet. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he did.

"Cyclops, I think you just dodged an Adamantium bullet there." Kitty joked.

….

It took several agonizing minutes to heal Kurt's wounds to a point where they were no longer life threatening. Unfortunately, the effort had taken a toll on the doctor. When she finally removed her arms from Kurt's body, she looked physically drained. Reptil caught her, helping her to sit down on the edge of the ambulance.

"I did what I could..." she panted. "His life is no longer in danger..."

Alexis looked down at Kurt, the teleporter having long since passed out from the pain, sweat matting his brow.

"What do we do with him?" Paul questioned.

"It's too risky to take him to the hospital." The Sheriff declared. "The probability of a city wide panic is too high."

"We should give him back to his friends." Reptil suggested. "I am sure they are looking for him."

"No." Dr. Cunningham interrupted. "His injuries are too great. He would never survive the journey from here to New York."

"Then we will keep him at the station." Alexis tried. "I'll keep an eye on him and keep him safe."

The group all exchanged glances, unable to come up with a better solution.

"Very well." The Sheriff decided. "But this matter remains between us. Nobody is to learn who Mr. Wagner is."

"Of course Sheriff." Reptil agreed.

"I will not tell a soul." the doc promised.

"My lips are sealed sir." Paul promised.

Alexis just gave a thumbs up. The Sheriff sighed, then looked to the group.

"Paul, you're on damage control. As far as anyone is concerned, the mutant was healed and sent on their way." He ordered. "Doctor, Reptil, take Mr. Wagner to the station. We'll keep him in one of the cells for the time being. Alexis, you're in charge of him for the time being. If he needs or wants anything, you make sure he gets it."

Everyone nodded, then Alexis helped Reptil get Kurt's gurney into the ambulance. After pulling the Doctor inside, Reptil closed the doors, then drove off. The Sheriff watched them go, then turned to Paul.

"Have any of your sentries seen anyone?" she asked.

Paul stood still for a moment, as if listening. Then, he snapped back to reality.

"There's a single woman coming towards the gate." he answered. "She had red hair and is wearing a dark blue and yellow costume."

"Marvel Girl." The Sheriff realized, letting out a sigh of relief. "She's here to talk then."

"Your orders sir?" Paul asked.

"Open the gates." The Sheriff ordered. "I'll talk to her personally."

…..

Jean approached the walls of the city, praying she appeared non-threatening. Her X-Men uniform probably wasn't going to help her case, but she didn't have time to change. As she approached the large gates of the city, they slowly began to open up. Jean paused in surprise as the gates opened a small crack, allowing for a man in a Sheriff's uniform to come outside. He tipped his hat to Jean in a polite manner.

"Marvel Girl." he greeted. "Though you prefer Miss Grey I presume."

Jean seemed a bit taken aback, but one glance at the man's pupil-less eyes quickly answered her unspoken question.

"An omnipotent." she surmised.

"Not exactly." The sheriff replied. "I have minor precognition abilities. I can see various outcomes to various events. Already I have a basic idea of how this conversation will commence."

"Then you already know why I'm here." she guessed.

The Sheriff gave a nod, though he seemed visibly uneasy.

"You are searching for your allie, Mr. Kurt Wagner." he answered. "He is indeed within our borders, but I am afraid he is in terrible shape."

Jean winced, almost afraid to continue.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Our doctor has informed me that his injuries were too extensive even for her own well developed abilities." he clarified. "She was able to heal him so his life was no longer in immediate danger. Unfortunately, she lacked the strength to fully heal him."

"How bad is he?"

"He will recover, but he will need to heal the rest of his injuries naturally." The Sheriff answered. "More than that, I am afraid taking him back to Xavier School is simply out of the question. He would not last the trip."

Jean felt cold horror slipping into her heart. Tears of fear began to trickle down her face. The Sheriff noted this and gently grasped her shoulder.

"So… We can't take him home…?" she asked.

"Not right now no." he replied, squeezing her shoulder. "But I give you my word that your friend will be safe under my care. I will ensure he is protected and safe until he is well enough to return to you once more."

Jean felt a twinge of fear and doubt creep into her. Though her gut said she could trust this man, she knew she had to double check. She reached out mentally, probing around in the Sheriff's mind. She was surprised to find his mind open to her, all of his thoughts and feelings laid out like a book.

 _I have nothing to hide from you Miss Grey._

She blinked in surprise, caught off guard by his mental communication. However, he just gave her a warm chuckle.

 _You are not the first telepath I have encountered Miss Grey. Nor will you be my last._

Jean nodded a bit, satisfied for the time being. She pulled out of his head, looking at the open gates for a second before steeling herself.

"I have your word that Kurt will be safe?" she asked.

"You have my word." The Sheriff promised.

He held out his hand for her. After a hot minute, she took it, giving it a firm shake. Once they released, the Sheriff tipped his hat to her again, then disappeared back through the gate. It slowly closed behind him, leaving Jean standing alone in the desert. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Logan is going to love this." she muttered to herself.

..…

"...And you just left him there?!" Logan screamed.

"What was I supposed to do, Logan?!" Jean retorted. "Storm the city?! Kurt's in no condition to leave the city!"

"Says them." Logan countered.

"The Sheriff was telling the truth." Jean said defensively. "I read his mind."

"Whether he was telling the truth or not, we can heal him at the mansion." Wolverine argued.

"Kurt wouldn't have survived the trip." Jean snapped.

"You don't know that." Logan snapped right back.

"O~kay you two!" Rogue interrupted, getting in between the two of them, "We ain't gonna solve this with Y'all at each other's throats."

"Rogue's right." Cyclops agreed. "For now, all we can do is return to the mansion and wait until Kurt's injuries heal."

Rogue met Logan's eye with a pleading look.

"Listen to them, Logan." she begged. "Kurt will be fine."

There was a long moment of silence before Logan huffed, returning to his seat.

"Fine," Logan finally responded. "But that doesn't mean i have to like it."

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Cyclops.

"Best take off before he changes his mind." she whispered.

Without any further prompting, Cyclops got into the pilot's seat of the blackbird, powering it up and taking off, leaving the desert, and Haven City, in its dust.


	3. Arrested Developments

Kurt's body throbbed painfully as consciousness slowly returned to him. His eyes were heavy and his arms felt like lead. He blinked a few times, then tried to rub his eyes. However, he couldn't move his arms from where they were.

Instinctual panic set in as Kurt tried to look around to see why he couldn't move, and where he was. He looked from left to right as much as a thick neck brace around his neck would allow. He was in a small room, the walls a dingy grey. There was a single window that was blocked off by bars. More than that, and entire wall of the room he was in was made up of thick iron bars, effectively trapping him.

He was in a prison cell.

Before his rising panic could get out of control, Kurt swallowed it and forced himself to keep looking around. He was on a hospital bed, one that seemed almost out of place amongst the dull surroundings. Blankets covered his legs, but from the large bulges under the blanket, and the tightness around them, he could pretty much guess they were covered in casts. His suspicions were proven by a cast on his left arm, a simple splint on his right one.

As he was looking at his cast, he saw a band of Velcro wrapped around his wrists. He quickly realized they were medical restraints, keeping him pinned to the bed. He attempted to pull against them, but couldn't muster enough strength to do so. He considered teleporting, but he had no idea where he was, or if there was anywhere safe for him to teleport to. With a sigh, he settled back onto the bed with a huff.

"Vell zis is _un_ fine mess you've gotten yourself into." He chastised himself. "Logan vill never let me live zis down."

As he laid there, he heard the sound of voices not far from his cell. He pointed ear twitched as he attempted to listen.

"We've contained the situation for now." a familiar voice said. "As far as everyone is concerned, the incident is taken care of and the injured mutant has left our borders."

"Good work Paul." another voice, one Kurt vaguely remember as some sort of authority figure, said in obvious relief. "Keep an eye out though. The chances of the identity of our guest becoming public knowledge is still too high for my taste."

"Don't worry dad." a female voice, once more ringing with familiarity, promised. "I won't let anyone near him."

"I know you won't, sweetie." the second male voice replied.

There was the sound of footsteps as the three people scattered. Kurt could hear a set of footsteps approaching him so he closed his eyes, feigning unconsciousness until he could assess his situation further.

Alexis approached the cell that they'd converted into a makeshift hospital room, peering through the bars at the sleeping X-Man inside. She sighed upon seeing him still unconscious, leaning against the bars and sagging onto the ground.

"Still asleep." she said softly. "I hope he wakes up soon."

As she sat there, she didn't notice Kurt open his eyes, looking at her curiously.

"I wonder if he's as bad as the papers make him out to be." She mused, her fingers drumming on the floor in no apparent pattern. "He doesn't look like a criminal. Then again, they rarely do."

She seemed to sigh, then she hugged her legs together.

"I wonder what he'd do if he found out about me." she wondered.

Kurt's eyebrow raised in confusion, wondering what she meant by that last comment. Deciding it was probably time to stop playing possum, Kurt started shuffling around as if he was just waking up. Alexis sat up at the noise turning back towards the cell.

"You're awake." she declared, rising to her feet.

She fished a key out of her pocket, unlocking the cell and entering. She approached his bed cautiously, eying him as if he was made of glass. Kurt turned towards her.

"Vhere am I?" he questioned.

"You're in Haven City." Alexis explained, sitting on the edge of the bed while making sure not to disturb his leg. "I promise you, you're safe here."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"Forgive me if I don't seem so confident about zat." he said with a bite to his words.

Alexis gave a sympathetic nod.

"I understand." she told him. "You're somewhere you've never been before, locked in a cell and strapped to a bed. Anyone would be skeptical in your position."

Kurt nodded as best as he could, fiddling with his wrists again.

"Vhy have I been locked avay?" he asked.

"For your own protection." Alexis answered, looking away as her words became spiteful and angry. "You see, Haven City is a mutant haven. Unfortunately, because we are a government sanctioned haven, we're forced to obey any rules and restrictions placed on us by Senator Kelly and his Mutant Response Division."

At the mention of the infamous mutant hating Senator and his cronies, Kurt felt his panic beginning to come back. Alexis saw the evident fear on his face and immediately tried to calm down.

"Relax, relax." she told him. "Like I said, you're safe here. Nobody but my dad and I know you're here."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Well, Dr. Cunningham knows too… and Reptil… and Paul… but that's everyone, I swear."

Kurt felt mildly confused.

"So, you are not going to hand be over to zem?" he asked.

"God no!" Alexis exclaimed quickly. "No way in hell."

"But... you said-"

"I said we're supposed to obey their rules and regulations." she interrupted. "And while there is a very strict No X-Men or Brotherhood of Mutants members rule, none of us are just going to leave you to die. No, we're going to help you heal up, then we'll let you walk, or teleport, back to your friends without any problems."

Kurt was still a bit skeptical, but his gut was telling him that she was telling the truth. Even if she wasn't, he didn't have much a choice but to trust her. However, there was still a question that needed answering before he could truly feel at ease.

"Vhy am I tied up if you have no intention of handing me over to zem?" he asked, twisting his wrists again.

Alexis nodded, understanding Kurt's uneasiness.

"The restraints were just to keep you from moving around." Alexis informed him. "Dr. Cunningham said that any unnecessary movement could injure you further."

Considering the constant, dull throb that seemed to pulsate throughout his body, it was easy for Kurt to believe her. He stopped pulling at the restraints, relaxing slightly.

"And ze cell?" he asked.

"My dad said it was too dangerous to take you to a hospital." she explained. "There were too many timelines where you were discovered and all of Haven City began to panic. Bringing you here was the best option. And as for the cell, it's more to keep others out than to keep you in."

"I understand." Kurt replied, laying back on the pillow. "I am just happy to know I am not a prisoner."

"Not in the slightest." Alexis assured him. "You're our guest, simple as that."

"Zen vhat does zat make you?" he asked, though in a more playful manner then before.

Alexis chuckled.

"I guess I'm your nurse, and your bodyguard." she replied, making a fake gun with her fingers. "I'm here to help you heal and keep you safe."

"I feel better already." Kurt told her.

The two shared a laugh, then Alexis heard a faint rumbling noise. She glanced down at Kurt, smiling slightly.

"You're probably hungry," she surmised. "Hows about I go make us some lunch?"  
"Zat sounds _vunderbar_." he told her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." she promised, standing up and walking out of the cell. "Don't go anywhere."

She and Kurt shared another laugh as she closed the door to the cell and walked off. Kurt watched her go, then smiled as he settled in to wait.

"Perhaps zis von't be so bad." he mused.

…..

The Blackbird finally approached the X-Mansion after a tense flight from Arizona. Nobody had spoken the entire trip, and Wolverine looked ready to tear something, or someone, apart. As they began their descent, the mansion's large basketball court slowly opened up, revealing the expansive hangar bay hidden beneath it. Cyclops, who was behind the wheel of the Blackbird, brought them down gently, gratefully shutting off the engines.

The gangplank barely had time to reach the ground before Wolverine jumped out of the jet, yanking the hood of his costume off in an angry huff.

"If you need me, I'll be in the Danger Room." he growled, disappearing through the hangar door.

The rest of the team descended the ramp, watching Wolverine leave.

"Well, I'll just come out and say it." Kitty declared. "Today sucked."

"We managed to stop the Brotherhood of Mutants, and now they'll be sitting in MRD custody for a while." Cyclops argued.

"But we lost Kurt." Ororo reminded him, sighing in regret. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave him in Haven City?"

"Again with this?" Cyclops grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning to Ororo. "Jean said the sheriff could be trusted, and that trying to bring Kurt back here could possibly kill him. I wasn't going to take that chance."

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You made the right call Scott." she assured him. "No matter what Logan, or anyone else says."

Cyclops placed a hand over hers, giving her a grateful smile.

"I hope you're right Jean." he told her. "I hope you're right."

…..

Logan stalked through the sublevels of the mansion, his metallic knuckles popping from how tightly his fists were clenched. As he walked, he heard the familiar sound of Charles Xavier's wheelchair approaching him.

"Logan." he called out.

Logan paused, looking back to see the Professor rolling towards him.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned. "You seem upset about something."

"Why don't you just read my mind and figure it out, Chuck?" Logan spat.

"You know I do not dwell into the minds of others without their consent." Charles reminded him. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Logan sighed, then leaned against the wall.

"We had to leave Kurt behind." He growled. "He got hurt real bad during the fight and we were forced to leave him in some Government sanctioned 'Mutant Haven'."

Charlies stroked his chin in thought.

"Government sanctioned…" he repeated, a thought occurred to him. "Kurt's in Haven City?"

"That's the place." Logan replied, though he then paused for a minute. "How do you know about it?"

Charles placed his hands in his lap, thinking back a bit.

"I've known about Haven City for a long time." he explained. "You see, Erik helped to found it a long time ago."

Logan's eyes went wide.

"Wait, Magneto helped to build that place?!"

"It was a different time back then." Charles told him, trying to calm him down. "Erik was a different person. He was, for lack of a better term, happier. Even after he left Haven City behind, he built Genosha in its image."

"But he still helped to build that place." he growled. "And if Magneto had something to do with it, then it's bad news."

"Logan, Erik left Haven city behind." Charles argued. "He hasn't had anything to do with the city for decades. Kurt will be safe there, I promise."

Logan snorted.

"Sorry Chuck, but until Kurt's back here, he's not safe in my eyes."

Logan then stalked off, leaving Charles behind to mull over Logan's words.

…..

Alexis returned to Kurt's cell, a plastic bag hooked on her arm. He looked over at her, smiling as she unlocked the cell again.

"Sorry I was gone so long." she apologized, closing the door behind her. "One of the problems with a small town, everybody loves gossip, and me carrying enough food for two is cause for people to ask questions."

"I am all too familiar vith zat." Kurt assured her. "It is ze same for ze Xavier School. Everyone is alvays trying to learn everyzing zere is to know about one anozer."

Alexis laughed, then sat down on the edge of the bed, fishing into the bag to pull out a pair of sandwiches.

"I figured something simple to eat would be best, so I made us some ham sandwiches." she explained. "Do you prefer mustard or mayo?"

"Mayo." Kurt replied, then he chuckled a bit. "Zough unless you plan to feed me, I cannot eat vithout _mein_ hands."

Alexis turned red, setting the sandwiches down.

"Right." she said sheepishly. "Forgot about that."

"Do not vorry." Kurt assured her. "I vill be on my best behavior."

Alexis removed the blanket off of Kurt, allowing her unrestricted access to his restraints. Kurt took the opportunity to examine his injuries fully. Along with the cast on his legs and left arm, he also had bandages across his torso and bisecting his chest. This was also when he realized he was not wearing his uniform. Instead, he was wearing a simple pair of light blue pants with a hole cut in them for his tail, which was also bandaged.

"Vhere is _mein_ uniform?" he asked.

Alexis winced as she freed Kurt's right wrist and began work on his left one.

"It was in horrible shape, and we couldn't risk anyone seeing it, so we threw it in the incinerator." she explained. "Sorry."

Kurt nodded.

"Zen it vould seem I vill need to borrow some clothes ven I finally get out of here." he surmised.

"I'm sure I can find you something." Alexis promised him, finally freeing his hands. "There we go."

Kurt lifted his arms experimentally. Thankfully, the cast and splint prevented any chafing the restraints may have caused, and Kurt was able to easily grasp his sandwich. He dug in, gratefully filling his stomach as Alexis ate hers.

"So Kurt, how much do you remember of what happened to you?" Alexis asked in between bites of her sandwich.

"Not much." Kurt admitted. "I remember Juggernaut tossing me around like _un_ ragdoll, _und_ I vaguely remember your voice."

Alexis looked over, taking another bite.

"I remember you talking to me, trying to keep me avake." he continued. "I told you about ze circus, no?"

"Yeah you did." Alexis said with a nod. "You were an acrobat, and the circus is the one you gave you the name Nightcrawler."

"Indeed." Kurt agreed, then he remembered something. "You know, I do not remember you ever telling me your name."

Alexis paused, fiddling with one of her pigtails.

"I didn't, did I?" she realized. "Well, I am Deputy Alexis Ryder, though most people call me X-Gene."

Kurt smirked at that.

"So even Haven City uses mutant names." He noted, finishing off his sandwich. "I thought zat vaz somezing only ze X-Men and Brotherhood did."

Alexis shrugged a bit.

"Well, not everyone has a mutant name." she explained. "Just a few people here have one."

"Like who?" Kurt asked curious.

Alexis thought for a moment, her finger tapping on the side of Kurt's bed as she thought.

"Well, there's the guy named Brock." she replied. "He can turn himself into stone, so he decided to call himself Brock the Rock."

Kurt laughed at that one, though he had to stop soon after when his pain flared.

"Then there's Paul." Alexis continued. "Since he can duplicate himself, he calls himself Multi-Paul as a joke."

Kurt laughed again, but was careful not to over exert himself this time.

"And vat about your name?" he asked in between chuckles. "Vhy do zey call you X-Gene?"

Alexis' smile faltered a bit, her laughter dying down as her eyes met the ground. Kurt noted this, then gently took her hand with his splinted arm.

"Alexis?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She turned to him sadly.

"It's not for a good reason." she told him. "They say it to mock me. To belittle me..."

Kurt mulled over the name for a minute, trying to figure it out. Then, it finally dawned on him.

"Do you… are you a human?" he asked.

Alexis flinched at the word human, as if expecting a blow, then she gave a tentative nod.

"They call me X-Gene because I don't have one." she explained. "I'm the only human in a city of mutants trying to escape human prejudice."

She gave a snort of derision.

"Needless to say, I don't have a lot of friends here."

Kurt squeezed her hand as best he could, allowing her to vent as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I've lived here my entire life, and ever since I learned that I didn't have the X-Gene, everyone has hated me." she said. "Everyone blames me for all the trouble that they've had to endure at the hands of other humans that they don't give me a chance. They don't even realize that they're treating me the same way that the humans treated them."

The tears were beginning to fall as she continued.

"My dad tried everything to get them to stop. He even made me deputy in hopes that I could show that I wasn't a bad person because of my humanity… But nothing worked."

She hiccupped slightly, crying in full force now. Kurt let her, figuring she needed to let it out. She cried for a good minute before wiping her eyes, glancing over at Kurt.

"I guess you hate me now too." she muttered bitterly. "Now that you know I'm a human."

" _Nein._ " Kurt told her. "Vhy vould I hate you for somezing you have no control over? Zat is like me hating you because you have brown hair."

He reached up and gently wiped a tear away, smiling at her.

"Besides, if anyzing, you understand vhat most mutants go through on a daily basis." he explained to her. "You are hated by most mutants, and yet you do not let that taint your view of the entire mutant race."

"Of course not." Alexis agreed. "I mean, not everyone in town hates me. I mean, Paul doesn't care that I'm a human, and neither does Reptil. I'd include Dr. Cunningham, but I don't think she's capable of hating anyone."

Kurt chuckled at that.

"And zat right zere, zat ability to see ze good amongst ze bad. Zat is vat makes you better zen ze bullies who torment you."

Alexis smiled at that, squeezing Kurt's hand gently.

"Thanks Kurt." she told him. "You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that. I just wish the city shared your sentiments."

"Vell, it could be vorse." Kurt told her.

Alexis raised an eyebrow, giving Kurt an incredulous look.

"How could it be worse?" she questioned. "Go on, tell me."

Kurt chuckled, then thought back.

"Vell, zere vas zis time I vas chased out of a German village by _un_ angry mob."

Alexis sputtered in surprise.

"You're kidding."

"I vish I vas." Kurt replied. "Zey believed I vas a demon plucked from ze bowels of hell. Zey chased me through ze streets with torches and pitchforks. Zey even attempted to drive _un_ stake into _mein_ chest."

"You have got to be kidding."

"It vas Germany." Kurt reminded her. "Zey are a very superstitious people."

"How did you get away?" She asked, her eyes glistening with the desire to know.

"Vell, I managed to to teleport at ze last second, but I vas so desperate to escape I didn't exactly know vhere I'd ended up. I passed out, and vhen I avoke, I vas surrounded by monks."

"Monks?"

" _Ja._ I had teleported into a monastery. Zey to me in and kept me safe. I even became a friar for avhile before joining ze X-Men."

Alexis snorted, covering her mouth in surprise. Kurt smirked a bit, raising an eyebrow at her response.

"I'm sorry, but you… were a… friar?"

She started laughing again, Kurt waiting patiently for her to finish.

"It does sound a bit silly," Kurt admitted once she had calmed down enough, "But it's true."

"Not silly." she told him. "I just…. Can't imagine… well, someone who looks like..."

She cut herself off, realizing how judgmental she must have sounded. She didn't want to be rude to one of the few people who had treated her kindly. Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to be offended in the slightest.

"A devil?" Kurt surmised.

"...yeah..." she admitted. "Sorry about-"

"No need." he assured her, "I have come to terms with my appearance, and it was zanks to both Charles and ze monastery."

"Is that so?" she asked.

" _Ja_ , Vhen I first arrived at ze monastery, I vas surprised zat zey accepted me, but zen I learned a lesson zat has stuck vith me throughout my life. We are all children of God, and equal in his eyes. Human, Mutant, it matters not to him."

Alexis smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess you're right Kurt." she told him.

They sat there for a moment, simply enjoying each other's company. From his desk at the front of the station, the Sheriff smiled knowingly, circling a timeline in his notebook happily.

"Worth the risk." he said to himself.

…..

A few days later, Alexis sat at her desk, a needle and a few bundles of red and blue fabric in hand. Considering how badly damaged Kurt's uniform had been, she was trying her best to make him a new one. She was also trying her best to ignore the grunts and screams of pain coming from Kurt's cell. Dr. Cunningham had finally regained enough strength to try and further his healing, and needless to say, the process was still very painful.

After a few minutes, the cries of pain finally stopped, much to Alexis' relief. She set her work aside, walking back to the cell as Dr. Cunningham emerged. She was a bit pale, and sweat was dripping from her brow. In the cell, Kurt was in a similar state, both his wrists now in splints and back in the medical restraints.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"I managed to patch up the last of the internal damage." she explained. "But his bones are still rather brittle. He'll need a few more sessions with me before he can try walking again, and with flu season coming around-"

"Don't worry Doc." Alexis interrupted. "Kurt can do some natural healing now that he's no longer in any danger of kicking the bucket."

"You do realize I am right here." Kurt called out in a pained, yet joking tone.

"Just make sure he stays in bed for a bit longer." Doctor Cunningham told Alexis. "He still needs to rest."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he does."

Dr. Cunningham smiled, then took her leave of the Sheriff's office. Alexis then sauntered into the cell, pulling up a chair she'd stashed in the cell not too long ago.

"Feel any better?" she asked with genuine care.

"A bit, _ja_." He replied. "Zough I must say, for a healer, her powers seem to hurt me more zen zey help me."

"Well, you're feeling your internal organs literally knit themselves back together." Alexis argued. "It's not exactly gonna feel like a gentle caress."

"Zat is true." Kurt admitted, twisting his wrists in the restraints. "Zink you can parole me again?"

Alexis gave him a teasing smile.

"Maybe..." she told him. "But only if you tell me another story about your time with the X-Men."

"You drive a hard bargain, _frauline_." Kurt told her. "But very vell. You have _un_ deal."

Alexis grinned widely as she released Kurt's wrists. He flexed his arms a bit, then tapped his chin as he tried to think of a good story.

"Let me see… I know. Have I told you about ze time I learned I could disappear into ze shadows?"

Alexis paused, holding up a hand as she tried to process what she'd just been told.

"Wait, you can teleport, AND vanish in the shadows?" she asked.

" _Ja_." Kurt nodded

Alexis chuckled, leaning forward.

"Is there anything you can't do?!"

"Talk at ze moment." Kurt jokingly chastised.

Alexis blushed, then looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry." she muttered. "Go on."

Kurt smiled, then began his tale

"Vell, we were up against several members of the MRD." he started to explain. "I vas being chased down by about a dozen of zem, and I didn't have ze energy to teleport. I managed to shake zem for a second, and I took ze opportunity to hide in a corner of ze ceiling. I vas desperate _und_ didn't zink it vould vork. Especially vhen one of ze soldiers looked right at me."

"Whoa..." Alexis gasped.

"I vas almost certain I vas about to be shot down and captured, but ze soldier did not even acknowledge me. He just moved on vith his comrades."

"That must have been terrifying." Alexis commented.

" _Ja_." Kurt agreed. "I vas unsure of vhat had occurred until _mein_ friends came looking for me. Zey could hear _mein_ voice, but could not see me. Not until I climbs out of ze shadows at least."

"Wow." Alexis said impressed. "So who liked this new power of yours the most?"

"Hard to say." Kurt confessed. "Most likely Scott since he said it vould be helpful on stealth missions."

"Scott…." Alexis though, trying to remember who that was. "He's the guy with the lasers eyes, right? Cyclops?"

"Zat's ze one." Kurt confirmed. "He is our leader, even if some of our members don't alvays listen to him."

Alexis giggled a bit, remembering some of Kurt's other stories. As she laughed, Kurt's thoughts drifted to his friends. His face fell a bit as he thought about them, wondering how they were. Alexis noticed his expression and her laughter died, her own face etched with worry.

"Kurt?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Kurt blinked, pulling himself from his reverie.

" _Ja,_ I am alright." he assured her. "I vas just thinking about _mein_ friends."

Alexis leaned forward a bit.

"You miss them, don't you?"

" _Ja._ " Kurt agreed. "Zis it not ze first time I have been injured in battle, but zis is ze first time zey have been unable to visit me."

Alexis nodded in understanding.

"It must be hard, both for you and for them." she rationalized.

"Very much so." Kurt replied. "Vhile you have been _vundebar,_ and I have greatly appreciated all you have done for me, I vish I could at least tell zem I vas okay."

"I'm sure they know." Alexis told him, trying to cheer him up. "I mean, the Professor has that Cerebro thingy you told me about."

Kurt snorted a bit.

" _Ja._ " he said with a chuckle. "Zough it is just Cerebro."

"Exactly." Alexis told him. "He can check up on you whenever you want. Heck, for all we know he could be watching us as we speak."

Alexis then made a big show of looking up at the ceiling, waving at it.

"Hi Professor X!" she practically shouted.

This got Kurt laughing hard, pulling his thoughts from their dark path. While he still wished he could contact his friends, he was also sure they were doing alright without him, and were eagerly awaiting his return.

…..

At the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Men were doing their best to go about their daily lives. Those members who taught classes resumed their school schedule, and those who attended said classes did so. Amongst these members was Ororo, who taught an Environmental science class, with Kitty Pryde as one of her students.

"-and as you can see, air pollution is caused by poisonous gases, sulphur dioxide, nitrogen dioxide, carbon monoxide and very small particles." Ororo lectured, gesturing to a display on air pollution up on the board. "It is also caused by the smoke and harmful gases released by the fires that make vehicles and factories work."

As she continued her lecture, Kitty sat in the back of the class, doodling idly on her notes. She had a rough sketch of Haven City decorating the bottom of her notes, as well as a well detailed drawing of Kurt. She let out a sigh, wondering how Kurt was doing.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize class had ended until Ororo approached her.

"Kitty?" she asked.

Kitty jumped, turning to Ororo quickly.

"Sorry!" she said quickly. "I was- I mean-..."

She trailed off, her face bright red. Ororo sighed and put her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"You were thinking about Kurt, weren't you?"

Kitty nodded.

"I'm worried." she admitted. "I mean, the last time we had to leave someone behind-"

"This is different, Kitty." Ororo interrupted, not letting Kitty go down that path. "Kurt is alright, and he will be coming back. I promise you."

Kitty nodded, then got up and hugged Ororo. She returned the hug in kind, gently petting Kitty's hair.

"It will be alright." Ororo promised.

…..

Up in the school's dormitories, Rogue and Gambit sat in the middle of Rogue's room. They were right in the middle of a poker game, though since it was just the two of them, it was a game of Strip Poker. Various pieces of clothing were scattered across the floor as the two mutants sat at the room's small table.

Gambit seemed to be winning the match so far, having only had to remove his trench coat, shirt, and both of his shoes. However, Rogue was in a far greater state of undress. She had been reduced to just her underwear, socks, and gloves. Needless to say, she was more than a bit skeptical of her losing streak.

"You sure you ain't cheatin?" Rogue questioned, eyeing Gambit up and down suspiciously.

Gambit gave Rogue a smirk.

"Now _cher_ , what reason would Gambit have to cheat at his favorite game?" Gambit asked.

"Oh I dunno," Rogue replied, crossing her arms as she playfully glared at her boyfriend. "Maybe so you'd have an excuse to see me in my underwear?"

Gambit placed a hand over his chest, putting on a face of mock betrayal.

"Oh _cher_ , how low do you think I am?"

Rogue gave a smirk, then gestured to Gambit's left ear.

"Low enough to slip your lucky lady into your headpiece." She told him. "The Queen of Hearts has been looking over your shoulder since you started shuffling."

Gambit blinked in surprise, reaching up to his headpiece to make sure. However, his fingers only met his own brown locks. Unfortunately, the action had only proven Rogue's suspicions right. She threw her cards down and pointed right at Gambit with a triumphant grin.

"I knew it!" she cheered. "You were cheating!"

Knowing there was no way of talking himself out of this mess, Gambit just held up his hands in resignation.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." He told her. "Want Gambit to lose the headpiece?"

Rogue just chuckled, pulling off her gloves one finger at a time. Gambit gulped, sweat beading down the side of his face.

"I think I have a better idea." Rogue told him, dropping her gloves to the ground. "You wanted strip poker, you got it."

She then launched herself over the table, attempting to tackle Gambit. The Cajun narrowly avoided Rogue's potentially lethal touch.

"I'll strip you of your powers, then I'll give you a taste of your own cards!" Rogue declared.

Gambit scrambled to his feet, taking refuge behind the bed as he laughed a bit.

"If this is how you deal with cheaters, Gambit thinks he needs to cheat more often."

"Shut up Cajun!" Rogue shouted playfully. "And gimme back my pants!"

Gambit held up Rogue's pants with a cheeky smirk.

"Now why would Gambit do that?"

…..

Down in the Danger Room, both Scott and Jean were preparing to begin their daily training session. They'd been hitting the room during pretty much every free moment they had. Out of everyone on the team, those two felt the most responsible for how their last mission went down, and they were determined to ensure that it didn't happen again.

"Alright Forge, activate the Sentinel Program." Scott called out as he and Jean entered the Danger room.

"You got it Scott." Forge called over the intercoms.

The room began to shift as the simulation activated. As it did, Jean gave Scott a worried look.

"The Sentinel Program?" she asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea? The last time we tried that program, we found a few glaring errors in the programming."

"Relax Jean." Scott reassured her. "Forge went back over the coding and got everything in working order. There shouldn't be any problems."

"Shouldn't?" Jean repeated.

"Jean, this is Forge we're talking about. Give him some credit. He know what he's doing."

"Are we talking about the same Forge?" Jean asked.

"You do realize I can hear you, right Jean?" Forge called out.

Jean turned to the observation booth, giving Forge a pointed look.

"Then hear this." she told him. "If your program fries me again, you're going to be walking on two metal legs."

Forge chuckled, then finished initializing the program. Scott readied his visor and Jean flexed her fingers. Soon, a set of three large purple machines had the two of them surrounded. No sooner had they finished solidifying, the robots began attacking, firing lasers that rivaled Cyclops' in intensity. The two mutants easily dodged the blast, Cyclops returning one in kind. It severed the Sentinel's arm, but the robot was still left with another to continue firing with.

As they fought, Jean and Scott ended up back to back, Jean taking the opportunity to talk.

"Have you had a chance to work things out with Logan?" She asked, telepathically pushing a Sentinel back.

"No." Scott replied, laying down some cover fire on another Sentinel. "Honestly, I think he's been avoiding me."

"Probably for the best." Jean admitted. "The few times I've seen him, he hasn't exactly been in the best of moods, especially when someone brings you up."

"Let me guess, he's been thinking of different ways to kill way." Scott guessed.

Jean yanked Scott down into a crouch, the two of them narrowly avoiding losing their heads to some Sentinel fire.

"Amongst other things." Jean told him.

The next burst of fire forced the two apart, ending their conversation and forcing them focus on their training.

…..

Inside the expansive kitchen the mansion housed, Logan sat slumped on the kitchen count, a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand. Strewn across the counter were several other empty bottles, evidence of the drunken stupor Logan was attempting to put himself in. He took another swig of his beer, cursing his super healing powers for curing his drunkenness before he could even enjoy it.

As he finished off the beer, reaching for another one, Colossus entered the kitchen. When he saw the state of the counter, as well as the state of his friend, he shook his head in sympathy.

"Trying to drown sorrows in alcohol again Logan?" he asked.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Logan sarcastically asked, using one of his claws to cut the bottle open.

"Perhaps it was the sea of glass bottles currently surrounding you." The Russian joked, approaching Logan. "I'm surprised we still have any beer left from how much you have consumed."

"Piotr, unless there's a point to this conversation, I suggest you leave me alone before we find out if your metal skin really is unbreakable."

Colossus sighed, then began gathering up the empty bottles one by one, depositing them into the recycle bin. It took a minute, but soon the counter was clear once again. Setting the recycle bin aside, Colossus sat down across from Logan, meeting his eyes.

"Logan, I do not need to be the Professor to know what is bothering you." he told him. "Kurt is still alive, and he is safe. This won't be like-"

Logan unsheathed the claws on his left hand, holding them up in a menacing manner.

"Watch it Piotr." he spat.

Colossus held up his large hands in a pacifying.

"Sorry." he apologized. "I know you don't like talking about it, but you and I both know that will never happen again."

Logan sighed, resheathing his claws and drinking a bit more from his bottle.

"I wish I could believe that." he muttered.

…..

.Professor Xavier sat in his office, attempting to work on some much needed paperwork. Unfortunately, he was finding it hard to concentrate as the thoughts of his various students and charges filtered through his mind. He could that many of them were thinking about Kurt, wondering how he was doing. He also knew that tensions were running high, and if they continued to rise, he may have a certifiable catastrophe on his hands.

Charles sighed, setting his pen down and pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he felt as if the situation was demanding it. He took a deep breath, then began broadcasting his voice across the school.

 _Kitty Pryde, Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Gambit, Rogue, and Logan, please report to my office immediately._

…..

Across the school, everyone heard their names being called, wondering what was going on. Ororo, who was still in the middle of consoling Kitty, closed her classroom and took Kitty with her towards the office. Gambit and Rogue actually paused mid battle, glancing at the ceiling in surprise. They quickly dove towards the pile of clothes, tossing each other their respective clothing with Gambit finally relinquishing Rogue's pants. Jean and Scott quickly halted their training, running for the door the second it became visible. Logan simply downed his latest beer, tossing the bottle at Colossus before heading out himself.

Within about ten minutes, the entire group was gathered in the Professor's office. However, both Rogue and Gambit seemed to be a bit disheveled, the two of them still attempting to redress themselves.

"Jeez, what were you two up to?" Kitty questioned.

" _Petit,_ there are some things that _Cher_ and I do that someone as young as you would never understand." Gambit quipped.

Kitty stuck her tongue out in disgust as the Professor turned to the group.

"I apologize for pulling you from your activities, but I think it has become clear that quite a few of you are upset over the loss of Kurt." he explained.

"Some more than others." Kitty retorted, giving Rogue and Gambit a pointed look.

"There ain't anything we can do for him now, and worryin' about 'im ain't gonna bring 'im back any sooner." Rogue retorted.

The Professor gave a small cough, drawing their attention again.

"Considering the precariousness of the situation, a phone call is unfortunately out of the question." He explained, rolling over to a mostly blank wall of his office. "However, I have a solution that would allow Kurt's situation to remain a secret, while allowing all of you to ensure he is safe."

As he approached the frame, a small lens cleverly concealed in the detailing scanned the Professor's eye. There was a subtle click, then the wall split in two, sliding open to reveal a single elevator. Everyone knew where the elevator went, and were surprised by the Professor's decision.

"You're going to use Cerebro?" Jean questioned. "But I thought you said that Cerebro was a tool for locating mutants."

"It is Jean." The Professor agreed, rolling into the elevator and gesturing for the others to join him. "However, I have been known to use it to watch over my students when they are in need of it."

The elevator descended, opening up into a large, circular room with a long, narrow path. At the end of the path was a platform which was dominated by a large console. As the Professor approached the console, a panel opened up, lifting a hat stand up into view. On the hat stand, there was a high tech helmet attached to the console by a few wires. The Professor picked up the helmet, placing it on his head and closing his eyes. Everyone made sure to give him space, then waiting for Cerebro to turn on.

For a moment, nothing happened, then the circular room became filled with a large globe that seemed to be made out of light. All across the globed, billions of dots, some red, some grey, covered the various continents and parts of the ocean. The Professor concentrated, then the globe began to expand, focusing in on a part of the North American continent. It zoomed in more, bringing Arizona into few, then finally, a single city in the middle of the desert.

As the city became the centerpiece of Cerebro's lightshow, Jean noted a single grey dot amidst all of the red ones surrounding the city. She knew from studying Cerebro that the grey dots represented humans. However, she felt no need to bring this up, more focused on the state of her friend.

"Here we are." The Professor said with a smile. "I've found our friend Kurt."

The lights began to fade one by one, making way for an image of their fallen friend. The image was blurry at first, but soon came into focus. He was sitting up on a hospital bed, holding still as a young brunette woman changed the bandages around his neck and chest. Once they all saw the smile on his face, the tensions that had befallen the group seemed to slowly disappear.

"How's that feel Kurt?" The woman asked, her voice echoing through Cerebro. "Not too tight?"

" _Nein_." Kurt assured her. "Zey feel fine."

"Kurt's okay..." Ororo said, sighing in obvious relief.

"H's definitely looking better than I imagined, considering the amount of pain he was in." Jean remarked.

Rogue eyed Kurt, noting the way he seemed to be smiling at his young nurse.

"Somethin' tells me Kurt's enjoyin' his recovery time." she mused, crossing her arms with a cheeky grin.

Kitty noticed the same thing Rogue did, also noting the way the girl was eying Kurt.

"That pointy eared Casanova." She remarked. "He's bewitched his nurse."

"Though it seems that she's done the same to him." Rogue replied.

"They might just be friends." Scott suggested.

All of the girls on the group just snorted, laughing at Scott.

"Cyclops, you need to clean your glasses if you can't see the hearts dancing around their heads." Kitty told him.

"Though I have to say, of all the things I expected to see, I did not expect for him to find a girl he fancied while in recovery."

"Love works in mysterious ways, _petite._ " Gambit said, wrapping an arm around Rogue. "Take is from an expert in that particular field."

Everyone shared in a moment of reverie, Kitty already planning how she was going to harass Kurt about this girl when he got back. However, there was one member who did not share their enthusiasm. Logan's eyes never left Kurt's image, scanning the various injuries visible.

"How long until he can come back to us Chuck?" he asked.

"Kurt's not entirely sure." The Professor replied. "Though both he and Miss Ryder, his companion, are confident it won't take more than a few weeks."

Rogue gently patted Logan's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"See Logan?" she asked. "That elf is doin' just fine. Probably better than fine."

Logan didn't reply. Instead, he continued eying the image of Kurt, something not sitting right with him. That feeling remained even as the image faded, returning Cerebro to its inert state. The Professor removed the helmet, giving his students and charges a knowing smile.

"Now, I'm sure you all have certain activities that require your attention." he declared, rolling back towards the elevator. "Perhaps with your minds at ease, we can all continue about our days with worry."

Pretty much everyone agreed, following the Professor back into the elevator. Logan hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly followed suit.


	4. Rocky Relationships

Kurt stood as best he could on his bandaged legs, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches Dr. Cunningham had brought with her during her latest session with him. His left hand was finally out of the splint, allowing him free range of movement with that arm. His other arm was still in a splint, but his legs were finally strong enough to hold his weight, even though they were aided by the casts and the crutches.

Alexis had taken full advantages of the opportunity, using it to have Kurt try on her version of his uniform. It was a bit different from his old uniform, though from the smile on Kurt's face, he didn't mind.

"I didn't get a good look at your uniform before we had to get rid of it, so I kinda improvised with the design." she told him, helping him step into the pants. "I also had to get the pants from this thrift store downtown."

"It iz ze thought zat counts." Kurt told her. "Besides, I am just happy to be out of bed."

Alexis helped Kurt thread his tail through the hole in the back, then stepped back and let him handle the rest. Once he was finished, she admired him with a smile.

He was wearing a pair of black pants that were baggy enough around the ends so his feet could easily slip through, even with the casts. He had a long sleeve navy blue shirt on with a red vest over it. The vest even had a hood he could flip over his head if he desired. Kurt looked down at himself and he grinned.

"I love it." he told her. " _Danke sehr_."

Alexis grinned happily.

"I'm glad you like it." She told him, "but I'm not quite done yet."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Alexis slipped out of the cell, leaving the door open in her haste. He contemplated following after her, but decided against it. Though he was indeed stronger than before, he still had a ways to go before he recovered fully. More than that, he had promised Alexis he wouldn't leave the cell, and he wasn't about to break his word.

After a minute or two, Alexis returned to the cell, a small blue and red box in her hands. She held it out to Kurt, her smile getting wider.

"I know I told you we tossed your uniform in the incinerator, but I did manage to save a few pieces of it."

Kurt opened the box, revealing the white gloves of his old uniform, folded neatly, cleaned, and repaired. More than that, there was also his belt buckle, now attached to a brand new belt. His eyes grew brighter as he pulled them out of the box.

"My mom used to say that while it's good to embrace the future, it's important not to forget the past."

Kurt set the gloves and belt aside, his tail hooking onto Alexis' arm and pulling her closer. Once she was close enough, he pulled her into a hug.

" _Danke sehr._ " he said, holding her close. "I cannot say it enough."

"You're welcome, Kurt." she told him, patting him on the back.

He released her, then settled into a sitting position on the bed. His thoughts then drifted to Alexis' earlier comment. Throughout all of the conversations they'd had, she had mentioned her father many times over. However, she had never mentioned her mother up until this point. His curious nature was piqued and he found himself wanting to know more.

Alexis grabbed her chair and sat down as well, meeting the teleporter's gaze.

"You alright Kurt?" she asked. "Need me to get you some Tylenol?"

" _Nein._ " He assured her. "I vas just thinking, you have never mentioned your mother before now. Did something happen to her?"

Alexis nodded.

"Car crash about six years ago." she explained. "Got hit by a drunk driver. Dr. Cunningham didn't get there fast enough to help her."

Kurt winced.

"I am sorry." Kurt told her, gently taking her hand. "Zat must have been hard."

"It was." Alexis agreed. "But, I was lucky enough to still have dad. We were able to help each other cope. In fact, it wasn't long after she died that I became a deputy."

"So it vasn't just to try and earn you respect?"

"It was also so my dad and I could be together no matter what." Alexis agreed. "It was the best way we could honor her memory."

Kurt chuckled.

"I vish _mein_ family was like yours." he told her. "Unfortunately, both of _mein_ parents are villains ze X-Men and I have had to battle in ze past."

Alexis blinked in surprise.

"Both of them? Man that sucks."

"Not exactly." Kurt replied. "I told you I vaz raised in ze circus, but vhat I didn't tell you iz zat they found me as a baby, floating in _un_ basket in a river."

Alexis leaned forward, entranced by the trail.

"You were abandoned?" she guessed.

" _Ja._ For ze longest time, I assumed _mein_ mother had tried to drown me because of ze vay I looked. It vasn't until I vas in ze X-Men zat I learned ze truth."

Alexis' eyes were the size of dinner plates and they were practically sparkling with intrigue. Kurt smiled at her enthusiasm, then began the tail.

"Do you know about Mystique?" he asked.

"Of course." Alexis answered. "She's that shape shifter that works for Magneto. She's his right hand woman if I remember correctly."

" _Ja._ " Kurt agreed. "But, she is also my mother."

Alexis' jaw dropped.

"Mystique… Is your..."

"Vhere do you zink I got ze blue skin?"

Alexis thought about that, seeing the rationale behind that.

"Okay then." she said. "So she's your mom."

" _Ja,_ and vhen I vas born, she vas unable to hold her disguise, revealing herself to ze doctors. Zey vere certain ve vere demons, and zat I vas ze spawn of Satan. Mystique vas forced to flee in order to save us both, and vhen a mob came looking for us, she tossed me into a vell to protect herself."

Alexis held up a hand.

"Hold on, back up." she insisted. "She tossed you in a well? You were a newborn, how could you possibly survive the drop? Did you have your teleporting powers at birth?"

" _Nein,_ aside from my unusual appearance, I had no powers." Kurt explained. "It turns out my father protected me, pulling me from the vell. He vas ze one who put me in ze basket, vhere ze circus found me."

"But why didn't he keep you?" Alexis wondered. "And for that matter, who is he?"

"Vell, zhose are both very difficult questions, and yet, zey both have ze same answer."

Alexis looked beyond confused, so Kurt clarified.

"My father is _un_ very powerful mutant, zough many have considered him a demon, or even ze devil himself. He is Azazel."

Alexis sputtered in shock, having to pause for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Azazel?" she repeated. "As in The Azazel? The one who tried to turn New York City into his own hellish Kingdom?!"

Kurt nodded, then watched as Alexis leaned back in surprise.

"Wow… You weren't kidding when you said your parents were villains."

"No, zough I do not consider them my family." he explained. "My family vas ze circus who raised me, ze monks who sheltered me, and ze X-Men, who gave me _un_ purpose in zis vorld."

"Man… I just can't believe it." Alexis commented.

"Vhich part?" Kurt asked.

"The fact that the literal personification of the devil himself and the second most hated mutants in the world gave birth to a religious, caring, compassionate, blue marshmallow!"

The two just started laughing after that. As they were laughing, the door to the sheriff's station opened. The laughter died in an instant as Alexis quickly left the cell to see what was going on.

"Alexis!" Paul shouted.

Both Kurt and Alexis let out a sigh of relief after they realized it was Paul. She then approached Paul, a look of concern on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's Brock." Paul explained. "Apparently he had a few too many and went to pick a fight."

Alexis groaned in annoyance, face palming.

"I thought he'd been banned from pretty much every bar in town."

"Doesn't stop him from buying beer from the grocery store." Paul explained. "We need all the help we can get."

"I'll be right there." she promised.

Paul gave a nod, then disappeared into nothing. Alexis opened her desk again, fishing into her drawer for her badge and sidearm. As she put both onto her belt, she approached Kurt's cell. He eyed her with a bit of a worried glance.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"Always." she answered. "Brock's a bully that enjoys getting drunk and picking fights. I've lost count of how many times we've had to deal with this. I shouldn't be long, so just stay in here, don't try to teleport, and I'll make sure to get some lunch before I come back."

"Just be careful Alexis." he insisted, reaching through the bars to touch her face. "I'd hate to lose _mein_ companion."

Alexis smirked, gently pressing her face into his hand, then turning and heading out the door.

…..

It wasn't hard to find the scene of the crime. Brock's brawls always managed to draw a crowd. Alexis maneuvered her way through the crowd, finally reaching the barrier created by the many duplicates of Paul. When one of them saw her, all of the Pauls sighed in relief.

"Glad you made it." He told her.

"Who's he fighting this time?" he asked.

"The Sheriff's keeping him busy for the moment, but your father isn't as young as he used to be. Even with his powers, I doubt he'll be able to dodge Brock for long."

Alexis peered past the Pauls, taking note of the fight. The area was full of large craters, no doubt created by the sheer force of Brock's punches. Through the cloud of dust that had gathered around the impromptu arena, she could see the mutant in question. Brock's entire body was covered in rough stone, giving him the appearance of a large pile of walking boulders. The only thing that distinguished him as a person was the dirty wife beater shirt and a torn pair of shorts that were just barely staying on his stony form.

"Hold still while I crush you!" Brock screamed, his voice sounding like stones being knocked together.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." The Sheriff retorted, moving just in time to avoid getting squished.

Alexis slid past Brock, then drew her gun, aiming it at Brock.

"Okay Brock, that's enough!" she shouted.

Brock paused mid-punch, his rocky head turning to Alexis. He then let out a deep belly laugh, facing her fully.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to rear her head!" he shouted. "Haven City's only human!"

Alexis gripped her gun tighter.

"Brock, you're drunk." she told him. "You're not thinking straight and nobody want this to escalate."

"And what you gonna do about it, X-Gene?!" Brock shouted. "That puny little gun won't do shit against me, and you ain't got any other way of stopping me! You know why?"

He began stalking towards her, pounding his fist into his palm in order to try and intimidate her.

"Because you're just some pathetic, weak little human."

While those kinds of insults usually got a rise out of her, this time, she didn't budge.

"Brock, you have until the count of three to power down and go home." She told him, keeping her gun level. "One… Two..."

Before she could get to three, Brock brought both his fists up, attempting to smash Alexis with all his strength. She rolled out of the way, landing on her knees and resuming her aim.

"Three." she said.

She pulled the trigger, releasing a stream of electricity that struck Brock in the chest. While Brock may have been right about a normal gun having no effect on him, her electric gun packed enough juice to taze an elephant. Brock screamed in agony, stumbling back and falling to his knees. Alexis killed the power, watching as Brock fell to the ground. The stone skin crumbling away to reveal a large, muscular man with short, cropped blonde hair underneath. She sighed in relief, then approached Brock, pulling a pair of special handcuffs off her belt.

"Dad, please tell me we can just cut Brock off from alcohol completely?" she asked as she cuffed Brock's hands behind him.

"It wouldn't do any good sweetheart." The Sheriff replied. "Trust me, I've seen a timeline where we do it."

Alexis sighed, then she and the Sheriff both lifted a severely dazed Brock to his feet.

"Brock Jones, you are under arrest for public intoxication, disturbing the peace, destruction of property, and threatening an officer of the law." The Sheriff declared.

As the Sheriff read him his rights, Alexis wondered what they were going to do with Brock, especially with Kurt currently residing in the station for the moment. The sheriff didn't even need to wait for her to ask, already knowing what she was going to say.

"We'll keep Brock in the interrogation room for now." he said after they got Brock in the Sheriff's car. "At least until he sobers up, then I'll have him out repairing the roads and wearing a collar so this won't happen for a while."

Alexis sighed in relief.

"Thanks Dad." she said, the both of them climbing into the car and driving off.

…..

Alexis and the Sheriff led a still dazed Brock into the station, marching him through the building. They went to the first interrogation room they had, plunking the behemoth into the seat before attaching his cuffs to the table.

"Once he sobers up, I'll take care of him." The Sheriff declared. "You best tend to your friend. I do believe you promised him dinner."

Alexis nodded, then happily left the interrogation room. She had barely made it into the view of Kurt's cell when the teleporter practically pressed himself against the bars.

"Alexis, are you alvight?" he asked, checking her for any injuries. "Vhat happened?"

Alexis chuckled, reaching through the bars to take Kurt's hand.

"I'm alright Kurt." she assured him. "Not so much as a scratch."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

"Zank God. I could hear ze fight from here."

"Hey, just because I'm human doesn't mean I can't hold my own." Alexis argued, putting on a cocky stance. "I've just learned to fight smarter and not harder."

"Clever." Kurt complimented.

"Thanks." Alexis told him. "So, hows about I go and get us a pizza? That sound good?"

"Sounds _vunderbar._ " he told her. "I like black olives and sausage on mine."

"You're in luck." she told him with a smile. "That's what I like too."

"Vhat are ze odds?" Kurt asked.

The two shared a small chuckle, then Alexis finally released Kurt's hand, heading out to get the food.

…..

Brock slowly came out of his daze, the taser blast giving him a massive headache that only worsened his hangover. He went to rub his head, only to find that he couldn't lift his arms very high. Through blurry eyes, Brock saw the pair of cuffs wrapped around his wrists.

"What the-"

The events of before slowly started coming back to him. He had been fighting with the Sheriff, determined to finally show that he was better than that soothsaying soft heart. Then, X-Gene had shown up, not only daring to try and assert some false sense of superiority over him, but humiliating him in front of half the down.

His fists curled into tight balls as he seethed in rage. Had the cuffs not been specially designed to negate mutant powers, he would have turned to stone and snapped them like twigs. However, while he could not access his stony form, he was still a rather strong man. He stood up, planting his feet as best he could, then began to pull at his cuffs, hoping to at least pull them free of the table.

…..

Kurt and Alexis sat on the floor of his cell, both of them chowing down on a small pizza between them. Alexis had even gotten a two liter soda to split between the two of them. As Kurt poured himself another cup, he found his curiosity growing again.

"Alexis, may I ask you somezing?"

"Ask me whatever." She replied, taking a bite of pizza. "I've got nothing to hide."

"It's about Brock." Kurt explained. "From my personal experience, somevone only acts ze vay he does if zey are troubled or hurt. Do you know vhy he acts zat vay?"

Alexis nodded sympathetically, setting her pizza aside.

"Brock's one of the many mutants who came here after discovering his mutation." she explained. "Apparently, before he got his powers, he was a big football star for his high school. A quarterback with a bright future and a full ride scholarship to a big name college."

Kurt sighed, having heard a few variations of this story before.

"Let me guess, he discovered his powers during ze biggest game of ze season." he said solemnly.

Alexis pointed a finger upward, flicking her wrist slightly before putting her arm back down.

"Bingo." she replied. "Apparently he had just scored the winning touchdown and was in the middle of the celebration dance when it happened. He turned to stone, tearing his uniform apart and shattering his helmet. He even threw the ball down with enough force for it to embed itself in the ground."

Kurt whistled. Alexis nodded in response.

"The crowd went from cheering his name to screaming in horror." Alexis continued. "And it only got worse from there. He lost his scholarship, his friends, his place on the football team, everything."

"A story not too uncommon for mutant kind." Kurt commented.

"Trust me, I know." Alexis told him. "He was an outcast for a few years before he learned about Haven City. He never really got over how quickly his luck had turned, and though he's come to accept his mutation, something tells me he'd probably have joined the Brotherhood had he not come here."

Kurt winced at the idea.

"From ze vay you've described him, I vould shutter to zink of vhat Magneto vould have used him for."

"Same here." Alexis agreed, leaning against the wall of the cell. "Besides, when he's sober he's not too bad. I mean, he's still a little rough around the edges, but what do you expect from a guy who can turn to stone?"

Once again, Kurt and Alexis shared a laugh.

…..

Brock continued to try and pull against the cuffs keeping him locked to the table. His straining had managed to loosen the bar his cuffs were attached to, and he was almost sure that with a bit more effort, he'd be free. By this point, the cuffs had been digging into his wrists leaving deep red marks, but he didn't care. He was far too angry to care.

As he strained, there was a metallic snap as the bar came loose. Brock went falling backwards, landing hard on the ground and entangling himself in the chair. It was a loud enough noise, one he knew would be enough to send X-Gene running. He got to his feet, looking down at the metal chair with a cruel grin.

…..

The metallic snap echoed through the station, causing Alexis' heart to jump slightly. Kurt did the same, his instincts telling him something was wrong.

" _Vas zum Teufel_?" He muttered in German.

Alexis got to her feet, tentatively walking out of the cell.

"Paul? Was that you?" She called out. "Dad?"

There was no response. Getting a sinking feeling in her gut, Alexis closed the door to the cell, preparing to investigate. Before she took a step away, Kurt's hand came out from between the bars, grabbing her arm.

"Don't." he insisted. "I don't like zis."

"I have to check it out." Alexis insisted.

"Zen at least let me come vith you." he begged.

"No." she declined flatly. "I'm the deputy, and you're still healing. I've got this."

She then pulled herself free of Kurt's grip, moving quickly to her desk to grab her firearm. Kurt desperately reached out for her again, but only managed to grab air.

" _Scheisse._ " he cursed.

Alexis pulled her gun from her desk drawer, priming it in seconds. She then began scanning the office, searching for whatever could have made the noise. She prayed it was something in the office, maybe a busted water pipe or something. Unfortunately, her gut was telling her exactly where she needed to look. She gulped hard, then began approaching the interrogation home Brock was in. She placed her hand on the handle, all of her nerves going off at once.

"Please, please, please tell me he just fell out of his chair." she muttered.

She pushed the door wide open, aiming her gun into the room. However, all she saw was a now unoccupied table with a broken cuff pipe sticking out from it.

"Brock, where did you-"

Her question was cut off by a metal chair striking her across the back, sending her flying into the table. She hit it hard enough to knock the air out of her, the gun skittering from her grasp. As she tried to catch her breath, the chair came down again, catching her on the side of the head. She fell to the side, her ears ringing and her vision going fuzzy. She could feel blood beginning to ooze down the side of her face as she struggled to try and get to her feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock shouted, bringing the chair down hard on Alexis' back.

Alexis tried to scream, but no sound would come out. She saw her gun and attempted to reach it. Before she could, Brock's foot came down hard on her hand. She could feel the bones crunching as a thready scream filtered out of her throat. Brock tossed the chair aside, grabbing Alexis by the throat and lifting her into the air. She gasped, trying to loosen his grip on her throat as he slammed her hard into the table.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of you, X-Gene." He spat, his eyes filled with hatred and venom.

Before he could make good on his threat, there was an explosion of purple smoke directly on top of Brock. From the smoke, Kurt appeared, grasping Brock by his hair and yanking back. The suddenness of the attack broke Brock's concentration. He released Alexis for a second to try and bat at his attacker, but another explosion of smoke caused him to vanish. Kurt then reappeared right beside Alexis. He grabbed her and bamfed out of the room completely. He reappeared in his cell, placing a coughing and wheezing Alexis on his bed.

"K-Kurt…?" she said in a weak, thready voice.

"Vait here." he told her. "I vill be right back."

Kurt bamfed back into the interrogation room, where Brock had just realized his target was gone. Brock howled in rage, turning to Kurt.

"You shouldn't have interfered, punk." he snarled, "That human bitch has had this coming for a long time."

"I zink you are ze only vone vho vill be getting vhat's coming to him." Kurt replied.

Brock attempted to bring both of his fists down on Kurt, but the teleporter bamfed out of the way. He then appeared midair beside Brock, kicking the larger mutant across the face. While Brock was sent flying, pain lanced up Kurt's leg, reminding him of the injuries he still had. He landed on the ground, forcing himself to block out the pain. Brock noticed his hesitation and smirked.

"Well, well, looks like the would-be hero's having some problems."

Kurt gritted his teeth, bamfing before Brock could take advantage of his moment of weakness. He then reappeared on Brock's back.

"Vhy don't ve take zis outside?" he suggested.

He bamfed again, taking Brock with him. They reappeared in the office of the station, then in front of the door, then finally outside. Kurt sent out a silent prayer of gratitude that it was night, and the entire city was pretty much pitch black. Nobody could see him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Brock demanded, attempting to grab at Kurt.

"Finding a good place for us to talk." Kurt replied, bamfing to avoid Brock's attempted grabs.

"You're crazy!" Brock snapped, attempting another grab but only catching purple smoke.

Kurt reappeared on Brock's back, his yellow eyes locked on the Haven City water tower.

"Perfect." Kurt declared.

He bamfed one more time, transporting himself and Brock to the top of the water tower. Kurt landed on the railing, while Brock just landed on thin air. He would have fallen had Kurt not grabbed the chain on the handcuffs, leaving him dangling over the edge of the tower. Brock's tough demeanor evaporated in an instant, leaving only a man terrified for his life. Kurt put on his creepiest smile, looking down at Brock.

"Are ve enjoying ze view?" he asked tauntingly.

"What the hell?!" Brock screamed, trying to grab at anything to pull himself back up. "Get me off this thing!"

"Not yet." Kurt told him. "First, ve need to come to an understanding."

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Brock said in a rush.

"First, you vill return to ze room you vere in, and you vill remain zere until ze sheriff comes to deal vith you." Kurt listed off. "Second, you vill serve your sentence vithout complaint, and vithout any attempt of veasling out of it."

He then lifted Brock up slightly so the mutant was looking right in his eyes.

"Third, you vill never. Ever. Touch Alexis Ryder again. And if you do, I vill drop you, zen I vill ensure zat your soul burns in ze deepest pits of hell."

He then flicked his tail around, bringing the point right under Brock's chin.

"Have I made myself clear?" He asked.

"Perfectly!" Brock screamed, having never been so terrified in his entire life. "Please, I'll do whatever you want!"

Kurt smirked.

" _Vunderbar._ " He declared.

He bamfed again, transporting himself and Brock right back into the station. Brock crumbled to the ground in obvious relief as Kurt pushed him back into the interrogation room. Kurt snagged Alexis' gun with his tail before slamming the door shut. Once that was done Kurt hobbled over to Alexis' desk. The pain in his legs was coming back in full force and he was forced to sit down. He placed the gun on the desk, noticing a cellphone sitting there as he did. He grabbed it, opening it up and hitting the redial button.

"Sheriff Ryder?" Kurt answered as the line picked up. "Zere has been _un_ incident. You might vant to get back here, _und_ bring ze good doctor."

…..

Dr. Cunningham and Sheriff Ryder got back to the station as fast as they could. The Sheriff made a bee-line for Kurt's cell, throwing the door open to check on Alexis. Kurt bamfed in after him, appearing on the ground beside the bed.

"Alexis, Alexis say something." The Sheriff begged.

Alexis slowly opened her eyes, looking over at her dad.

"Dad… Kurt… he's-"

"Right here." Kurt interrupted, waving from where he sat.

"Alexis I am so sorry." The Sheriff said, holding Alexis close. "This was the least possible outcome. I never thought Brock would actually try to-"

He choked, tears rolling down his face. Alexis patted his back with her good hand as the doctor came in.

"Sheriff, I need to take a look at her." She insisted, setting her doctor's bag down.

"No..." Alexis wheezed, pointing towards Kurt. "Kurt needs it-"

" _Nein fraulein._ " Kurt told her, waving his hand. "Ze vorse I did vas aggravate _mein_ leg. You received ze vorse out of ze two of us."

"Mr. Wagner is right." Dr. Cunningham said in agreement. "Now let me take a look."

The Sheriff released Alexis, giving the doctor room to work.

"I'm going to go and deal with Brock." he announced.

"I am sure you vill find him a docile prisoner now." Kurt told him. "If not, let me know."

The Sheriff walked towards the door of the cell, pausing in front of Kurt. He then held out his hand, a smile on his face.

"Thank you." he said. "For saving my daughter."

Kurt returned the smile, taking the offered hand and shaking it. The Sheriff then left the cell just as Alexis' treatment began.

"You've got a minor concussion, a few bruised ribs, and most of the bones in your hand are broken." The doctor listed off. "I can heal you most of the way, but your hand will be out of commission for a while."

Alexis just groaned slightly as that familiar green glow appeared on her hands. Alexis' groans became a bit more strained as her wounds closed up, her hand regaining its proper shape. The bruises slowly faded and her pounding headache disappeared.

"There we go." Dr. Cunningham declared. "You wait here while I go and fetch a cast for your hand."

The doctor left the cell, leaving Alexis and Kurt alone.

"Are you alvight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah..." Alexis replied, sitting up on the bed cradling her injured hand. "Why'd you do that?"

"He vas going to kill you." he told her. "Vhat else could I do?"

"But you were hurt." Alexis argued. "You still are hurt, probably worse than before. Brock could have killed you."

"Maybe…" he responded. "But it would have been worth it…"

"Kurt, I'm not worth dying over." Alexis snapped. "Not by a long shot."

"You are to me." Kurt retorted.

Any further argument Alexis had died on her tongue. She found herself completely at a loss for words. Kurt then bamfed over to her, appearing right by her side. He took her uninjured hand in his, holding it against his heart.

"Alexis, you are ze kindest, sweetest girl I've ever had ze pleasure of meeting." he told her. "I vould gladly lay down my life for you."

Alexis just sat there, tears rolling down her face. Then, in a flurry of motion, she pulled Kurt into a hug. He was caught off guard for a second, then returned the hug in kind.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" she whispered.

Kurt just gently pet her head, holding her close and smiling warmly.


	5. Risky Reunions

It was the dead of night at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, and pretty much everybody was in bed asleep. A few students whose mutations prevented sleep could be seen wandering the halls, and Logan usually watched over them, considering he rarely slept himself.

Up in the room she shared with Scott, Jean Grey tossed and turned in her bed. Her eyes were screwed shut as ethereal scenes filled her head. She could see vague images of Kurt, and of where he was. She was surrounded by dingy grey and bars, and she could hear the sounds of a fight. Kurt teleported, appearing as a large man seemed prepared to kill a young woman. As expected, Kurt came to her defense, but when he attacked the man, the injuries on his legs flared. Jean felt the same pain, sitting up and clutching her leg as if it was hers that was broken.

Scott heard her cries and sat up as well, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Jean?" he asked quietly. "Jean, are you alright?"

As the phantom pains of the nightmare faded away, Jean slowly released her leg. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, then leaned into Scott.

"I'm alright Scott." she assure him. "It was just a nightmare."

Scott looked at Jean with a worried look. He knew that this was far from her first nightmare. Night terrors had plagued her for as long as he'd known her, and they were usually about a single subject.

"Was it fire again?" he asked her. "I thought the Professor had helped you to block out those dreams."

"It wasn't fire this time." Jean told him, sitting up while remaining in his grip. "It was Kurt."

Behind his visor, Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt?" he repeated. "You sure?"

"Positive." Jean replied, curling her legs together and resting her armed on her knees. "I think I was seeing through his eyes."

"But how is that possible?" Scott questioned. "Haven city is almost 2500 miles away. Not even the Professor has that kind of power without Cerebro."

"I know that Scott." Jean admitted. "I just… I was seeing through Kurt's eyes. It's the only way I can describe it."

"Well, what did you see?" Scott wondered.

Jean closed her eyes, thinking back to the dream and trying to remember as much as she could.

"I think… I think I was in a cell of some kind." she described. "All I could see was grey… and bars..."

"A cell… Kurt was a prisoner?"

"I don't know..." Jean admitted. "He didn't seem scared, or at least not about his surroundings."

"Then what was he scared about?"

"There was a fight… He got involved to try and protect this woman, and his injuries got worse."

Scott felt his heart skip a beat.

"How worse?" he questioned.

"I woke up before I could tell how the fight ended." she explained. "Scott, if I really was seeing through Kurt's eyes, then he could be in serious trouble."

She turned to get out of bed, Scott quickly getting up as well.

"Jean, where are you going?"

"To talk to the Professor." she replied, grabbing a robe and sliding it on over her pajamas. "If anyone can help me make sense of this dream, it's him."

…

Professor Xavier led Scott and Jean into the elevator to Cerebro. His face was concerned after hearing Jean recollection of her dream.

"This is indeed troubling." he told her. "If you were mentally branching out to Kurt, then the events of your dream may be all too real."

The doors to the elevator opened up, revealing Cerebro to them all. The Professor wasted no time rolling over to the console, taking hold of the helmet and sliding it on. Both Jean and Scott waited anxiously, holding each other's hand as the lights came into view. The large light map quickly zoomed in on Haven City, locking onto Kurt. The lights organized themselves into an image of a sleeping Kurt, showing the blue elf completely zonked out on that same hospital bed. Sitting beside his bed, her head on his stomach, was the girl who had been changing his bandages the last time Cerebro had spied on them.

"He doesn't look any worse than he was the last time." Jean commented. "If anything, he looks better."

"He is better." The Professor agreed. "It would seem that the injuries you saw him receive were not as bad as you thought."

"I guess so." Jean replied, never happier to have been proven wrong. "Thank you for checking on him."

Cerebro powered down as Xavier removed his helmet.

"Anytime, Jean." he assured her. "Now, you two best go get to bed. I'm sure you both have busy days ahead of you."

Both Scott and Jean agreed, then the three of them left Cerebro. As the Professor headed back to his room, Scott and Jean began returning to theirs.

"There's still one thing bothering me though," Scott spoke up. "Why was Kurt in a cell?"

"I don't think he's a prisoner." Jean answered. "I mean, every time we've seen him, that girl's been with him."

"She may be his guard." Scott offered up.

Jean chuckled.

"Right. Like Kurt would fall head over heels for someone who's holding him prisoner."

"There is such a thing as Stockholm Syndrome Jean." Scott argued.

"And there's also such a thing as faith." Jean retorted. "And I have faith that Kurt's okay."

"Well, faith or no, we might want to keep this dream between us." Scott told her. "Tensions have finally died down and the last thing we need is everyone riled up again. Especially Logan."

"Trust me, I agree with you." Jean assured him. "Logan would probably do something stupid if he found out."

As she said this, she and Scott walked past the door to the kitchen, where Logan was sitting with a bottle of beer. His eyebrows were furrowed and his knuckles were white against the glass bottle. He gripped it tight enough that it shattered in his grip, the liquid and glass shards littering the ground as a growl escaped his lips.

…

It was about mid-afternoon and lunch time had rolled around for the Institute. Rogue had recently returned from a local barbeque joint, a bag of take-out hooked on her arm as she headed towards Logan's room.

"Hey!" she called as she knocked on the door. "Logan, wake up! You an' I both know ya ain't hungover!"

She waited for a minute before knocking again.

"Logan! I brought some ah that barbeque ya like! Extra sauce an a double helpin of beef ribs!"

Once again, there was no answer. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Rogue threw the door open.

"Logan, for the love ah Pete git yer- Logan?"

The entire room was empty. The bed was made and his communicator sat on the side table. The bag slipped off her arm, depositing the take out onto the ground.

"Oh no..."

As she stood there, Gambit walked down the hallway, shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. When he noticed the worried look on Rogue's face, he stowed the cards, approaching Rogue.

"What's wrong Cher?" Gambit asked.

"Logan's gone." she told him. "We gotta tell the Professor."

…

The Professor scanned the grounds of the Institute, and was not surprised when he came up empty. He let out a sigh, turning to Rogue and Gambit, whom had been joined by Scott and Jean.

"Logan seems to have left on another one of his escapades." he declared.

"What do you want to bet this has something to do with Kurt?" Scott asked.

"That's a bet Gambit's willing to take." the Cajun agreed.

"Ya think he's headed ta Arizona?" Rogue questioned.

"No doubt about it." Jean answered. "He must have overheard us talking last night, Scott."

"Yeah, and now he's a whole night's head start." Scott swore. "Everyone suit up. We're going after him."

About that time, Kitty's head popped through the door to the Professor's office.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but Forge wanted me to tell you that something happened to the Blackbird." she said sheepishly.

"What happened?" Scott asked, turning to face her.

"Umm…. it would just be easier to show you."

She pulled her head back through the door. The others exchanged glances, then slowly made their way down to the hangar bay.

…

The Professor, Jean, Scott, Gambit, Rogue, and Kitty all stood in the doorway of the hangar bay, staring at the Blackbird. The tires on the landing gear had been torn to shreds, the wheels all sporting all too familiar gashes in groups of three. Over where the spare tires were kept, Forge could be seen going through them, trying to find a set that hadn't been shredded.

"He completely destroyed them!" Forge wailed. "I can't find a single tire amongst my entire stash! Why did he do that?!"

"He didn't want us following him." Scott answered.

"He wanted to make sure he got there first instead of us." Jean added. "Forge, how long will it take you to find new tires and get us airborne?"

"Hours… I don't know..." Forge replied, just staring at his pile of shredded tires.

Rogue looked at Forge, then at the Blackbird.

"This ain't gonna end well, is it?" She asked.

"No." Scott replied. "No it's not."

…

Alexis sat in Kurt's cell, holding out her right arm as Dr. Cunningham finished making a cast for her wrist.

"I managed to get your fingers properly healed, but your wrist is still going to be weak for a while." She informed Alexis. "You'll need to keep this cast on for a few weeks, but after that, it should be as if nothing happened."

Alexis smiled, flexing her fingers as best she could in the cast. She noted the color the Doctor had chosen and her smile got wider.

"Blue." She remarked. "Thanks."

"I had a feeling that you would choose that color." The doc replied, giving Kurt a sideways glance.

Alexis glanced over at Kurt, who was currently pretending to read a book. He peered over the edge of the book, his face a slightly darker shade of blue as he blushed. Alexis smirked, then walked over to Kurt, sliding onto the bed next to him.

"Enjoying the book?" she questioned with a knowing smile on her face.

Kurt set it aside, giving a shrug.

"It's hard to read vhen zere is somevone as interesting as you to talk to." he replied.

Alexis snorted a bit at that as Kurt glanced at her cast. His face fell a bit when he saw it.

"I am sorry I did not get zere in time to stop him from hurting you." he apologized. "But I did not know vhere he vas being held, and I cannot port vhere I cannot see."

Alexis shook her head, then pushed on Kurt's forehead. The force of the push sent him onto his back. He sat up, giving her a confused look.

"Vhat vas zat for?" he asked.

"Kurt, had you not shown up, I'd probably be dead." she reminded him. "I can live with a broken wrist because I'm alive to live with it."

Kurt chuckled, his smile returning in full force.

"You are quite ze optimist." he told her.

"A certain blue marshmallow is definitely helping me in that aspect." She replied.

"Again, I fail to see ze marshmallow part you keep referring to." Kurt joked.

"Here, I'll point it out to you." Alex offered before poking Kurt playfully in the stomach.

The teleporter curled protectively to defend his stomach as Alex continued her assault, the two laughing happily. The Sheriff listened to them, then his face darkened, a vision coming to him. His fist clenched and his eyes closed.

"Oh no..." he let out.

…

Wolverine gunned his motorcycle as hard as he could, having used up the last of the nitro on the first leg of his journey. He'd been riding for hours on end, not even stopping for rest or to eat. He knew that even with the delays he'd set up for the X-Men, it wouldn't take long for them to get the blackbird air worthy, and once they did, they would try and stop him from reclaiming Kurt. Just thinking about that made Wolverine's grip on the handles of the bike tighten. He was not going to leave Kurt in Haven City for another minute. One way or another, Kurt was coming home, even if Wolverine had to tear the walls of the city down himself.

…

Forge managed to find a set of tires in decent condition and set them up on the Blackbird. He barely had time to align them before every available X-Man poured onto the ship. Scott made a beeline for the cockpit, gunning the engines.

"Um, Cyclops?" Kitty began as she strapped herself in. "Do we have some sort of plan?"

"Grab Wolverine before he reaches Haven City." Cyclops replied.

"Considering the amount of time he's had, he's probably already hit Oklahoma." Ororo commented. "Even with the Blackbird moving at top speed, he will reach the city before we find him."

"Then we get to the city and stop Wolverine from making a delicate situation a critical one." Scott amended.

"Easier said than done." Rogue remarked.

"Das for sure." Gambit agreed. "Logan could turn a simple Sunday tea into a warzone."

"I know..." Cyclops muttered, sending the Blackbird soaring through the sky.

…

Paul's clones patrolled the outer walls of Haven City, even as the stars filled the night sky. The Sheriff had warned him of a high probability of trouble coming to the city, and that had every clone on high alert.

From the lone dirt road leading to the gates of Haven City, a lone motorcycle began zooming towards the opening. Paul pulled out a pair of binoculars, focusing on the approaching figure. When he saw the unmistakable blue and yellow costume, said binoculars fell from his hand.

"Wolverine..." he gulped.

Wolverine pulled right up to the gate, killing the engine and leaving the bike as he approached the gate. He wasted no time extending his claws as he came up to the gate. Seconds before embedding his infamous metal claws into it, a man, Paul, materialized beside him, catching his wrist.

"That's far enough." Paul declared.

"Outta the way bub." Logan told him, "I'll go through ya if I have to."

"I cannot allow you into the city, sir." Paul insisted. "It's against the law, and frankly, I doubt you're here on a diplomatic mission."

"Never had patience for diplomacy." Logan admitted. "So I'm only gonna say this once. Let me get my friend before things become difficult!"

"Listen, I've already informed the sheriff of your arrival," Paul informed him. "And if you insist on this aggressive course of action, I will be forced to-"

Logan cut him off by slashing at his chest, causing him to drop to the ground. The second he fell, Paul disappeared into a fine mist. Not long after that, two more Pauls materialized.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The two Pauls said in unison.

"Vice versa, bub." Wolverine snarled.

…

Alexis was fast asleep, leaning against Kurt's bed with her deputy jacket as a blanket. Kurt was curled up on his bed, enjoying a rare, pleasant dream. Their sleep was suddenly interrupted by the door to Kurt's cell being thrown open by Sheriff Ryder, who was looking more than a bit terrified. At the sound of the squeaking hinges, Alexis sat up, her jacket sliding off of her.

"I'm awake!" she shouted.

Her exclamation roused Kurt from his rest as well.

"Vhat is happening?" Kurt asked.

"It would appear that one of your friends has come to extricate you from our care by force." Sheriff Ryder explained. "Paul is holding him off, but he's losing clones at an alarming rate. Eventually, he will no longer be able to manifest."

"We need to help him." Alexis insisted, getting to her feet and pulling her jacket on.

"I know." The Sheriff replied, turning to Kurt. "I hate to ask this of you, especially after what you did for my daughter, but I beg you to take Alexis outside the walls of the city. I cannot open the gates without risking great damage and city-wide panic."

Kurt got to his feet, grabbing his crutch and leaning on it.

"I vill do vhat I can." he promised.

"Thank you." The Sheriff told him. "But please hurry."

Alexis looked over at Kurt, eying him nervously.

"You sure you can do this?"

"Do I have ze choice not to?" Kurt replied.

"Fair enough." Alexis replied, offering her hand. "Let's do this."

He took her hand, and together, the two bamfed away. The Sheriff watched the cloud of smoke disappear, then he sat down on the bed, nervously wringing his hands.

…

Paul clones were surrounding Wolverine on all sides, closing in on him like a group of football players. They tackled him all at once, hoping to pin him down and immobilize him. This lasted a grand total of ten seconds before he threw them all off. They got to their feet, their bodies beginning to slowly fade. Wolverine saw that and could tell what that meant.

"Looks like you're running on fumes." He jeered. "As for me, I could go on all night."

There was a familiar explosion behind him, followed by the recognizable stench of Sulphur.

"Stand down now!" Alexis demanded the second she and Kurt arrived, aiming her gun right at Wolverine.

Wolverine went to address her, then his eyes met with Kurt's and he sheathed his claws.

"Kurt," Logan addressed. "You alright?"

" _Ja_ Logan." Kurt promised. "I am alright, but you should not be here."

"I came to bust you out of this glorified prison." Wolverine explained, stepping towards him again.

"I said stand down!" Alexis shouted, training her gun on him again.

"That's not gonna do much." Logan retorted.

That's when she fired. Much like with Brock, the stream of electricity struck Wolverine right in the chest. His metal bones only made the electricity flow through his entire body faster, eliciting a painful howl from the wild mutant.

"Why does everyone always underestimate me and my gun?" Alexis questioned.

Logan growled in pain as he slowly got to his feet, his eyes gleaming with a feral madness.

"Because in zis case, your gun really vill not do much." Kurt answered.

"Right..." Alexis gulped. "I'm realizing that now."

Feeling more than a bit pissed off, Logan moved towards Alexis, only for Kurt to stand in his way.

"Logan don't!" Kurt insisted.

Wolverine shoved Kurt out of the way, dead set on reducing Alexis to chum. Thankfully, Alexis was fast enough to avoid his deadly claws, rolling across the sand.

"Okay, this is NOT going the way I thought it would." she squeaked.

Logan turned on her again, going to tackle. Alexis drew her gun again to try and defend herself, but his Adamantium claws easily sliced through the barrel, rendering it useless.

"Oh shit..." Alexis cursed.

Kurt grabbed her arm and teleported her out of Wolverine's path, seconds before his claws would have skewered her.

"Logan vhat are you doing?!" Kurt exclaimed, putting himself between Alexis and Wolverine.

"I could ask you the same question, elf!" Wolverine snarled.

"I'm defending a friend!" he told him.

Alexis couldn't help but smile at Kurt's description of her, though Wolverine was less than thrilled.

"I'm your friend, Kurt." Wolverine growled. "She's just some pretty face. A guard meant to keep you locked up."

"That's not true!" Alexis shouted.

Wolverine growled at her and she squeaked again, hiding behind Kurt as her fingers drummed against her arms nervously.

"Logan, vhatever you think iz going on here, you are mistaken." Kurt tried to explain. "I am not a prisoner here."

"Jeanie saw it all, Kurt." Wolverine interjected. "Your cell, your fight, straining your injuries more than before..."

"Ze cell vas for mein protection." Kurt corrected. "And ze fight… I vas-"

"That was on me." Alexis interrupted. "He was saving me from a rogue mutant."

Logan didn't reply, he only grabbed Kurt and attempted to drag him towards the bike.

"I'm taking you home." He declared.

"You can't!" Alexis shouted, getting in Wolverine's path. "Dr. Cunningham's not done with his treatments!"

"Trust me, we're done." He retorted.

"If you take him, you'll be doing more harm than good!" Alexis argued.

"Listen to her, Logan." Kurt insisted. "She is telling ze truth."

"Says her." Logan replied.

 _Not just her Logan._

From the sky, the Blackbird descended, safely concealed in cloaking from any prying eyes. The bay door opened, revealing Jean standing in the opening, a hand on her head as she concentrated.

 _What were you thinking, Logan? That you were just going to come here and take Kurt like a one man army?_

"I was planning on doing more than sit around." Logan retorted. "Didja really think you could keep something like this from me, Jeanie?"

Alexis took the opportunity to pull Kurt free of Wolverine's grip, gently ushering him back towards the city. Before they could get too far, Wolverine snarled loudly.

"Take one more step and you won't have any legs to walk with." he threatened.

"Logan, enough." Scott declared. "This is exactly why Jean and I didn't want to tell you about her dream. We knew you'd fly off the handle and do something stupid like this!"

"Is it stupid to try and save a friend?!" Logan asked.

"Not when he doesn't need saving!" Jean exclaimed.

From inside the Blackbird, the rest of the X-Men watched as their three senior members continued screaming at one another.

"Should we go down there and try to help?" Kitty questioned.

" _Petite_ , one never gets in a dispute with Wolverine while he's in a mood." Gambit cautioned. "Unless you want to be missing a few body parts."

"Point taken." Kitty replied, inching away from the door.

"Logan, out of all the irresponsible, pigheaded, pea brained ideas you've had, this is by far the worst you've ever had!" Scott berated. "I mean seriously, you were going to take on an entire city of mutants who were just trying to live their lives for the sake of your own selfish desires?!"

"Selfish?!" Logan repeated. "Is it selfish to bring one of our own home?! I guess you were perfectly fine with running out on another teammate, huh shades?! Just like you did with Morph!"

Jean slapped Wolverine across the face, the sound echoing through the night.

"That." Jean began, misty tears in her eyes. "Was uncalled for, Logan."

There was a moment of silence, then Kurt let out a cough.

"Perhaps now you vould be villing to actually listen to me?" he asked.

Jean, Cyclops and Logan all turned to Kurt as he stepped forward, leaning on Alexis since his crutch had disappeared.

"Logan, I appreciate you coming all zis vay for me, but I must remain in Haven City a little vhile longer. Mein treatments vith ze good doctor are not complete, and her healing powers are far superior zen anything ze institute has to offer."

"So what, we're supposed to just leave you here?" Logan asked.

" _Ja_." Kurt replied. "I promise I am in no danger."

"And yet since you've been here, you've sustained further injuries, and you're sleeping in a cell." Wolverine argued. "For all we know, this dump doesn't have any plans of letting you go."

"You want insurance that Kurt will be released?" Alexis questioned.

"That be nice." Logan responded.

Alexis took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Then you'll have it." she promised him. "I'll be your insurance."

Everyone stepped back in shock.

"What do you mean by 'you'll be our insurance'?" Cyclops asked.

"I'm the Sheriff's daughter." Alexis explained. "My dad's runs this city, and he's the one who's been making sure Kurt's presence in the city remains a secret. If you have me, then you'll have leverage against him should he do anything you don't like to Kurt…. Which he won't by the way."

"So you come with us until Kurt's better, then we take him and bring you back, right?" Scott clarified.

"That's how it works on TV, most of the time." Alexis answered.

"Sounds fair to me." Scott admitted. "What about the rest of you?"

While he said the rest of you, his eyes were locked on Wolverine, almost as if he was daring him to try and argue. Alexis looked over at him as well, nervously drumming her fingers on her hips. Wolverine looked down at her, then crossed his arms.

"Not like I got much of a choice." he growled.

"Close enough." Scott let out.

Alex turned to Kurt, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure you vant to do zis?" Kurt asked.

"Do I have the choice not to?" she questioned, mirroring his earlier comment. "Look Kurt, you said so yourself. Dr. Cunningham is the best doctor in the world, and if me going with the X-Men insures you'll be able to get the care you need, then that's something I'm willing to do. After all, we're friends."

Kurt smiled in response to hearing that.

"And I'm lucky to have a friend like you." he told her.

The two hugged, then Alexis gently eased herself out of Kurt's grip as she walked towards the Blackbird.

"I'm sure my dad already knows this is happening," she commented. "But… will you let him know I'll be okay?"

"Of course." Kurt answered.

"C'mon." Logan snapped, grabbing Alexis by the arm. "We got a long flight ahead of us."

With a grunt from Alexis, Logan pulled her into the blackbird as Scott and Jean followed in after him. Jean looked back one last time, giving Kurt a wave.

"Bye Kurt!" she called out to him. "We'll see you soon!"

" _Auf Wiedersehen_!" Kurt called back.

The Blackbird, still safely cloaked, took off into the night. Kurt watched its silhouette vanish onto the horizon before porting back into the city, and into his cell. Once he reappeared there, the Sheriff looked at him with saddened eyes.

"She left with them, didn't she?" he asked.

" _Ja_." he confirmed.

The Sheriff sighed, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"They'll take care of her, right?" He inquired. "They won't hate her because she's human… will they?"

" _Nein_." he told him. "Well, most of zem von't at least."

The Sheriff nodded slightly, knitting his fingers together.

"My sight cannot branch far beyond this city." he explained. "I don't know what will happen to Alexis, but I can only pray that she will be safe."

"So do I." Kurt replied.

…

In the Blackbird, Alexis managed to free her arm from Wolverine's grasp, rubbing the bruise already forming.

"You didn't have to be so rough." she told him. "This was my idea, remember? I'm not going to try anything."

"Forgive me for being skeptical." Logan replied, slouching back in his chair.

Alexis glared at him, then sat down right next to him, as it was the only seat available. She glanced over at Gambit, who was sitting on the other side of her.

"Is he always this… Cranky?" she questioned.

"Pretty much." Gambit confirmed.

Alexis sighed, drumming her fingers on the armrest of her seat. The sound was just at the right volume to annoy those with an acute sense of hearing, which Wolverine was amongst.

"Do you have to do that?" he asked.

"Sorry." she replied in a voice that was anything but. "I do that when I'm nervous. Or tense. Or annoyed. Actually, I do it a lot, so you'll just have to live with it."

Logan just grumbled as he slouched back into his chair and tried to block out the sound. Alexis smirked at her small victory over the angry mutant, leaning back in her seat as well.

"Like you said, Wolverine." she told him. "We've got a long flight."


	6. Friendly Faces

It was late by the time the Blackbird returned to the Institute, the sun having long set beneath the horizon. Many of the passengers had dozed off, among them Alexis. She had ended up almost leaning on Logan, much to his chagrin. As the massive jet descended into the hanger bay, the Professor wheeled out to meet them. Once the gangplank lowered, Logan stormed out in a huff, his knuckles tight. The Professor immediately rolled over to intercept him, looking less than thrilled.

"Logan, this is unacceptable behavior." he chastised. "Do you realize what might have happened had Scott and the others not gotten there when they did?"

Logan just ignored him as he walked past, fuming mad himself. The Professor turned to go after him, but that's when Scott descended the gangplank with a still snoozing Alexis in his arms.

"Scott, what happened over there?" he inquired.

"Kurt decided to stay behind in Haven City to complete his recovery." Scott answered. "Logan was less than thrilled, so this young woman offered herself up as a hostage."

"Well then," The Professor remarked. "This certainly complicates matters."

He looked over Alexis, noting a few bruises on her arms, as well as the cast on her hand. He turned to Jean, who was exiting the ship.

"Jean, take this young woman to the infirmary." he requested. "Make sure she's not badly injured after her encounter with Logan."

Jean nodded, then she and Scott walked out of the hanger bay.

"The rest of you should get some rest." the Professor suggested. "It has been a long night for everyone."

The others nodded as they left the jet, with Gambit casually throwing his arm around Rogue. As they left, the Professor's face fell. He turned and rolled off, chasing down Logan.

…

In the danger room, Logan let loose on the training robots, tearing through one right after the other with his claws. Forge watched from the observation booth, wincing with every lethal take down.

"Man, what pissed him off this time?" he commented.

"That, my dear Forge, is a long story." The Professor told him, entering the booth. "One that will have to wait for another time."

Forge looked back, seeing the serious expression of Xavier's face.

"Oh boy… Don't tell me he got into it again with Scott."

"No, not exactly." Xavier told him. "It involves someone… else this time."

Forge gave a slow nod, getting to his feet.

"I'll uh… go see how the spare wheels held up."

With that, Forge took his leave of the booth. Xavier went over to the control console and activated the intercom.

"Logan, we need to talk."

Logan just ignored him as he dug his claws into another robot before picking him up and throwing him at another. With a sigh, the Professor shut down the entire program, locking the door for good measure.

"I will not repeat myself."

Logan just sighed as he retracted his claws.

"I'm all ears Chuck!" Logan called out.

The Professor descended from the booth, rolling up to Logan with a stern expression.

"Logan, what you did was reckless, dangerous, and incredibly ill conceived. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that one of our own was in trouble." Logan replied. "What did you expect me to do, just leave him there?"

"I expected you to obey orders." Xavier corrected. "Haven City is the only refuge for our kind that the MRD is not actively seeking. Thousands of mutants flock there to escape the prejudice the humans subject them to, and had your brash actions been allowed to play through, you would have placed them all in grave danger."

Logan didn't have a response to that, so he just stood there grumbling.

"Now we have a guest that requires my attention." Xavier declared. "In the meantime, you are to remain civil with her at all times, and I expect you to remain in the school until further notice."

"...fine." Logan finally spoke.

With a small nod, Xavier left the danger room, leaving Logan to brood in his solitude.

...

Jean finished a full bio-scan of Alexis down in the infirmary, going over her findings on a small tablet. Alexis was still zonked out, laying on her back on one of the exam tables. While Jean was working, Xavier entered the infirmary, curious to see how their patient was doing.

"Professor, you're just in time." Jean called out, not looking up from her tablet.

"In time for what, Jean?" Xavier asked.

"I just finished my examination." Jean answered. "The results are… interesting to say the least."

"How so?" he inquired.

"Well, at first glance, she appears completely healthy." Jean explained. "Some superficial bruising from her encounter with Logan, and her hand was broken about two days ago. Considering the confirmed presence of a healer in the city, the rate at which she's healing is to be expected."

"I'm assuming you found something more." Xavier guessed.

"Two things that stood out." Jean replied. "The first thing is her metabolism levels. They're incredibly high. They're nowhere near the level of a speedsters, like Quicksilver, but they're still abnormally high for a girl her age. More than that, her body does not appear to have anyway of maintaining energy. Her muscles and her liver should be atrophied, but they're not, and she does not appear to have any fat on her at all."

"Interesting." Xavier admitted. "What was the second thing?"

"Professor… she's human." Jean explained.

The Professor raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is she now?" he mused.

"Yes, my scanners did not pick up any trace of an X-Gene." Jean went on. "She's 100% human."

"I see." he responded. "Regardless, we should still treat her as a guest. Have her set up in one of the spare rooms."

"Professor, there's only one room currently not in use." Jean pointed out. "Kurt's room."

Xavier chuckled.

"I doubt that will be an issue, considering how friendly she and Kurt were when we checked on them." He replied. "If anything, I think she will be quite comfortable there."

Jean nodded and picked Alexis up using her telekinesis.

"Logan's gonna love this." she muttered offhand.

...

Alexis slowly woke up, giving a long stretch before rubbing her eyes. As she cracked her eyes open, she was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar room. It was very neat and orderly, a fair-sized crucifix hanging on the wall being the only real decoration. She was in a large bed, still in her clothes, even if her jacket and shoes had been removed.

"Man, what time is it?"

She rolled over on the bed, noticing that the clock read that it was the middle of the night. However, that was not the only thing she saw. Perched on top of the clock was a small creature that almost looked like a chibi version of Nightcrawler. It was snoring cutely, and it appeared to be completely naked.

"What the-?"

She cut herself off once she saw that it was not the only one. The bed she was in was completely swarmed with the creatures, all of them curled up like cats on the sheets.

"Uh… I don't remember Kurt telling me he had siblings." she whispered to herself.

She slowly slid out of the bed, attempting to stealthily escape the room. Unbeknownst to her, one of the creatures saw her leave and scampered after her, slipping out of the room with her as she closed the door behind her.

She quickly noticed it once it bamfed onto her head, scaring the ever living daylights out of her.

"Holy-!"

It quickly covered her mouth, shushing her wordlessly. She recovered herself, then nodded. The creature smiled, then bamfed onto her shoulder.

"Well… Guess I have a hitchhiker then." she noted. "You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is… Would you?"

"That would be down the stairs and to the left." A Cajun voice told her.

Alexis turned around, finding herself face to face with the infamous pink-eyed Cajun. Gambit approached her kindly, taking note of the small being on her shoulder.

"Looks like you made a friend." He remarked, gesturing to the small creature. "It's strange. The Bamfs don't usually like anyone but Kurt."

"Bamfs?" Alexis repeated, looking up at the imp. "So that's what all those things were. I just thought they were Kurt's siblings are something."

"They are, in a manner of speaking." Gambit replied before offering out his hand. "However, all this talk of Bamfs has sadly pulled me off topic. I do believe I was about to introduce myself. Name's Remy LeBeau, though my fellow X-Men refer to me as Gambit."

Alexis gave a nod, grinning in recognition.

"So you're the famous Gambit." she said, taking his hand. "Kurt's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Gambit replied, placing a gentlemanly kiss on her hand.

"If you call describing you as a womanizer, a thief, and a card shark good, then yes." she replied, sliding her hand out of his grasp with a playful smirk. "Were we back in Haven City, I'd probably arrest you on sight."

"Well we're not, so how about a friendly game?" Gambit offered.

"Help me finish my hunt for a midnight snack, and I'll consider your offer." Alexis promised. "I'd kill for some Oreos and cream soda right now."

"That can be arranged." Gambit told her.

…

The two sat in the mansion's kitchen, a large variety of snacks strewn out on the counter between them. Gambit had managed to locate a few bottles of cream soda, the two of them now sipping on a pair.

"Man, I can't believe how much junk food this place has." she remarked.

"Well this is a school containing a lot of kids." Gambit reminded.

"True." she replied, biting into an Oreo. "You know, this reminds me of game night back in the precinct. Once a month, me, my dad, and our deputy Paul would buy out the grocery store's supply of junk food and play cards until dawn."

"Sounds like fun." Gambit replied. "What games you good at?"

"A good number." Alexis bragged, smirking a bit. "Blackjack, Texas Hold 'em, five card poker, and even the mundane ones like Bullshit, Go Fish, Hearts, and Spades."

"Quite the repertoire." Gambit commented. "You know, I'm a bit of a poker wiz myself."

"Yes, Kurt told me that's your favorite game to cheat at." Alexis replied. "However, I'd be willing to play, if you swear to play straight and not tip the odds in your favor."

"Fair enough." Gambit allowed, pulling out a deck of cards. "Besides, I only cheat on 'special' occasions."

Alexis tossed an Oreo up to her Bamf as Gambit shuffled and dealt the cards. He then glanced over his shoulder with a knowing look.

"Perhaps you'd care to join us, Logan." he offered.

Alexis looked over and saw Logan leaning in the doorway, watching the two of them.

"Oh, hey." Alexis said with a wave. "Listen, I want to apologize for back in Haven City. I shouldn't have shot at you."

Logan just fumed in response, not saying anything. She watched him go, wincing.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" she asked.

"He doesn't warm up to people easily." Gambit admitted. "Don't worry about it too much."

"I'll try." Alexis told him as they began the game.

...

Rogue walked through the halls of the institute, trying to find Gambit. He'd been eluding her for most of the night, and she was determined to find out why. Once she saw light emitting from the kitchen, she started to approach. Then, she heard Alexis in the middle of a game with Gambit.

"Alright, I see your two thin mints and raise you four thanks-a-lots."

"Hefty bet there, _petit_." Gambit remarked. "Hope you got the cards to match it."

"Alright, let's see you beat a full house." Alexis challenged.

Rogue's eyes widened a bit, having never been able to get more than two pair off of Gambit. She peered around the corner watching as Alexis displayed her cards, much to Gambit's surprise.

"Well, well." Gambit let out. "Looks like you know your stuff after all."

"Know enough to know that there's no way I won seven games in a row without help." Alexis pointed out. "Finding a loophole in my promise."

"You told me not to tip the odds in my favor petit." Gambit told her, flat-out admitting to Alexis' accusation. "You never said anything about tipping them in your favor."

"Fer the love ah Pete, Gambit." Rogue let out as she made her presence known. "You can't go one day without doing something underhanded, can ya?"

"What can I say, _Chere_?" Gambit responded. "It's part of my charm."

Alexis looked up at Rogue, giving a wave.

"Hey there." she greeted. "I'm Alexis."

"Hey." Rogue replied. "Names Rogue. Remy treating ya right?"

"He's trying." Alexis assured her before smirking. "So you're Rogue. Kurt said you and Gambit were an item."

"Guilty as charged." Rogue confirmed. "Though there are times when ah wonder why."

"Aw come on, _Chere_." Gambit replied, standing up and wrapping his arm around her. "Ya know ya can't resist me."

Alexis gagged, turning around. The Bamf on her shoulder tried to be helpful by covering her eyes.

"You're worse than my parents were, jeez." Alexis let out.

"I'll take that as a compliment, petit." Gambit remarked.

"Well, I think I best get some sleep anyhow." Alexis remarked. "I've got a feeling tomorrow will be… interesting to say the least."

"I suppose so." Gambit replied as he and Rogue walked off.

Alexis watched them go, then let out a yawn, her fatigue catching up to her. She shuffled off to bed, the Bamf curling up on her shoulder as she walked.

...

Scott approached Kurt's room, feeling more than a little bit awkward. This was his first time dealing with a hostage situation where he was the one holding said hostage. He didn't know how she would be coping with her situation, or even how the rest of the mansion would handle her presence. Still, he knew that the situation would have to be addressed sooner rather than later.

He knocked on the door, but didn't hear so much as a peep. He knocked again, and this time, one of Kurt's Bamfs opened the door. It perched on the doorknob, shushing Scott before pointing at Alexis. She was sprawled out on the bed in an awkward position, the remaining Bamfs all clustered around her like cats. Many were even on top of her, including on her head.

"Well… looks like she settled in nicely." He commented aloud.

At the sound of Scott's voice, Alexis shot up on the bed, sending several Bamfs flying as she did.

"I'm awake!" she announced loudly.

"Well glad to hear it." Scott remarked.

She looked over at him, blushing madly as she tried to straighten out her bedhead. This proved difficult with a Bamf still perched on her head.

"Sorry..." she muttered. "I do that… a lot actually."

"It's alright." Scott reassured. "Breakfast is ready in the kitchen when you're ready."

Scott then exited the room, closing the door behind him and waiting. Alexis quickly scrambled to make herself presentable, sniffing her clothes and recoiling in disgust.

"Okay, I definitely need to clean these." she remarked. "Maybe there's some spare clothes I can borrow for the time being."

She slipped into Kurt's bathroom, preparing to take a shower. As she did, the Bamfs raided Kurt's clothes, throwing them everywhere as they searched for something she could wear. By the time she got out, the entire room was a mess, and an outfit had been laid out for her on the bed.

"Man… and I thought I was messy." she commented.

She got dressed, then walked out of the room to see Scott waiting.

"For the record, the Bamfs made the mess." she said in her defense, her hitchhiker from last night resuming his post on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that seems to be their specialty." Scott remarked. "This way."

He led her down the hall towards the dining area, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She chuckled in amusement, sticking her hands in the pockets of her borrowed jeans.

"Escorting me through the premises to make sure I don't try to make a break for it?" she quipped good-naturedly.

The Bamf let out a small laugh, placing a hand in front of its mouth. Scott glanced down at her, a bit surprised by her good humor.

"Just looking out for our guest." Scott replied.

"Guest." Alexis repeated. "What is this, beauty and the beast? If so, I left my Prince Adam back in Haven City."

Once the words left her lips, she blushed badly, covering her mouth. The Bamf on her head was cackling, kicking its feet in the air.

"Well at least you have a little reminder of him." Scott joked, gesturing to the creature.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Alexis admitted before regaining herself. "Look, you don't need to sugarcoat anything for me. I know what I signed up to be the second I made this deal."

"Just trying to make you feel comfortable." Scott told her.

"Well, you'd be the first." Alexis replied.

She then stopped walking, her fingers drumming slightly in her pockets.

"Look, I figure I'm going to be here for a while, and you're going to find out about this eventually." she began. "I just… I want to get this over with so I don't have to wait for the other shoe to drop."

"Get what over with?" Scott questioned.

Alexis took a deep breath, clenched her fists, and closed her eyes.

"I'm human." she said quickly.

Scott stood there a bit surprised by the revelation. Alexis secretly prepared for him to lash out or yell at her, possibly even accuse her of some wrongdoing. Instead, he just gave a nod.

"Alright then." he said, turning to resume walking. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold."

Alexis blinked, then quickly caught up with him.

"Wait, you're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" Scott asked.

"Because… well… you know..."

"Look kid." Scott cut her off. "There are good humans, and bad humans. Just like there are good mutants and bad mutants. We don't judge you based on your genetics, we judge you based on the kind of person you are."

Alexis let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"Thank God..." she said softly. "I know Kurt said you guys practiced tolerance, but I was a bit worried."

"I suppose you had reason to." Scott admitted. "Being a human in a city of mutants must not have been easy."

"No it was not..." Alexis admitted, pulling her casted hand out of her pocket. "This isn't the first injury I've received as 'vengeance' for the 'crimes of my species'."

Scott winced at the thought of the other injuries she might have received.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that here." Scott reassured.

"That's a relief." Alexis told him. "Though would you mind not telling Wolverine? I have a feeling he's not as… accepting as you guys are. And I think he already hates me."

"Fair enough." Scott agreed. "Don't worry, your secret is yours to do with as you please."

"Thanks Cyclops." she told him.

"It's Scott." he replied, opening to doors to the dining hall.

X-Men and students alike were gathered in the Dining Hall as Scott ushered Alexis in. Many of the students began whispering amongst themselves, some teachers eying Alexis curiously.

"Everyone, this is Alexis Ryder." Scott introduced. "For the next couple of weeks, she will be staying here at the institute."

"Why does she have one of those weird imps on her head?" a young student that resembled a fish questioned.

"Sammy, what did we say about raising our hands?" Ororo chastised.

"Sorry Miss Monroe." Sammy apologized.

"As I was saying, she'll be staying here for a few weeks, and I want you all to treat her like you would like to be treated." Scott continued. "Help her out, make sure she doesn't get lost, and please do not pull any of your usual shenanigans Bobby."

Bobby, a young man that almost seemed to be made entirely of ice, just gave a small shrug.

"Oh come on, Scott." he let out. "What do you take me for?"

"A troublemaker." Scott answered honestly.

Alexis chuckled, then took her seat at the breakfast table. Sitting right next to her was Kitty, who immediately scooted up close.

"Hey there." Kitty greeted. "We never got properly introduced. Name's Kitty Pryde, aka Shadowcat."

"Hey." Alexis replied. "Alexis Ryder, aka X-Gene."

"Nice to meet you." Kitty told her, handing her a plate laden with pancakes and bacon. "Gotta say, that was pretty gutsy, standing up to Logan the way you did."

"I've been facing down people like him since I hit puberty." Alexis informed her, taking a bite of bacon before handing a slice up to her Bamf. "I'm used to it by now."

"Wow, and here I thought you were just some nurse looking after Kurt." Kitty remarked.

"Nope, I'm a deputy." Alexis corrected.

"Still pretty cool." Kitty admitted. "Now eat up, or your new friend will eat all your bacon."

Alexis glanced down at her plate just in time to see a small, imp-like tail hooking onto a piece of bacon on her plate. She tried to reach for it, but the Bamf easily kept it out of her reach, taking a massive bite out of it.

"Hey!" she let out, looking up at the imp playfully. "That's mine!"

Kitty laughed at Alexis tried to get at the mischievous creature, getting the feeling that she was going to fit in just fine around the institute.

…

The rest of the day proved to be rather eventful for Alexis. Many of the students had heard about Haven City, and once word got out that she was born and raised their, she spend hours playing twenty questions with them. It wasn't until lunch time that she was finally able to catch a break. Ororo slipped her a plate of what looked like pulled pork, allowing her to disappear into Kurt's room for a much needed break. The Bamfs converged on her as she slid down against the door, raiding the French fries on the plate as she was finally able to catch her breath.

"Is it always like this here?" she asked the small creatures.

Her designated Bamf just nodded, holding out a French fry for her. She took it, then began eating away on her pulled pork sandwich. As she ate, she looked at the various Bamfs across the room, making her realize how much she was starting to miss their larger counterpart.

"I wonder how Kurt's doing…" she muttered to herself.

A Bamf off to the side perked up when she said that, a big grin on his face. He scampered into a pile of discarded clothes, fishing around for a moment with his tail waving in the air. He then came out with Alexis' cellphone in his grip, bringing it over to her happily. She took it from him, slightly confused.

"My phone?" she questioned. "Why are you giving me this?"

The Bamf pushed the phone closer towards her, as if urging her to use it.

"You want me to call him?" she inquired. "But I can't. He doesn't have a phone to answer with."

An idea then stuck her as she opened up her contacts list on her phone.

"Or does he…?" she mused.

…

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed in his cell, working on some physical therapy exercises for his freshly healed arm. It was about all he had to do now that Alexis had left. Sheriff Ryder had his duties to the city to attend to, and while Paul did try to keep him entertained, he was always distracted by all the copies he had to maintain to keep the city protected.

All of a sudden, Sheriff Ryder appeared at the door, carrying the landline phone from Alexis' desk on a long extension cord. He opened the door, causing Kurt to look up in confusion.

"Sheriff Ryder." He greeted in surprise. "I did not know it vas time to eat."

"It's not." The Sheriff replied, a knowing grin on his face as he set the phone down just inside the cell. "But I have a feeling you'll be needing this."

Before Kurt could question why, the phone began to ring. The Sheriff smirked, walking out of the cell before closing it behind him. Kurt watched him go, then slid off of the bed towards the phone. He used his tail to hook onto the receiver, bringing it to his ear.

" _Hallo?_ " he greeted.

" _Is it weird that I could tell you were speaking German?_ " Alexis' voice answered back.

Kurt's face lit up as he adjusted his position to one that was more comfortable.

"Alexis!" he practically cheered. "Vhy are you calling me? I thought it vas-"

" _I'm calling from my cellphone._ " Alexis explained. " _Nothing off about calling the office, right?_ "

Kurt chuckled, leaning back on his bed.

" _Ja_." He replied. "So, are of ze X-Men treating you?"

" _Like a guest of honor._ " She answered. " _Everyone's been real nice so far. Scott took a load off my shoulders when he told me he didn't care about who, or what I was, only the kind of person I was._ "

"I told you ze X-Men vere different." Kurt reminded her.

" _That they are._ " Alexis agreed. " _I've got to meet Gambit, and he's exactly like you described._ "

"Should I be worried?" Kurt asked playfully.

" _Nah._ " Alexis assured him. " _He may cheat at cards, but he doesn't cheat on his girl. Besides, he's not my type._ "

"Oh?" Kurt let out, raising an eyebrow. "And pray tell, vhat is your type?"

" _Well, he's about 5' 9", built like a gymnast, has got the most breathtaking yellow eyes._ " She listed off.

"Aw, you're making me blush." Kurt told her.

They both laughed a bit, then Alexis let out a sigh. Then, the speaker was filled with the sound of childish laughter. Kurt recognized it, a smile on his face.

"I see you've met _mein_ little brothers." Kurt remarked.

" _Right._ " Alexis commented. " _Gambit called them… 'Bamfs'. Are they really your brothers?_ "

"In a matter of speaking." Kurt replied. "Zey are a race of lesser demons that have been fed my blood. Zis iz vhat gave zem _mein_ abilities."

" _That much I noticed._ " Alexis commented. " _I've got one that seems to have decided to settle onto my head and/or my shoulder._ "

"Zat iz a first." Kurt let out. "Zhen again, zhey are your type apparently.

" _If I was in the room with you, I'd totally punch you in the arm for that._ " Alexis informed him.

The two laughed again, the sound echoing through the cellblock. Sheriff Ryder leaned against the wall, a happy smile on his face as he circled a section of predictions in his journal.

"This is one of my favorite timelines." He said to himself as he resumed his duties, allowing the two friends to talk.


	7. Mending Fences

Days passed quickly for Alexis as she adjusted to life at the X-Mansion. Life was far from boring, and there was always someone willing and eager to either play, train, or talk with her. If she wasn't performing marksman training with Scott, she was gossiping with Kitty or playing cards with Gambit. Life seemed to be doing alright, and everyone seemed to enjoy her company.

All except one.

Logan had never even tried to warm up to Alexis, and hadn't said a word to her since their battle outside Haven City. She wouldn't have minded it so much, if he wasn't there every time she turned her head. She would find him staring at her from doorways or around corners, his eyes never leaving her as if he was waiting for her to try something.

"I'm telling you Kurt, it's like I'm being spied on by a carnivorous beast." she described during one of her calls to Haven City. "I'm half afraid he's going to eat me."

" _I sincerely doubt he'd eat you._ " Kurt reassured. " _Logan just has a hard time… opening up to people. You should have seen him and Gambit vhen zey first met._ "

"What was that like?" Alexis questioned.

" _Tense to say ze least._ " Kurt replied. " _But he did open up to him eventually. Just give him time._ "

"If you say so, Kurt." she told him.

...

She did her best to follow Kurt's advice, giving Logan the space he needed to adjust while she did what she could to ignore his constant spying. One day, she was walking along the edge of the property, enjoying the sunshine. Her personal Bamf, which she'd affectionately named Stealthy, was clinging to her back happily, enjoying the small adventure. As she walked, she spotted a nature trail leading through an outcropping of trees surrounding the property.

"Whoa." she let out. "Check it out, Stealthy."

The Bamf let out a wordless cheer, climbing onto Alexis' shoulder eagerly. She laughed a bit, then scratched his head.

"I agree." she told him. "Let's see where it goes."

She prepared to walk onto the path, but that was when a familiar hairy arm grabbed her, preventing her from getting very far.

"That path leads off the grounds." Logan snarled.

Alexis sighed, pulling her arm free of his grip before rubbing it.

"So what?" she questioned. "It's a nature trail, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that wandering off when you don't know where you're going could be dangerous." Logan answered.

"I think I can handle myself." Alexis retorted. "I held my own against you, didn't I?"

"If you wanna call it that." Logan remarked.

Alexis turned to go, but something stopped her. An old stubbornness welled inside her, as well as no small amount of annoyance and anger. She turned on Logan, crossing her arms and planting her feet.

"Logan, why do you hate me?" she questioned out of the blue.

"Gee, I don't know." Logan answered sarcastically. "Maybe because you're here, and Kurt ain't."

"Look, I get it, okay?" Alexis told him. "You're worried about your friend, but Haven City has better medical care than anything the institute has to offer. More than that, he CHOSE to stay there. If you were his friend, you'd respect his decision and stop acting like a child."

Logan just snarled at her as he stared her down.

"If I were you, I'd keep my trap shut." Logan warned.

She stared right back at him, though Stealthy was now cowering behind her shoulder.

"Go ahead." she taunted. "I'm not afraid of you. I've been dealing with asshats like you since I hit puberty."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"Really?" He asked. "Now what would the sheriff's daughter have to worry about in Haven City?"

Alexis went pale, face palming hard at her unintentional slip. Logan took her moment of self-hatred to take a long whiff of her. Almost immediately, he caught the distinct scent of a pure-blooded human.

"You ain't even a mutant." he put together. "Are you?"

She recovered quickly, seeing no point in hiding it.

"Yeah, I'm human." she declared. "There a problem with that?"

"I have bad experiences with humans." Logan replied coldly.

Nearly a decade of repressed feelings and hatred boiled up inside of Alexis. Her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles turned white. Stealthy let out a gulp, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, so that magically makes it okay to treat humans like shit!" she snapped. "Well here's a newsflash for you pal, I ain't the one responsible for what the rest of the human race has done to you! So stop blaming me for your shitty past!"

"Watch it, kid." Logan warned.

"No, I am done taking shit from assholes like you who can't see past my genetic code!" Alexis snarled. "You've got your heads buried so far into your own pain and hatred that you can't see that you're treating me the same way that the entire world treats you! You accuse me of being something I'm not, and I'm sick of it! I refuse to be held accountable for the crimes of the entire human race just because I lack an X-Gene, and if you don't like it, then go chase a Sentinel!"

His anger reaching his boiling point, Logan unsheathed his claws and took a swing at her. Before they could make contact however, something grabbed Alexis and pulled her up into the trees, causing him to slice into the bark. Alexis found herself dangling from one of the higher branches as Hank McCoy hung upside down in front of Logan, Stealthy perched on his leg with a relieved expression.

"Logan!" he declared. "While expelling some excess rage is a good idea, might I recommend the training dummies in the danger room? They seem easier to repair."

Logan looked at Hank, then sheathed his claws before stalking off wordlessly. Alexis watched him go, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God..." she said softly.

"Are you alright?" Hank asked. "I didn't startle you too much, did I?"

"No, I'm okay." she assured him, pulling herself onto the branch so she was sitting on it. "I guess Stealthy must have gone to look for help."

"The little Bamf you've befriended I assume." Hank pieced together.

Stealthy bamfed onto Alexis' lap, curling up like a cat. She petted his head with a smile.

"Yeah." she replied. "Thanks for listening to him and coming when you did. Had you been any later, I probably would have been turned into chum."

"Not a problem." Hank replied, holding out an appendage. "Hank McCoy, though my fellow X-Men call me Beast."

Alexis looked at the offered appendage, letting out a cough.

"That's a foot." she pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." Hank replied, switching to a hand. "Force of habit."

She took the offered hand as Hank settled onto an adjacent branch.

"I heard your little outburst." he remarked. "It was quite… passionate."

Alexis blushed, her free hand tapping on the branch beside her.

"Yeah… I don't know what came over me." she admitted. "I've always been able to brush it all aside, but I felt like a pot that was boiling over."

"Wolverine sometimes brings out the more, 'aggressive' side of people I suppose." Hank reasoned.

"I suppose." Alexis allowed. "Was he always like that?"

"More or less." Hank answered. "Though certain circumstances make him particularly more passionate than others."

Alexis leaned forward, curiosity piqued.

"What happened?" she questioned. "Does it have something to do with someone named Morph?"

Hank perked up.

"I see you've heard the name around the school." Hank responded.

"That, and I heard Logan mention him back before I was brought here." Alexis corrected. "Who is he?"

"Morph was one of the X-Men from back in the day." Hank explained. "He had the ability to alter his appearance to look like anyone. Nice boy, a bit of a jokester."

Hank looked off into the distance, as if lost in old memories.

"You keep referring to him in the past tense" Alexis noted. "Did… Did something happen to him?"

Hank lowered his head in regret.

"We were storming an MRD installation, set to destroy files on unregistered mutants." Hank told her. "On our way out, we were accosted by Sentinels. I was hit pretty bad, and Morph…"

His voice trailed off as a tear ran down his face. Alexis scooted herself as close to him as she could manage, placing a hand on his leg in a comforting gesture. He wiped his eye, coughed, then continued.

"Scott told everyone to get me to the jet, but Logan wanted to go back for Morph." He resumed. "We left anyway. The Professor searched for him… but there was nothing to find."

"Oh God..." Alexis let out.

"Indeed." Hank concurred. "Logan, and all of us in a way, made extra sure we never lost another X-Man again. Something we've succeeded at lately."

"Then Kurt ended up in Haven City..." Alexis pieced together. "Oh God… No wonder Wolverine is so on edge."

"He doesn't take losing people easily." Hank shared.

"And my presence here is a constant reminder that his friend is out of reach." Alexis added. "Goddamnit… and I just blew up in his face."

"It would seem so." Hank observed.

She buried her head in her hands, feeling like a complete jerk for what she had said to Logan. Stealthy leaned into her stomach, as if trying to comfort her. Hank placed a hand on her shoulder in a similar gesture.

"I know Logan is far from the easiest person to approach, but perhaps the two of you need to come to an understanding." Hank offered up. "After all, you will be here for a while, and it will be a far more enjoyable experience if you two were able to 'bury the hatchet' as it were."

Alexis sat up a little bit, mulling over Hank's suggestion. She then gave a small nod, petting Stealthy.

"You're right." She allowed, then she looked down with a gulp. "Though… I could use some help getting down."

Hank chuckled, the gently helped Alexis out of the tree and safely back onto the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched the ground as Stealthy resumed his usual vigil on top of her head. Hank noted this chuckling slightly.

"I suppose you're not a fan of heights." He surmised.

"Not really." She admitted. "Bad experiences with them."

"Well, if you're going to pursuing a relationship with Kurt, you may need to get used to heights." He told her.

Stealthy let out a playful "ooh" sound, covering his mouth as Alexis blushed furiously.

"How did you-?" Alexis stammered.

"Kitty is many things, but quiet is not one of them." Hank explained. "Especially when it comes to gossip."

She let out a groan and buried her face in her hand.

"Once I'm finished with Logan, I am so going to have a talk with her." She declared.

Hank smirked, patting her on the shoulder.

"I wish you luck… with both endeavors." He told her.

…

Logan was down in the Danger Room, just as Hank had suggested, hacking away at several training dummies. There were already the remains of several unfortunate mannequins littering the floor. Forge watched him, more than a little nervous about the amount of devastation Wolverine was leaving in his wake. He was so focused on what was going on in front of him that the sound of the door opening behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Oh Jesus!" he exclaimed, turning around fast and leaning against the console.

Alexis jumped as well, catching herself on the doorframe.

"Sorry." She winced. "The door was unlocked, so-"

"No, no, it's okay." Forge assured her, waving her down with his metal hand. "I'm just on edge."

Alexis peered down into the danger room, letting out a whistle at the devastation.

"I can see why." she let out before turning back to Forge. "I don't think we've met. I'm Alexis."

"Forge." He introduced, the two shaking hands.

Once they released hands, she gestured down into the room.

"I suppose going down there to talk to him would be a suicide mission." she remarked.

"You can say that again." Forge agreed. "You do not want to get near that guy when he's angry."

"Sadly, I need to talk to him." Alexis lamented. "This thing have an intercom?"

"Yeah, over there." Forge pointed out.

Alexis picked it up, Stealthy helpfully jumping down on the on button. She brought the receiver up to her face, taking a deep breath.

"Um…. Logan?" she called out hesitantly.

Logan's claw stopped inches away from one of the dummies upon hearing her voice.

"Look… I want to talk." she explained. "If I come down there, will you promise not to filet me?"

Logan growled a bit before finally retracting his claws.

"Fine." He let out. "Just don't give me a reason to try otherwise."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, putting down the intercom as Stealthy scampered back onto her shoulder.

"Forge, was it?" she asked. "Can you send me down there please?"

"Sure." Forge answered. "Good luck."

She stepped onto a small platform that transported her down into the Danger Room. She approached Logan calmly, though her fingers were dancing nervously along her thighs.

"I uh… I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." she told him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You didn't deserve that."

Logan eased a bit, surprised by her apology.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" He asked.

"More like a change in perspective." Alexis corrected. "I always thought I had it bad, with everyone hating on me because of my genetic code. But… I never had anyone threaten my life before. I mean, sure I got the occasional 'get out of town' hate-mail letters, but I've never had anyone actively try to kill me."

"Until now." Logan finished.

"Yeah." Alexis allowed. "I mean, technically Brock the Rock tried to kill be back in Haven City before you showed up, but that's two attempts compared to having the entire world out for your head. You guys have suffered a lot, and lost a lot of friends."

Logan snorted, crossing his arms.

"Beast told you about Morph, didn't he?" he guessed.

"Uh-huh." Alexis replied.

"Then you can understand how leaving Kurt behind in a city that bans all X-Men… wouldn't sit right." Logan said.

"I do now, yeah." Alexis told him. "And my presence is a constant reminder that he's not here. It's no wonder you hate me."

"That about sums things up." Logan surmised. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, we're kinda stuck with one another until Kurt's all healed." Alexis explained. "He's made it clear he's not leaving Haven City until then. So, for the time being, we're going to have to learn to live with one another."

She held out one of her hands with a small smile.

"So hows about we call a truce." she suggested. "Start over?"

Logan shrugged before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Truce then." He agreed. "For Kurt."

Alexis smiled as they released hands.

"Hey, Gambit and I were going to play poker tonight." she informed him. "Maybe you could join us?"

"Heh, why not?" He replied. "I'm game, as long as drinks are welcome."

"Just leave your keys with me and I'll allow that." she quipped playfully. "I am a deputy after all."

Logan just chuckled as the two walked out of the Danger Room.

…

"I'm telling you, it's like he's a completely different person." Alexis told Kurt during one of her nightly phone calls to him. "We actually have civil conversations, he's no longer spying on me everywhere I go, and I think I even saw him smile once."

" _Vhat did I tell you?_ " Kurt replied. " _He just needed time to warm up to you._ "

"I guess so." Alexis replied. "Tomorrow, he said that he was going on a grocery run for the Professor, and he asked if I wanted to come along. I'm pretty sure that's his way of apologizing for snapping at me about the walking path."

" _I'm happy that you've worked things out_." Kurt told her. " _He is not zat bad of a guy vonce you get to know him._ "

"So I've noticed." She replied. "In the meantime, how's your recovery going?"

" _Quite well actually_." He confirmed. " _Perhaps in a few more weeks, I can return home._ "

"Oh man, everyone's going to be glad to hear that." Alexis told him. "I can't go a single day without someone asking how you're doing. They're so ready for you to be back."

" _And I am ready to be back._ " He concurred.

"Well, your little brothers sure miss you." Alexis informed him, looking around the room at all the Bamfs.

All of the little imps were gathered around her phone, which was on speaker sitting on the bed. They all let out child-like squeaks and squeals, as if trying to say hi.

" _I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble._ " Kurt said.

"Well, they are a handful, I'll tell you that much." Alexis replied. "But Stealthy's been a big help."

" _That is good to hear._ " Kurt said relieved. " _Vell, I best get some rest. And you should to. Logan has never been vone to sleep in._ "

"Thanks for the warning." she told him gratefully. "Say goodnight everyone."

The Bamfs all cheered once more as Alexis pulled the phone off speaker.

"Good night Kurt." she said quietly.

" _Gute Nacht._ " He told her. " _Ich liebe dich._ "

Alexis blushed hard as she slowly ended the call. She set the phone aside, flopping onto the pillows with a big, goofy smile on her face.

…

Kurt stared at the phone in his hands, a dark blue blush on his cheeks as he realized what just slipped through his mouth. He put the phone back on its receiver before leaning back on the bed, blushing even harder than before.

" _Mein Gott_ , vhy did I say zat?" he questioned.

"Because you meant it." Sheriff Ryder answered from outside Kurt's cell.

"She must think I am a total _Dummkopf_." Kurt groaned.

"I highly doubt that, son." the Sheriff told him. "If I know my daughter, I'd say the feelings are mutual."

…

The next day at the grocery store, Logan and Alexis loaded up on two carts worth of groceries.

"You know, I'd expect a school like the institute would have some sort of grocery delivery service." Alexis remarked.

"Ain't a lot of places willing to deliver to a school for mutants." Logan reminded her. "That, and the location of the school is sort of a secret."

"Right." Alexis replied, tossing some bread into the grocery cart.

Once they got everything paid for and made their way out of the store, Logan paused, sniffing the air cautiously.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Trouble." he answered. "Get the stuff back to the truck, then get back to the institute as fast as you can."

Alexis nodded once, taking the carts and heading towards the truck they took to get there. Wolverine stood alone, extending his claws in preparation for what was to come. All of a sudden, Sabretooth dropped down from the roof of the building, his claws extended as well as he snarled at Wolverine.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Sabretooth let out, smiling. "A little runt all alone without his X buddies to help him."

"Like I need help to take you down." Logan remarked.

"They'll help identifying the body once I'm done with you!" Sabretooth yelled, leaping at him.

Logan back flipped out of the way of Sabretooth's strike before trying to slash at him. Sabretooth backed away and delivered a strike of his own, nailing him in the shoulder. Logan backed up a bit, clenching his wound as Sabretooth ran at him. Logan quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Logan then leapt into the air and tried stabbing him, only for Sabretooth to roll out of the way making him stab the ground.

"I smelled something else here too." Sabretooth teased. "A little friend of yours. Why don't I go find her and have her join in the fun?"

"Even think of trying that and I'll cut your goddamn head off." Logan threatened, pulling his claws out.

"Ooh, testy." Sabretooth taunted. "Sounds like the great Wolverine's getting soft."

"Come here and let me show you just how soft I am." Logan challenged.

Sabretooth ran at him and tried slashing at him again, with Logan dodging and deflecting every strike. Logan tried swiping his legs, but Sabretooth jumped over the strike and slashed Logan in the face, knocking him to the ground. Before he could even get up, Sabretooth grabbed his neck and forced him down.

"Best thing about that healing factor," Sabretooth mused, brandishing his claws. "I'm gonna be killing you for days. And I'm gonna enjoy every second of-"

All of a sudden, the institute's truck rammed into him as fast as it could, running him over. The truck came to a stop, then backed over him a second time for good measure, pulling up alongside Wolverine. The door opened as Alexis jumped out.

"You good?" she asked, offering him a hand up.

"I thought I told you to head back to the institute." Logan told her, taking the offered hand.

"I was, then I took a wrong turn." She retorted with a knowing grin, pulling him to his feet. "Come on. We've got frozens that are slowly defrosting."

Logan smirked as he and Alexis got back into the truck and drove off.

…

Sometime after they left, Sabretooth slowly picked himself up, popping his various limbs back into place. As he did that, a streak of white and blue whizzed down the street, skidding to a stop next to him. The blur revealed itself to be Quicksilver, who took stock of Sabretooth's condition with no small amount of amusement.

"What happened to you?" He asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Some little twerp ran me over." Sabretooth answered, popping his head back into place.

"Which one?" Quicksilver questioned. "You forget how many live at that place."

"New one." Sabretooth answered. "Didn't smell familiar."

"So, the Professor found a new mutant."

"I wouldn't say she's mutant." Sabretooth corrected. "Something smelled different about her. Different from the other X-Men."

Hearing all this, Quicksilver zoomed over to the store, returning seconds later with some disk from the security office.

"Maybe this will give us some answers." Quicksilver suggested.

...

Sometime later in Magneto's palace on Genosha, Mystique sat at a computer desk, going over the security footage Quicksilver and Sabretooth had provided.

"Care to tell me what it is I'm looking for?" the shapeshifter inquired.

"Logan's new pal." Quicksilver answered. "Sabretooth thinks she's human, and I want to know why Xavier would allow one in his school."

Magneto walked into the room, approaching his son and Mystique.

"Charles allowed a human into the institute?" he questioned, honestly surprised.

"That's what we're looking into." Quicksilver replied.

"Here, I think I've got her." Mystique declared.

She slowly morphed into a complete copy of Alexis, right down to her long braids and cast,

"Anyone recognize her?" Mystique questioned, her voice exactly like Alexis' as well.

Magneto looked her over and immediately recognized her.

"Janey…" He let out, barely above a whisper. "Are you certain this was her?"

"I didn't get much of a look at her, but I recognize those braids." Sabretooth answered. "You know her?"

"I knew someone who looked like her." Magneto answered. "Perhaps she is a descendant. Look into the family of Janey Whitman."

Mystique reverted to her natural, blue form, then did a quick search on Janey Whitman.

"Got a hit." Mystique declared. "The MRD has her entire family registered. Says here she had a daughter late in life, who had a son who's currently serving as the Sheriff of Haven City."

"Then this is his daughter." Magneto pieced together.

"Yes." Mystique replied. "And just like Sabretooth guessed, she's registered as a human."

"A human in Haven City." Quicksilver whistled. "Amazed she's still alive."

"I remember hearing about that city." Sabretooth recalled. "Real anti X-Men joint. Though their anti us too."

"Indeed..." Magneto pondered. "Now why would the daughter of the sheriff, being staying in the home of Charles Xavier and his X-Men?"

"Say, Sabretooth," Quicksilver spoke up. "Wasn't our last battle with the X-Men not far from there?"

"Yeah." Sabretooth remembered. "Juggernaut said he laid out that blue fur ball hard."

"Young Mr. Wagner has survived far worse than Juggernaut." Magneto pointed out. "And if Janey's descendants are anything like her, they would not turn away a mutant in need. Regardless of the consequences."

"So what are 'we' gonna do about it?" Sabretooth asked.

"We watch," Magneto answered. "And wait for an opportunity to present itself."

...

That night, Alexis called Kurt once again, putting him on speaker so the entire X-Men could have a chance to speak with him

" _I'm sorry, I think I have something in mein ears._ " Kurt commented as he and Alexis finished telling him about the grocery trip. " _Did you just say you ran over Sabretooth with a truck?_ "

"Twice." Alexis clarified.

" _That sounds a little far-fetched."_ Kurt responded.

"Believe it, elf." Logan interjected, taking a swig of beer. "Your girl is something else."

"I'm not his girl." Alexis retorted with a blush.

" _She's not my girl._ " Kurt said at the exact same time.

"If you say so." He dismissed.

"The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, you two." Kitty announced, leaning on the table.

"Kitty, stay out of this!" Alexis demanded.

" _Besides, you have to reason to talk Kitty._ " Kurt ribbed. " _Or are you still in denial about your crush on Piotr?_ "

"KURT!" Kitty exclaimed.

 _To be honest, it vas obvious."_ Kurt responded.

"Very obvious." Piotr agreed, placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"So," Rogue spoke up. "When do ya think you'll be comin back?"

" _Vell…._ " Kurt paused before answering with a grin obvious in his voice. " _As early as the next two veeks._ "

"Kurt, that's great!" Alexis declared.

" _Ja._ " He agreed. " _I am looking forward to seeing you all again._ "

"And we're looking forward to seeing you." Gambit responded. "Your girl just won't let me get away with anything during game night."

" _Nor should she._ " Kurt retorted. " _Let that be a lesson for you._ "

"I thought she wasn't your girl." Ororo remarked.

Alexis blushed madly, grabbing the phone off the table.

"Okay, I think we need to let Kurt get some rest." she declared. "Good night Kurt."

" _Gute Nacht."_ He told her. _"Ich liebe dich._ "

She quickly hung up and bolted from the room. Logan smirked, finishing his beer as Kitty looked over at him.

"Tell me you understood what he said." she practically begged.

"Oh yeah." Logan said with a smirk. "I got it. Though I think it's something meant to be between them."

"Oh come on, can't you tell me?" Kitty asked. "Please?"

"Piotr, take your girl before she whines all night." Logan requested, getting to his feet.

Piotr nodded before scooping her up bridal style and walking out of the room. Gambit smirked, then looked at Rogue, only for her to hold up a hand.

"Don't even think about it, Remy."

"A man can dream, can't he?" Gambit replied.


	8. Sparks Fly

After two weeks had passed, Kurt was finally healed up and the team could collect him. Considering it was too risky to pick him up from Haven City itself, they decided to meet up in Phoenix, where they could gather without drawing attention to the mutant refuge. Alexis looked out the window of the Blackbird as they approached the city, Stealthy doing the same from his perch on her head. Finally, the Blackbird set down a few miles outside the city, allowing its occupants to disembark.

"Okay Stealthy, into the backpack, okay?" Alexis insisted, holding open an old backpack.

The imp seemed to pout a bit so, Alexis patted his head.

"I promise once we're out of Phoenix, you can come out again." she assured him.

Stealthy still seemed to pout, but reluctantly crawled into the backpack. He let out a small grunt as he did, making sure everyone understood he wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"I can't believe Kurt said you could keep the little guy." Kitty commented as they began walking down the street.

"Hey, that's one less imp we have to deal with." Logan pointed out.

"Hey, you're hurting his feelings." Alexis defended.

Stealthy stuck out his tongue at Logan, wiggling his fingers in his ears before ducking back into the backpack.

"Excuse me, miss." A voice called out to her.

Alexis turned around to see a young man with black hair, a pale complexion, and amber eyes standing behind her. He was wearing a red a blue hoodie with some cargo pants, and smiling mischievously.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was about to ask that." He told her. "You look like you're looking for someone."

"I am." she replied. "Though I think I can find him myself. He stands out in a crowd."

"Let me guess, blue hair, tail, lovable German accent?" He surmised.

Alexis blinked in surprise, then squinted at the young man.

"Kurt?" she questioned.

The man pressed a button on his watch and his form faded away, revealing Kurt in his place.

"Surprised?" He asked.

Alexis lit up happily, bouncing on Kurt and throwing her arms around him.

"Kurt!" she cheered.

He wasted no time returning the hug as the others came up.

"Good to see ya elf." Logan let out, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you vere more anxious to see me than most." Kurt replied.

Logan gave Alexis a knowing look, and she just held up her hands.

"What, I tell it like it is." she informed him.

"I guess I deserved that much." Logan relented.

Rogue threw her (safely covered) arm around Kurt, giving him a noogie.

"Ah'm just glad ta have ya back, Kurt." she declared. "It ain't been the same without ya."

"Nice to know I was missed." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah." Alexis let out, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "I guess… this is where we part ways..."

"I guess so." Kurt concurred. "I will miss you Alexis."

Seeing the obvious connection between the two, Jean gave an elbow to Scott, the meaning of which he immediately caught onto.

"Uh, actually we need to do a systems check on the Blackbird." Scott told them. "Make sure all these back and forth trips didn't put too much strain on it. Why don't you two enjoy yourselves in town?"

Alexis visibly brightened at the idea, turning to Kurt happily.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"I'd love to." Kurt replied happily.

He turned his holographic disguise back on and offered his arm to Alexis, which she instantly took hold of as the two walked into town. Logan watched them go, then gave Scott a smirk.

"Smooth move, cupid." he complimented.

"What?" Scott asked. "You know they deserve this."

"Never said that." he replied, sticking his hands in his pocket. "Gonna go grab a beer. Anyone wanna come?"

"Count me in!" Rogue declared.

"I'll join in on that." Gambit called out.

"Thanks," Jean replied, grabbing Scott's arm. "But I think we'll take our own advice on this one."

Scott smiled, then they walked off down the street. Logan shrugged, then took Gambit and Rogue with him down to the nearest pub. Kitty was left alone in the street, but she quickly brightened.

"Guess that means I'm going shopping!" she cheered, rushing off.

…

At a small diner on a slightly busy corner, Kurt and Alexis sat in a corner booth. They had a large chocolate shake between them, and had some burgers splayed out across their table. Alexis took a bite of hers, grinning widely.

"I'm glad we decided this over some fancy restaurant." she told him. "Those places were always too stuffy for me."

"I've never been too picky on dining myself." Kurt admitted. "In ze circus, food would vary on how vell we performed and vhat parts of Germany ve vere in."

"Do you ever miss the circus?"

"On occasion." Kurt told her. "But I have never felt more at home then when I am with the X-Men."

"I can tell why." Alexis admitted, picking up a fry and slipping it into Stealthy's backpack. "These past few weeks with them have been some of the best of my life."

"I'm happy you were able to become friends with them." Kurt said. "It makes me wish you could stay at the institute."

"I wish I could too, but unfortunately, I'm missing the necessary 'gifts'." she reminded him.

"Perhaps the Professor could make an exception?" Kurt suggested. "I mean, you are exceptional."

Alexis blushed, fiddling with one of her braids nervously.

"No I'm not." she brushed off. "I'm a normal girl."

"You're much more than that." Kurt insisted. "At least… you are to me."

Alexis' blush grew even deeper as Kurt gently took her hand.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask." Alexis allowed.

…

Meanwhile at a local pub, Logan, Rogue and Gambit all ordered their drinks and just enjoy themselves.

"I'm tellin ya, I've nevah seen Kurt so happy." Rogue declared. "He's always been a cheerful guy, but this time, it seems more natural."

"The boys smitten with the girl." Gambit noted. "Plain and simple."

"And the feeling between them is mutual." Logan noted. "Surprised those two didn't start snogging the second they met up."

"Maybe they want to keep that kind of pleasure to themselves." Gambit suggested. "Don't ya agree, Chere?"

"Do ya wanna end up in a coma, Remy?" Rogue asked him, punching his arm. "Cause that's a good way ta end up in a coma."

"Maybe it's worth it, no?" Gambit replied, smirking.

"Yeesh, you two are worse than the kids." Logan remarked, taking a drink.

"Oh come now Logan, like you ain't all heart eyes for a certain telekinetic." Rogue ribbed.

"And what if I were?" Logan asked. "In case you two forgot, she's with Cyclops, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Gambit told him. "But love is worth the risk. Right, chere?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Rogue allowed.

Logan thought for a moment, mulling over what Gambit suggested.

"Love is making sure the one you care about is happy." Logan responded. "If being with Summers makes her happy, so be it."

Gambit smirked, giving Logan a pat on the back.

"You're a good man, Logan." he complimented. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

Logan smirked a bit in response.

…

Meanwhile, Scott and Jean were strolling down the city streets, enjoying the cities nightlife.

"It's so peaceful." Jean mused, leaning against Scott's arm.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Makes you wish it was like this all the time."

"Maybe one day they will be." Jean replied. "The day we no longer have to hide who we are."

"Until that day," Scott spoke, pulling her in close. "We'll just have to make the most of the moments we have in the middle of the chaos."

"I suppose so." Jean replied, allowing herself to be pulled in.

The two then leaned in close, kissing in the moonlight.

…

Kitty slipped into a gorgeous looking black dress, admiring herself in the mirror of a local store.

"Looking good." she complimented herself, posing in front of the mirror. "Imagine if Piotr saw me in this."

The idea got her blushing a bit as her mind drifted down that particular train of thought. She took the dress off, adding to a large pile of clothes she liked. Ironically, most of them were flattering dresses or outfits she knew Piotr would enjoy.

"Now, let's see if I can find some shoes to go with these." she declared.

…

Kurt and Alexis sat on a park bench, some sodas in their laps as they just talked. It felt like the way things had been before, only a bit better.

"So Brock's been a model citizen since the incident, huh?" Alexis questioned, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Seriously?"

"I know, I vas surprised as vell." Kurt responded. "I suppose he just… lost vhat nerve he had left."

"Maybe someone scared it out of him." Alexis quipped, giving Kurt a knowing smirk.

"Perhaps." Kurt allowed. "Should he ever give up any trouble though, just remind him zat zhere is a place for him waiting in ze pits of hell."

Alexis snorted, laughing slightly.

"I thought you were a Christian, not a fire and brimstone Baptist." she remarked.

"I am Catholic, _und_ I merely used my… unique appearance to my advantage." Kurt explained.

Alexis nodded one, a big smile on her face as she leaned onto Kurt's shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Do you think this was all His plan?" she asked. "You showing up in the city? The two of us meeting?"

"I believe he has a plan for all his children." Kurt answered truthfully. "And I am certain zhat you were part of mine. And for zhat, I thank him."

Alexis' smile grew wider as she looked up at him.

"That's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me." she told him.

"Vhen I am with you, it just comes naturally." He responded, smiling.

…

Back at the pub, the three drinking buddies were still shooting the breeze, and now they were placing bets on something.

"I'm telling you she's gonna try." Rogue insisted. "She'll be the one who instigates it."

"Nah, Kurt's gonna be the one to go for it." Gambit challenged.

"He's too much of a gentleman, love-struck or not." Rogue argued. "He's gonna let her make the first move."

"I don't know, he seems a bit more eager when it comes to her." Gambit replied.

"What to do think, Logan?" Rogue questioned. "Who'll go through with it? X-Gene, or Nightcrawler?"

Logan finished off his latest bottle of beer, mulling over the questioned.

"I'd have to say…. Nightcrawler." He answered.

"Oh come on, Logan!" Rogue declared. "Ya gotta be kidding! I'd bet she's the one that does it first!""

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Logan remarked.

"Well if you're all for girls instigating a kiss Chere," Gambit spoke, leaning towards her. "I'm more than willing to-"

She held up her empty bottle of beer, stopping his lips in their tracks.

"Yer incorrigible, Remy." she complimented.

"Ya love it Chere." Gambit replied. "Don't try to deny it."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't need any more excuses, Logan." Rogue responded.

…

Back with Scott and Jean, the evening was coming to an end, and it was getting close to time to depart. Knowing the rest of the team could take care of themselves, they decided to go after their only potential problem child: Kitty.

"You find her yet?" Scott questioned.

"Don't need Cerebro for that." Jean told him. "Knowing Kitty, she's in the biggest mall she could find."

"That shouldn't be too hard to find." Scott remarked.

They soon found the building they were looking for, seeing Kitty walk out with several bags on her arms. She noticed Jean and Scott approaching and met them halfway, smiling.

"Hey guys." she greeted cheerfully. "You two look like you had fun."

"So do you it seems." Jean noted.

"How exactly did you manage to afford all those?" Scott asked.

"It's called saving my allowance." Kitty answered. "Besides, when was the last time we were able to go out and do normal stuff like this without something blowing up in our faces?"

"Fair enough." Scott admitted. "But it's about time we call it for tonight."

"Probably a good idea." Kitty agreed. "Better go find the others."

"I'll go get Logan." Jean offered. "He'll probably listen to me."

"Then we'll find Kurt and Alexis." Scott decided. "Wherever they are."

Kitty grinned.

"Date crashing, yes!" she cheered.

"Don't make me send you to the Blackbird to wait." Scott told her.

Kitty smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior." she promised, her hands behind her back.

"Right." Scott replied sarcastically.

The two then went off to find their friends, Jean heading to get the rest.

…

At the pub, Logan, Rogue, and Gambit were watching a local football game on one of the pub's TVs. Rogue was a bit red faced, leaning on Gambit in her drunken stupor. The Cajun didn't seem to mind, wrapping his arm around her lovingly. Logan watched the two with a smirk, then his nose caught scent of a familiar perfume.

"Who's winning?" Jean asked as she leaned on the back of Logan's chair.

"Dunno." he answered honestly. "Wasn't really paying that much attention."

"Looks like none of you really are." Jean remarked, noting Gambit and Rogue.

"Chere may be a tough gal, but even she has a limit when it comes to how much she can drink." Gambit told her.

"Well then, you better help her get back to the Blackbird." Jean informed him. "Scott says it's time to go."

"Alright then." Gambit replied, helping Rogue to her feet. "Think ya can walk Chere?"

"Course I can." Rogue slurred, leaning heavily on Gambit. "Sure got warm, didn't it?"

"I'd be tempted to suggest you take something off but even I know that be a bad idea." Gambit joked.

"Smart call, Cajun." Logan complimented.

Gambit just shrugged a bit as they continued walking, with Rogue stumbling a bit as they did.

"You know, I've seen those two together for a while now, and even I'm surprised they worked out." Jean commented. "She really brings out the best in him."

"And at times, the worst." Logan remarked.

As they continued walking, Rogue stumbled again, almost dropping to the floor before Gambit pulled her back up.

"Alright," he decided, picking her up, bridal style. "I think your legs need a break for tonight."

"Oh come on Remy." Rogue tried, not really fighting being carried. "I can walk by myself."

"I know ya can." Remy replied. "But why not take it easy for a while. Let me be your legs this once."

"Oh fine..." Rogue grumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her cheek against his upturned coat collar. "Just this once."

Gambit smiled as they walked out of the pub. Jean smirked, elbowing Logan.

"What about this time?" she asked.

"Definitely the best." Logan replied.

...

Alexis and Kurt had moved over to a beautifully lit fountain in the center of the park they'd been in. They sat on the edge of the fixture, both of them holding a quarter. Alexis had her eyes closed, holding her quarter to her chest before giving it a flick. It flipped through the air, then plopped down into the middle tier of the fountain.

"Alright, your turn." she told him. "Make a wish."

Kurt thought for a minute, then tossed his quarter into the fountain.

"So, what did you wish for?" He asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." she replied teasingly, booping him on the nose.

Kurt chuckled in response.

"Fair enough." Kurt allowed, casually placing his hand on hers.

The two looked up at one another, neither of them really saying anything. They leaned in slightly, as if preparing to kiss…

Then Kitty appeared right in front of them.

"Hey you two!" she called out loudly.

Both of them jumped, falling back into the fountain with a hearty splash.

"Kitty!" Kurt let out.

"What the hell?!" Alexis shouted.

Kitty just grinned, smiling down at the two of them.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." she told them before looking behind her. "Found them!"

"I noticed." Scott replied walking up.

The two stood up in the fountain, Alexis ringing out her braids as Kurt shook water out of his watch. Thankfully, it was designed to be waterproof.

"I don't suppose any of the dozens of outfits you bought could fit them?" Scott asked.

"I doubt any would look good on Kurt, but I'm certain I can spare one for Alexis." Kitty answered, taking her hand. "C'mon, let's get you changed."

She pulled Alexis out of the fountain and off towards a bathroom as Scott turned to Kurt.

"I should have left her in the Blackbird." he said. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's just vater." Kurt replied. "I'm just glad this thing is vaterproof."

"You two really seemed close back there." Scott noted.

" _Ja._ " Kurt agreed, running his hands through his hair. "Scott… Do you think ze Professor would be villing to hire a security guard for ze school?"

Scott smirked at his question, understanding his true meanings.

"I'll talk to him about it," Scott told him. "But I think he'd be more than open to it."

" _Vunderbar!_ " Kurt let out before he caught himself. "I mean… that vould be great."

Scott chucked a bit as he wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Come on," He told him. "Let's head back to the Blackbird."

…

Back at the jet, Jean, Logan, Rogue, and Gambit arrived first, with Gambit still carrying Rogue. He carried her inside, placing her in her chair.

"You just rest now, Chere." Gambit told her.

She had already nodded off, so Gambit slipped out of his coat, draping it over her lovingly. Back outside, Scott and Kurt arrived.

"Welcome back." Logan greeted, noticing a few people missing. "Where's Alexis and Kitty?"

"Kitty is apologizing for knocking these two into the fountain by giving up one of her new outfits." Scott answered, gesturing to Kurt.

"Right." Logan remarked. "I hope they don't take too long."

"Ye of little faith, Logan." Kitty remarked as she and Alexis appeared.

Kurt's jaw dropped at the sight of Alexis, who was wearing a dark blue dress with a pair of skinny jeans beneath, a leather jack, a pair of tasteful brown boots and a thick belt tying the outfit together. Stealthy had been transferred from the backpack to a brown tote bag that also carried her clothes.

"Vow," Kurt let out. "You look… amazing."

Alexis blushed in response, her fingers tapping on the straps of her new bag.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course I do." Kurt answered.

Kitty smirked, then scooted off to the side as Kurt approached her. He reached for her, gently caressing the side of her face. She caught his hand, taking it in hers before taking off his watch. His form shimmered, returning him to his usual blue self.

"If we're going to do this, I want it to be with the real you." she told him.

"No argument there." Kurt allowed.

Finally, the two leaned in and embraced, kissing each other on the lips passionately. Gambit and Logan exchanged looks.

"I'd say this bet was a tie, don't you think?" Gambit asked.

"I'd agree with that." Logan replied.

After a while, the two finally parted, still looking longingly into each other's eyes.

"Vell...that vas vorth the vait." Kurt commented.

"Totally…" Alexis replied, still a bit dazed.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Alexis." He told her, reluctantly letting go of her. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again, Kurt." she replied with a wave.

Stealthy poked out of the bag and waved with her as Kurt and the rest of the X-Men boarded the Blackbird, preparing to take off. Once everyone was on board, the bay doors closed and the Blackbird took off. Alexis just stood there and watched as the jet soared through the night sky and out of sight. Stealthy climbed out of the bag and onto Alexis' shoulder so he could hug her face. She accepted it, then gently deposited him back into his bag.

"Come on, Stealthy." she told him. "Time to find a way home."

...

After a few hours of flying, the Blackbird finally returned to the institute. The Professor sat in the hanger, a bright smile on his face as the X-Men descended the gangplank with Kurt up front.

"Welcome back, Kurt." the Professor greeted. "It's good to see you back and well."

"Thank you Professor." Kurt replied. "It iz good to be home."

"I fear your 'brothers' may have made a bit of a mess while you were gone, but I am certain it is nothing you can't handle." he explained.

"No more than usual." Kurt responded.

The Professor smiled, then patted Kurt on the arm. Kurt smiled at the gesture, then bamfed away, reappearing in his roof. Almost immediately, he was besieged by an army of Bamfs as they tackled him in a large hug.

"Okay, okay." Kurt let out. "I missed you too."

Three of the Bamfs come up to him, each of them holding a different item. One appeared to be holding a pair of blue ribbons, like the ones Alexis constantly used in her hair. The second held up her deputy jacket, clearly stolen without her knowledge. The third held up her cellphone, smirking knowingly.

"It looks like Alexis left a few mementos behind." Kurt noted.

The Bamfs all nodded in unison, the third shaking the cellphone as if insisting Kurt take it. Kurt finally took the phone, opening it to the contacts.

"She's probably made it home by now." he mused. "Perhaps a call vould not hurt."

…

Alexis climbed out of the cab in front the walls of Haven City. She fished some cash from her wallet, handing it to him.

"Thanks Darwin." she told him. "Remember, there's always a place for you should you ever get tired of being a cabbie."

"I'll keep that in mind." Darwin replied.

He drove off as Alexis approached the wall, the doors opening for her as the Sheriff and Paul came to greet her.

"Dad!" she cheered, running and hugging him.

"Welcome back." Sheriff Ryder replied, hugging her back.

"We missed you, kid." Paul told her, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks." she told them. "I'm sure I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, so I better get to it."

"Agreed." the Sheriff told her. "Let's get you back to the station."

…

They got there and Alexis sagged in front of her desk. She set her bag down and Stealthy immediately scampered out of it. He settled in her lap like a cat, almost purring as he did. She began petting him, reaching for the first piece of paperwork before her desk phone began ringing. She looked at it confused, then picked it up.

"Sheriff's office, Deputy Ryder speaking."

" _Guten Tag Fraulein."_

"Kurt?" she questioned. "How did-?"

She then looked in her tote, then down at Stealthy, who was making a big show out of pretending to be asleep. She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"The Bamfs stole my phone, didn't they?" she guessed.

" _It would appear so."_ Kurt responded. _"I'd volunteer to pop over and give it back, but I'm afraid it would take a while."_

"Keep it." she insisted. "That way we can keep in contact. You make it home okay?"

" _Just fine. You?"_

"I'm home." she explained. "Though strangely enough, it doesn't feel as homey as I remember. Maybe because you're not in your cell for me to visit anymore."

" _Vell, if you miss me so much, zhen maybe it's a good thing mein little brothers stole your phone. I may not be zhere in person, but ve can still talk vhenever you wish._ "

Alexis smiled, petting Stealthy absentmindedly as she and Kurt began their usual nightly conversations. Paul and the Sheriff watched, then left the station to give them some much needed privacy.


	9. Ruined Haven

The next day, Kurt and Scott were in the Professor's office, talking to the Professor about a potential job opportunity for a new ally.

"It's a good idea, Professor." Scott declared. "We've been looking for someone who could help us keep order during the school days, and Alexis has more than proven herself."

"More zhen zat, ze students respect her, and since she iz not an X-Man, she vill be able to remain here vhen ve are called on missions to keep an eye on zem."

"Indeed…" The Professor pondered. "And the thought of you two spending more time together has nothing to do with it?"

Kurt's face became a deeper shade of blue as he fiddled with his hair.

"Zat… is an added benefit, _ja_."

"I see." The Professor replied. "Still, you're both right. Alexis would be a valuable asset to the school. Proof that humans and mutants can live side by side in harmony. And from what she has told us of her experiences in Haven City, I am certain she would enjoy the change of scenery.

"Thank you Professor." Kurt told him.

The Professor nodded, then turned towards his computer.

"I will make the necessary arrangements." he promised. "In the meantime, perhaps you can arrange somewhere for her to stay. An added bed in your room will suffice if there are still no rooms available."

"I'll see what's available." Kurt replied before porting out.

Scott waved his hand to help the foul smelling smoke dissipate, giving the Professor a grateful smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Professor." he told him. "You should have seen those two back in Phoenix."

"I had a pretty good idea from their conversations." The Professor replied. "I could tell how much they mean to each other."

"If anyone deserves it, it's Kurt." Scott declared. "After everything he's been through, he deserves something nice in his life."

…

Back in Haven City, Alexis was going over her large pile of paperwork, whistling as she got it done. Stealthy was in the corner, playing around with some toys Sheriff Ryder kept in case children came by. As she rang up the latest piece of paperwork into the system, an email notification popped up onto her screen.

"Huh?" she let out, opening the email.

It was from the Institute, and she quickly scanned through it.

"To Deputy Ryder, the Xavier Institute is pleased to offer you the position of Head of Security." she read aloud, her eyes growing wide as she did. "Your skills and experience will be an ideal fit for the school. We can have you start as soon as you are available..."

Her voice trailed off at the end as she read all the way through, gasping in absolute delight.

"Dad!" she shouted. "Dad! Come here!"

Her dad came running inside, his eyes sparkling at his daughter's excitement.

"I take it you got some good news." he guessed.

"The Xavier Institute wants be to come work as a security guard!" she cheered. "They want me to come work for them!"

"Alexis, that's wonderful." He replied. "I knew something good would come of Kurt's being here."

She jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around her father with a grin.

"Can I go?" she asked. "Please?"

"If it's what you truly want." He told her.

She practically squeed, jumping up and down like a hyper child as she hugged her father a second time.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered, still jumping up and down before finally releasing him. "I've got to tell Kurt!" She immediately dropped back down into her desk chair, grabbing her phone as the Sheriff smiled. He picked up his journal, circling a timeline he'd written down.

"Worth the wait, and the risk." he declared.

…

Back at the mansion, Rogue was splayed out on her bed, groaning into her pillow as her hair was sticking up in every direction. There was a sudden knocking at the door, though to her hung over mind, someone might as well have been trying to knock the door down violently. She let out a loud groan, pulling her pillow over her head to try and drown out the noise.

"Chere?" Gambit let out from the other side of the door. "It's Remy. Just came by to check on you."

Once again, the intrusion was met with a groan. Gambit took it as a come in, slowly slipping into the room while being careful to keep the noise down.

"Brought ya something to help with the headache." He whispered, holding out some aspirin and a cup of coffee.

She peaked out from under her pillow, looking up Gambit with a grateful smile. She took them both, popping the pills into her mouth before downing the coffee.

"Yer a prince, Remy." she complimented.

"Gambit tried." He replied. "Need anythin else?"

"Think I can convince ya ta get me some eggs and bacon in bed?" she asked. "I ain't getting out of this bad fer anything short of an invasion."

"Breakfast in bed, comin right up." Gambit promised, getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

…

Elsewhere in mansion, Kitty sauntered through the halls, wearing a pair of loose white pants and a black crop top. She's done her hair up in a high ponytail, and was making a beeline for Piotr's room. She knocked on his door, striking a slightly dramatic pose as she waited for him to open the door. Piotr opened the door and was taken aback by the appearance of Kitty.

"Hey Piotr." she greeted. "Whatcha think?"

"I… you look very nice, Kitty." Piotr complimented.

"Glad you approve." she told him, giving him a playful smirk. "So, how's about you pick your jaw up off the ground and we go and get some breakfast together."

"That would be nice." Piotr agreed. "Though I'm surprised you're being so forward about this."

"If the elf can get a girlfriend, then I don't see why I can't go for the guy that I want." she told him.

With that, Piotr offered his hand to Kitty, which she gratefully took. The two then headed off towards the kitchen.

…

In the kitchen, Gambit was preparing breakfast for his girl when Piotr and Kitty came in. Kitty took up a seat at the counter as Piotr approached Gambit.

"Rogue not feeling well after your wild night?" Kitty guessed.

"No." Gambit confirmed. "So I'm treating her to a little breakfast in bed."

"Good man." Piotr complimented. "I was thinking of making some omelets for the two of us. You want any?"

"No thanks, my friend." Gambit declined. "I'm making enough for two. Gotta keep Chere company while she's recovering."

"It still floors me that the King of Thieves is such a gentleman." Kitty let out.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, petit." Gambit reminded her, sliding the slices of bacon onto a plate before getting started on the eggs. "After all, you take a look at Colossus, and you see a large, intimidating person. But once you get to know him, you realize he's all soft under that metal shell of his."

"It is true." Piotr agreed.

"You got me on that one." Kitty allowed. "And I love that fluffy interior."

Piotr chucked at that remark.

…

Elsewhere, Kurt was bamfing all across the mansion, transporting various items and furniture pieces around to get Alexis' new room ready. Jean was watching him, leaning against the wall and smirking as she watched the display. Scott approached her.

"He seems happy." Scott noted.

"He hasn't stayed in one place for more than five seconds." Jean told him. "I don't think he's even taken a break to eat."

"Can hardly blame him." Scott replied. "The Professor said yes to our request."

"That certainly explains a lot." Jean commented. "I remember when you were like that. It was about the time the Professor told you I was going to be staying here."

Scott chuckled in response.

"Yeah," Scott replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I couldn't be happier."

She leaned into him happily, the two of them walking off into the mansion.

…

Kurt dropped off a small lamp onto the spare room he was decorating, arranging it as best as he could. He looked at his work with a smile, glancing over at a chair that held her deputy jacket and hair ribbons.

"Vhat do you all zink?" he questioned. "Zink she vill like it?"

The Bamfs all cheered, clapping happily and giving him thumbs up. He smiled at that, then the cellphone in his pocket began to chime happily. He wasted no time answering it.

" _Hallo_." He answered.

" _I just got the offer!_ " Alexis practically screamed into the phone. " _I'm going to work at the Institute!_ "

"So I've heard." Kurt replied.

" _I can't believe this!_ " Alexis continued. " _Did you have something to do with this?_ "

"Me?" Kurt replied, faking sounding shocked. "Vhat vould make you zink I had something to do vith zis?"

" _Call it a woman's intuition._ " she answered playfully. " _It may take some time for me to get all my affairs in order, but my dad said that I could come! You're currently talking to the future Head of Security for the Institute!_ "

" _Vunderbar_." Kurt responded. "I am certain you vill fit right in."

" _Well, I am a deputy._ " she reminded him. " _If I can handle that, I'm certain I can handle a few kids and teens in between classes._ "

"I'm sure you can." Kurt commended.

They both laughed, then there was a rumbling in the background of Alexis' side of the call.

" _What the-_ " she let out. " _Kurt, I got to go. Something's going on outside. I'll call you back as soon as I can._ "

"Ok." Kurt replied before the line went dead. "Zat vas strange..."

The Bamfs gathered up around him, as if telling him that everything was fine. He looked down at them, then nodded with a smile.

"You're right." he told them. "If zhere is one thing I know, it's zat Alexis can take care of herself."

…

Alexis made her way out of the station, Stealthy scampering after her. She caught up with her father, who was staring up at the sky in horror.

"Dad?" she questioned. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Something's coming." He replied.

"What's coming?" she asked.

He just pointed up at the sky as a trio of giant, red and purple robots slowly flew over the city, descending towards town square. Citizens were in a complete panic, running and screaming as they touched down. Alexis put a hand to her mouth in absolute terror.

"Sentinels..." she gasped.

The three Sentinels landed one after another in front of the city and readied their weapons.

" _Attention mutants!"_ one of the Sentinels announced. _"Surrender or be destroyed!"_

Sheriff Ryder stepped forward, approaching the Sentinels.

"The citizens of Haven City are under the protection of the United States government, by order of Senator Kelly!" He tried to explain.

" _You have ten seconds to comply, or the use of deadly force will be authorized."_

"Please, these people are innocent!" The Sheriff pleaded. "There is no need to do this!"

 _Seven seconds."_

"Dad, get out of there!" Alexis screamed.

" _Three seconds."_

Knowing there wasn't any time left, and seeing the Sentinels powering up their energy cannons, Alexis moved on instinct. She shoved her father out of the way just as the countdown ended. Without any warning, the Sentinels fired on Alexis as she brought up her arms to shield herself from the blast. The power engulfed her, obscuring her from view.

"No!" Sheriff Ryder screamed. "Alexis!"

The power died away, leaving a smoking crater in its wake. Standing in the middle of the crater, her clothes a bit singed and smoke rising up off her, was Alexis. She was still alive, small bits of blue power dancing along her entire body. Her eyes were glowing slightly, and she just looked down at her hands in shock.

"What the..." she let out.

The Sheriff looked at her, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

"I didn't see that coming..." he whispered.

Before he could do anything else, one of the Sentinels brought its metal foot down on top of him, killing him instantly. This got all of the remaining citizens to run for their lives, scattering to the four winds. Alexis stared at where her father had been, tears in her eyes as she looked up at the Sentinel.

"No!" she screamed, throwing a punch at the thing on instinct.

When her punch connected, it was as if all that power dancing across her body came flooding out of her in one fatal blow. The metal buckled beneath her fist, then the leg snapped altogether as a powerful explosion rocked across her arm and blew her sleeve to bits. The Sentinel slowly fell forward, crashing down on top of several buildings with a cacophonous bang. She stared at the fallen Sentinel, then her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out. The two remaining Sentinels went about their duties, laser blasts dancing across the scene as smoke rose from various fires.

Stealthy scampered over the Alexis, shaking her fearfully. When she didn't stir, he grabbed her arm, closing his eyes and bamfing the two of them away. They appeared inside the police station, hiding the two of them in one of the cells. He then cowered in her lap, covering his head as the Sentinels destroyed the city.

…

Later that say at the mansion, everyone was gathered around for dinner. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits, and even Rogue had come out of her room to join the fun. However, there was one member of the team that was not quite feeling the mood.

Kurt picked at his dinner, occasionally glancing down at the cellphone. As he looked at it for perhaps the tenth time in the past hour, it was telekinetically pulled from his grasp.

"You know the rules, Kurt." Jean chastised him. "No electronic devices at the dinner table unless they're cybernetic enhancements."

" _Es tut mir leid_." he apologized. "Alexis had to go rather abruptly, _und_ I am a bit vorried zat she has not called me back."

"Relax, elf." Logan told him. "She probably just got caught up in her work. I'm sure she'll call when she can."

"Yeah, just relax Kurt." Kitty insisted. "She's probably just getting her stuff packed so she can move down here faster."

"I suppose…" Kurt let out.

About that time, Hank came into the room, a distraught look on his face.

"Everyone, come to the entertainment room quickly." he insisted.

"Why?" Scott asked, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"This is something you will have to see for yourself." Hank told them.

…

They all piled into the entertainment room where a news broadcast was playing.

" _This is Stanley Leiber for US News Today, reporting in front the outskirts of the mutant sanctuary known as Haven City."_ The reporter declared, the camera panning over to the smoking ruins of Haven City.

Kurt was on his feet in an instant, a paler shade of blue than usual.

" _Nein..._ " he gasped.

" _Reports say that earlier this morning, a trio of Sentinels descended on the city._ " The reporter explained. " _The city suffered heavy damages, and several casualties have been reported. Survivors have fled the city en masse, though many more are still being pulled from the rubble._ "

Kurt grabbed the cellphone from Jean, his hands shaking as he tried to call Alexis.

" _Bitte, aus Liebe zu Gott._ " He begged.

The phone didn't even connect, an automated message informing him that the line was no longer in service.

" _Nein!_ " he shouted, too upset to speak English. " _Nicht sie!_ "

"Prep the Blackbird." Scott ordered. "We're heading out."

…

Within minutes, the X-Men we're geared up and flying towards Haven City. Kurt had his rosary in his hand, his hands shaking as he sent prayer after prayer up to God. Kitty saw his state and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," She said. "She's going to be ok."

He looked up at her, worried tears in her eyes. He then clutched his rosary tighter, resuming his desperate prayer. Kitty winced, looking back at Scott.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" she asked.

"We're pushing it now." Beast called back.

Logan looked out the window, a snarl on his face. His fists were clenched and his claws were barely contained.

"We're there..." he muttered, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Oh my stars and garters…" Beast let out, seeing the destruction outside the jet.

Everyone looked out the window, seeing the utter destruction of the city. Most of the buildings were either destroyed, on fire, or both. Several bodies littered the streets, and a downed Sentinel laid splayed out across an entire avenue. The entire place was abandoned, the talk of rescue efforts clearly fabricated.

"Scott, take us down into the city." Jean insisted. "I don't think anyone will care at this point."

Kurt didn't even bother waiting, bamfing right out of the jet and down into the city.

On the ground, Kurt landed with little trouble and began teleporting throughout the city, looking for any sign of Alexis.

"Alexis!" he shouted, porting in every direction he could think of. "Alexis!"

One port brought him right over to the remains of Sheriff Ryder. All that remained of him was his notebook, stained with blood, and his now warped badge.

" _Nein_ …" Kurt let out.

He fell to his knees next to the remains, taking both the badge and the notebook in his hands. He slipped them into his pockets, doing the sign of the cross over the Sheriff's body in respect. About that time, he felt a tug on the edge of his shirt. He looked down, and saw Stealthy looking up at him. The imp was covered in soot, and looked scared.

"You?" Kurt said in surprise. "Where is Alexis?"

Stealthy scampered over to the remains of the Sheriff's office, bamfing over to a large pile of rubble. Kurt went over and started pulling the rubble aside, piece by piece. Finally, after moving one more piece, he saw Alexis' hand. He grabbed it and ported to the side of the rubble, taking her with him. She was unconscious, covered in dirt, as well as a few minor scratches.

"Alexis…" Kurt let out.

He felt for a pulse, which was weak, but present. Stealthy ported onto her chest, shaking her as if trying to wake her up. There was no reaction from her, and the imp just looked up at Kurt in fear.

"No!" Kurt yelled, beginning to do chest compressions.

The rest of the team arrived as Kurt was in the middle of performing CPR. He went through the motions a good two times, growing ever more desperate with each failed attempt.

"Come on, Alexis!" He yelled. "Breathe!"

Gambit crouched down next to Kurt as he grew more frantic.

"Kurt..." he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He gently went to move Kurt's hand, but his own ended up on Alexis' chest. All of a sudden, his powers sparked, his pink energy literally flowing into her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air, coughing and hacking as she did. Gambit pulled his hand away in surprise.

"What the-" Gambit let out.

"Alexis!" Kurt yelled, pulling her into a hug.

She was still gasping, her hands shaking as she slowly returned the hug.

"Kurt?" she said softly. "When did you..."

"Just arrive." Kurt answered. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, still holding him as her fingers dug into his shirt.

"Sentinels… They attacked." she told him, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered. "My dad… He-"

She choked on her words, hiccupping slightly.

"Shh." Kurt let out, petting her head gently. "It's alright. It's ok."

"No it's not." she sobbed. "Kurt… something happened to me… The Sentinel… it should have killed me."

"Why didn't it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Alexis cried. "It blasted me, but it didn't kill me… then I killed it!"

Logan looked back at the downed Sentinel, blinking in surprise.

"You did that?" Logan asked.

Alexis just nodded, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"What happened to me?" she questioned desperately.

"Maybe you aren't as human as you thought." Gambit suggested.

"High stress situations are known to trigger mutations." Hank mentioned. "And this… certainly qualifies."

Scott looked around the wreckage, shaking his head.

"We can figure this out back at the mansion." He told them. "There's nothing left for anyone here."

Kurt nodded, then gently picked up Alexis. He cradled her in his arms as Stealthy climbed up into her lap. They all went back to the jet and climbed in. Kurt took Alexis to the back, the two of them just curling up in a ball. Everyone looked at them sadly, then the Blackbird took off, leaving Haven City behind.

…

Sometime later, Alexis woke up in her new bedroom at the mansion. Kurt was by her side, as was Stealthy and the rest of the Bamfs. She looked over at them all, then her eyes drifted over to the bedside table. There, her father's warped badge and notebook were resting. She reached over and picked up the notebook, flipping through the pages and seeing all his circled timelines.

Near the end, there was a note written out, standing out from the rest of his scribbles. She sat up in the bed, reading the note with surprise.

...

 _My dear Alexis._

 _I hope you never have to read this message. However, the timelines don't look good for me. My time is coming to an end, much sooner than I could ever wish. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and when Mr. Wagner came to Haven City, I saw a smile on your face that I hadn't seen in years._

 _Allowing him to stay in the city was dangerous. There were so many timelines that resulted in chaos for Haven City, but seeing that look on your face was worth the risk. I was so happy when he was able to leave and the city was still in one piece. However, there was another threat looming on the horizon. Even now, I could not tell you what brought it upon us. All I do know is that you are among the survivors._

 _Live, Alexis. Be with one who makes you happy. Be with the people who don't care who you are or what's in your genes. And most importantly, remember that I will always love you. No matter where you go or how much time passes, I will always be with you._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Dad_

…

Alexis clutched the book to her chest, tears running down her face.

"He knew he was going to die..." she whispered.

Kurt came up and wrapped an arm around her.

"I am so sorry Alexis." He told her. "If I had known what was to happen, I would have left Haven City sooner."

"It wasn't your fault..." she told him, leaning into him. "But whoever's behind this… they'll pay. I'll make them pay."

"I'll help you however I can." He promised. "I promise you will never be alone."

"Thank you, Kurt." she told him gratefully. "You don't know how much that means to me."

She pulled him into a hug, crying into his shoulder as he just held her, allowing her to let out her grief and sorrow.


	10. Learning Curve

A few days later, Alexis approached Hank's room, knocking on his door. Hank opened the door and was surprised to find her standing there. She had her father's badge pinned to her shirt, Stealthy on her shoulder, and a determined look on her face.

"Dr. McCoy." she greeted. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Not at all." Hank assured. "Please, come in."

She came in, taking a look around his room with a small smile.

"You and my dad would have gotten along nicely." she commented, seeing the large number of books he had.

"I wish I had the chance to meet him." Hank admitted. "But I'm sure you didn't come by to tell me that."

"No." she admitted, putting a hand on the badge. "I- I want to know what happened to me."

"Ah yes, your unexplained powers." Hank deduced. "I can only imagine how you must feel about that. Going your whole life human, only to discover these abilities recently. I will gladly help out however I can."

"Thank you." she told him. "If I'm going to find out why my home was attacked, I need to know what I can do, and how to control it."

"Then let's get started." Hank declared.

…

He took her down into the medical bay, having her climb onto an exam table. He then donned his lab coat, sliding a pair of read glasses on before turning off a large scanner. It did a quick once over on her, the results displaying themselves on an electronic notepad in Hank's hands. He glanced over the results, blinking in surprise.

"Now that is certainly interesting." he mused.

"What is it?" Alexis questioned.

"This scan is showing a distinct lack of an X-Gene." he commented.

"What?" Alexis questioned, sitting up in surprise. "But how's that possible? I'm a mutant."

"I'm aware of that." he told her. "So the machine should have been able to detect the gene in you. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Alexis inquired.

Hank set the pad down, taking off his glasses as he faced Alexis.

"Your entire family carried the gene, yes?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" she replied, confused.

"Well, perhaps overtime, the gene itself mutated." Hank hypothesized. "It's still there, but it's in a form that is currently undetectable by the available technology."

Alexis looked at her hands in surprise, flexing her fingers slightly.

"So… I could have been a mutant this entire time and not even known about it?"

"It appears so." Hank answered. "This is quite remarkable actually. We could be witnessing the next stage of mutant evolution."

"But, I don't think that's going to help me understand my new- er… my powers." she argued.

"Right." Hank agreed, picking up his notepad and readjusting his glasses. "That's where the rest of the scan comes into play. Aside from your supposed lack of an X-Gene, there are many other irregularities in your body."

"Like what?" Alexis inquired.

"Well, for one, your body seems to lack any of the necessary components to store and regulate energy." he explained. "And yet, despite that, your body is still fully functioning."

"And what's that got to do with anything."

"It could be the key to understanding your new abilities." Hank explained. "I'm going to have to perform some tests on you to be sure. Nothing major, just a little shot. You up for it?"

"Sure." she answered. "Do what you need."

"We can't do it here, I'm afraid." He lamented. "Come with me, and I'll get you prepped."

...

Hank took her down into the Danger Room, ushering the imp away so he could address her alone. She was decked out in a basic trainee uniform, all black with a yellow X-insignia on the right most breast pocket. She looked down at herself, then over at Hank in confusion.

"What kind of test is this exactly?"

"Well like I said it's a shot." He said from the control room. "Though in retrospect, I probably should have clarified more."

As he spoke, a turret came down from the ceiling and aimed at her. She yelped and immediately threw her arms up to shield herself as a volley of laser fire struck her. After a few seconds, the volley stopped. Once more, smoke rolled off her skin as small sparks danced along her arms. Her eyes were glowing slightly as she looked up at Hank in anger.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "That was not a 'small shot'!"

"Well half power shot would have been more accurate." Hank admitted. "But this does confirm my theory about your mutant powers. You can absorb energy."

"And what would have happened had you been wrong?!"

"They would have stunned you at best." Hank informed her. "You were never in any danger."

"Now you tell me!" she let out.

"My apologies." Hank replied. "How do you feel, physically?"

She glared at him, then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I feel… great actually." she answered, her fingers drumming on her hips as she spoke. "Like I just woke up from a restful night sleep."

"It seems the energy from the blast is still coursing through your body." Hank deduced. "Like an electric capacitor. And from what you said back in Haven City, you may very well also have the ability to redistribute it."

"Is that how I took out the Sentinel?" she questioned. "I redirected the energy from the blast at it?"

"It appears so." Hank replied, pressing another button.

This time, a metal wall rose up from the floor next to her.

"Try punching the wall." He suggested.

Alexis looked at the wall, shrugged, and then reeled her fist back. When she connected with it, all of her energy channeled itself through her arm and out towards the metal wall. It buckled, then completely warped beneath her fist, exploding outward with a loud bang. She looked at that, then at her arm, which was now bare due to the explosion ripping up her sleeve. She then stumbled slightly, losing her balance.

"I uh…" she let out as her eyes fluttered closed. "I don't feel so good..."

She then crumbled to the floor unconscious. Hank sighed at that.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." Hank let out, turning to his companion in the observation booth. "Gambit, you're up."

"On it." Gambit replied.

Gambit descended from the booth, approaching Alexis as he charged up his hand. He then placed two fingers against her forehead, watching as the energy poured into her. Much like before, she sat up rather suddenly, gasping somewhat.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "What a rush!"

"Just as I suspected." Hank declared. "It seems that whenever you expel your energy is such a way, it affects your body. If you expel too much energy, your body forcibly shuts down to recharge. That's why you were unconscious when Kurt found you."

"And what would happen if I expelled all my energy?" she questioned.

"Best case scenario, you go into a coma." Hank explained. "Worst case scenario, you die."

Alexis gulped in response.

"And this is why I wanted to learn more about my powers." she muttered to herself. "So I could know stuff like that."

She let out a breath, then looked back up at Hank.

"Okay, we should probably work on that first." she told him.

"Agreed." Hank replied. "What do you say we see how much power you can take?"

Alexis nodded.

"Sounds good, though I hope you don't plan to shoot me again." she quipped.

"How else do you suggest we test your limits?" Hank jeered.

"Well, I seem to react well to his power." Alexis reminded him, gesturing to Gambit. "He could charge me up."

"Alright, petit." Gambit agreed. "Just let me know when it gets too much."

He then grabbed her hand, charging her with his energy. It flowed into her like water, sparks of blue forming across her body as her eyes began to visibly brighten. The blue then became a lighter and lighter shade until it was almost white, and only then did Alexis pull her hand from Gambit's.

"HolycowIfeellikeIjustdrankanentirecoffeeshopthere'ssomuchenergycoursingthroughmedoesanyoneelsehearalowwhininginthereearsbecauseIdoandit'sannoyingand-"

"I think we found her limit, Doctor." Gambit announced.

"Indeed." Hank agreed. "We may need to expel some of that excess energy."

He lowered another metal wall, Gambit instinctively taking a few steps back. Alexis looked at it, and she prepared to reel back her fist. However, she thought against that, remembering what happened last time. So instead, she approached the wall as if she was about to knock. The second her knuckles tapped the metal wall, it exploded with almost twice as much force as before, the shockwave rippling through the danger room and even shattering the outer wall. Logan happened to be walking by and ended up getting crushed under the weight of the door.

"What the hell!?" He cried out.

Alexis looked out through the hole, her form no longer dancing with light. She looked at the rubble with a wince.

"Sorry..." she apologized.

"I think that's enough study for today." Hank decided. "Why don't you go find Kurt and… picnic on the grass or something?"

"Good idea..." Alexis let out, sliding through the hole in the wall before approaching Logan's trapped form. "Again, sorry."

Logan just grumbled under the door's weight as Alexis slowly ran out of the room. Hank came over and lifted the rubble so Logan could get out.

"It's a good thing me and the kid are on good terms." Logan voiced.

"Indeed." Gambit agreed, a joking smile on his face. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Heh, right." Logan replied, walking off.

…

Alexis met up with Kurt in the kitchen as he was preparing something. He heard her coming and immediately handed it over to a Bamf, who ported away with it before she could see it.

"Hey Kurt." she called out to him as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Alexis." He greeted. "How did training go?"

"It was...eventful." She answered. "I... Kinda blew up the Danger Room."

"It wouldn't be ze first time zat has happened." Kurt assured her. "Forge vill have it fixed by dinner time."

Alexis' stomach growled loudly, much to her embarrassment.

"I guess even with Gambit charging me like a battery, I still need to eat." she noted.

"Funny you should say that." He replied smirking.

The Bamfs then reappeared, holding up a handmade picnic basket.

"I was working on a little something for us to enjoy." He explained, "A little picnic for us."

"A picnic?" Alexis gushed, looking as Kurt happily. "Really?"

" _Ja_." Kurt told her. "I thought that you would enjoy a little peace and quiet. Something to get your mind off of all that has happened."

Alexis smiled widely, throwing her arms around Kurt gratefully.

"Thank you, Kurt." she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

…

A few minutes later, Kurt and Alexis were out on the school grounds under the shade of a tree. The picnic was comprised of ham sandwiches, potato chips, carrots and dip, chocolate pudding for dessert, and a bottle of wine for the both of them. They were both enjoying themselves immensely, sipping on their wine as they laughed.

"He shot me!" Alexis exclaimed. "Literally shot me!"

"Vell Vhat did you expect him to do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know… but something other than that!" she answered.

The two laughed in response, reclining on the picnic blanket. They looked up at the clouds, Alexis' expression growing distant and somewhat sad. Kurt saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You still miss your dad." He guessed.

She nodded slightly, sniffing a bit as she wiped her eyes.

"When I was little, he would take me out to the local park." she explained. "We'd fly kites, find shapes in the clouds, and have picnics just about every Saturday."

She sighed a bit.

"It's one of the few times that I felt honestly happy after mom died." she admitted.

"I am sorry about vhat happened." Kurt told her. "I only vish I could undo what happened."

She reached for his hand, taking it in her own.

"Do you think… that they're reunited up there?" she asked. "Think they're happy?"

"I have no doubt." He reassured.

Alexis smiled at the prospect, sitting up.

"Well, I do know that if they're up there watching me, they wouldn't want me moping around all day." she announced as she got to her feet. "Race you back to the institute. And no teleporting!"

"You're on!" Kurt replied.

The two then took off, Kurt on all fours as he and Alexis dashed off towards the institute.

...

From the window of Professor Xavier's window, the Professor, Scott, and Logan watched as they raced, Alexis playfully tripping Kurt to take the lead. Their race soon devolved into a wrestling match, both of them laughing the entire way. Scott chuckled a bit.

"She seems to be doing better." he remarked.

"Much," Logan replied. "The Elf has a way of perking up anyone in a sour mode."

"Very true." The Professor agreed before closing his office blinds. "However, as pleasant as this conversation is, it is not why we are here."

"Right," Scott replied, snapping back into focus. "We need to figure out why those Sentinels attacked."

"Kelly's pulled some crazy stunts over the years, but not even he wouldn't attack a mutant haven." Logan remarked.

"Indeed." The Professor agreed. "Haven City had remained untouched for decades. Attacking it now would have been seen as nothing less than an act of war against mutant kind."

Scott perked an eyebrow in response to that.

"Unless… someone wanted a human mutant war." He suggested.

"Magneto?" Logan guessed.

The Professor looked sickened at the notion, but could not actively deny it.

"It makes sense." Scott insisted. "Think about it. The Sentinels have never left survivors before, so why this time?"

"So that there would be victims that would want retaliation against humanity for an unprovoked attack." Logan pieced together.

"Erik… how could you?" The Professor gasped.

"So what do we do about it?" Logan asked.

"Knowing Magneto, he'll make his next move soon enough." Scott surmised.

"And what about the kid?" Logan questioned, gesturing out the window. "What do we tell her?"

"She's still reeling from the attack." Scott decided. "Let's give her some time."

"Fine, but better she finds out from us then someone else." Logan told him.

…

In the dense woods that surrounded Xavier Institute, Mystique peered through the bushes into the main clearing. Her eyes were wide as she watched Alexis and Kurt wrestle, having never seen such a happy expression on her son's face.

"Whatcha gonna do, demon boy?" Alexis taunted, pinning Kurt to the ground.

Kurt just smirked as he tickled her behind the ear with his tail. She yelped, jumping back and leaving herself wide open. He sprung forward pinning her to the ground this time. She laughed, playfully struggling.

"Oh no, the Prince of the Demons has captured me!" she cried out dramatically. "Oh what shall I do?"

"Oh I could think of a few things." He remarked playfully.

He bent down and kissed her passionately, Alexis returning the gesture in kind. Mystique retreated after that, leaning against a tree.

"He found someone..." she said to herself.

As the two continued kissing, Beast approached. He was initially embarrassed by the compromising position he caught them in, but after an obvious cough to draw their attention, they both quickly got to their feet.

"Dr. McCoy!" Alexis let out. "What uh- What can we do for you?"

"Forge has fixed the Danger Room." He reported. "I was… wondering if you'd like to continue experimenting with your powers."

Mystique perked slightly, peering through the bushes again.

"He got it fixed that quickly?" Alexis questioned. "I thought I decimated the door with my punch."

"You did, but Forge is quite adept at repair work. Now, are you ready?"

Alexis turned to Kurt.

"Why don't you come watch?" she offered. "I'm curious to see what you think of my powers."

"I'd be honored." Kurt replied, taking her hand.

Kurt and Alexis then teleported away as Beast returning to the mansion on foot. Mystique watched them go, then pulled out a communicator.

"Magneto." she whispered into the comm. "I'm at the institute, and I have some information about the Ryder girl."

" _What information?"_ Magneto asked.

"She's a mutant after all, and apparently powerful enough to destroy Charles' danger room with a single punch."

" _Incredible."_ Magneto marveled. _"We must learn more of what she can do."_

"I'll see what I can find." Mystique offered.

" _Just be careful._ " Magneto insisted. " _We cannot afford Charles or Wolverine catching wind of you._ "

"I'm always careful." Mystique reassured, hanging up.

Mystique then shifted her form, her red hair becoming short and black, her blue skin becoming fair, and her white suit becoming a basic button down shirt with a pair of jeans and flats. Adjusting a pair of glasses for good measure, she walked towards the institute.

…

Inside the Danger Room, Kurt watched as Alexis dodged and weaved around the room, avoiding shots from the laser as best she could.

"Now remember, just because you can absorb energy doesn't mean you want to let yourself be shot." Hank informed her. "If you reach your limit too quickly, there is a possibility you could combust."

"Seriously?!" Alexis exclaimed. "You have got to get better at telling me stuff like this!"

"I'll be sure to work on it." Hank replied nervously."

Outside the Danger Room, the disguised Mystique slipped passed the door, unseen by its occupants. She then made were way down the halls towards the mansions medical bay. She blinked, shifting her eyes to those of Charles Xavier before approaching the scanner. It scanned her eye, then opened up for her.

Once she was inside, Mystique shed her disguise and approached the computer. Quickly bypassing the security, she opened the most recent files.

"Alexis Ryder… AKA X-Gene." she read. "Mutation: Energy absorption/manipulations and-"

She blinked, looking at the screen again. She re-read the text to make sure she understood it, then pulled out her communicator again.

"I found the girl's medical file." she reported. "You're going to want to hear this."

" _Go ahead."_ Magneto replied.

"She has a double mutation." Mystique explained.

" _This is not uncommon in this day and age._ " Magneto reminded her.

"It's the nature of her double mutation that surprises me." Mystique informed him. "The mutation is in the X-Gene itself. It's undetectable."

" _What?!"_ Magneto let out, genuinely shocked.

"Yes, according to Dr. McCoy's research, her X-Gene is unable to be detected by currently available means. She still has mutant abilities, but is essentially blind to mutant scanners, including those of the MRD."

" _Incredible."_ Magneto marveled. _"Such gifts could be of great use to us."_

"I fear that may be easier said than done." Mystique told him. "She is rarely without Nightcrawler, and knowing the great tragedy that had befallen her, I have no doubt Charles is keeping a close eye on her."

" _What we need is a way to get her alone with us."_ Magneto mused. _"And I think I know just how to do it."_

…

The next day, the Professor summoned Scott and Jean into his office, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Professor?" Jean questioned.

"As I feared, Magneto has sent his followers out to enact 'vengeance' for the attack on Haven City." he reported. "I detected Quicksilver leading Toad and Juggernaut on a raid of an MRD convoy."

"What's on the convoy?" Scott questioned.

"It was a weapons shipment from what I could glean from their minds." The Professor explained. "Potentially dangerous, especially if they end up in Erik's hands."

"Then we'll just make sure they won't." Scott declared. "Who's readily available?"

"Gambit and Rogue disappeared early this morning." Jean announced. "Piotr's teaching the self-defense class, and Ororo's currently overseeing a solo mission down in Louisiana."

"That leaves us, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, and Alexis." Scott informed the Professor.

"Alexis is still in training, and has yet to master her abilities." The Professor argued. "She will remain here. Take the rest and go quickly. And this time, try to come back with everyone."

"You can count on it." Scott reassured.

With that, Scott and Jean went out to prepare for their mission.

…

Down in the hanger, the team prepared to leave, suiting up as they went. Kurt gave Alexis a hug, running his fingers across her cheek.

"I'll be back before you know It." he promised.

"You better not get crushed again." Alexis insisted, poking him in the stomach. "You hear me, Elf?"

"I will certainly try." Kurt replied.

Kurt then gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading up the ramp. The ramp closed up as the hanger doors opened up. The Blackbird rose up and off into the sky. Alexis sighed, then looked over at Stealthy on her shoulder.

"C'mon Stealthy." she told him. "Let's go see what's on in the media room."

Stealthy cheered in response. They were about to head off when Mystique (once again in her disguise) came running into the room.

"Is Nightcrawler still here?" she asked, seemingly in a panic.

"You just missed him, sorry." Alexis reported.

"Damn..." Mystique cursed. "His Bamfs got out into the woods, and I was hoping he could help me round them up before the Professor found out."

Alexis blanched.

"Uh-oh." she let out. "Which way did they go?"

"This way." Mystique answered, grabbing Alexis' arm and pulling her out of the garage.

…

Meanwhile, the Brotherhood was making its move on the convoy. Juggernaut was leading the charge, plowing through cars and soldiers alike and destroying everything in sight. Toad jumped across the wreckage, laughing maniacally as his tongue shot out at any MRD soldier that got too close. Quicksilver disarmed them, dumping the weapons into a large pile at his feet.

"These weapons will no longer be used to hurt our kind!" he announced.

Just then, an optic blast nailed Quicksilver in the chest, imbedding him into a truck.

"And you won't be hurting anyone either." Cyclops countered.

Quicksilver picked himself up off the ground, grinning at the sight of all the heroes.

"I don't know why you're trying to stop us, Summers." He insisted, looking straight at Cyclops. "The MRD went too far with Haven City! How many innocent mutants were killed in that attack?!"

"What happened in Haven City was wrong, I'm not arguing that." Cyclops insisted. "But that doesn't justify this kind of response! Besides, there's no confirmation the MRD was involved."

"What are you babbling about?" Quicksilver replied.

"You heard me, Pietro." Cyclops insisted. "The attack was-"

"Was a trio of sentinels that destroyed a mutant Haven!" Toad interrupted, landing on top of a car next to Quicksilver. "Practically screams MRDies, doesn't it?"

"Does to me." Juggernaut declared, punching his fist into his palm hard enough to cause a shockwave.

The wave was hard enough to send the X-Men flying back.

"I do not zink zhey are in a listening mood." Kurt announced.

"Guess not." Wolverine replied, extending his claws.

Wolverine ran towards Juggernaut and tried slashing at him with his claws. Juggernaut side stepped out of the way of each blow, bringing his hands together to swat Wolverine like a fly. Wolverine struggled to keep Juggernauts hands apart, then Kurt suddenly ported behind the behemoth.

"Remember me _heir_ Juggernaut?" Kurt asked.

Juggernaut tried to punch him, but he quickly ported away.

"If you zink I vill let you toss me around like zat again, you are horribly mistaken."

Juggernaut continued trying to punch him, but Kurt just kept porting away, all the while he quickly unlatched his helmet. He then ported off of it as quickly as he could.

"Cyclops!" he shouted.

Cyclops then blasted Juggernauts helmet, knocking it clean off. Jean saw this and immediately sent out a telepathic attack, one that caused Juggernauts brain to overload.

"Not… Again..." He groaned as he fell forward.

Quicksilver and Toad both watched him fall, the former face palming hard.

"Seriously?" Toad let out. "He fell for that stupid ploy TWICE?!"

"For someone called the unstoppable Juggernaut, he does have a bit of an obvious weakness." Quicksilver remarked.

…

Back at the institute, Alexis followed the still disguised Mystique deep into the woods. The school had long faded from view, and she was beginning to get worried.

"How could the Bamfs have gotten this far?" She questioned. "I didn't think they left the school grounds."

Stealthy shook his head, as if informing her that her statement was true.

"They don't typically." Mystique admitted, releasing Alexis' wrist. "I just knew that would be the best way to get you away from the institute."

Alexis blinked in confusion, but before she could ask anything, a halo of red energy surrounded her head. Her posture stiffened as Scarlet Witch emerged from behind a tree, manipulating Alexis's mind. Stealthy squeaked in pain until Mystique grabbed him, shifting into her normal form.

"Relax, little Bamf." she told Stealthy. "We only want to talk with her."

Scarlet Witch then released Alexis, watching as she fell to the ground. Seeing her fall was the last straw as Stealthy ported away. Mystique was left holding nothing but a small cloud of noxious air, cursing.

"The Imp will no doubt warn the others." Mystique guessed. "Contact your brother. He must return to Genosha at once."

"Right away." Scarlet Witch replied.

…

After Juggernaut's expedient take-down, Quicksilver and Toad had found themselves completely outmatched. Kitty had gotten the civilians and MRD officers to safety with Nightcrawler's help, Cyclops had destroyed the weapons, leaving Jean and Wolverine to close in on the remaining two Brotherhood members.

"I knew we should have brought Pyro." Toad grumbled.

"Doesn't matter now." Quicksilver replied, zooming towards them.

Just as he was about to attack, Scarlet Witch's voice came on over the comms.

" _We've got the package._ " she informed him. " _Get out of there._ "

"Right." He whispered before turning back to the X-Men. "On second thought, we're gonna have to postpone this fight,"

He then zoomed over to Toad, grabbing him before taking off. Everyone watched them disappear, exchanging confused look.

"Umm… anyone else think that was easier than usual?" Kitty asked.

Yeah," Logan agreed. "Something's doesn't smell right."

"We better get back to the Institute before Juggernaut or the MRD wake up." Jean insisted.

…

As the Blackbird came in for a landing, Forge approached the gangplank, looking more than a bit annoyed.

"Kurt!" he shouted. "Kurt, get down here!"

"Vhat is wrong, Forge?" Kurt asked.

"One of your Bamfs has been tearing the institute apart!" He exclaimed. "It's been porting across the school, interrupting lessons and delicate experiments. Hank nearly blew himself up thanks to that critter! I managed to trap him in the kitchen pantry, go get in there and get that… Imp under control!"

"Oooooh, you're in trouble Kurt!" Kitty told him in a singsong voice.

"I vill deal vith it." Kurt reassured, ignoring Kitty's teasing.

…

In the kitchen, Kurt went to the pantry and opened it, seeing Stealthy scratching at the walls frantically, a bucket stuck over his head.

" _Vas sum..._ " he let out, pulling the bucket off of Stealthy.

The second the bucket was gone, Stealthy turned to Kurt. He was squeaking and chirping nonstop, waving around something in his hands.

"Slow down, Stealthy." Kurt insisted. "Vhat is vrong?"

Stealthy shrieked loudly, holding up the object in his hand. It was Alexis' badge, a bit of her shirt still attached to it.

"Alexis?" He realized. "Vhat happened? Vhere is she?"

Stealthy bamfed away, disappearing for a second before reappearing. He had a piece of paper in his hands, as well as a box of crayons. He quickly began scribbling, forming a crude drawing of Alexis. He then drew a figure cloaked in red, and a blue figure in white. Kurt's eyes widened at the implications.

"She haz been taken by Ze Brotherhood!" He exclaimed.


	11. Welcome to Genosha

Alexis slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them as she tried to wake up. She didn't remember falling asleep, nor anything past when she said goodbye to Kurt. As she slowly sat up, she found that the usual weight of Stealthy was nowhere to be found. More than that, she was in a bed that was much bigger than her one at the institute. Finally, she realized she was not in the institute at all.

She was in an ornate room that was made entirely of metal. Everything from the floors to the furniture was metal, though it had been designed and decorated in a very regal manner. Alexis looked around as she climbed out of bed, seeing that someone had left a bundle of clothes sitting on a small desk.

Looking down at herself, Alexis noticed a large hole in her shirt where her father's badge had been. Not wanting to be seen like that, Alexis picked up the offered clothes, and put them on. She was soon dressed in a simple light blue shirt and a pair of jeans with her old sneakers. Now fully dressed, she opened the door to her room, entering a cavernous metal hallway.

"What is this place?" she wondered aloud as slipped through the hall. "How did I get here?"

"Apologies for the crude means of your arrival." a voice told her.

Suddenly, the floor beneath her rose up and flew her down the hallway. She yelped in fright, crouching down and grabbing the edge of the metal platform for dear life as she was taken through several doorways, all of which opened seemingly of their own accord. This went on for about a minute before she finally entered a large dining hall. At the end of a large table was a man dressed in red with a purple cape and a hand on a red helmet that sat on the table.

"Welcome to Genosha." The man greeted. "My name is Erik Lehnsherr."

The platform touched down, allowing Alexis to get off.

"Erik Lehnsherr..." she repeated as she straightened up. "Wait, you're Magneto, aren't you?"

"Indeed." He confirmed. "But more than that, I was friends with your great grandmother."

He waved his hand and one of the chairs near him slowly scooted out, as if he was offering it to her.

"I know." Alexis informed him as she took the offered chair. "Before she died, she used to tell me stories about how you two founded Haven City. She was my hero."

"And my closest friend." Magneto added. "It's a shame what happened to Haven City. She was so proud of that place."

"My entire family was." Alexis agreed, looking down at her hands. "Then those… Sentinels came and destroyed it… for no good reason other than it was a home for mutants!"

"Even government sanctioned homes are useless against the depravity of humans." Magneto snarled. "They simply refuse to let us live in peace."

"I know, believe me." Alexis told him. "I spend most of my life hearing about the depravity of humans. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved to find out I was a mutant all along. It's been a big weight off my shoulders, knowing I'm not… well, you know."

"I do." Magneto replied. "Believe me, I can understand what you've been through. It's… in part of why I had you brought here."

"Right, and where is 'here'?" Alexis asked.

"Genosha." Magneto told her. "A haven for mutants, not unlike what Haven City was. In fact, I drew quite a bit of inspiration from Janey when making this place."

Alexis looked surprised. She rose to her feet, walking over to a nearby window and opening the curtains. Outside, she saw the splendor of Genosha, the mutants milling about and enjoying their lives, and was immediately overcome with a sense of Deja vu.

"It's… it's just like home..." she whispered. "But better."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Magneto replied. "Because I was hoping you'd consider making Genosha your new home."

Alexis turned in surprise.

"New home?" she repeated, the very idea stunning her to no end while leaving her somewhat conflicted. "But… The Institute. The X-Men. Kurt..."

"The choice is yours, of course." Magneto allowed. "In the meantime, I grant to full access to all Genosha has to offer. Go anywhere, talk to anyone. I'd even be willing to give you a tour if you would like."

Alexis met his eyes for a moment, then looked back out the window.

"I… I'd like that." she admitted.

"Right this way then." He gestured.

He got up, walking out of the room as Alexis followed after him.

...

Back at the mansion, Kurt was not handling Alexis' disappearance very well. He was pacing relentlessly, even walking up the walls and onto the ceiling of Professor Xavier's office. Kitty watched him pace, letting out a sigh.

"Kurt, you need to calm down." she insisted. "Getting yourself all worked up isn't going to help Alexis."

"Zhen vhat do you suggest I do?" Kurt asked.

"For starters, get a grip." Kitty told him. "The Professor's working as fast as he can to find her, and there's little we can do until then."

"I know..." Kurt let out, sighing as he plopped down on the ground. "I'm just vorried is all. Magneto iz not above using his own kind, _und_ I fear vhat he vants vith her."

Kitty sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Stealthy curled up in his lap, still holding Alexis' badge in his arms as he let out a sad little noise. They stayed there for a moment, then the back wall lifted up, allowing the Professor to emerge from Cerebro. Kurt was on his feet in an instant.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"She's on Genosha." he reported. "Erik must have brought her there while we were distracted by the Brotherhood."

"Then ve must get her back!" Kurt declared.

"Patience, Kurt." The Professor insisted. "Going in without a plan is dangerous, not only for you, but for Alexis as well."

"I am sorry Professor." Kurt replied. "It's just-"

"I know." The Professor reassured. "I will summon the others to meet me in the War Room. Then we will devise a plan of action."

Kurt nodded before teleporting off, unfortunately right in Kitty's face. She coughed, waving a hand in front of her face to get rid of the acrid smoke.

"I hate it when he does that." she grumbled.

...

Not too long after, the rest of the X-Men met up in the War Room to discuss a plan to rescue Alexis from the clutches of Magneto.

"What I'd like to know is how he even managed to get to the kid in the first place." Wolverine spoke up.

"Had to have been Mystique." Cyclops guessed. "She's snuck into the mansion before, so it makes sense she'd do it again."

"We seriously need to do something about that." Kitty interjected. "I mean, seriously."

"We'll worry about that later." Storm spoke up.

"Agreed." Beast declared. "Our first order of business would be discerning whether or not Miss. Ryder is in any immediate danger."

"It's Magneto." Wolverine reminded. "I didn't think there was a need for debate."

"Still, Magneto singled her out." Jean pointed out. "Meaning he either needs her for something, or wants her on his side. Maybe even both."

"Ve need to get to her to find out." Kurt interjected.

"This won't be like storming an MRD facility, or taking down some scattered Brotherhood members." Cyclops insisted. "This is Genosha. Magneto's home turf."

"And no doubt he'll be expecting some kind of retaliation on our part." The Professor deduced.

Kitty let out a snort.

"So what?" she asked. "He took our friend."

"Doesn't mean we just go in guns blazing." Cyclops countered. "We need a strategy on this."

"Right, this will be a stealth mission." Jean announced. "In and out before we're detected. Wolverine, Colossus, it would probably be best for you two to stay behind."

"No argument here." Wolverine replied.

" _Da_." Colossus agreed. "I'm not such a fan of being manipulated like puppet."

"Alright then." Cyclops declared. "Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Kitty, Kurt, Storm, you're with me on the stealth team. We go in, grab Alexis, and get out. No unnecessary risks."

"I just hope Alexis is doing alright." Kurt let out, petting Stealthy with a worried expression.

...

Alexis meanwhile, was in awe of the sights before her. The city was full of massive and uniquely shaped buildings, towering over its citizens. Each one designed in a regal and majestic, fit for a king. The entire city seemed to be entirely made of metal, which made sense considering it creator. The streets were lined with elaborate and unique metal sculptures, taking strange unique shapes.

Scattered about these gorgeous streets were mutants of all shapes, sizes, and forms. Flyers streaked across the sky as other mutants used their powers without fear of retribution. Everyone was friendly and accepting, something that made Alexis' heart soar.

"This is… This is amazing." She said quietly. "It everything Haven City was and more."

"Janey had the right idea, building a haven for our kind." Magneto told her. "Her only mistake was bowing to the American government. It was their influence that turned the once beautiful sanctuary into a target."

"I doubt Genosha is any less of a target." Alexis pointed out.

"True, but my island is well protected and hidden from prying eyes." Magneto replied. "Not even Cerebro can find us here."

Alexis let that soak in as she continued looking around, watching a few mutant children playing tag in a park.

"True freedom." she let out. "Not having to fear retribution from the MRD, or be forced to turn away mutants… This truly is paradise."

"I have done what I can." Magneto explained. "Here, our kind can flourish, embrace what makes them unique and follow their passion. Be it art, philosophy, science, architecture, nothing is forbidden."

"How do you keep law and order?" Alexis wondered. "No matter how nice a place is, there's always gonna be trouble."

"Astute observation." Magneto commended. "The Brotherhood helps to keep the peace. The more… civilized members at least. My children, Pietro and Wanda make sure that those who live here are made aware of the rules and common decency, but luckily, it is a rare mutant that is willing to risk losing paradise."

"I'd imagine so." Alexis replied. "Haven City had its problem children, but most of the time, my dad and I just acted as the welcoming committee."

"Exactly." Magneto replied. "Now, I'm certain you must be hungry. Why don't we return to the palace for a good meal? Then tonight, I'll show you some of Genosha's night time attractions."

Alexis smiled widely, a smile that reminded Magneto of his old friend.

"Sounds good to me." Alexis told him.

Magneto returned the smile, then ushered Alexis off

...

A few miles away, the Blackbird soared across the skies, making its way towards Genosha. Scott was flying the plane as the rest of the team geared up.

"Alright everyone, we're about to reach Genosha." Scott announced. "If we want to avoid detection, the Blackbird will have to remain up here out of Magneto's range."

"I vill port us down one by one." Kurt announced. "Zhen, ve split up to find Alexis."

"Right." Scott confirmed. "Now remember everyone, this is a recovery mission. We don't need to make a scene."

"Isn't that why we left Wolverine back at the institute?" Kitty quipped.

"Well… yeah…" Scott replied. "But let's stay focused nonetheless."

"We're in luck." Ororo spoke up, her eyes solid white as she focused her powers. "The island is surrounded by a natural fog. As long as we remain out of range of Magneto's powers, he will not detect the Blackbird in any way."

"Good." Scott replied. "The last thing we want is Magneto tipped off to our presence here."

"Right," Gambit agreed. "So how bout we get this show on the road."

Kurt grabbed Rogue and Gambit first, porting them out of the Blackbird and onto the shore. Ororo and Kitty were next, then finally Scott and Jean. Once they touched down, they scattered, beginning their search.

...

Meanwhile, Alexis was in the crowd of a late night show watching a mutant called Dazzler perform on stage. From his private booth, Magneto also enjoyed the show, occasionally peeking down at Alexis with a smile.

"I take you're enjoying yourself?" Magneto guessed.

Alexis looked up from her seat, which happened to be directly beneath the private booth.

"I'm loving it!" she cheered. "I've never seen such an amazing performance!"

"Dazzler is quite the talent, I must admit." Magneto replied.

"Thank you for bringing me here!" she said. "This is one of the best days of my life!"

"I'm happy you are enjoying yourself." Magneto told her.

She smiled back at him before returning her attention to the concert. About that time, a blonde, female mutant approached Magneto, drawing his attention.

"Scanner." he greeted. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you." she whispered in his ear. "But I was watching the border as you requested, and spotted several X-Men attempting to sneak into Genosha."

Magneto scowled a bit, but did his best to conceal his frustration from Alexis. Luckily she was focused on the concert rather than him.

"Please excuse me." he told her, rising to his feet. "I have some important matters to deal with. I trust you can find your way back to the palace when the concert is over."

"Of course!" she assured him. "You've been amazing to me so far, and I'm sure you've got work to do. Don't let me get in your way."

"Thank you." Magneto replied before heading off.

...

Just outside the palace walls, Rogue and Gambit were making their way over the wall, landing silently in the palace garden.

"How'd ya know about that blind spot in the security cameras?" Rogue questioned suspiciously.

"I snuck into this place once before." Gambit told her. "Tried to steal Magneto's helmet."

Rogue went wide-eyed.

"You did what now?" she let out.

"It didn't work out how I planned it though." Gambit admitted. "Lorna still holds a grudge against me for the stunt I pulled."

"Lorna?" Rogue repeated. "Magneto's younger daughter?"

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I wanna know?" she asked.

"We kissed once." Gambit insisted. "Besides Chere, that was long before I met you."

"Glad to know I meant so little to you!" a new voice snapped.

Rogue and Gambit turned to see Lorna hovering above them, her green hair whipping in an unfelt wind. Her eyes were glowing brightly as she glared down at them.

"I warned you what would happen if I ever saw you again!" Lorna shouted.

"Lorna, how you been?" Gambit replied, gently putting Rogue behind him as he turned to face the irate girl.

"Don't even try, Remy!" she snarled. "You brought this on yourself!"

She waved her hand and several spinning blades from a nearby fountain came flying at Gambit and Rogue. The two quickly dove out of the way of the blades. After rolling on the ground, Gambit got up and threw some charged up cards at Lorna. She ripped off a panel from the wall, using it as a shield, then sending the panel flying at Rogue. Gambit's eyes went wide and he shoved her out of the path, getting caught up in the panel's crushing embrace.

"Remy!" Rogue shouted.

Gambit grunted as the metal closed around him, Lorna squeezing him tightly.

"Well, well, he does care about you." she sneered. "The best I ever got from him was a kiss goodbye as he rowed off with my dad's helmet."

"Let him go, Lorna!" Rogue demanded. "I ain't gonna ask twice!"

"Run Chere!" Gambit told her, squirming in the unforgiving grip of his metal prison.

"I ain't leavin' ya, Remy!" Rogue told him, yanking her glove off. "Not now, not evah!"

She charged at Lorna, going in for a touch. When she did, the metal blades from before caught her around the ankles, tripping her and causing her to fall into the grass. Two more blades came around her hands, wrapping around them and sealing them. Lorna then lifted her up by her new hand prisons, suspending her next to Gambit.

"Now, you're gonna tell me exactly what you're doing here, Remy." Lorna demanded.

"And if I refuse?" Gambit replied.

Lorna smirked, then spread her fingers, starting to pull Rogue's restraints in opposite directions, her threat clear. Rogue bit back a grunt of pain as she was stretched out. Gambit looked at her in fear, then turned back to Lorna.

"Let her go Lorna." Gambit pleaded. "It's me you hate."

"You broke my heart, Remy." Lorna told him. "So I'm going to break yours."

Gambit then heard a pop come from Rogue as she screamed, her arm having been dislocated. Gambit gritted his teeth upon hearing that.

"Alright!" Gambit cried out. "I'll tell you what you want to know… just let her go."

"Remy..." Rogue wheezed.

Lorna laughed as she released the tension on Rogue's limbs, much to the X-Men's relief.

"Well then, start talking." Lorna insisted.

...

Kitty poked her head through perhaps the fifteenth door she'd come across, once more just finding herself staring into an empty room. She sighed as she retracted her head, turning to Storm.

"Nothing. Again." she declared. "This is getting tedious."

"She's here somewhere, Kitty." Storm insisted, closing the door to the room she'd just looked in. "We need to keep looking."

"But where?" Kitty asked. "We're running out of places to look."

Storm was about to answer, but when she opened the door to the next room. She was suddenly greeted by the Scarlet Witch. She didn't even have time to gasp before Scarlet Witch got into her head, putting a mental whammy on her.

Storm stumbled back, and as she did, the walls began to shake. The floor began to crumble. She looked up, and was horrified to see the ceiling suddenly collapse down around her. She screamed as she fell into a fetal position, and true horror set in as she realize she was trapped, unable to even move.

"Help!" she screamed, trying to fight through the crippling fear. "Kitty! Somebody!"

In reality, she was not trapped under rubble. In fact, the building was still in one piece. Storm was simply on the ground, her eyes bloodshot and her entire body quaking. Scarlet Witch stood over her as Kitty finally turned around.

"Storm!" she shouted.

Before she could move, Quicksilver sped from behind and clocked her in the back of the head. She stumbled, disoriented but not down. Quicksilver whizzed by her again and again, punching her each time without giving her a chance to go intangible. After about the fifth or sixth punch, Kitty's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the ground. Quicksilver skidded to a stop next to his sister.

"These heroes are getting easier to beat." he remarked.

"Let's get them back to father." The Scarlet Witch insisted. "Before they come to."

...

Meanwhile, Scott and Jean were searching some of the lower corridors of the palace, thinking that Alexis may have been locked up there. Unfortunately, their search had yet to bear fruit.

"Any luck?" Jean questioned.

"Nothing." Scott responded.

"This doesn't make sense." Jean voiced. "Why would he take her, but not lock her up?"

"Alexis is the great granddaughter of Haven City's founder, right?" Scott asked. "And didn't Magneto have some history with her?"

"I think so." Jean answered. "You think he just took her for nostalgia's sake?"

"Maybe… or maybe it's something else." Scott pondered.

At that moment, a long green tongue shot out from the darkness. It latched onto Scott's visor, yanking it off his face. Scott let out a yelp, then quickly shut his eyes before any out of control blasts could be let loose.

"Scott!" Jean yelled.

"Who's there?!" Scott called out. "Show yourself!"

If you insist." a voice called out.

Jean turned to see Avalanche leaping down and land hard enough to shake the floor. Jean stumbled a bit as Avalanche pointed his arms at her.

"Time to rock your world, X-Freak!" Avalanche taunted.

He then unleashed a blast of seismic waves right at Jean. The resulting waves scrambled her brains as she clutched her head in pain. Hearing the one he loved in pain, Scott opened his eyes and literally started firing blindly everywhere. Avalanche let out a yell, running to avoid the beams.

"Toad!" He shouted. "Do something!"

On cue, Toad dropped down from the ceiling, landing right on top of Cyclops. His head bounced on the ground and he was out cold, a large bruise already forming. Jean had collapsed not long before, letting out pained groans as she did.

"I can't believe it." Toad let out. "We beat them!"

"Come on," Avalanche told him. "Let's get them locked up before they come to."

...

While this was going on, Kurt was bamfing all over the island, constantly searching for Alexis. He finally made it to the castle, porting into the various bedrooms. Once he reached his sixth room, he froze, seeing a familiar shirt thrown haphazardly over a chair. He picked it up, seeing the initials A.R. written in sharpie on the tag.

"Alexis." he said quietly, clutching the shirt. "Finally, I found you."

In that moment, metal shutters slammed shut over the room's windows. Kurt jumped, then turned to the door to see Magneto standing there.

"Didn't Charles ever teach you that it's polite to knock before entering someone's home?" he questioned.

"He did." Kurt replied. "However, you forfeited that right when you kidnapped Alexis!"

With that, Kurt leapt towards Magneto, intent on punching him across the face. Before the fist could make contact, a metal chair came zooming up and blocking the blow.

"I can assure you that Miss Ryder is in the best of care." Magneto informed him. "However, I cannot make the same promise for you."

"Your promises mean little to me!" Kurt retorted, back flipping away.

Kurt then teleported behind Magneto, grabbing his cape and flipping it over his head. With his vision clouded and his focus split, Kurt moved in and laid out one punch after another on Magneto. Finally getting the cape out of his eyes, Magneto levitated the bed frame around his wrists and ankles detaining him. Kurt tried to port, bit Magneto wrapped some metal around his throat, choking him. He coughed and gasped, struggling to focus, but finding himself unable to.

"Kill me… and Alexis…. Vill never… follow you..." he wheezed.

"My dear Nightcrawler," Magneto mused. "Who said anything about killing you?"

With that, Kurt finally fell unconscious, limping over in his restraints. Magneto released his neck, then detached him from the bed, just as the door was opened. In the frame, he saw Lorna standing there, Rogue and Gambit still contained in their metal bindings.

"Father, I caught your old helmet thief trying to sneak over the east gate with his latest side piece." she reported. "And he has quite the story to tell."

"I can imagine." Magneto replied. "The other X-Men must not be far behind."

"You might have caught us, but you'll never catch the others." Gambit said defiantly.

Just then, Quicksilver sped into the room with Storm and Kitty in his arms before dumping them out onto the floor.

"One stray kitty and a weather witch, as requested." Quicksilver announced. "And don't worry. Shadowcat's been heavily drugged. She won't be waking up for hours."

"Well done, Pietro." Magneto complimented.

Then, Scott and Jean's unconscious bodies were dropped down onto the ground by Avalanche as Toad bounced up and down.

"We took down the X-Men!" he cheered in a singsong voice. "We took down the X-Men!"

"Silence, Toad!" Magneto ordered.

He immediately goes quiet.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Lock them in the cells." Magneto instructed. "I'll see to cleaning up this mess."

The Brotherhood all nodded, then grabbed the downed X-Men and dragged them off.

...

Later that night, Alexis returned to her room to find Magneto putting the finishing touches on her bed. She looked at him surprised, cocking her head in confusion.

"What're you doing?" she questioned.

"Oh, Alexis." Magneto let out, turning towards her. "It seems your bed was damaged in a bit of roughhousing amongst my more juvenile Brotherhood members. I've already taken the liberty of repairing the damages."

Alexis chuckled.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble." she told him. "But thank you anyway."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you." Magneto insisted. "I am curious though, have you made your decision about my proposal?"

"Actually, I have." she replied. "I think I'll stay on Genosha for a while. I may need to let my friends know that I'm okay. Wouldn't want them launching an offense against you for my sake. Not when you've done nothing wrong."

"Of course." Magneto allowed. "I will contact Charles and let him know the situation. In the meantime, you should get some rest."

Alexis yawned, giving Magneto a small nod.

"Good idea." she told him, walking towards her bed. "Night."

"Good night." Magneto replied as he walked out of the room.

He closed the door behind him, his grin never fading as he walked off, happy that everything was falling into place.


	12. Choosing Sides

Back at the institute, Logan was pacing back and forth across the floor, his fists closing and opening reflexively with each step.

"It's been hours since they reached Genosha." he growled. "They should have checked in by now."

"Relax Logan." Hank reassured. "The team is fully capable of taking care of themselves. Besides, you'd be of little help going up against Magneto on his home turf."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Logan remarked.

"Don't get yourself worked up Logan." Colossus insisted. "The team is made of the X-Men's top members. They have everything under control."

...

Kitty let out a small groan as she came to. Her arms were stretched out on either side of her, and when she tried to alleviate her position, she found that she couldn't. She looked around, finding herself locked in a dimly lit cell. To make matters worse, she was suspended over a deep, dark pit that she couldn't see the bottom to. Upon realizing her predicament, she let out a shout.

"What the hell?!" she screamed, gripping onto her chains for dear life.

Kitty's shouting suddenly cause Scott to jerk up. He tried to open his eyes but found that something thick and metal had been wrapped flesh across the top part of his face. This both blinded him and prevented him from using his powers. As he fumbled for this metal blindfold, he was only mildly surprised to find it one solid piece of metal.

"Hello?!" Kitty shouted again. "Can anyone hear me?!"

"Kitty?!" Scott called out. "Kitty, is that you?!"

"Scott!" Kitty shouted in reply. "Where are you?!"

"I don't know!" Scott shouted back. "I can't see!"

"Of course, ya can't see..." Rogue groaned as she came to, sitting up in her own cell. "Ya got a big metal thing ovah yer eyes."

"Rogue!" Scott let out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "Save for some metal balls on my hands and a dislocated shoulder."

She got to her free, gritting her teeth before counting to three. She them slammed herself into the wall, relocating her shoulder with a loud pop. What followed that was a loud scream, as well as a long stream of curses that would have filled up the institute's swear jar. Once she was done, another groan was heard emanating from a cell holding Gambit.

"You lot make enough noise to wake the dead." He remarked.

"Remy!" Rogue exclaimed, running to the wall where she'd heard Gambit's voice. "You alright, love?"

"Been better." Gambit admitted. "What about you Chere?"

"Same." she replied, sliding against the wall. "Ya wouldn't happen ta know where we are, would 'ya?"

"Dungeon below Genosha." Gambit told them. "Spent a little time down here after my unsolicited kiss with Lorna."

"You kissed Magneto's daughter?" Kitty questioned. "Low standards much?"

"Hey!" Rogue snapped.

"Is now really the time for this?" Scott asked.

Rogue sighed.

"Scott's got a point." she admitted. "Who we missing?"

"Storm, Kurt, and…" Scott listed off before realizing something. "Jean!"

He heard a moan from an adjacent cell.

"Scott?" Jean's voice called out quietly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Scott confirmed. "You alright?"

"My head feels like someone stuffed it in a blender." she answered. "Other than that, I'm okay."

"Thank God..." Scott said in relief. "Do you see Kurt or Storm?"

"Storm, yes." Jean answered. "She's in the cell across from mine. She's… not looking good."

Storm was curled up in the corner of her cell, her eyes glazed over and red. She let out the occasional thready whimper, but nothing more.

"Scarlet Bitch must have done a number on her." Kitty spat.

"That just leaves Kurt." Rogue recalled. "Any sign of him?"

"I think I know where he is, Cher." Gambit announced, pointing at a large metal ball floating at the end of the hallway.

Inside the ball, Kurt came to. He gasped for air, grabbing his neck. His throat burned as he took in deep breaths, rubbing the bruises he was sure were forming.

"Kurt?" Jean shouted, her voice piercing through the metal rather easily. "Kurt, you in there?"

"Jean?" Kurt responded, his voice hoarse as he tried to raise it. "Yes, I'm here!"

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

"I'm alright!" He confirmed. "But I don't know vhere anyvone is!"

"Can't you teleport out and free us?" Kitty begged.

" _Nein_!" he replied. "I need to see vhere I am to teleport!"

"Yer kiddin' me." Rogue let out. "He got us. Magneto actually got all of us."

"He knew we'd come." Scott realized. "He was prepared for us."

"And none of us even found a trace of Alexis." Kitty added.

"... I did." Kurt let out.

Everyone turned towards Kurt's ball, speaking over one another to demand what he knew.

"I found her shirt in one of the rooms in Magneto's palace." Kurt told them. "It looks like she is his guest."

"Guest?" Jean repeated. "That doesn't make any sense."

"He destroys her home, kills her family, kidnaps her, and she's his guest?" Rogue listed off. "Something's fishy about this whole thing."

"For those under the tutelage of one so open minded," Magneto's voice taunted. "You always seem to have a suspicious air about certain things."

Those who had the ability to do so looked out of their cells to see Magneto floating in. He landed in the center of the hallway, looking at the captive X-Men.

"Magneto..." Kurt snarled, slamming his fists against the metal wall of his prison. "Vhere is Alexis? Vhat have you done vith her?!"

"All I have 'done', is extend her an invitation to live here on Genosha." He told them. "One she has gladly accepted."

"No way!" Kitty shouted. "There's no way she'd willingly agree to live here with the likes of you!"

"Clearly, you don't give her enough credit." Magneto dismissed.

"The petit has enough common sense to know better than to trust you." Gambit argued. "The only reason she'd agree to stay here is if you were blackmailing her or threatening her."

"Bold words coming from a petty thief." Magneto remarked.

"Better a petty thief then a cold-blooded murderer." Gambit shot back.

Magneto growled in response to that remark, his prideful demeanor faltering slightly, giving way to well-contained anger.

"We know what really happened in Haven City!" Scott spoke up. "It wasn't Kelly that sent the Sentinels, it was you!"

"It seems Avalanche did a number on you as well if you think I would commit such a heinous act." Magneto told him coldly.

"Sentinels don't leave survivors." Jean pointed out, approaching the bars of her cell. "Yet this time, they did. More than that, the MRD was nowhere near Haven City at the time. Just three giant. Metal. Robots."

Magneto let out a small sigh.

"The attack was inevitable." he argued. "Senator Kelly was waiting for any excuse to wipe Haven City off the map. Had I not done what I did, the number of casualties would have been innumerable."

"Is that how you justify the deaths of countless mutants?!" Kurt demanded. "Your own people?!"

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Magneto replied. "Besides, think of the good that came from that travesty."

In his featureless prison, Kurt's eyes went wide as he understood Magneto's meaning.

"Alexis…" he let out.

"Indeed." Magneto replied. "Her powers are impressive. A class five mutant, one with the power to destroy a building with a single punch. More than that, her mutated X-Gene means she can travel places where our kind is forbidden."

"So that's your game?" Scott guessed. "You're making her into one of your soldiers? Using her as a weapon?"

"Using her?" Magneto repeated. "Perish the thought. I do not need to use her. She will offer her gifts willingly."

"What makes you say that?" Kitty wondered.

"She already bears so much hatred for humanity." Magneto explained. "The fires of rage burn inside her. All I need to do it temper that hatred into a raging inferno. One that will finally rid this world of our human oppressors, so that the Age of Mutant Kind can finally come into of Mutant Kind can finally come into fruition."

"You're insane." Kurt swore.

"Madness is often confused with genius, Mr. Wagner." Magneto replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Miss Ryder that I would meet her for lunch, and I'm already behind schedule."

He turned and made his way out of the cellblock.

"Ya ain't gonna get away this this!" Rogue shouted. "She'll see through ya for tha piece of shit ya are! And when she does, yer gonna wish you'd never crossed her path!"

Magneto just ignored her as he exited the cell block.

...

Back up in Magneto's palace, Alexis was waiting in the dining hall. She was enjoying a chicken sandwich prepared for her when Magneto walked in. She looked up, quickly swallowing her food.

"I was wondering where you were." she spoke up. "Thought you weren't going to make it, so I started without you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Magneto apologized. "There were some pressing matters I had to attend to."

"I suppose being the ruler of a mutant nation is a demanding job." Alexis remarked. "Speaking of, if I'm going to be staying here, I'm going to need a job."

"I'm glad you're considering a long-term stay." Magneto admitted. "I'm sure we could find you something here. Perhaps even in law enforcement. Genosha maybe paradise, but even we have our fair share of problems at times."

"Yeah, and no offense to your Brotherhood, but most of them seem a few nuggets short of a happy meal." Alexis added. "I just wish I hadn't lost my dad's badge… Maybe I can call Kurt and ask him to bring it to me. I'm certain I left it back at the mansion."

"I can put in a call to Xavier and Mr. Wagner." Magneto offered. "Considering the recent hostility with Haven City, I've locked down communications. I don't want to risk the good Senator tracing the signal."

"Believe me, I understand." Alexis assured him. "Full lockdowns were common back home too. Especially when Sentinels were around."

"Indeed." Magneto nodded.

They ate the rest of their meal in peace, Magneto grateful to Alexis' cooperation.

...

Back at the mansion, Logan's patience was at its boiling point. He had been sitting in the kitchen, drinking down the school's beer supply when he suddenly jumped to his feet.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

Logan then stalked out of the kitchen, nearly running into Colossus.

"Logan, where are you going?" he asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Logan replied, brushing past him.

Colossus grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Is bad idea." he insisted. "Magneto will sense you coming miles away."

"I gotta try something." he insisted. "I ain't losing anymore friends."

He yanked his arm free, then Colossus grabbed him again.

"Then we go together." he declared. "He can't catch both of us."

Logan just smirked in response.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" He asked.

...

The two loaded themselves up into the spare blackbird, making their way out towards Genosha. Once they were safely on their way, Colossus turned to Logan.

"Tell me, what is the plan for when we get there?"

"We sneak in, find the others, get Alexis, and kick Magneto's self-righteous ass." Logan informed.

"And what about rest of team?" Colossus wondered. "Should we not try and contact them?"

"Tried." Logan answered. "They ain't answering. That means they've either gone radio silent, or their captured, or worse."

"We need to find them too." Colossus pointed out.

"Right." Logan agreed. "Who knows what trouble they could be in."

...

Back in the cell block, Rogue was slamming her metal fists against the wall, trying to at least dent them. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working. Gambit leaned against the wall of his cell, letting out a sigh.

"Give it a rest, _chere._ " he told her. "Unless someone releases us, we're not getting out of here."

"Ya got out once, didn't ya?" Rogue questioned.

"Lorna released me." he corrected. "I never escaped on my own."

"And I doubt that tricks gonna work twice." Kitty remarked.

"Why don't you just phase through your chains?" Jean questioned.

"Because I'm suspended over who knows how far of a drop." Kitty replied. "Scott, you should just melt through that think on your eyes."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to control the blasts afterwards." Scott argued. "I could end up blasting everyone in the cell block."

Kurt slammed his fists against the side of his sphere, sliding to his knees in anger and frustration. Though nobody could see him, they sword they heard him crying.

"It can't end like zis..." he let out. "Ve can't let him turn her into a veapon..."

"We'll help her, Kurt." Scott reassured. "I promise."

"Just as soon as we find a way out of here." Jean added.

...

Logan and Colossus landed the Blackbird on the beaches of Genosha, hopping out immediately.

"It won't be long before Magneto knows we're here." Logan announced. "We split up, then meet back here in an hour."

Colossus nodded, then they both broke up. The large Russian made his way towards the palace, unaware of a certain green-haired mutant watching her. Her eyes narrowed as she thrusted her hand forward, catching him in her grip. He felt his body lock up, panic washing over him.

"Oh, this is not good." he let out.

He was pulled up to where she was standing, seeing her triumphant smirk on her face.

"Father said there may be more X-Men lurking about." she chuckled. "Thought I thought you would have been smart enough to stay away."

"You have my friends." he retorted. "We don't take kindly to that."

"So, you're here for your friends, huh?" Lorna questioned. "Well then, I'll take you straight to them."

She began walking away, dragging Colossus along with her.

...

Logan meanwhile, managed to sneak his way into the city. He kept his head down, trying to catch even the smallest hint of Alexis' scent. As he walked through the streets, he was forced to duck down an alley as two mutants walked by.

"Did you see that girl Magneto was with at Dazzler's concert?" one asked her friend.

"Didn't look like Wanda or Lorna to me." her friend replied.

"I heard she's a Haven City survivor." the first one commented. "A Class Five mutant."

"Her? No way." her friend scoffed.

"It's true." the first one insisted. "She's been staying at the palace as Magneto's special guest. I think her name is…. Alice or something like that."

"Alexis..." Logan whispered.

He turned towards the palace, letting out a snarl as he made it way towards it.

"Hang on kid, I'm coming." he let out.

...

Down in the cells, everyone looked up as Lorna sauntered into the room. When they saw who she had in tow, they all gasped.

"Piotr!" Kitty cried out.

"Kitty!" Piotr responded. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

Kitty promised before glaring at Lorna. "Let him go you green-haired bitch!"

Lorna chuckled.

"Not gonna happen." she informed her. "But don't worry. I'll make sure his cell is right next to yours."

Gambit suddenly approached the bars, looking out at Lorna.

"Now that's just sad." He remarked.

She paused, looking back at him.

"What was that, thief?" she snapped.

"Oh sorry," He mockingly apologized. "I was just noticing how pathetic you are."

She froze, now giving Gambit her full attention.

"What?" she snarled.

"It's just, you used to be something special." Gambit explained. "A girl with her own dreams and ambitions. But now I see you're nothing more than a pale imitation of your father."

Lorna's eyes went wide, and she dropped Colossus in shock.

"How dare you!" she shrieked.

"Oh, you know I dare quite a lot." Gambit continued, smiling all the way.

With Lorna focused solely on Gambit, Colossus was able to get up, inching his way towards Rogue's cell. He grabbed the bars and yanked them open, allowing her to step forward. Lorna turned, but before she could act, Rogue had her in a headlock. The exposed skin of her arms wrapped around Lorna's throat, allowing her to absorb her powers while incapacitating the girl. After a minute, she let her go, then focused. She freed her own hands, then turned towards the cells.

"Kurt, I'm freeing you first." she announced.

With a shove of her hands, she forced the orb to split, freeing Kurt. He dropped to the ground and immediately began porting in and out of the cells, bringing the trapped X-Men with him. Colossus made short work of Kitty's cell, holding out his arms to catch her as she phased through her chains.

"Thanks Piotr." she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Anytime, Kitty." Piotr reassured.

Rogue then tore open Gambit's cell, the two embracing tightly.

"That was some quick thinking, Remy." she complimented.

"Eh, just Gambit gettin under her skin." He dismissed. "I'm told I have a talent for it."

"Colossus, what are you doing here?" Jean questioned. "I thought you and Logan stayed behind."

"You know how Logan gets." Colossus answered.

"Meaning he's here too." Scott spoke up. "We need to find him, and Alexis."

"Knowing Logan, he's probably already neck deep in trouble by now." Gambit remarked.

...

Alexis walked into the Genosha police station, feeling a sense of familiarity as she walked inside. The building itself was empty with seemingly no one on duty.

"As I recall, it's Pietro's turn to be on duty." Magneto commented. "He's no doubt slacking off as usual."

"I used to fall asleep at my desk constantly." Alexis remarked. "Apparently that was a side effect of my mutation."

"Still, I have no doubt you did your job when you were needed." Magento replied.

Alexis nodded, running her hand along the desk. Her mind flashed back to her home, and how her father could usually be found at his own desk, scribbling in his notebook or cleaning his gun. Her breath hitched slightly as her fingers dug into the desk.

"Can I… Can I have some privacy?" she questioned. "I- I just need a minute."

"Of course." Magneto allowed, walking outside.

As he closed the door behind him, he caught a glimpse of some familiar blue and yellow darting out of an alley. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

"So, the Wolverine has arrived." Magneto observed, "I was wondering when he'd come lurking."

Magneto then set out to follow him, planning to intercept him.

...

After slicing a hole in the wall, Wolverine made his way into the palace. He sniffed around, finally catching Alexis' scent.

"Come on, kid." Logan whispered. "Where are ya?"

As he continued to move through the vast metal palace, he felt the ever-familiar tug on his entire body.

"Oh Sh-"

He was suddenly yanked through several doors, literally dragged into the main dining hall where Magneto was waiting. The metal master looked positively livid as he stared down at Wolverine.

"You never learn, do you Logan?" he chastised.

"One of my issues." Logan admitted. "Still not as many as you, bub."

"How droll." Magneto remarked.

"Look, all I want is the kid and my friends." Logan insisted. "Let them go, and this won't have to get ugly."

"Alexis is my guest." Magneto told him. "She is free to come and go as she wills, and it seems she has elected to stay with me."

"That's nothin but a big load of-"

Magneto then began twisting his limbs, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Such insolence." Magneto chastised. "I thought Xavier would have taught you better."

Logan hissed in pain, speaking through gritted teeth.

"The only reason… the kid would ever… think about staying… in this rathole... is if you… lied about… what really happened… back in Haven-"

Magneto twisted him again, causing him to yell once more.

"I think I've heard enough out of you." Magneto decided.

Before he could act any further, the doors to the dining hall opened, allowing Alexis access inside.

"Magneto, I-" she began before her eyes settled on the scene. "What the hell?!"

Magneto turned to see Alexis staring in abject shock and horror.

"Logan?!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry you had to see this." Magneto quickly responded. "Our mutual friend was caught trying to sneak into the palace."

Alexis was confused, walking towards them both.

"But why?" she asked. "I thought you contacted the X-Men and let them know I was okay."

"He lied." Cyclops' voice called out before he blasted Magneto in the chest. "And it wouldn't be the first time."

Magneto and Alexis both turned to see the rest of the X-Men entering the dining hall.

"Guys?" Alexis let out before seeing a familiar cloud of purple smoke. "Kurt?"

"Alexis!" Kurt called out, running over to her and hugging her. "Thank God you're alright."

She returned the hug, still utterly confused. She looked back at Magneto, alternating between him and the X-Men.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" she begged. "Why are you all here? Why are you trying to bend Logan like a toothpick? I want some answers!"

"Alexis…" Kurt spoke up. "Ve didn't vant to tell you zhis vay…"

"Tell me what, Kurt?!" Alexis practically demanded.

"The MRD didn't destroy Haven City." Scott informed her, pointing blindly at Magneto. "He did."

Alexis went pale, slowly turning her attention towards the metal master.

"...what?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Alexis please." Magneto dismissed. "Do you honestly believe I would ever attack my own kind?"

"Oh, I think you would." Kitty interjected. "What was it you said? 'Sacrifices must be made for the greater good'?"

"Janey Whitman was my friend." Magneto continued. "What kind of mutant would I be to destroy her greatest creation?"

"Her one mistake was bowing to the government..." Alexis remembered. "You told me that… You said that her dream was held back because she sought a compromise. That's the entire reason you left. You thought that any Haven forced to bow to the whims of the humans was not worth your time, didn't you?"

"I may not have agreed with all of Janey's decisions," Magneto allowed. "But I-"

"You called the city a target, one Kelly was itching to attack." Jean countered. "You said so yourself. If you hadn't attacked the city first, the casualties would have been far greater."

Alexis stumbled back in horror, tears in her eyes.

"You..." she let out. "You killed them… All of them..."

Magneto sighed, realizing diplomacy was not going to work this time.

"So disappointing." He lamented.

He then threw Logan at the group, forcing them to scatter. Alexis turned to Gambit holding out her hand.

"Charge me!" she shouted. "Quickly!"

"You got it, petit!" Gambit agreed, taking her hand and charging it up.

She began to glow brightly, and once she felt the familiar buzz of power, she charged at Magneto, reeling back her fist.

"This is for Haven City!" she screamed.

Magneto quickly brought a metal panel that took the punch, creating a shockwave that sent them both flying back. She collided hard with a wall, as did he. The X-Men wasted no time moving in to attack. Magneto quickly picked himself up and prepared for the attack. Cyclops fired a few blasts at him, forgoing caution in lieu of a desire to fight. Unfortunately, Magneto quickly brought up metal panels to block the blasts. He then broke them apart and forged them into sharp metal disks before hurling them at the X-Men. Colossus moved to block them, the disks bouncing harmlessly off his body.

Meanwhile, Kurt was porting in and out, delivering punches before porting away, making it nearly impossible for Magneto to track him. Finally, Magneto pulled out another metal panel and knocked Kurt in the face with it, knocking him to the ground. Rogue and Gambit tried running towards him, but Magneto quickly liquefied the metal ground, trapping them up to their waists.

As this was happening, Alexis got to her feet. She was a little left of center but gritted her teeth. She began banging her fist against the wall, absorbing the kinetic energy as she did. This helped her to regain her composure and build up enough energy for another attack.

"Magneto!" she shouted.

Magneto turned towards her, ready for whatever she had in store.

"You must understand, I never wanted it to be this way." Magneto insisted.

"You destroyed my home!" Alexis cried. "You killed my father! You lied to me!"

With that last declaration, she prepared another punch to the face. Unfortunately, Magneto wrapped a metal coil around both her wrists, restricting her movement. She struggled fiercely but was unable to move.

"It was the only way for our kind to take our rightful place as masters of this world." He tried to explain. "They had to see that as long as there are humans in power, we would never be safe. I had hoped that you would join us in our fight. With your power, we would be unstoppable."

Alexis glared at him, then she turned towards Cyclops.

"Hit me!" she told him. "Don't hold back!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

Opening his eyes once more, he looked right at Alexis, hitting her right in the back. She cried out in pain as she began absorbing the energy of his attacks. Her glow grew ever brighter, and she didn't seem to be stopping.

"You wanted my power?" she questioned, feeling herself reaching her limit. "Then take it!"

Kurt sat up, realizing what she was doing.

"Alexis, NO!"

She closed her eyes, then a loud explosion filled the room. Everything was decimated as furniture, doors, and windows were all sent flying. The force of the blast even freed Rogue and Gambit, causing them to fall to the floor below. After a good minute, everything died down, half of the X-Men buried in rubble and Magneto out cold. Kurt coughed as he tried to clear away some dust, his eyes widening as he spotted Alexis' prone form on the ground. Her clothes has been blown to shreds, the glow was gone, and she was deathly still.

"Nein!" He yelled, running over to her.

He picked her up, her limp body flopping in his grip as the X-Men slowly approached. Kitty covered her mouth in shock, Colossus wrapping an arm around her. Jean looked down in sympathy, holding Scott's arm. Everyone else just stared mournfully.

"Alexis..." Kurt let out.

Gambit bent down, taking her hand in a desperate attempt to charge her, remembering what had happened last time. However, there was no spark.

"No, no, no." Gambit let out. "You can't end like this, petit. There are people here who need you! You ain't leavin em!"

He forced more power out, breaking out into a sweat as he gave it his all. After a minute, Rogue put a gloved hand on his shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Remy..." she whispered. "It ain't working..."

Gambit was breathing hard as the power died away, anger washing over him. He was just about to pull away when a small spark danced across Alexis' palm. Kurt was the first to notice, his eyes going wide.

"Gambit!" he cried out. "It's working!"

Gambit perked up as he grabbed her hand again. This time, she accepted the energy, the sparks traveling across her arms before settling in her chest. Ever so slowly, her eyes began to flutter open as she let out a soft groan.

"I'm awake..." she said quietly.

Kurt wasted no time pulling her into a hug.

"I thought ve lost you." He told her.

"On the bright side… we know what happens when I go past my limit now." she said hoarsely. "Though I'm not gonna do that again… at least, not anytime soon."

"Agreed." Kurt concurred, picking her up.

Rogue shrugged out of her coat, using it to cover Alexis' nakedness as best she could. Alexis pulled it around herself, shivering slightly.

"It ain't much, but it's better than nothing." Rogue told her.

"Can't argue with that." Alexis replied.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Cyclops suggested.

"What about him?" Logan questioned, gesturing to Magneto with his thumb.

The metal master was slowly coming to, but he was clearly injured and disoriented from his ordeal. Logan walked over to him, unsheathing his claws and aiming them right at his throat.

"I say we finally end this murderer." he snarled.

"You know that's not what we do." Cyclops told him. "Sooner or later, his forces will be storming the place, and we've got wounded to take care of."

"Besides..." Alexis spoke up, giving Magneto the coldest glare she could manage. "He's not gonna stop us. Unless he wants me to level his castle some more. Right, Magneto?"

Magneto just let out a small groan.

"Just… go." Magneto let out.

The others nodded as they headed out.

...

The ride back to the X-Mansion was rather quiet. Scott took the wheel of the first one after donning a spare visor while Logan drove the other. The rest were scattered amongst the two ships, couples snuggled together when possible. Alexis remained in Kurt's grasp, finally able to let out the tears she'd been holding back in the fight. Kurt just held her, petting her head.

"I can't believe he did that..." she sobbed. "My dad… my home… He took them from me…"

"Alexis, I am so sorry." Kurt told her. "If there vas any vay I could undo all this…"

She just cried some more, clinging to his shirt.

"He took everything..." she choked.

Kurt gently cupped her chin, making her look at him.

"Not everything." he corrected. "You know I'll alvays be zhere for you. Ve all vill."

Alexis wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you." she told him before looking at the rest of the ship's occupants. "All of you."

"We X-Men look out for one another, petit." Gambit informed her.

"We're family." Rogue agreed.

Alexis smiled at that, snuggling deeper into Kurt's arms as the mansion appeared on the horizon.


	13. Falling Out

Several weeks had passed since the battle with Magneto in Genosha. Since then, everything had settled into some semblance of normalcy. Alexis had taken up her new job as Head of Security, though she was quickly learning that this job was far more demanding than her previous Deputy position. Maintaining security at a school for mutant kids was a daunting task to say the least, and she had come to dread the time in between classes.

"Alright everyone, move along!" she shouted over the throngs of children and teens pouring through the halls. "Squidboy, get to biology immediately! Kitty, I know you're not trying to ditch algebra again. Iceman, stop making out in the corner and get to class!"

All the students scattered at her shouts, and soon, the second bell rang and the halls were deserted. Alexis let out a long sigh, sagging on a cushioned seat near a window. As she rested, Kurt walked over and noted his girlfriend's exhausted state.

"Long day?" Kurt asked.

She muttered something unintelligible, Stealthy appearing at her side with a candy bar. From the number of wrappers sticking out of her pockets, this was not the first time this had happened. Kurt just chuckled as he ported away, finding Gambit in the library playing with his cards. Upon seeing the teleporter, he sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Again?" he asked.

"Again." Kurt confirmed.

"Alright, let's do it then." Gambit declared.

Kurt and Gambit locked hands and ported to where Alexis was. He then charged his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She absorbed the energy in a heartbeat, sitting up.

"I'm awake!" she shouted, looking around before groaning. "Aw man, again?

"Again." Kurt confirmed, smiling at her.

"How long this time?" She asked.

Stealthy held up all six of his fingers and toes, smirking. Alexis groaned again.

"Okay, I need to find the right balance of chemical energy to combat my new work load." she muttered. "I can't be falling asleep on the job like back in Haven City."

"I'm sure ve can zhink of somezhing to keep you more active." Kurt reassured.

"Until then, call on me whenever." Gambit told her.

Alexis chuckled.

"Won't Rogue get jealous of all the time we're spending together?" she ribbed.

"Only if ya try somethin." Rogue replied walking into the room. "Then we're gonna have a problem."

"Ah, don't let Alexis intimidate you Chere." Gambit jeered, pulling Rogue in close. "Gambit only ever have eyes for you."

Rogue rolled her eyes good-naturedly, pushing on Gambit's face with her gloved hand.

"I ain't come here for yer flirty nonsense, Remy." she informed him. "We need Alexis. Cyclops and Wolverine are at it again."

"Seriously?" Alexis let out. "How many times is it by now?"

"Zhere came a point vhere ve just stopped counting." Kurt informed her before taking her arm. "Vhere are zhey zhis time?"

"Dining room." Rogue told him.

Kurt nodded, and the two disappeared in an instant.

...

Kurt and Alexis appeared in the dining room, Stealthy appearing seconds later before flopping on Alexis' head. The three looked around the dining room, seeing Scott and Logan on opposite ends of the table. An argument had clearly broken out over lunch, and had escalated into a shouting match between the two.

"I'm not gonna say it again, Logan!" Scott shouted. "Keep your hands off Jean!"

"I didn't realize I needed permission to talk to people, Summers!" Logan shouted back.

"What you were doing wasn't talking!" Scott argued. "Now either keep your claws to yourself, or else-!"

"Enough!" Alexis shouted over both of them, drawing their attention. "Both of you! Hasn't this gone on enough?"

Both turned to her, looking as though they were about to tell her to butt out. She just held up a hand before they could.

"Every day for the past week, you two end up in a knock-out, drag-out fight." she told them. "For the love of Pete, you're adults. Act like it!"

The two of them took a breath before turning back towards each other. They both nodded at each other before walking off in opposite directions. Alexis let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that should clear things up, for now anyway." She replied. "When will those two just get along?"

"Probably never." Kurt replied. "Those two have been at odds since Logan arrived."

"That's not surprising." Alexis admitted. "I mean, they're like cats and dogs."

" _Ja_ , except zhey can be trained." Kurt joked.

That got a laugh from both of them before Alexis let out a sigh.

"Alright, who should we tackle first?" she asked. "Logan or Scott?"

"Perhaps we should divide and conquer." Kurt suggested. "I will talk to Scott, and you to Logan?"

"Sounds like a plan." Alexis agreed. "Good luck."

"You too." Kurt replied.

…

Alexis climbed up onto the roof, finding a still fuming Logan downing a can of beer. He had an entire six pack with him, three of them already gone. Alexis sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Think you can spare one of those?" she asked.

"Didn't think you were old enough for this stuff?" Logan remarked.

Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Just how old do you think I am?" she asked.

"Eh, I dunno, teenager?" he guessed.

"I'm 23!" Alexis sputtered.

"Alright, already." Logan relented, handing her a can. "Knock yourself out. Just don't blame me for the hangover."

Alexis smirked as she took the can, opening it and downing it.

"So, what happened between you and Scott this time?" she asked. "Clearly it involved Jean."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." Logan dismissed.

"So this isn't the first time you've fought over her." She ventured to ask. "I mean, usually you fight over strategy or who listens to who on the field, but Jean is a new one for me."

She took another swig of the beer, swirling the contents.

"Then again, I've seen the way you look at her." she continued. "It's clear you have feelings for her."

Logan stopped sipping his beer to look towards her.

"Maybe I do…" Logan admitted. "Doubt that much matters though, considering she has Summers."

"Are they married?" Alexis asked.

"No." Logan answered.

"Then there's still time." she insisted.

"To do what?" Logan asked. "Pour out my heart to her in the hopes that she'll choose me over him? Hate to break it to you kid, but life ain't that easy."

"I'm not saying you're gonna get a fairytale ending." Alexis told him. "I'm just saying that maybe you should talk to her. Put everything out in the open once and for all."

"Kid, it just ain't that easy." Logan insisted. "I mean, what if she tells me to get lost?"

"Logan, you're an immortal mutant." Alexis pointed out. "You've faced down giant robots, armies, and God knows what else, and yet you're afraid of a little rejection?"

Logan ponder everything she had to say, honestly wondering if she had a point.

"Maybe you're right…" He relented, getting up. "Let me think about it."

"You do what you got to do, Logan." she told him, getting up and gathering the empty cans. "Just don't wait too long."

Logan just nodded as he walked off.

…

Meanwhile, Kurt found Scott stalking through the halls.

"Something on your mind, my fearless leader?" Kurt jeered.

Scott turned around and saw Kurt sitting on a chair in the hallway.

"Not in the mood, Kurt." he snarled, walking past.

"I know it has something to do with you and Logan's affection for Jean." Kurt pressed. "It's what all your fights have been about."

"I said I not in the mood." Scott growled.

"I don't mean to tease." Kurt reassured. "I just wanted to help you."

Scott sighed, pinching his nose and turning around.

"I know, I know..." he muttered. "It's just..."

"You're worried about Logan and Jean?" Kurt surmised. "You shouldn't be. She chose you, didn't she?"

"Yes." Scott answered.

"Then what is there to worry about?" Kurt responded. "Jean loves you, and nothing will change that."

"You've seen the way Logan looks at her." Scott replied. "He wants her, and I'm afraid… I'm afraid he'll hurt her."

"I don't think you give Jean, or Logan, enough credit." Kurt told him. "Logan would never hurt Jean. And even if he tried, she has shown she is more than capable of taking care of herself."

Scott sighed.

"It's more than that." Scott admitted. "I've known Jean most of my life. I was there when she arrived here. I helped her with her nightmares, we went to prom together… and then he just shows up and-"

"And you honestly think she'd just leave you after all you've been through together?" Kurt asked.

"I…" Scott tried to respond. "I guess not..."

"And even if she did, it would be her choice to make." Kurt added.

Scott just sighed in response.

"I guess you're right." Scott relented.

"Perhaps you just need some fresh air, mein friend."

"Perhaps so." Scott agreed. "Thanks Kurt."

"Anytime." Kurt replied as Scott walked off.

...

Scott walked through the campus garden, enjoying the cold air. As he continued walking, he glanced up at the sky, seeing some birds, as well as a few flyers enjoying the calm air. His eyes then drifted to the roof, where a sight stopped him dead in his tracks. Jean sitting on the roof with Logan. He instinctively walked towards the school as the two continued talking. He was almost about to dismiss it, but that was when Jean wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders. That was the last straw. His fists clenched and he stalked towards the door, determined to give Logan a stern, violent talk,

…

Later, Kurt met up with Alexis in the common area. She was curled up on one of the couches reading a history magazine, skimming through an article about the Howling commandos. Stealthy was asleep on her lap, curled up like he was a cat.

"Kurt, you're not gonna believe this." Alexis spoke up. "Logan's real name is Jim Howlett, and he was one of the Howling Commandos. The guys who worked with THE Captain America."

"Really?" Kurt replied, astonished.

"Yeah, Jean found that out this afternoon." Alexis said, setting down her magazine. "Logan seemed pretty shocked when she told him, if a bit confused on how to process the new information."

"Not surprising," Kurt admitted, sitting down next to her on the couch. "Speaking of Logan, how did ze talk go?"

"Well, I found out that Logan thought I was teenager up until this point." Alexis quipped, getting a chuckle from Kurt. "And I also found out that he's head over heels for Jean."

"Vhat else is new?" Kurt remarked.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that wasn't that big of a secret." Alexis admitted. "I know he wants to tell her, but two big things keep getting in his way: his own fear of rejection, and-"

"Scott?" Kurt guessed.

Alexis snapped her fingers, pointing at Kurt.

"Ding, ding, ding, you're a winner." She joked

Kurt chuckled in response.

"I suppose so." Kurt replied. "Scott seems a bit vorried about Logan stealing Jean avay from him."

"Wow, jealous much?" Alexis muttered. "Jean's not a possession that can be 'stolen' or whatever."

"I know, but she still chose to be vith him." Kurt defended. "Shouldn't Logan honor that?"

"From what I can tell, that's what he's been doing." Alexis countered. "It's why he hasn't tried to pursue anything with her. He knows she's with Scott, and that he makes her happy. In the end, that's all he wants for her, even if it means she's not with him."

"I suppose." Kurt relented. "I just hope both of zhem come to see zhat before one kills ze other."

...

Night time was one of the only times the institute knew any semblance of peace. It was in these rare moments of tranquility that Logan enjoyed taking moonlight strolls through the school grounds. The silence allowed him to get lost in his thoughts, and tonight had a few particular ones in mind. The thoughts about his past regarding the Howling Commandos, as well of the one who had enlightened him to his previous identity.

"Jean..." he let out.

He sighed, remembering what Alexis had told him.

" _There's still time._ " she had told him. " _You've faced down giant robots, armies, and God knows what else, and yet you're afraid of a little rejection?_ "

"Got me down to a tee, kid." he muttered. "What would I even say to her?"

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see or even hear Scott approach him.

"Logan!" He called out. "We need to talk."

Logan was surprised by the sudden outburst, but rolled his eyes in annoyance and kept his back to Scott.

"Ain't it past your bedtime, shades?" he growled.

"Saw you talking with Jean earlier." Scott told him.

"That so wrong?" Logan asked. "Didn't think I needed permission to talk to people."

"Depends." Scott responded. "What were you talking about?"

"None of your damn business, Summers." Logan snapped.

"When I see a teammate getting closer than he should with my girl, I make it my business." Scott declared.

"Your girl?" Logan repeated, finally turning around. "You know what, Summers? You got a lot of nerve talking about Jean like that. She ain't your possession, and she ain't no prize. So stop talking about her like that before I make you regret every word."

He turned away, preparing to leave the confrontation at that. However, that's when he felt the painful burn of Scott's laser vision as he struck him in the back. He let out a howl of pain as he went skidding across the lawn, landing face first in the dirt with smoke rising off of his back.

...

The sound of Scott's laser blast had both Kurt and Alexis shooting out of bed, Bamfs scattering everywhere as they did.

"Tell me you didn't hear what I just heard." Alexis begged.

"I did, but I vish I didn't." Kurt replied.

"We better get out there." Alexis decided.

Kurt grabbed her arm and they teleported out of the room.

...

Logan was just picking himself up off the ground as another blast from Scott put him flat on his stomach again.

"I've put up with a lot of your shit since you've joined the team, Logan." Scott told him. "Your disregard for the rules, your blatant disrespect for the chain of command, all of it."

Logan snarled and tried to get up again, only to get blasted.

"I've ignored it because you're an asset to this team, but I can't keep quiet about you taking Jean from me." Scott went on.

"... Anything I took was freely offered." Logan countered. "That should tell you something, Summers."

With that, Scott screamed in rage before ripping off his glasses fully and blasting at him again. This time, Logan rolled onto his back and held up his claws, blocking the blast. It rebound back at Scott, hitting him in the eyes and knocking him to the ground. He then got to his feet, pushing forward in an attempt to get close to Scott, no doubt to claw out his eyes.

Thankfully, before the fight could escalate further, a cloud of blue smoke appeared above them. Alexis landed between the two, grabbing Scott before shoving his glasses back into place. Kurt meanwhile grabbed Logan, doing his best to hold the mad mutant back.

"Are you two out of your Goddamn minds?!" Alexis shrieked. "What were you thinking?!"

"Zhis is no vay to settle differences, gentlemen!" Kurt insisted.

The two were still snarling and glaring at one another, still itching to finish what they started. That's when a new voice spoke up.

"What's going on out here?"

All four of them turned to see Jean walking out, a robe over her nightgown and half of the X-Men behind her. Upon laying eyes on the scene, and the state of Logan's healing skin, her gaze hardened. Scott straightened up, looking both surprised and sheepish.

"What happened?" Jean demanded.

"Scott attacked Logan." Alexis reported.

" _Ja._ " Kurt agreed. "Ve came to stop ze fight."

Finally coming to his senses, Logan put away his claws as Jean went over to Scott.

"You did what?" She questioned. "Why? What's gotten into you?"

"I… I thought he-" Scott tried to respond, now feeling really stupid.

"I expected this kind of behavior from Logan, Scott, but not from you." She chastised. "In what universe would that even be considered a good idea?"

Scott didn't answer. In fact, he couldn't answer. Any words of protest died on his tongue as he looked down in shame. Alexis finally felt safe enough to release him, sighing in relief. Jean gave a small nod of satisfaction, then turned to Logan. She opened her mouth to chastise him as well, but paused when she saw the look on his face.

He looked betrayed and hurt, his eyes actually glistening slightly. He backed away as everyone turned to him, anger giving way to confusion and sympathy. Before anything more could be said, he turned and walked towards the mansion, the X-Men parting ranks for him as he did. Jean went wide-eyed, quickly giving chase.

"Logan!" she called out. "Logan!"

...

Logan grabbed the few belongings he had in his room, stuffing them into a beat-up old duffel bag. He empties every drawer and raided the bathroom before finally zipping it shut and slinging it over his shoulder. As he opened the door to leave, Jean was there to greet him, her hand poised to know. When she saw the bag in his hand, her face fell.

"Logan, wait." she insisted. "Where are you going?"

"Not sure." he answered with a shrug. "Probably start in DC. Follow up on that Smithsonian thing you told me about with the Commandos."

"Logan, if this is about Scott-" Jean tried.

"You were right back there." Logan interrupted. "If the situation were reversed, I would have done the same."

"Logan, I didn't mean it like that." Jean insisted.

"Maybe not," Logan replied, "but if I weren't around, you and Summers wouldn't be having any trouble."

Jean scoffed slightly at that.

"Scott and I had problems long before you showed up." She told him.

Logan slipped past her, making his way down the hallway, but Jean caught hold of his arm. He paused, turning back as she met his eyes.

"Please..." she seemed to beg, "Don't go because of something stupid like this."

Logan took her hand in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand before sighing.

"See ya around, Jean." he told her.

He then began walking off, her hand slowly sliding free of his grip as he walked down the hallway.

...

From their room, Kurt and Alexis watched as Logan's motorcycle sped away from the mansion. They were both stunned by the sudden turn of events, and felt just a touch responsible with how things played out.

"This is all my fault." Alexis let out. "I encouraged Logan to tell Jean the truth. I had no idea Scott would lash out like that and Logan would-"

"Don't blame yourself." Kurt told her. "I vas just as responsible, fueling Scott's desire to hold on to Jean."

Alexis flopped down on the bed, Stealthy and the other Bamfs gathering around her in a comforting gesture.

"We should never have gotten involved in the first place." she muttered. "We just made things worse, and now Logan's gone."

"Zhere's nothing ve can do about it now." Kurt told her, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "Just… hope zhat someday Logan vill come back."

Alexis kept quiet, sighing sadly.

...

In the wake of Logan's departure, the mood of the mansion had fallen. Alexis had contemplated asking the Professor to find him, but he'd shot her down, explaining that Logan was free to come and go as he pleased. Jean and Scott's relationship had hit a severe rough patch, the former refusing to speak to the latter. Rogue was a potent mix of sad and angry to see Logan go. Part of her wanted to go out after him, but she had a feeling he wouldn't come back willingly, and knew she would only be wasting time in the effort. She sought solace in Gambit, the Cajun doing his best to comfort her.

As days bled into weeks, Kitty found herself flipping through the television, bored out of her mind. She wasn't even looking for anything to watch, just flipping through the channels at random with a bored expression on her face. She was dozing off when a story on one of the news networks caught her eye. She bolted up, staring at the screen before hitting the pause button. She then jumped on the couch, phasing through the ceiling and poking her head into the dining room.

"Everyone, get to the media room!" she shouted. "Logan's on TV!"

The announcement got the attention of everyone, prompting them to drop whatever they were doing and bolt towards the living room.

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked.

"Logan? Our Logan on TV?" Hank inquired.

"Unless someone else is wearing his yellow spandex, yeah, it's him." Kitty insisted, grabbing the remote and hitting play.

The news report began, showing shaky footage of what looked like a giant alien war going on in New York. As it played, the voice of a reporter spoke over it

" _Despite the presence of what has been confirmed to be an alien invasion,"_ The reporter began, _"the heroics of the group known as the Avengers, has been a cause of not only comfort, but celebration as well. It has been confirmed that a group of 10 individuals were able to fend off the invading force, and shut off the portal they spawned from on top of Stark Tower. While information on the entire team is scarce, several members have been confirmed._ "

The TV then began flashing photos of the heroes as the reporter listed them off.

" _The lineup includes billionaire Tony Stark's Iron Man, local superhero Spider-Man, military fugitive the Hulk, member of the mutant activist group, the X-Men Wolverine-"_

Kitty paused the footage, allowing them to take in what they had heard.

"It really is him." Rogue marveled.

"Guess even while on his own, he still gravitates to playing the part of a hero." Hank commented.

"Still, stopping an alien invasion." Alexis let out. "That's… pretty cool."

"Indeed." Kurt replied. "And he seems to have met quite a unique group of friends."

Kitty unpaused the footage, letting the rest of the images flash on the screen.

" _-and long thought deceased super soldier, Captain America."_ the reporter finished.

That through everyone for a loop.

"Captain America is alive?" Ororo questioned. "But that's impossible."

"Yeah, didn't he take a nose dive into the arctic at the end of WWII?" Iceman questioned.

"Maybe he got better?" Kitty joked.

"Well, it explains why Logan helped them." Jean spoke up. "Captain America and Logan were friends in WWII. Maybe with his help, Logan will start to remember his past."

"Really?" Alexis asked. "You think so?"

"I hope so." Jean replied.

The group all looked at the screen, of the paused image of their friend fighting alongside fellow heroes. Though they were still sore about how things had gone between them, the knowledge that he was not alone put their hearts at ease.


	14. Rogue Reunion

After learning of Logan's joining the Avengers, the mood of the mansion brightened immensely. Any time a story about the Avengers came on the news, everyone always dropped what they were doing to watch. Newspaper clippings of their exploits decorated one of the walls of the media room, meticulously gathered and framed by either Jean or Rogue.

While everyone was happy for Logan and the new friends he had made, there were a few who were still heartbroken that he was gone. Chief among them was Rogue, who could usually be found listlessly sitting in the window, looking out at the front gate as if waiting for him to return. On one of these occasions, Gambit happened to be passing by. Seeing Rogue in such a state of sorrow was more than he could bare.

" _Chere?_ " he greeted.

She turned to him, her eyes distant and far away.

"Oh, hey there Remy." she replied. "Didn't here ya come in."

"I can see why," Gambit replied. "Still miss him, huh?"

"Every day." Rogue admitted. "He was like a father to me. I'd give anything to see him again."

Gambit then walked up and placed an arm around her.

"Then why don't we go on up and pay Mr. big shot Avenger a visit." Gambit suggested.

Rogue perked up at the notion.

"Ya think that'll be okay?" she asked. "I don't wanna be a bother."

"You kiddin?" Gambit replied. "He'd be delighted to see ya. Trust me."

Rogue thought for a moment, then a grin broke out on her face.

"Well then, we bettah get packing!" she declared. "I wanna leave as soon as possible!"

"As you wish, _Chere_." Gambit replied, bowing slightly.

She hopped up from her seat, rushing out the door to do so. She nearly barreled into Scott in her haste, who watched her go with some surprise.

"Haven't seen her that lively in a while." he remarked.

"She's got good reason to." Gambit replied, walking past him.

Scott turned and followed him.

"I know that look." he remarked. "What are you planning, Gambit?"

"Now that would be tellin, now wouldn't it?" Gambit retorted, walking off.

As Gambit walked off, Scott just stood there.

"I can't tell if that was Gambit's usual level of snark, or a barb directed at me." He mused.

"Probably the latter." Alexis spoke up, walking past him from the kitchen.

"Guess even he's still sore about what happened." Scott admitted.

"Ya think?" Alexis snorted, taking a bite out of a donut she had in her hand. "You screwed up, Scott."

"I know." Scott replied. "And I've spent every day since trying to make up for it."

Alexis sighed, patting him on the back.

"Give him time." she told him. "Besides, if he's going somewhere with Rogue, odds are they'll stay out of trouble. She's his moral compass after all."

"And forbidden fruit." Scott added.

"True, but still." Alexis replied. "Maybe some alone time will do them some good."

Kurt then bamfed in, wrapping his arms around her.

"Speaking of alone time, it's our turn for ze danger room." he informed her.

"Right." Alexis replied, taking his hand. "See ya Scott."

They bamfed away, leaving Scott alone in the hallway.

...

The next day, Gambit and Rogue made their way to the DC train station. Once they arrived, they stood in line for their tickets, Rogue more excited than she'd been in a long time.

"It'll be nice to see New York again." she remarked. "Especially without having ta worry about another attack from Magneto."

"That's for sure." He agreed. "Hadn't heard a peep out of him since Alexis kicked his ass on Genosha."

"Maybe he's too busy rebuilding his castle." she guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Gambit responded, pulling her in close. "But let's not worry about it."

"Right." Rogue agreed, leaning on his shoulder. "This is a vacation for us."

The two finally reached the end of the line and got their tickets. Unbeknownst to them, a set of three figures stood off to the side, watching them intently. They all wore thick coats and hats covering their features.

"The Cajun and the southern belle are headed for the Northeast line." One of them observed.

"How should we proceed?" the second one asked.

"Carefully." the third one insisted. "We can't afford to scare them off. We'll wait until they're on the train, then we strike."

The other two nod as Rogue and Gambit made their way to the train.

...

"So, aside from seeing Logan, anything you want to do while we're in the city?" Gambit asked as the two took their seats.

Rogue leaned back, honestly thinking about it.

"Well, I'd love to see the Statue of Liberty." she admitted. "Look out at the city from her crown."

"That be something." Gambit commended.

"What about you?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe catch a Broadway show, walk in Central Park," He listed off. "Go for a one on one late night swim in the hotel pool."

"I doubt that last one will work." she reminded him. "I don't exactly have a swimsuit body."

"I'd beg to differ on that." Gambit teased, smirking. "Besides, just the two of us, less worry about people gettin hurt."

"Yer fergetting about yerself." Rogue told him, flicking him in the forehead. "In case ya fergot, yer people too."

"What if I promised just to look and not touch?" Gambit proposed.

"I'd say I'm not willing to risk one of the few good things in my life." she told him. "I love ya Remy, and I don't wanna hurt ya. Not ever."

"Chere, you could never hurt me." Gambit promised. "I can promise nothin is gonna happen to us."

She let out a sigh, leaning against Gambit's chest. Gambit wrapped his arm around her as the train started moving.

...

Outside the train, the three figures watched it pull away from the station.

"Now?" The second figure asked.

"Now." the first one replied.

The third figure discarded their coat and hat, revealing themselves to be none other than Lorna. She then used her powers to stop the train in its tracks. The sudden stop caused the passengers to lurch forward and even fall to the floor. The other two figures discarded their disguises and revealed themselves to be Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.

"Don't let anyone off the train." Scarlet Witch warned her brother. "We can't have our prey escaping."

"Not a problem." Quicksilver replied.

He then sped towards the train, shoving anyone trying to get through the windows or doors. Lorna aided him, using her powers to seal them shut. As some cops ran up and tried to shoot them down, Scarlet Witch turned towards them and shot out an energy bolt, blasting them away. Once the police were down, she then used her powers to open up a hole in the top of the train car Gambit and Rogue were in, she, her brother, and her sister all using it to enter. The two X-Men were taken aback by the sudden arrival of the three rogue mutants, with Gambit focusing on one in particular.

"Lorna." Gambit let out.

"Hello again, Remy." she greeted maliciously. "Miss me?"

"Like chicken pox." Gambit whispered. "You wanna do this, fine Lorna. Just leave everyone alone."

"Whoever said we wanted you, Cajun." Pietro threw out.

Gambit's eyes went wide as he looked over at Rogue, who looked more than a little horrified herself. Gambit instinctively placed himself in front of Rogue, pulling out a few cards.

"You want her, you gotta through me." Gambit threatened.

"You say that like it will be a problem." Wanda replied.

Gambit threw five cards at her, but one blast from her sent them flying in opposite directions, causing nearby passengers to duck in cover. Thinking fast, Gambit took out his staff and extended it, charging towards the three of them. He tried hitting them, but Quicksilver quickly zoomed out of the way and moved past him repeatedly, hitting him each time. Lorna used her powers to take the staff out of Gambit's hands and wrap it around him. She then threw Gambit against a wall and using nearby safety bars to tie him down. Rogue was about to leap in and help, but Scarlet Witch used her powers to overpower Rogue's mind, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Too easy." Scarlet Witch declared. "Pietro? Grab our new guest."

"Right." Quicksilver replied, running over and picking her up.

"Get your hands off of her!" Gambit shouted, thrashing in the pipes that held him down.

Quicksilver just looked over at him, giving a shrug.

"Sorry, no can do." he told the Cajun before zooming off with his unconscious cargo.

"What about him?" Lorna asked, leering at Gambit.

"He is not our mission." Scarlet Witch reminded her. "Do what you want with him."

Lorna smirked as she began tightening the staff around him, causing him to grunt in pain. Seeing no other way out, he placed a hand on the wall behind him, charging it with kinetic energy. The wall then exploded, sending Gambit flying through the window across from them. He crashed through it and landed on the ground with a thud, groaning afterwards. He slowly got to his feet and hid himself, Lorna coming out to try and find him. Her search was halted when Scarlet Witch took her arm.

"Leave him." she ordered. "Let's go before the MRD gets here."

"Fine." Lorna relented. "But next time, I'm not stopping until he's dead."

"Whatever." Pietro replied. "Now let's get back to father."

The Maximoff siblings made their way out as Gambit struggled to his feet. He limped his way over to the ticket counter, leaning heavily on the desk.

"I need… your phone..." he said.

…

Back at the X-Mansion, Professor X was sitting at his desk going over paperwork when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said, answering it.

" _Professor, it's Gambit."_ The other end wheezed. " _Magneto struck again… his children… They took Rogue!_ "

"What?!" The Professor let out. "Where are you now?"

" _The train station._ " he answered. " _I've got a few broken ribs and… one hell of a concussion._ "

"I'll send the others to come get you." The Professor told him. "Then we'll begin work finding Rogue."

" _Thank you..._ " Gambit let out before the line clicked.

...

Sometime later, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty made their way to the train station. After scouting around for a few minutes, Kitty caught sight of Gambit hunkering down on a bench in the corner. Some medics had put a shock blanket over him, as well as a few other survivors of the wreck.

"Guys, I found him." She informed.

"Kurt, hang back for a moment and make sure no one interferes." Scott instructed.

"On it." Kurt replied, porting off.

Scott and Kitty made their way over to Gambit's bench, sitting down next to him.

"You okay?" Kitty asked, putting her arm around him.

"Been better." Gambit replied.

"We'll get her back, Remy." Scott assured him. "Magneto won't hurt her. I promise."

"I know." Gambit replied. "But I make no promises about holdin back when I get my hands on him."

The two X-Men ushered him to his feet, then out of the station. Kurt ported next to them once they were safely away from any humans

"Ve better see if ze professor vas able to locate Rogue on Cerebro." he suggested.

"Good idea." Scott replied.

...

Back at the X-Mansion, the team stood inside Cerebro as the Professor tried to locate Rogue. His brow furrowed as he did, the cloudy landscape of Cerebro remaining that way.

"It seems Erik is blocking my telepathy." he reported. "I'm afraid I cannot find her."

"You mean you can't find her or any of Magneto's cronies?" Alexis asked.

"No." He answered.

"He couldn't have taken her to Genosha that quickly." Jean rationalized. "Meaning he's found a way to block Cerebro on more than himself."

"Then we're at square one with this search." Alexis went on, slipping into Deputy Mode, breaking down the situation. "We're going to have to search for the old fashion way."

"There's only one guy I know who's the best at tracking the old fashioned way." Scott shared.

Everyone looked up at him as he let out a sigh.

"Logan." he went on.

Kitty let out a snort.

"Well, there goes our chance of 'the old fashion way'." she quipped. "Like he's ever going to help us after the shit you pulled."

"If he knows Rogue's in trouble, he'll come." Scott reasoned.

"Even so, perhaps it would be best to send someone a bit more… diplomatic to collect him." Hank suggested.

"Meaning someone he actually likes." Alexis translated.

"I'll go." Jean offered. "I'm certain I can talk to him."

"No offense Jean, but you're kind of why he left in the first place." Kitty reminded her.

"Alexis, you go." The Professor declared.

That caught everyone by surprise. Alexis pointed at herself, looking at the Professor questioningly.

"Me?" she asked.

"Logan became quite fond of you while he was here." The Professor reminded her. "That, and I know you're good at keeping things discrete. I do not know what Erik has planned with Rogue, but the less people aware of the situation the better."

"In other words, we need to get to Logan vithout alerting ze Avengers." Kurt pieced together.

"This is not their fight." The Professor told him. "It's ours. I do not want anyone dragged in unless absolutely necessary,"

"Sounds fair." Alexis replied.

"I vill come as vell." Kurt volunteered. "I can help you get in and out no problem."

"Well, I was hoping to see Logan again." Alexis admitted before turning to Kurt. "C'mon. We've got no time to lose."


	15. Breaking and Entering

It was a quiet night in New York City as a lone couple, Kurt and Alexis, made their way down the street. As they approached a large mansion set up, they checked for any observing passerbyers before they ported through the gates and onto the front path. Once inside, they looked up at the building, then at a small map Alexis had up on her phone.

"According to this, Logan's room is the third room on the right." she reported, pointing to the specific window. "Remember, port in, get Logan, port out."

"Right." Kurt replied, porting off.

...

Kurt reappeared in the corner of a bedroom, looking down at a simple bed situated in the center of the room. The occupant was sitting up, panting and gasping as if they'd just come out of a nightmare. Kurt looked them over, surprised to find that it wasn't Logan. In fact, it was Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America. The teleporter stared, having grown up hearing stories about Captain America, and was surprised to be in the same room as him. His reverie quickly ended when the super soldier locked eyes with him, clearly startled by his presence.

"Excuse me, _Herr_ Captain." Kurt apologized. "I did not mean to startle you."

On instinct, the Captain reached for his shield that was leaning against his bed. With practiced precision, he tossed it at the corner. It hit Kurt square in the chest, dropping him to the ground with a pained grunt. He sat up slowly, holding his chest as Cap recovered his shield.

"I appear to have caught you at a bad time." Kurt observed, slightly aching. "Perhaps I should take _mein_ leave."

He quickly bamfed away, leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in his wake. Cap waved a hand in front of his face, dissipating the acrid smelling smoke.

"What the hell?" Cap let out.

…

Down in a lab beneath the mansion, Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, was putting the finishing touches on a vent system for his suit. He took a moment to grab a cup of coffee as his personal AI, JARVIS, spoke up.

" _Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we appear to have an intruder._ "

"Eh, figures." Tony replied. "Who is it this time? Whiplash? That Enchantress chick? Hypno Hustler?"

" _I'm not sure sir._ " JARVIS replied. " _I think there may be something wrong with my tracking program. I cannot get a lock on their position._ "

"What do you mean 'can't get a lock'?" Tony questioned.

" _The intruder appeared in Captain Rogers' room, then suddenly appeared in the kitchen._ " JARVIS explained. " _Now he has appeared in the front hall. All in a matter of seconds._ "

"So you think we have a speedster?" Tony asked, beginning to suit up.

" _Unlikely sir."_ JARVIS answered. _"It seems that his signal vanishes and reappears in a manner of seconds."_

"Teleportation then." Tony deduced.

" _That would be my guess, sir._ " JARVIS replied before his system beeped. " _Two more intruders detected._ "

"Well then," Tony responded as his helmet slipped on and faceplate closed. "Best not keep our new guests waiting."

He pulled out an ID card with a large A on it. He hit the center of the A, turning on a function that allowed him to contact the rest of his team.

"Avengers, Assemble!"

…

Out in the main hallway, Alexis slipped through the front doors, trying to keep towards the walls to remain out of sight.

"Third door to the right." she whispered, looking down at Stealthy, who was hidden in the large hoodie she wore over her uniform. "Seriously, how hard was that to follow?"

Stealthy gave a small shrug as Alexis made it a few steps in. Her progress came to a sudden halt when an arrow landed in the wall right in front of her. She froze, following the arrow's trajectory to see a man in a white tee shirt, fleece pj pants, and a purple hoodie standing at the base of the stairs. He had a bow at the ready, a quiver hanging haphazardly from his shoulder.

"You know, we don't take kindly to people who sneak in here without an invitation." the archer told her.

"Sorry, I left it at home." Alexis snarked. "Now if you don't mind, I'm a little busy right now."

She took a step forward and the archer fired another arrow at her. Again it landed in front of her, but this one started beeping before exploding in her face. She yelped in surprise, bracing herself and allowing her body to absorb the power of the explosion. There wasn't much to gather, but as the dust settled, the archer was surprised to see sparks dancing across her eyes.

"Nice trick." she quipped, smirking. "Got anymore?"

The archer just raised an eyebrow in response as Alexis began walking towards him, cracking her knuckles.

"Too bad." she commented. "Here, have one of mine!"

She then went to punch him, but he quickly dodged. Her fist connected with the wall, a small explosion of stone and drywall filling the hall.

"Whoa, someone's been taking her vitamins." the archer remarked.

She then turned and kicked him, a similar explosion sending him skidding down the hall. He gasped as he tried to refill his lungs, Alexis walking towards him while stomping her feet, small sparks of energy gathering with each step.

"Ok… ow." He let out.

As Alexis moved towards him, Iron Man came rocketing out of the sublevels, plowing right into her. He then threw her into a wall, causing her to crater into it.

"Well, you're clearly not the teleporter." he remarked. "Otherwise, you would have avoided that."

Alexis then pulled herself from the crater, her body sparking wildly and her eyes glowing.

"Or maybe I didn't avoid it for a reason." she retorted.

"Like what?" Iron Man asked.

"Like she can absorb kinetic energy, shell head!" The archer called out.

"Oh." Iron Man replied, turning back to Alexis.

Alexis grinned, then lunged forward, reeling her fist back. When it connected, a large shockwave sent Iron Man flying into the opposite wall, leaving a triumphant Alexis standing there in her now sleeveless shirt. She looked at it, letting out a groan.

"Again?" she moaned. "I thought Hank fixed this issue."

Just then, Kurt ported in right next to her.

"Blew off your sleeves again?" He asked.

"Yeah..." she lamented. "This is getting annoying. I'm running out of long-sleeved shirts!"

"At least zhat's all zhat's been blown off." He ribbed.

"Yeah, yeah." she sighed. "Don't remind me."

"Excuse me." Cap called out, getting their attention.

Both X-Men turned to see Cap standing there in his pajamas, armed with his shield.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think some explanations are in order here." He told them

" _Scheisse._ " Kurt cursed. "Ve don't have time for this."

"You handle Captain America." Alexis commanded, taking charge of the situation. "I'll deal with Tin Man and Robin Hood."

"Right." Kurt replied before bamfing away.  
He then reappeared right in front of Cap, much to his surprise.

"Apologies, _Herr_ Captain." He said before going for a punch to the face.

Cap stumbled back as Kurt ported behind him and punched him again. This went on for a bit, Kurt teleporting in and out, decking Cap at every change. Eventually, Cap managed to bring his shield up, the creature punching it instead. The creature clenched his fist in pain as Cap managed to smack him in the face.

Meanwhile, Alexis popped her neck, giving Iron Man a cocky grin. She crooked her finger in a "come at me" motion. Iron Man then rocketed at her, landing right in front of her and smacking her across the face. He swore he saw sparks when his hand connected, but she didn't move. In fact, she just turned her head back to him with a sparking grin.

"My turn." she told him before slapping him in turn.

His entire helmet dented at the blow as he went stumbling backward. As Iron Man turned back around, the girl smacked him again, knocking him to the ground.

"JARVIS, give me a read on this girl." He ordered.

" _Just finished the scan sir."_ JARVIS replied. _"Oddly enough, she appears to be 100% human."_

"She dented my helmet, JARVIS." Tony argued. "What exactly is human about that?"

" _I'm sorry, sir."_ JARVIS replied. _"But there's nothing out of the ordinary about her. No X-Gene or enhanced genetic structure."_

"This doesn't make any sense!" Tony exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." She replied sarcastically. "But I don't have the time, nor the patience to explain it. Just need to find something real quick."

"Like I'm just gonna-"

Just then, Stealthy popped out of Alexis' hoodie, grinning before porting out. He then reappeared, clinging to Iron Man's face plate, much to the hero's surprise.

"Stealthy, let's play disassemble!" Alexis shouted.

She then dashed towards the rooms as the Stealthy began yanking off bits a pieces of Tony's armor, porting away with them before appearing to get more. While the Bamf made short work of Iron Man, Alexis went from door to door, checking them one by one.

"Empty..." she muttered. "Empty… Em- HOLY SHIT!"

She immediately slammed the door to the room shut, rubbing her eyes.

"Well that's an image I'm not going to get out of my head for a while." she muttered.

…

Inside the room, Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, and Jane Foster, his scientist girlfriend, stared at the freshly slammed door. They were both covered in sheets, and from the large pile of clothing and armor on the floor, that was all that was covering them.

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen her here before." Jane replied.

"Me neither." Thor responded, summoning Mjolnir to his hand. "I feel there is trouble afoot."

…

Alexis continued her search, opening the next door. The second she did, a man in a black cat suit came lunging through, sharp, metallic claws poised to strike.

"Yikes!" She let out.

She hit the ground, the man flying over her before landing with cat-like grace. She turned around to face him, still a bit shocked by his sudden attack.

"You should not have come here." He told her.

"So everyone keeps saying." She retorted.

Just then, Kurt ported behind her and grabbed her arms.

"One moment, please." He insisted before teleporting away.

The man in the cat suit looked at the smoke, trying to search the area for his prey. As he did, the two appeared in the front lobby.

"I can't find him!" Alexis exclaimed. "And we're causing too much of a scene!"

"Zhen perhaps ve should fall back and try something else." Kurt suggested.

"Good idea." Alexis agreed. "Let's-"

Just then, a green fist came out of nowhere, hitting the girl and sending her into a column. She rebounded hard, then crumbled to the ground. Kurt turned to her, then back at the source of the hand, none other than the Incredible Hulk. The behemoth stepped out of the living room, giving a snort of derision.

"I was trying to sleep." he grumbled.

Stealthy looked over at where Alexis had fallen, squeaking in fright and porting to her side. Kurt was not far behind, looking somewhat panicked.

" _Scheisse!_ " Kurt cursed. "You overloaded her!"

"What does that mean?" Hulk asked.

"It means, she's going to turn zhis place into a crater if I don't get her out of here!" Kurt shrieked.

Sure enough, energy was dancing madly around Alexis as her entire body began to glow, accompanied by a low whine. The large creature grabbed her, turning to the Avengers.

"I suggest you find somezhing to take cover vith." he warned before porting off with her.

Stealthy ported under a table, covering its head and whimpering. Tony managed to make it down stairs in what was left of his armor and was soon joined by Cap, The archer, and the man in the cat suit. Before they could make it any farther, a blinding light lit up the night sky as a shockwave ripped through the mansion. Just about every window was shattered, stuff was knocked off of shelves, and everyone was thrown off their feet. As the explosion died down, Thor and Jane ran out of their room and rushed downstairs to figure out what was going on.

"What was that?" Jane asked.

"Still unclear." Tony replied, getting back to his feet.

Tony looked over and saw Thor just had a sheet draped over him and Jane had thrown on an oversized dress shirt, covering her underwear underneath.

"Seems to have caught you in the middle of something." Tony noted.

Jane looked down and immediately went beet red. At that moment, Hank Pym (Ant Man) and Janet Van Dyne (Wasp) came running in as well, hearing the explosion.

"Ok, what the heck was that?" Jan asked.

"To put it bluntly, an exploding girl." The archer answered.

Before anyone could ask for clarification, Kurt ported back in with the girl in tow. She was unconscious, and completely naked. Every male immediately turned around, even Thor.

"Please, I beg of you." Kurt spoke up. "I need one of you to blast her. It vill restore her strength."

"Pal, I think we'd be more interested in restoring her pants." Tony commented.

"You don't understand!" Kurt snapped, showing a rare moment of anger. "She expended all of her energy! She has none left! If she does not get more immediately, she vill die!"

Still confused by all this, Tony just shrugged and fired a repulsor at her. The energy literally sank into her body before she coughed and gasped.

"I'm awake..." she croaked before feeling the chill in the air. "And… naked..."

"Sadly." Kurt reported, sighing in relief that she was alright.

"Here." Thor offered, pulling off his sheet. "You may take this."

She went to take it, but went wide-eyed and looked away.

"Actually, you keep that." she insisted, trying hard to keep her eyes off him.

Jan held no such reservations, whistling in appreciation.

"I knew he was also the God of Fertility, but _damn._ " she let out.

Jane just shot her a glare, causing her to back off.

"Thor, you hang onto that." Jane told him, slipping off her shirt. "I got this."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

"Trust me it's better this way." Jane insisted.

Alexis took the shirt gratefully, slipping it on over herself. Once she was 'dressed', Kurt helped her to her feet, Stealthy porting onto her head and hugging her scalp. She gave him a small pat as Iron Man addressed them.

"Ok, so… can someone explain what the hell just happened?" Tony questioned.

"Which part?" Alexis asked.

"Pick one." Tony replied.

"Perhaps we should hold this conversation until we are all more collected." The man in the cat suit suggested. "And dressed."

Cap glanced at the Alexis, Jane, and everyone else who were in their pajamas.

"Good idea Panther." he commended before looking at the two X-Men. "And don't even think about trying to get out of this."

"Hey, I'm not in the mood to go streaking anytime soon." Alexis commented, holding up her hands in a pacifying gesture. "Consider us… what's the phrase?"

"On a timeout?" Kurt suggested.

She snapped, pointing at him.

"There."

"I'll see if I have something that'll fit you." Jan offered.

"That will be greatly appreciated." the girl told her.

Jan lead the girl towards her room walking past Jane.

"By the way, red is a good color on you." Jan teased, earning her a smack on the arm.

…

Later, Alexis was dressed in some of Jan's clothes sitting next to Kurt on the couch in the living room. Tony had his suit out in front of him, trying to reassemble it as the archer, now identified as Hawkeye or Clint, and the man in the cat suit, AKA T'Challa the Black Panther, stood off to the side. Tony occasionally shot glares at Stealthy, who was curled up like a cat.

"So first question," Cap began, standing in front of the two X-Men. "Who are you? Second question, why are you here?"

"My name is Alexis Ryder, though these days, I go by X-Gene." Alexis explained. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt Wagner."

"But you can call me Nightcrawler." Kurt insisted.

"And this is Stealthy." Alexis added, petting Stealthy on the back. "He's my… can you really call him a pet?"

"It iz zhe best vay to describe him." Kurt replied.

"Right, Stealthy is my pet Bamf." Alexis went on. "A subspecies of demon that are akin to imps."

"O… kay." Tony let out. "So why did you two and your… Bamf, wanna break into our house?"

"We were looking for our friend." Alexis answered.

"His name is Logan." Kurt explained. "Ve vere sent by zhe X-Men to bring him back."

"Logan?" Clint repeated. "You mean Wolverine?"

Alexis gave a nod.

"Yeah, we need his help." she told him.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Hank asked. "We could've called him."

"Ve vere hoping to discreetly get to him vithout alerting you." Kurt admitted.

"But _somebody_ didn't listen when I said third room on the _right._ " Alexis let out, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I thought you meant zhe inward right." Kurt admitted.

"How could I-?" she cut off, rubbing her head. "It's a good thing you're cute."

"You flatter me." Kurt replied, wrapping his tail around her.

"Hey, Bonnie and Clyde, focus." Tony told them, snapping his fingers to draw their attention. "You want Wolverine, you'll get him."

Tony then pulled out his ID card and called him up.

" _I'm busy, Stark."_ Logan muttered into his ID. " _I'll be back in the morning._ "

"Got some friends here looking for you." Tony told him.

" _Tell Cap I'll be back by morning._ " Logan reiterated. " _This is my solo night._ "

"Ok, but Nightcrawler and X-Gene are gonna be pretty upset they missed you." Tony egged.

There was a brief pause on Wolverine's end.

" _The elf and the kid are there?_ " He asked

Tony held up the ID card so the two could speak.

"Hey Logan." Alexis greeted.

" _... I'll be right there."_ Logan told them before hanging up.

…

Not long after that, Logan's motorcycle came screeching up to the front doors of the mansion. When he saw the broken glass in all the windows, as well as the severely decimated lawn, he sighed.

"Kid overloaded again." He remarked, heading inside.

He barely got in the door before being tackled into a hug by Alexis.

"Logan!" she cried out, clinging to him tightly. "Oh you have no idea how much I missed you!"

"Missed you too, kid." Logan replied, returning the hug and seeing Kurt standing in the doorway of the living room, Stealthy perched on his shoulder. "How ya doin elf?"

"Better now that your here." He replied.

Cap saw the hug and couldn't help but smile.

"Guess some things do change." He remarked. "Never thought I'd ever see you accept a hug from anyone."

"I didn't think you knew what a hug was." Clint joked.

"Keep laughin' cupid." Logan replied before turning back to the two X-Men. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

Alexis released Logan, putting on a solemn face.

"It's Rogue." she explained. "The Brotherhood took her."

"What?!" Logan let out. "What happened?!"

"She and Gambit vere coming up to see you." Kurt explained. "Zhere train vas hijacked by the Maximoff siblings. Zhey took Rogue and disappeared."

"The Professor tried to find her using Cerebro, but Magneto's found a way to block it entirely." Alexis went on. "Meaning we need an old fashion tracker to find her."

"And ve could zhink of no better candidate zhen you, Logan." Kurt concluded.

"If Rogue's in trouble, you can count on me." Logan reassured.

"Great." Cap spoke up. "Where do we start?"

That made Alexis perk up.

"Whoa there, we?" she asked. "No offense, but this is X-Men business. We came for Logan only."

"Logan's an Avenger." Cap reasoned. "If it concerns him, it concerns all of us."

"Steve's right." Logan told her. "Besides, without any solid leads on where to start, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Zhat is true." Kurt admitted. "Magneto could be anywhere."

" _Sir,"_ JARVIS spoke up. _"I apologize for the interruption, but there seems to be a break in at Stark Tower. Right now."_

"Or he could be at my office building." Tony corrected.

…

At Stark Tower, security mobilized at the front entrance as Magneto floated into the building. Following him were his three children, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Lorna.

"Freeze!" A guard ordered.

Quicksilver dashed forward at breakneck speed, grabbing each of the guards' weapons and dropping them all in one pile on the other end of the room. Once they were disarmed, Lorna held out her hand and the metal paneling on the wall ripped off, wrapping around the men and trapping them. The men were then thrown into the wall, keeping them suspended as the four of them continued moving forward.

"You'd think Stark would keep better staff on the payroll." Scarlet Witch spoke up.

"That is his concern." Magneto replied. "For now, let us continue with our work."

"What we seek is down below." Quicksilver reported. "Though we apparently triggered some sort of silent alarm. No doubt the Avengers will be here soon."

"Let them try." Magneto challenged.

…

Sometime later, the Quinjet landed in front of Stark Tower, and the Avengers piled out, X-Gene and Nightcrawler right by their side. Stealthy let out a small growl at the open doors of the tower, his tail twitching.

"It seems your hunch vas right, _Herr_ Stark." Nightcrawler noted. "Zhese guards vere taken down at nearly impossible speeds."

"Meaning Magneto and his cronies are here." Iron Man rationalized.

"Children, not cronies." X-Gene corrected. "They're his kids."

"That doesn't make our situation any better." Hawkeye remarked, notching an arrow.

As they prepared to head inside, someone landed behind them. Everyone turned, Logan instantly unsheathing his claws as he did.

"Whoa!" None other than Spider-Man cried out, narrowly avoiding the deadly claws. "Easy there! I came to help with Mr. Stark's distress call."

Wolverine retracted his claws as Spidey took a breath.

"Sorry to call so late, kid." Iron Man told him. "But we needed all hands on deck."

"Not a problem." Spidey reassured before seeing the new additions to the group. "Nightcrawler? What brings you here?"

"X-Men business." Nightcrawler sighed. "Rogue's been kidnapped."

"Hang on, since when do we know this guy?" X-Gene questioned, pointing at Spidey.

"It vas before you came." Nightcrawler told her. "I'll explain later."

"Just call me Spider-Man." Spidey told her, offering a hand.

"X-Gene." she replied, taking it.

"So, who's the loser trying to break into this place?" Spidey asked, turning towards the tower.

"Magneto." Cap informed.

"Fun." Spidey remarked, shooting out a web. "Race ya inside."

Spider-Man swung towards the building as the others followed after. Once inside, they caught sight of the trapped guards, as well as the light for the elevator indicating it was going down.

"Well, either Magneto's been through here, or these guys have very weird ideas of coffee breaks." Spidey quipped.

X-Gene turned to Nightcrawler.

"Think you can-?" she began, Nightcrawler porting up before she even finished her sentence.

He ported himself over to each of the trapped men, porting them out of their metallic prisons and dropping them safely on the ground. Ant-Man gave them a quick look over, giving a thumbs up to their condition.

"Let's keep moving." Cap told them. "Magneto couldn't've-"

Before Cap could finish, a blue blur came dashing up and knocked him off his feet. Everyone quickly got into defensive stances.

"It's Quicksilver!" X-Gene let out. "He's-!"

She got a quick punch to the mouth, one she couldn't possibly prepare for. It knocked her flat on her back, no sparking energy to be seen. Hawkeye swerved around and aimed his bow. Before he could fire, Quicksilver zoomed past and knocked Hawkeye to the ground. He shook his head in pain as he saw Quicksilver standing over him.

"You didn't see that coming?" He remarked before running off.

Seeing him sprint away, Thor threw his hammer at him, hoping to catch the speedster. Quicksilver easily dodged, then tried to grab the hammer. His unworthiness was instantly proven when Mjolnir suddenly yanked him off his feet and into a wall. Thor smirked as he recalled the hammer, unaware of Scarlet Witch lurking in the shadows with red energy surging through her hands.

She slipped up behind Thor, her hands glowing red as she sent small tendrils of red energy into his mind. They gathered in his eyes, turning them red for a moment before they settled back to their sky blue. She then retreated into her shadows, seeking her next target. Thor shook his head to try and clear his vision, grasping his hammer.

"Be careful." He warned to his fellow Avengers. "There is a witch who tried to tamper with my mind."

"You good, Point Break?" Iron Man questioned.

"Fortunately, I am mighty." Thor replied, walking off.

As he walked forward though, his surroundings changed to that of his home of Asgard. This wasn't the Asgard he knew however, instead it was in flames. A large blade easily the size of Stark Tower pierced through the Grand Palace, which crumbled as Thor watched. As he stumbled back in horror, he nearly tripped over something. He looked back, dropping Mjolnir in horror when he realized it was the prone form of one of his friends, Volstagg.

"Volstagg…" Thor let out in horror as he looked out towards the city.

Charred and burned bodies dotted the streets. Among the deceased were Fandral and Hogun, rounding out the warriors three, Lady Sif, Frigga, Odin, Loki, and even Jane. He dropped to his knees as tears filled his eyes. Ever so slowly, he gently picked up Jane's fallen body, sobbing heavily.

Unbeknownst to Thor, none of this was real. He was just kneeling on the ground, his eyes red from the woman's power.

"What's wrong with Thor?" Wasp asked.

"It's Scarlet Witch!" X-Gene answered, pulling herself up from off the ground. "If she gets in your head, she'll-"

Scarlet Witch cut her off, performing the same trick she pulled on Thor. X-Gene dropped to her knees as Scarlet Witch's power surged through her, her mind being pulled into the past. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the middle of Haven City. Everything was on fire, buildings crumbling all around her. A trio of Sentinels were stomping around, blasting at the screaming mutants trying to run for cover. Before her, her father lay dead at her feet, his pupil-less eyes unseeing and lifeless.

"No..." she sobbed. "Dad… Not again..."

She ran towards him and fell to her knees, shaking him desperately.

"Please, wake up." she cried. "Wake up!"

Back in reality, Iron Man took one look at Scarlet Witch and rocketed towards her. Before he could reach her though, something seemed to stop him from moving.

" _Sir, we appear to be caught in some sort of magnetic field._ " JARVIS reported.

"Yeah, got that JARVIS." Iron Man replied.

He was pulled backwards, his helmet suddenly dismantled and removed from his face. This brought him eye to eye with Lorna. The young mistress of magnetism was hovering above the ground, smirking at Iron Man with a cruel gleam in her eyes.

"I thought the X-Men would have warned you." she scoffed. "Don't bring a metal suit to a fight with masters of magnetism."

"I'll make a note of that for next time." Tony remarked.

"There will not be a next time." Lorna replied.

Scarlet Witch was behind him in a matter of seconds, giving him the mental treatment. Tony shook his head before hearing a low roaring sound above him. He looked up and saw one of the Chitauri Leviathans flying over him. He then looked in front of him and saw the Avengers lying battered and defeated on a stone staircase. Hulk had several spears lodged into his back, a bleeding Rick in his arms. Wolverine was reduced to nothing but a clawed arm sticking out beneath some large rocks. Thor laid dead on the ground, his hammer shattered into several pieces. Ant-Man and Wasp were strewn on the ground as if they had been holding onto one another, their suits badly damaged. Hawkeye's bow had been snapped and his arrows broken in half. Black Widow was right next to him with a bullet hole in her head. Black Panther had a blade running through his chest, his mask cracked and showing half of his face. Spider-Man was crushed under a pile of debris with the lenses of his mask cracked. Cap was just sprawled out on the ground with his shield broken in two.

"You..." Cap wheezed, blood running down the corner of his mouth. "You could have stopped this."

Tony stepped back in horror, seeing his teammates all dead in equally horrifying ways. In the real world, Lorna dropped him, smirking at Scarlet Witch.

"What do you suppose he sees?" Lorna asked.

"His worst fears, Lorna." Scarlet Witch answered. "Whatever scares the Invincible Iron Man."

"I'm afraid that's far enough!" Ant-Man declared.

Both girls turned to him, Lorna smiling.

"Got enough energy for one more?" She asked.

"Always." Scarlet Witch replied.

Ant-Man quickly shrunk down and leapt towards them, but Scarlet Witch blasted at him, knocking him back. He collided with a nearby wall before dropping to the ground with a thud. He slowly picked himself up, opening up his helmets faceplate when his vision became clouded. When he could see again, he was greeted by a decimated New York. Building were inflamed, everyone was scattered, and there was rubble everywhere. As he looked around, he noticed a familiar gloved arm and a shattered wing sticking out under a piece of rubble.

"Jan!" Hank shouted, bolting towards the arm.

He shoved one piece of rubble away, revealing her still body.

"No…" He let out, horrified.

He picked up the body and held it close, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Why…?" he sobbed. "Why?"

With yet another Avenger down, Scarlet Witch went in search of another victim. However, that's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and was immediately punched in the face by Nightcrawler. She was down in an instant as the teleporter's tail twitched angrily.

"Zhat's for hurting Alexis." he declared.

"That's one down." Cap noted before turning to the others. "Will they be ok?"

"In time." Nightcrawler confirmed, porting over to Alexis. "But Quicksilver and Lorna are still a problem. Zhey must be stopped."

"And they will be." Cap confirmed. "Spider-Man, think you can slow down the speedster?"

"I'll do what I can." Spidey confirmed before swinging off.

"I fear Lorna vill not be so easily bested." Nightcrawler lamented. "She inherited her father's magnetic powers, and almost all of the remaining Avengers require metal to fight."

"Wasp, Panther, Hulk, you three handle Lorna." Cap ordered. "Logan, you're with me. If someone's attacking this place, they gotta be after the arc reactor."

"Right." Logan nodded. "Been awhile since I faced Magneto."

The two old war buddies then took off down the hallway, leaving Hulk, Wasp, Panther, and Nightcrawler to handle Lorna.

"Wasp and I will occupy her, allowing Nightcrawler and Hulk to come at her from behind." Panther relayed.

"Sounds good to me." Hulk agreed.

"Yeah." Wasp confirmed, flying towards the green haired mutant.

Wasp immediately started flying around her and tried blasting at her. Unfortunately, they did little more than annoy her as she held out her hand and sent Wasp flying into a wall. Black Panther tried a swipe at her, but his claws stopped midair.

"You were foolish to use metal to stop me." Lorna remarked.

"Not stop." Panther told her. "Just delay."

Before she could react, Kurt ported behind her with Hulk, who punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Fist beats magnets." Hulk remarked.

…

In another part of the tower, Spider-Man swung through the hallways looking for Quicksilver.

"Now, if I were a super speedy mutant, where would I hide?" Spidey asked himself.

His spider senses went off seconds before he was clocked in the head.

"Who said I was hiding?" Quicksilver called out.

Spidey quickly leapt up and tried punching him, but Quicksilver zoomed out of the way before the blow could connect. Quicksilver ended up behind him and punched him again, knocking him down again. Spider-Man then tried to shoot a web at him, but Quicksilver easily dodged it.

"How do you intend to catch something you can't see?" Quicksilver taunted.

Spidey just kept shooting web after web in an effort to trap him, but all his attacks were dodged. Quicksilver eventually came to a stop, tsking.

"Your aim is awful, Spider-Man." he insulted.

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Spidey retorted.

Quicksilver raised an eyebrow before looking down at his feet. All around, large clumps of webbing were stuck to the ground, large webs blocking off all exits. To add insult to injury, Quicksilver was standing in the middle of a web.

"Got ya." Spidey remarked before clocking him on the jaw.

The impact knocked him into the web, which kept him detained as Spider-Man added extra webbing to his arms and legs for good measure.

"I'm gonna look for your friends, but don't go away." Spidey quipped before swinging off.

…

Meanwhile, Cap and Wolverine made their way towards the Arc Reactor, hoping that they could catch up with Magneto before he escaped. Once Wolverine reached the door, he immediately kicked it open and entered with claws drawn. Before he could make a move though, something stopped him in his tracks pulling him up off the ground.

"The Wolverine." Magneto's voice called from above them. "After so many battles, one would have learned not to send a man with metal bones to fight the master of magnetism,"

Cap looked up to see Magneto floating down towards them.

"Magneto, I presume." Cap deduced.

"Indeed." Magneto confirmed. "And you are the famed Captain America. I heard stories about you as a boy. They were quite inspiring."

"Thank you." Cap replied, lifting his shield. "Now back off."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Captain." Magneto told him. "As it happens, I am in need of a massive power source, and this Arc Reactor is ideal for my plans."

"What about Rogue?!" Wolverine snapped. "Is she part of your 'plans'?!"

"Miss Rogue will serve her purpose well." Magneto assured him. "In fact, she will be the key to my greatest triumph."

"That's not gonna happen!" Cap declared, throwing his shield at Magneto.

Magneto simply used his powers to catch the shield and sighed.

"It seems you do not seem to grasp the concept of 'Master of Magnetism'." He remarked, sending the shield flying back at him. The impact, knocked Cap to the ground as Magneto slammed Wolverine into a wall. He then pulled out his claws and stabbed them into the wall, restraining him.

"That should hold you." he declared. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an arc reactor to take."

Magneto then turned towards the reactor and began using his powers on it. Slowly but surely, he began to tear the reactor out of its moorings. He then used his powers to tear away at the metal on the ceiling, creating a hole for him to use as an exit. Without a second glance backwards, he made his way out of the tower with the arc reactor. Once he was gone, Wolverine was able to retract his claws, allowing him to drop to the floor. He walked over to Cap, helping him to his feet.

"You alright, Cap?" he asked.

"Had worse." Cap replied. "Though with the Arc Reactor in the hands of that maniac, I don't know how much longer that'll stay true."

" _Cap, we've got a situation out here._ " Hawkeye announced. " _Thor, Tony, Hank, and the X-Gene girl are down. Don't know what that Scarlet Witch woman did to them, but they're not responding._ "

"Damn." Cap let out. "What about the others?"

" _Bruised, but okay._ " Hawkeye answered. " _We've got the three stooges in custody but-_ "

There was a snap on the other end of the line, then a yelp of surprise from Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye?" Cap called out. "Clint?!"

...

Quicksilver vibrated his hands and feet as fast as he could, eventually pulling himself free of the webbing holding him. He shook his hands free of the webbing, looking at his two downed sisters.

"I cannot carry them both." he whispered.

Looking between the two, he made his choice, zipping over to where Scarlet Witch lay unconscious. He sucker punched Spider-Man, Hawkeye, and the others before grabbing his sister, gathering her in his arms.

"This isn't over!" he promised before running out of the building.

Spider-Man slowly picked himself up and rubbed his face, groaning slightly.

"That's gonna leave a bruise..." he muttered. "Anyone else conscious?"

About that time, Cap and Logan came in, surveying the damage.

"Everyone ok?" Cap asked.

Jan cradled Hank, looking worried.

"Honestly, I don't know." she admitted.

Panther had his arm around Tony as he brought him in with the others. Hulk had Thor draped over his shoulder, and Kurt held Alexis in his arms. Spidey dragged a still unconscious Lorna into the fold, the mutant practically mummified in webbing.

"One the bright side, we got one of them." Spidey remarked.

"But Magneto and the twins still got away." Wolverine informed. "And with Stark's oversized battery."

"And we still have members under Scarlet Witch's spell." Cap added. "For now, let's get them back to the mansion. Hopefully we can figure out how to pull them out of it."

"Captain, if this Magneto is as dangerous as today's events showed, perhaps it is time we outsourced to those who know him best." Panther suggested.

"Ze X-Men." Nightcrawler declared. "Ve have fought Magneto before, him and his children. Ve can do it again."

"I know you wanted to keep this an X-Men thing, but Magneto pulled us in when he attacked Stark Tower and hurt our friends." Cap told him.

"Zhe name 'Avengers' is not just for show." Nightcrawler remarked. "Ve vill accept you aid. But for now, ve should get back to your mansion as you suggested. Ve have fallen to tend to."

"Right." Cap agreed. "I have a feeling things are about to get a whole lot worse."


	16. Avenging X-Men

Back at the mansion, the mind warped Avengers were strewn on various couches and chairs, still completely out of it. Jane wrapped a thick blanket around Thor, running her hand through his hair. When he felt her touch, he pulled her into a desperate hug, as if trying to use her as a tether to reality. Hank was in a similar state, gripping Jan's hand tightly, shaking the entire time. Tony just seemed numb, staring into nothingness. He too had a blanket, draped over him by Cap, but he had not even reacted. Finally, Alexis laid down on the couch, her head in Kurt's lap as he gently pet her head. Stealthy snuggled up under her arm like a teddy bear, chirping sadly and gently patting her cheek.

"Man." Spidey let out, observing all of them. "What do you think that 'Scarlet Witch' did to them?"

"Zhe Scarlet Witch has many abilities at her disposal." Kurt informed him. "Including neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation."

He looked down at Alexis, sighing.

"She pulled this on Storm, a member of our team once before." Kurt recalled. "Forced her to live through her greatest fear, a building collapse that killed her family and left her trapped for weeks."

"And what did she show her?" Cap asked, gesturing to Alexis.

"Ve vill not know until zhey come out of it." Kurt answered. "For now, zhey just need rest. By morning, zhey should be fine, but ve should not leave zhem alone. Being around zhose zhey care about helps."

"Then you just be there for her." Cap told him. "We'll take care of our team."

Kurt nodded, looking down at Alexis once more. He pulled the blanket over her a bit more as the Avengers made themselves comfortable in the living room, settling in for a long night.

…

Meanwhile, Magneto and the twins returned to Genosha, Magneto depositing the Arc Reactor in a large hanger bay set up for it. As he touched down, his right hand woman Mystique, and a Pterodactyl named Sauron approached.

"Welcome back, Magneto." Sauron greeted. "I see you managed to acquire the device."

"Indeed." Magneto replied. "I trust with this in your possession, our plans will proceed on schedule."

"Of course." Sauron promised, giving a nod. "Unfortunately, we still haven't been able to work out the bug in the system."

"Extended use of the machine is hazardous to whomever is in the cockpit." Mystique clarified. "And for our plans to succeed, the machine will no doubt kill whomever is inside."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Magneto reassured. "I already have a willing candidate lined up for the job."

About that time, Pietro came speeding in, Wanda finally coming to in his arms. She looked around, realizing she was back on Genosha. She also noticed a distinct lack of her green-haired sister.

"Where's Lorna?" she asked.

"I could not carry you both." Pietro lamented. "I got you out as quick as I could, but I fear Lorna is with the Avengers."

"You have to get her back!" Wanda insisted.

"And I will." Pietro promised.

"No." Magneto shot down. "I need you two when our plan comes to fruition."

"But father-" Wanda tried to argue.

"I do not wish ill on Lorna any more than you do." Magneto insisted. "But I have faith in her durability and loyalty. She will not give up any details of our plan, and the Avengers will not harm her."

The twins were clearly uneasy with this arrangement, but knew better than to argue.

"As you wish father." Pietro lamented.

"Good." Magneto nodded. "Now go rest. I need you at full strength for the main event."

"Yes father." Wanda replied as she and Pietro walked off.

...

The Avengers had all fallen asleep in the living room, crowded around their disoriented teammates. Thankfully, a good night's rest had returned some life to them, even if the afflicted members were still somewhat listless. Rick, the Hulk's best friend and personal handler, had volunteered to make breakfast, churning out enough scrambled eggs and bacon to feed an army. Eventually, everyone gathered in the dining hall, eating their food and slowly returning to some semblance of normal.

"So..." Rick began, having dealt with high levels of depression before. "Who wants to talk first? One thing I've learned, talking about what's wrong really does help."

It was silent at first, then Thor set down his fork.

"I… I saw Asgard in ruins." He shared.

Hulk glanced over at Thor, patting his shoulder.

"Sorry." he said softly.

"Everything I ever knew, everyone I cared about..." his hand tightened around Jane's. "They were gone, consumed by an ever burning fire."

"Whoa." Clint let out. "That's… messed up."

"Mine was New York..." Hank spoke up. "Like Thor, everything was on fire… and there was this… this overwhelming sense that I was responsible for it. That it was my fault the city was in ruins."

"Well it's not." Jan reassured. "Everyone's fine."

She took his arm, giving it a squeeze. He pulled her closer, sighing slightly. Peter looked over at Ton, giving him a look.

"What about you, Mr. Stark?" he asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw…. About the same as Hank." Tony told them. "Mass destruction, people hurt, my fault."

He then turned to Alexis, determined to get the subject off of himself.

"How about you, kid?" He asked.

Alexis looked up, her hand drifting to a dented sheriff's badge hanging on the front of her shirt.

"Haven City..." she said softly.

"Haven City?" Cap asked.

"It was a refuge for mutants." Logan explained. "One of the only places they could go that the government wouldn't prosecute them. The kid lived there her entire life."

"Her father vas zhe sheriff." Kurt added, wrapping an arm around her. "A vonderful man, and a kind soul."

"What happened?" T'Challa inquired.

"Sentinels..." Alexis answered, tightening her grip on the badge. "They destroyed everything..."

"Worst part was that the Sentinels were being controlled." Logan snarled. "By Magneto himself."

"Damn." Spidey let out. "Sorry about that. I know how it feels to lose someone."

Alexis gave a silent nod, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Stealthy popped up, licking it away before nuzzling her.

"What I don't get is if Magneto fight for mutant rights, why would he destroy a mutant haven?" Jan questioned.

"He tried to pin the whole thing on the MRDies." Logan explained. "Hoped to use the outrage of what happened to start a war. More than that, he hoped to turn Alexis into a weapon."

"He wanted my messed-up X-Gene." Alexis muttered.

"You mean the reason your powers couldn't be detected by my scanners?" Tony guessed.

She nodded.

"Funky X-Gene, result of being a fourth generation mutant." Alexis explained. "It can't be detected by available tech, so I'm still registered as a human."

"Can see why a psychopath like him would want that little talent." Tony remarked.

"And now he has our friend, your Arc Reactor, and a plan that we know nothing about." Alexis lamented.

"Which is why we called in your friends." Cap responded. "We need all the help we can get."

"How long until zhey get here?" Kurt questioned.

" _Sir, we have an aerial craft approaching the mansion._ " JARVIS suddenly spoke up. " _Initial scans identify it as the X-Men Blackbird._ "

"I'd say about ten seconds." Tony answered. "But that's just a guess."

…

Outside the mansion, the blackbird landed in the still decimated garden. Glassworkers, who were working overtime to replace all the windows, all stared in awe as the gangplank lowered, allowing its occupants to exit. The first to descend was Jean, followed by Cyclops, then Gambit, and finally Storm. The Avengers started coming outside as the jets powered down. Kurt ported out, giving his teammates a grateful smile.

"Scott, Jean, Gambit, Storm, glad you came." He told them.

"Thanks." Cyclops replied. "How's Alexis?"

"Wanda made her relive Haven City." Kurt explained.

"I'll go check on her." Storm offered. "I know how real her visions can be."

Kurt nodded as Storm walked inside. She made it a few steps in when T'Challa came out of the dining room just about to don his helmet. When he laid eyes on her, he stopped, Storm doing the same.

"Ororo?" T'Challa let out, lowering his helmet.

"T'Challa?" Storm said quietly, approaching him.

T'Challa set his helmet down as well and approached her. Once they were close enough, they both started laughing, pulling each other into a hug.

"It is so good to see you again!" Storm declared, pulling out of the hug but keeping her grip on T'Challa's arms. "Look at you! The Black Panther!"

"Yes, a lot has happened since we were children." T'Challa replied. "And look at you. Last I heard, you were being hailed as some kind of goddess."

"A wise man brought be back down to Earth." Storm told him. "Helped me understand my power, and how to use it for the benefit of human and mutant kind."

"Well, being a hero suits you well." T'Challa told her.

There was a small cough, one that drew their attention. They turned to see Tony standing there, the Avengers and X-Men alike just staring at the two.

"I'm sorry, how do you two know each other?" Tony asked.

"I lived in Wakanda before my family moved to another part of Africa." Ororo explained. "T'Challa and I were childhood friends."

"I am happy for you, Storm." Cyclops told her. "But for right now, we should stay focused on the matter at hand."

Logan let out a snort, walking into the room.

"Taking charge already, Summers?" he questioned coldly. "Last I check, this is the Avengers Mansion. Cap's in charge, not you."

"Nice to see you, Logan." Cyclops told him with a level voice, as if trying to remain civil.

Steve looked between the two, instantly catching on.

"You must be Cyclops." He guessed, holding out a hand. "Logan's told me about you."

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Cyclops replied, shaking his hand.

"Logan." Jean suddenly spoke up, smiling widely.

"Jean." he greeted, giving her a hug.

She returned the hug, her smile never wavering.

"When we saw you on the news with the Avengers, I couldn't believe you'd actually found Captain America." she admitted.

"Yeah." Alexis agreed, coming into the group. "Your lone wolf persona's really taking a hit since you've been part of two super groups now."

"Don't think that means I'm going soft or something." Logan remarked.

"Perish the thought." Kurt replied.

"You better not have gotten soft." Gambit declared. "Because Rogue needs the Wolverine now more than ever."

"Relax Cajun, we'll get her back." Logan promised. "In fact, we have someone in one of the guest rooms that's gonna tell us everything we need to know.

…

The group moved upstairs as Logan opened the door to one of the guest rooms where Lorna was webbed up to the wall in what looked like several different layers of webbing. The entire room was covered in the stuff, making it look like one massive web room.

"We didn't want her using her magnetic powers, and we didn't have time to build a rubber room, so we improvised." Spidey explained, adding an extra layer just to be safe. "Hope it works too, 'cause I went through six cartridges of web fluid for this."

"You did well, kid." Cyclops assured him.

Lorna just glared, turning as best she could in her cocoon.

"Remy." she muttered, looking right at Gambit. "What's the matter? Still mad we took your rebound girl?"

Gambit growled at that, about to hit her in the face before Cyclops grabbed his arm.

"That's not gonna get Rogue back." He rationalized.

Gambit still looked upset, but lowered his hand.

"Where is Rogue?" He demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Lorna retorted. "With us, she's finally going to do some good for our kind. Besides, I'm saving her the heartbreak for when you're done using her."

"I would never use her!" Gambit snapped, grabbing the front of the webs holding Lorna. "Never!"

Alexis quickly pulled his hands away, her own power absorbing the kinetic energy spilling from his trembling fingers.

"She's egging you on." she told him. "Trying to get you to blow up the webs so she can escape. You need to calm down."

"Jean, you're a telepath." Spidey recalled. "Can't you just read her mind?"

"Telepathy is a secondary power." Jean informed him. "That, and I don't have the kind of control needed to do that."

"Jean, we're low on options." Cyclops insisted. "We have to try."

Jean took a breath and began focusing, placing either hand on either side of Lorna's head. The girl looked somewhat uneasy, struggling in her cocoon as Jean focused. Her brow furrowed and sweat began to pour down her face, Lorna's scrunching in pain as her eyes screwed shut. Everyone took a step back, as if worried one or both of them would burst into flames. Jeans eyes closed as well, feeling around for any information.

Several images flashed through Lorna's mind. Some were of a machine, others of Ellis Island, a few of a formal invitation, and one or two of Magneto. Several voices spoke over one another, all garbled into one big-ole mess. By the time the menagerie of images were done, Jean stumbled backwards, panting and gasping. Scott and Logan went over and helped steady her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Jean, are you alright?" Scott asked.

Jean gave a nod, trying to catch her breath.

"I know what Magneto's planning..." she let out.

...

In the Assembly hall, Jean briefed X-Men and Avengers alike on all that she'd seen.

"Magneto's built a device, some sort of machine that's supposed to manipulate the genetic structure of any creature exposed to its effects." she explained. "The Arc Reactor was the final piece he needed to complete it."

"So it turns people into mutants?" Wasp asked for clarification.

"At least, that's what it's supposed to do." Jean explained. "Magneto tested it on a human, some kid whose boat got too close to Genosha. Lorna checked on him after the test, and found the kid literally dissolving. His genetic structure had broken down to the point that there wasn't even a body left."

"Ya think Magneto knows about that little design flaw?" Clint asked.

"So far, Lorna's kept it to herself." Jean answered. "She's definitely inherited her father's hatred from humans."

"That still doesn't explain why he needs Rogue." Logan pointed out.

"His machine requires him to use his own powers to fuel the genetic wave." Jean went on. "Unfortunately, the process is painful and incredibly draining. More than that, to achieve the desired effect Magneto wants… it could be fatal."

"So he's going to use her instead?!" Gambit exclaimed.

"Umm, what exactly can this 'Rogue' do?" Tony asked.

"She has the ability to absorb the memories and skills of anyone she touches." Cyclops informed him. "That includes mutations."

"So they plan to use her as a conduit for the machine." Cap pieced together. "Were you able to find out where they were planning to use it?"

"That much, I'm afraid not." Jean lamented. "All I saw was some sort of formal invitation, and an image of Ellis island. That's it."

"Wait a minute," Hank spoke up. "I remember hearing about an event happening on Ellis Island tonight. Senator Kelly is holding a summit tonight, where he's going to address the world leaders about his Mutant Registration Act."

"Sounds like the place for a mutant terrorist to activate a doomsday weapon to me." Spidey quipped.

"If it's happening tonight, we don't have time to waste." Cap declared.

"Agreed." Cyclops nodded. "Let's suit up!"

…

After everyone was geared up and ready to go, they piled into both the Quinjet and the Blackbird and took off towards Ellis Island. Logan ended up riding in the Blackbird, rendering the entire ride incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. After a few minutes, Cyclops let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Logan actually perked up when he heard that.

"You're sorry?" He repeated.

"For everything that happened." Scott added. "I was being an idiot, a selfish, pigheaded idiot. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I shouldn't have attacked you. I'm truly sorry, Logan."

Logan honestly didn't expect that kind of response from Scott, and was genuinely stunned. After a moment, he spoke up himself.

"I could have handled the whole thing better myself." He admitted, letting out a single chuckle. "Guess we're both idiots."

"I guess so." Scott admitted, smiling slightly. "It's good to have you back."

"Don't go rolling out the welcome wagon just yet." Logan told him. "I'm an Avenger now."

"Right." Scott replied, focusing on his flying. "Still, people at the mansion miss you."

Logan glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the X-Men, who were preparing themselves for the battle to come. Despite himself, a sense of familiarity and nostalgia washed over him.

"We'll see." he decided.

…

After some more flying, they reached Ellis Island around sundown. The two teams landed their jets, emerging in front of the doors to Lady Liberty. Once they were out, they all looked up at the Statue.

"The Torch." Jean announced, pointing up at it. "That's where Magneto's keeping the device."

"So, why couldn't we just fly up there?" Spidey asked.

"Too much risk of Magneto spotting us." Alexis pointed out. "And Kurt can't teleport that far without leaving himself vulnerable."

"Guess we're taking the long way." Tony declared.

The heroes began making their way inside, with Cap slowly opening the doors to make sure no one was around. Not too surprising, all of the guards were completely unconscious, metal panels strapping them to walls and the ceiling.

"He's definitely here." Cap reported.

They all continued heading inside, passing through the metal detectors one by one. A handful of people made it through, then Wolverine stepped through. The alarm started blaring loudly, red lights going off across it until Wolverine sliced through the machine with his claws. It all died down as everyone froze.

"Well there goes the element of surprise." Jan lamented.

"Aye." Thor agreed. "Magneto will be expecting us now."

Just as Thor said that, something long and slimy came out of the darkness and wrapped itself on his arm, yanking him up to the ceiling.

"Thor!" Wasp let out, shrinking down and flying after him.

As she got up, the strange long thing came out again, smacking her aside. She tumbled through the air and quickly steadied herself enough to blast at whatever was attacking her. There was a yelp, then Toad came falling to the ground with a wet splat.

"Ok, Ew." Wasp let out in disgust. "What is that?"

"Toad." Gambit snarled, pulling from cards from his coat and charging them. "Where's the rest of your team, _grenouille?_ "

"They're around." Toad told him. "And they're anxious to have some fun with ya."

At that moment, one of the statues in the room began shifting, revealing to be Mystique in disguise. Before anyone could truly register the change, she launched forward with the grace of a gymnast, delivering a kick to the back of Gambit's head. She went for a second kick, but her leg was blocked by Panther.

"I suggest you think very hard about your next move." Panther threatened.

Mystique responded by raising her other leg and nailing Panther in the face.

"I'm not scared of human dressed like a cat." she informed him.

Panther dropped to all fours before springing towards her, tackling her to the ground. As the two wrestled on the floor, Cap and Cyclops tried to move in and help, only to get knocked back by two incredibly large, fat riddled arms. They went falling back, Cyclops rubbing his jaw.

"Blob." he cursed. "Great."

"Long time no see, shades." Blob remarked, cracking his knuckles.

He tried bringing his fists down on them, but Cap quickly brought up his shield to block it as Cyclops unleashed a laser blast from his eyes, knocking him back a bit. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and ran towards them. Before he could, a familiar figure got in the way, snarling with pointed teeth.

"Going somewhere, Logan?" Sabretooth snarled, nails extending into animalistic claws.

"Sabretooth." Wolverine snarled.

"Didn't I run you over with a truck?" Alexis questioned. "How the heck are you completely fine?"

"Runt here ain't the only one who heals quick." Sabretooth remarked.

"And it seems like you both have similar charming dispositions." Spidey quipped.

Sabretooth took a swipe at him, but Alexis caught his hand, squeezing his wrist hard.

"Watch the claws, Sabretooth." she quipped. "You'll put someone's eye out."

"That's the general idea!" Sabretooth exclaimed, trying to take a swipe at her.

Wolverine's claws stopped him, shoving Sabretooth back as the two X-Men got into fighting stances.

"This'll be fun." Wolverine declared.

"Couldn't agree more." X-Gene told him.

The two charged at Sabretooth, going for a double punch. The impact managed to knock him back into a wall, but this barely slowed him down as he quickly picked himself up and charged at them again.

Meanwhile, Iron Man was suddenly hit by a massive stream of fire that knocked him into a nearby pillar. A loud cackle filled the room as the source of the flames, Pyro, stepped forward.

"What's the matter, Iron Man?" He laughed. "Getting a little hot under the collar?!"

"You kiddin?" Iron Man remarked. "I've had dates hotter than you."

Iron Man then blasted at him, but Pyro quickly brought up a wall of fire that seemed to absorb the blast. Iron Man lowered his hand in anger.

"Okay, what is with you kids and absorbing my attacks?" He questioned.

Pyro tried shooting at him again, but this time Iron Man flew upwards to avoid the blast. As he did, Storm flew in next to him, her eyes completely white.

"Enough of this, Allerdyce!" she warned.

"What are you gonna do?" Pyro taunted. "We're indoors, so no whirlwind this time, and no storms for you to conjure up!"

"Do not assume I am without power!" Storm declared.

She then raised her hands, creating a heavy fog that engulfed the room and clouded Pyro's vision.

"What the hell?!" He let out, shooting around randomly only for the two to avoid each shot.

As he continued firing aimlessly, Ant-Man had shrunken down and made his way across the floor towards him. Once he made it towards him, he leapt up and punched at the flamethrowers on his back, damaging it severely. Gas began leaking out of the back, making the flames die out and lose their stuff. A wave of Storm's hand made the fog condense into a small shower, putting out the flames. Before Pyro could properly take in what had happened, Iron Man blasted him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Kurt continued making their way towards the top. Suddenly, Spider-Man's spider sense started going off. Before he could react, something swooped down from the upper levels, grabbing him and lifting him up into the air.

"Please tell me this isn't the Vulture again." Spidey let out looking up.

He was greeted by the sight of a pterodactyl looming over him.

"I have several PhDs and I'm reduced to tossing teenagers in unitards around." the dinosaur muttered.

"Ok wow." Spidey let out in surprise. "Just… wow. Dino men. This is what my life's become."

"My name is Sauron!" the dinosaur snapped, swinging his legs and smashing Spidey into a wall.

Spider-Man then shoved himself off, sending Sauron tumbling through the air as Spidey shot out a web line and swung from it.

"Sauron? As in the lord of darkness from Middle Earth?" Spidey remarked. "Man, the fellowship must have really dusted you if you're slumming it with Magneto."

"Silence, insect!" Sauron screeched, going in for a dive.

Before he could land a hit, Nightcrawler ported in, delivering a right hook that sent the dinosaur of course. Before he could restabilize, Spider-Man swung right into him, knocking him right into a wall where Spider-Man webbed him down, pinning him. Kurt ported next to him, and the pair shared a high five.

Back down below, Hawkeye and Jean tried to make their way upward, avoiding the fights as best they could. The second they tried to go up the stairs though, a blur of motion knocked them back. Hawkeye grunted, grabbing his bow.

"The wonder twins are back." he declared.

"Wanda, Pietro, let us pass!" Jean commanded.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Wanda told them as Pietro came to a stop and set her on the ground.

"Listen kids, whatever your dad's planning, innocent people are gonna die." Hawkeye insisted, notching an arrow as he spoke. "You really wanna go down that path?"

The two looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Father plans to expand the ranks of our kind." Quicksilver insisted. "Make it so the people of this world will never pass that Act."

"If you stop us, you doom our entire race!" Wanda declared.

"Except that machine won't add to your ranks, it'll kill innocent people!" Hawkeye shouted.

Suddenly, he received what felt like five punches at the same time, breaking his nose and sending him flying into the wall.

"Liar!" Quicksilver snapped. "Father would never do that!"

"He doesn't know his machine's defective." Jean tried to explain. "Your sister did."

"How DARE you try to use Lorna against us!" Wanda shouted.

She gathered a ball of red energy in her hand, throwing it at Jean. Jean tried to block it, but she was knocked back into Hawkeye. The two looked up as the two twins closed in, murder in their eyes.

Back with Cap and Cyclops, they were getting thrashed by Blob as he threw them around like nothing. As Cap tried leaping up and hitting him from behind, Blob spun around and backhanded him into a support column. Cyclops ran to his aid as Blob cracked his knuckles, moving in on the pair.

"Gonna have to be stronger than that." he taunted.

Before he could do anything, a large shadow loomed over him. He then felt a large finger tap him on the top of his head. He looked up to see the leering face of Hulk.

"Hi." the green giant said before clapping his hands over Blob's head.

When he pulled his hands apart, Blob was waving left and right, his ears ringing loudly. Hulk then gave him a flick, sending him off to the side. Alexis saw the flying Blob and quickly moved into his path, bracing herself. The fat mutant seemed to mold around her as he hit, energy gathering in her hands and eyes.

"Thanks Hulk!" She called as she pulled herself free of Blob's fatty folds. "I needed that."

Hulk shot her a thumbs up as Alexis turned towards Sabretooth. She charged forward, then gave him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying up into the ceiling, leaving him partially stuck on the floor above. The energy cleared and she shook her hand, flexing her fingers.

"Talk about hard-headed." she quipped.

Sabretooth then fell from the ceiling onto the ground. As he tried to pull himself up though, Wolverine came up and sucker punched him across the face, knocking him out.

Back with Black Panther, his was able to keep up with Mystique's strikes blow for blow, with little sign of slowing down. Realizing defeat was a distinct possibility, and seeing the other Brotherhood Members falling, Mystique turned to Pietro and Wanda.

"Warn Magneto!" she ordered. "Go!"

Seeing her distracted, Panther struck her upside the head, knocking her down. She struggled to shake off the blow, looking desperately at the twins.

"Run, now!" she demanded.

Thinking fast, Pietro grabbed Wanda and they sped off up the stairs and out of sight. Meanwhile, Wasp was trying to zap Toad, but he was bouncing all over the place. Gambit's cards were having equally little luck, just leaving scorch marks where Toad used to be.

"You chumps couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Toad shouted.

He shot out his tongue at Wasp, managing to grab her and tried pulling her into his mouth. She flew as hard as she could to avoid being pulled in. As she came close to his face though, she pulled an arm free and shot Toad in the eye, causing him to cry out in pain and allowing Wasp to free herself from his tongue.

"That is by far one of the grossest things that has ever happened to me." she shuddered.

As Toad shook his head in pain, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and shot him head on, electrocuting him and causing him to fall unconscious.

"So that is what happens to a toad when it is hit by lightning." Thor observed, lowering a smoking Mjolnir.

"The same thing that happens to anything else." Gambit quipped, stowing his cards in his pocket.

With all the Brotherhood members down, the heroes reconvened with one another.

"Everyone alright?" Cap asked.

"We're fine." Hawkeye replied.

"X-Men?" Cyclops questioned.

"Peachy." Alexis answered.

"Then let's keep moving." Cap suggested.

…

Up in the torch with Magneto, he was putting the final touches on the device when Pietro came speeding in with Wanda still in his arms. He set her down as they both turned to their father.

"The X-Men and the Avengers are here." Pietro told him. "They've beaten the Brotherhood, and they're on their way up here as we speak."

"They used Lorna to find us." Wanda added. "You should have let us rescue her!"

"I did what I thought was best for the mission." Magneto insisted. "Besides, by this time tomorrow, it will no longer matter."

He turned back to his work, intent to finish what he was doing. However, doubts had been seeded in the minds of the twins, the works of Hawkeye and Jean running through their heads.

"Are you sure this machine will do what it's supposed to?" Wanda asked.

"Of course." Magneto insisted. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… what if something goes wrong?" She went on. "What if… the machine kills them instead of turns them?"

"Wanda, that won't happen." Quicksilver insisted, but even he didn't seem convinced.

"Of course it won't." Magneto promised. "Lorna said so herself, the subject of our test run got exactly what he needed."

The two were still skeptical, but knew better than to argue. Finally, Magneto finished putting the last touches on his machine.

"There." he declared. "Now, I will go greet our guests." he declared. "You two remain here. Once the process is complete I will be thoroughly weakened. I will need you two to protect me."

"Of… course, Father." Wanda replied.

With that, Magneto went off to await the arrival of the oncoming heroes.

...

Not so far down below, the heroes continued making their way towards the torch and Magneto. As they made it to Lady Liberty's head, Spider-Man's spider sense went off again, even worse than before.

"Uh oh." he let out. "We've got-"

Suddenly, his hands shot up and his wrists suddenly connected with the ceiling. He tried to budge, but found that he couldn't.

"I'm stuck!" he cried out.

"Crap, Magneto's here!" Alexis let out.

That's when everything began happening in a blur of motion. Metal came out of every part of the room, rushing the group. Cyclops was scooped up, pinned to the wall and forced to face to the right. Jean ended up right in front of them, metal bars forcing them to stare at one another. Iron Man's suit suddenly seized up, as if forming one solid piece of metal. Panther was suddenly yanked off his feet, his suit fusing to the wall. Two pieces of metal came and caught Gambit by the wrists, forcing him to grab Wasp and Ant Man. He them found himself forced to pin them to the wall, metal restraints maintaining their grip.

Alexis was grabbed and forced up against the wall, metal restraining her at every joint so she couldn't move. Kurt tried to get to her, but a band of metal wrapped around his eyes, blinding him before spinning him around. When he landed on the ground, it came up to greet him, pinning him in place. Logan suddenly shot forward, catching Cap off guard. They were pinned up against one another, Logan's fists forced onto either side of Cap's skull. Metal bands ensured neither of them could move.

Thor and Storm were next, pinned to the wall with ease while Mjolnir was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Hawkeye got his bow suddenly wrenched from his hand before he was suspended like the rest. Finally, The floor literally melted around Hulk, sealing him in. the floor also rippled like water, pulling Rick off his back and moving him right in front of the giant. The floor then sealed around him as well, leaving every single one of them restrained and immobile.

As everyone tried to free themselves from their confinements, a hole in the ceiling opened up, allowing Magneto to descend into the room. He looked around the room, chuckling slightly.

"Too easy." he remarked before turning to Cyclops. "Better close your eyes."

He pulled Cyclops' visor off, forcing him to screw his eye shut to prevent his powers from hurting Jean.

"Foolish for an army armed with metal toys to attack the master of magnetism." Magneto commented.

"Where is Rogue?" Gambit demanded, looking over his shoulder as best he could. "What have you done with her?!"

"She is alright, for the time being." Magneto told him. "In fact, she will be the last martyr in the war between humans and mutants."

"Your machine isn't a miracle maker, Magneto!" Cyclops told him. "It's gonna kill everyone!"

"So you were the ones who deluded my children with such nonsense." he muttered. "I should have known."

"It's not nonsense." Jean insisted. "Lorna saw it with her own eyes! Your test subject lost his molecular structure and was reduced to nothing but water!"

He seemed surprised for a moment, actually pausing.

"So that's what Lorna meant when…" Magneto realized before resuming his previous demeanor. "It doesn't matter, it's too late to turn back now. Besides, this way the act will never come to pass."

"So you're just willing to kill God knows how many innocent lives?!" Alexis asked, struggling fiercely. "Wasn't Haven City enough?! Just how far are you willing to go for this maniac crusade?!"

"As far as it takes to ensure mutant kind takes its rightful place in this world." Magneto insisted. "I thought after all we've been through Alexis, you would have come to accept that."

"Mutant kind isn't better than human kind." Alexis insisted. "We make mistakes, we point fingers, and we lose ourselves to our pain. We're no better than them, but we can be. Just not like this."

"Charles has rubbed off on you." Magneto noted. "Unfortunately, his idealism wasn't able to stop this act from nearing reality. Now, it is time for me to usher in our new age.

With that, Magneto flew off through the ceiling, leaving the heroes stuck tight.

"Real piece of work, that guy." Hawkeye remarked. "How do we get out of this?"

"If I could move, I'd gather some energy and bust my way out." Alexis grunted. "Anyone else got an idea?"

"Tony, can you do anything?"

"My suit is a giant tin can right now." Tony shared. "I'm stuck."

"I could charge my hands and free myself, but I risk shorting out your tiny friends here." Gambit announced.

"And we can't grow stuck like this." Ant Man lamented. "Not without breaking Gambit's hands, and our bodies trying to squeeze out."

"Storm, Thor, can either of you zap us out?" Hawkeye asked.

"Nay." Thor replied. "We are trapped in a large copper conductor. We would all be fried in an instant."

"What about the big guy?" Wolverine asked.

"Can't." Hulk answered. "I smash, me and Rick fall. I'll be fine, he won't be."

"Hulk, forget about me." Rick insisted. "People will die if we don't get up there. Every human in this head will die!"

"No!" Hulk bellowed.

"Kurt, can you port?" Alexis questioned. "Get us out?"

" _Nein._ " he answered. "I do not know vhich vay is up, nor vhere anyvone is. Zhe risk is too great."

Wolverine let out a loud growl.

"Goddamnit!" he cursed.

…

Up in the torch, Rogue was struggling to free herself from a pair of restraints keeping her attached to a set of handles. She'd nearly broken her wrists trying to pull free, but nothing had worked. She kept struggling, even as Magneto approached.

"Comfortable, my dear?" He asked.

"Let me go, Magneto!" she demanded. "Now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Magneto told her. "Everything is finally coming to fruition. Soon, the world will be changed for the benefit of mutant kind. The role you play will make the lives of countless mutants much safer. You should be honored."

"Well I ain't!" Rogue spat. "I ain't gonna be a part in yer scheme! Not gonna happen!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He informed, taking off one of his gloves. "Forgive me for this."

Realizing what he was trying to do, she attempted to move away. Her cuffs prevented her and he managed to touch her face. Almost instantly, a wracking pain shot through Magneto's body, as if his very life essence was being drained away. Rogue cried out in pain as well, her forcefully acquired magnetic powers forcing her to grab onto the handles. Magneto kept his hand on her long enough for the powers to remain, then pulled away just before the touch would have been fatal. He stumbled backwards, utterly helpless as the machine powered up.

…

Meanwhile down below, the heroes were able to hear the machine beginning to power up. They all looked up, seeing the flames of the torch to explode outward to reveal the large, glowing machinery.

"Oh shit, it's starting!" Cyclops let out.

"Meaning we gotta make a move, and fast." Hawkeye insisted. "We have to get out of here!" Spidey insisted, trying hard to pull his wrists free of the ceiling.

"I'm afraid that will be easier said than done." Panther announced. "We have company."

The group looked up and saw Pietro and Wanda coming towards them.

"Well, what do you want?" Hawkeye asked. "Come to finish what dear old dad started?"

Quicksilver said nothing. Instead, he bent down and picked up Cyclop's visor. Sharing a nod with his sister, he then slid it into place on Cyclop's face. Once that was done, he zipped over to Rick, grabbing onto his shirt and bracing himself. Wanda then used her powers to warp the floor around Rick and Hulk. Hulk dropped, but caught himself on the ledge. Rick would have fallen, but Quicksilver's grip kept him from doing so. Hulk pulled himself up as Quicksilver got Rick back to safety.

"Uh, thanks..." Rick let out.

With the two free, Quicksilver and Wanda silently walked out of the head, leaving them alone. Hawkeye blinked in surprise, sharing a surprised glance with everyone else.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"They heard everything." Jean explained as Hulk began tearing everyone free of their restraints. "They didn't know about the machine, or Haven City. They believed in Magneto's dream, but not in his method of achieving it."

"Works out for us." Spidey remarked as Hulk pulled him down.

Kurt ended up having to free Black Panther from the wall, and Hulk had to completely rip Tony's suit apart to free him. Luckily, everyone was okay.

"Well, looks like I'm sitting this one out." Tony replied.

"At least you're wearing pants this time." Wasp ribbed.

"We don't have time for jokes." Gambit snapped. "That machine is on, and every second it is, people lives are at risk, including Rogue's!"

"Right, we gotta get up there." Cap ordered.

"There's no time to climb." Jean insisted. "By the time we did, it would be too late."

"Then those of us who can fly must." Thor declared.

"You'd never get past that energy dome." Tony insisted, pointing. "It's protecting the machine. You'd need to disable it somehow before you can even think about destroying that machine."

"It's too far away for my optics." Cyclops cursed. "I can't get a good shot. Now without risking hitting Rogue."

"Leave that to me." Hawkeye told him. "No one's a better shot than me."

"What part of energy dome aren't you guys understanding?" Tony questioned. "Doesn't matter how good of a shot you are if you can't hit."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hawkeye asked.

"Can the energy field be disrupted?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah, but it would take a massive energy source to cause a disruption big enough." Tony calculated. "I don't think even you could handle making an explosion that big."

"Well we don't really have a lot of options now, do we?" Alexis argued.

"No!" Kurt cried out, grabbing her arm. "The last two times you did that, it nearly killed you."

"And if I don't do it, hundreds if not thousands of people will die." Alexis informed him. "Besides, we're running out of time."

"She's right." Tony agreed. "It's our only shot. Hulk, think you can throw her that far?"

"I'll be a hot potato, so you'll have to throw fast." She said.

"No problem." Hulk told her, readying his arm for a punch.

She planted her feet and braced herself, taking the punch without even moving. Because she was prepared, she absorbed every last bit of energy, the glow coming faster than it had in the past.

"One fastball special, extra hot!" Rick shouted.

Hulk then picked her up and threw her as hard as he could at the torch. Alexis got herself ready to punch, connecting with the field just as everything went white. The entire torch shook and the others were blown back several feet. Hawkeye immediately readied his bow, seeing the field go down.

"Tick, tick, boom." he declared, releasing the arrow.

It soared across the sky, connecting with the machine and blowing up. The glow from the machine stopped, a massive shockwave came out from the torch, knocking Rogue, Magneto, and Alexis off of the torch and down towards the ground.

"No!" Kurt and Wolverine both shouted.

Kurt immediately teleported towards Alexis and grabbed her. However, before he teleported away, he found their descent slowly. He looked down and saw a blue vortex below them, seemingly slowing their descent. It set the two of them, Rogue, and Magneto down as gently as possible, coming to a stop to reveal Quicksilver. Wanda then walked over, pausing a moment to look down at Magneto.

"Wanda..." he muttered weakly. "Why?

She bent down next to him, pulling off his helmet.

"Because we do not want a part of your world." she declared.

She then used the helmet to bash him upside the head, knocking him out. She then discarded the helmet, walking over to Kurt and Alexis. Wanda crouched down, sliding out of the long red coat she was wearing and draping it over the unconscious girl. Her hands then glowed red as she placed them on Alexis' chest, pouring her energy into her. Alexis coughed, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'm awake..." she muttered.

Kurt sighed in relief as he held her close. At that time, Hulk leapt down with the non-flyers clinging to him and the flyers descending next to him. Hawkeye got off Hulk and walked forward as Quicksilver looked up at him.

"You didn't see that coming." He remarked before grabbing Wanda and speeding off.

Everyone watched them go, then Wolverine carefully picked up Rogue. He pulled off one of her gloves, taking hold of her wrist.

"This better work." he declared, sticking her hand on his own face.

"Logan!" Jean cried out as Rogue's powers began draining Logan of his healing factor.

He pulled back just in time as Rogue inhaled sharply before snapping her eyes open.

"L-Logan…?" Rogue let out weakly.

"How ya doin, Rogue?" Logan greeted in a pained voice, pulling back his cowl. "Heard ya missed me."

Rogue threw her arms around him, careful to keep her head away from his. He returned the hug in kind, everyone just enjoying the moment.

…

Sometime later, everyone convened in the Avengers Mansion, with Hank attending to Rogue as best he could without touching her. Alexis was once again in borrowed clothing, Kurt and Stealthy keeping close as they watched the news.

" _In the wake of the attempted terrorist attacked by the Mutant Rights Activist known as Magneto, he and several of his group have been arrested by the MRD._ " a reporter announced. " _As the attack was halted by the more peaceful Mutant Rights group known as the X-Men, as well as the Avengers themselves, the White House has elected to delay talks on the Mutant Registration act, pending further investigation into the issue._ "

"Vell, at least some good came out of zhis." Kurt commented.

"Magneto's behind bars, the Brotherhood's all but rounded up, all in all a good day." Rogue declared.

"What about Pietro and Wanda?" Jan asked. "They did help us in the end."

"Not sure." Cap replied. "But I get the feeling we're gonna see them again."

"Maybe when we do, it won't be as enemies." Panther suggested.

Hank eventually finished his work.

"Alright Miss Rogue, you're free to go."

"Thanks, doc." Rogue replied. "You know, we got a Hank of our own back at the X-Mansion. I think you two would get along just fine."

"Maybe one day I can meet him." Hank suggested.

"Maybe." Gambit declared, wrapping an arm around Rogue. "But for now, I'll settle for going home and resting for a week. How about you, _Chere?_ "

"Sounds like heaven, Remy." she replied.

"Then I guess you'll be going then." Tony spoke up.

"It's about time for us to get back to our mansion." Alexis remarked.

"Before you go, I got something for you." Tony told her, pulling out a briefcase and handing it to her.

She took the case and opened it up, seeing a yellow and dark green suit. She pulled it out, looking at it.

"When did you have time to make this?" she asked.

"I don't sleep well after nightmares." He admitted. "Made it the night before, never got a chance to give it to you. JARVIS measured the strength of the blast you did that ruined the garden, and I designed a fabric strong enough to withstand it. I can forward the formula to your wardrobe department later."

Alexis laughed, then ran up and hugged Tony around the stomach.

"Thank you." she told him.

Logan chuckled.

"She's a hugger." He declared. "Why do you think I stopped fighting 'em?"

"She's insistent I'll give you that." Tony remarked.

"So, Logan." Kurt spoke up. "You know zhere's room on zhe Blackbird for one more."

Logan paused for a moment, honestly torn on what to do. As he stood there, Steve approached, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sounds like your team needs you, Jimmy."

"What about you guys?" Logan asked.

"We'll manage." Steve insisted. "But them, the X-Men, they're your family, and it seems they want you home."

Logan looked over at the X-Men, each and every one of them giving him an open and warm smile. Even Cyclops was in on it.

"What d'ya say, Logan?" Scott asked. "Try this whole X-Men thing over?"

Logan stood silent before smiling in response.

"Why the hell not." He replied.

"Yes!" Alexis cheered, punching the air. "Welcome back, Wolverine!"

"Thanks kid." Logan replied before turning to Cap. "But Steve, this isn't goodbye. I'll be back."

"Once an Avenger, always an Avenger." Steve responded.

The two gripped arms, then Logan followed the X-Men onto the Blackbird. The entire team of Avengers waved it off as it flew off into the sky, disappearing from sight.

"He sure seemed happy." Clint announced.

"He sure did." Steve agreed, looking up at the departing jet and smiling.

...

In a large governmental prison situated somewhere in upstate New York, Magneto sat in a prison made entirely out of plastic. He had his back to the door, a book in his hand. As he sat there, the door opened, allowing a single person to enter. He sighed, closing his book.

"I didn't expect you so soon, Charles." he remarked.

"That's because it's not him." Alexis' voice spoke up.

Magneto perked up and turned towards the door as Alexis walked in. She had a visitors badge hanging around her neck, and her hands in her pockets as she approached him.

"Alexis." Magneto let out in surprise. "I must say I was not expecting to see you here."

"I'll be honest, I'm not even sure why I came." she admitted. "But, here I am. Maybe it's Great-Grandma Janey trying to influence me, who knows."

"Well then I suppose I owe her for your company." Magneto surmised.

Magneto sighed slightly, looking out one of the transparent walls of his cell to the massive complex around him. Alexis stood there for a moment, then spoke up again.

"You wanna hear a story?" she asked. "Once upon a time, there was a boy. This boy was wronged by a people, and it made the boy angry. It made him hateful. Eventually, and angry, hateful boy grew into a hateful, angry man, one with enough power to make the people who had wronged him pay. He didn't care who got hurt, all he wanted was to make a paradise for the people he deemed to be the perfect race. Do you know who that man was?"

"I have a good guess," Magneto remarked. "But share with me anyway."

"You first." Alexis insisted. "Who do you think that little boy grew up to be?"

"Myself?" He humored her.

Alexis shook her head.

"Adolf Hitler."

Magneto was honestly taken aback by the answer.

"I am nothing like that monster." He insisted. "Hitler was a murderer and a psychopath, who-"

"Murdered innocent people because they didn't fit his vision, or because they stood in his way." Alexis interjected. "Sounds a lot like what you've done."

"What I have done is for the good of mutant kind!" He declared defensively.

"And yet because of your actions, people are more afraid of mutants than ever before." Alexis argued. "You think the only way to win is by force, and damn the consequences. You think the world needs to be cleansed of a 'disease'."

She grabbed his wrist, pulling back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a faded tattoo with several numbers in a line.

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" she asked.

Magneto couldn't respond, he just sat there dumbfounded. Alexis let go of his wrist, then prepared to walk off. She stopped at the door, giving him a final look.

"There is one difference between you and him." Alexis told him. "You still have a chance to make the right choice."

With that, she walked out, leaving Magneto alone with everything he had heard.


	17. Another Day, Another Rescue

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Rogue declared as she was dragged out of her room by Kitty. "So what if I want to lounge in bed for my day off?"

"If you think I'm letting you hide out in your room because of what happened, you're mistaken." Kitty declared. "You're going to get cleaned up, then all us ladies are going to the mall."

"Just how many X-Gals have you roped into this?" Rogue questioned.

"Just Ororo, Alexis, and Jean." Kitty answered, finally reaching the bathroom and pushing Rogue in. "Now hurry up! Party wagon leaves in an hour and you will be on it."

Rogue just chuckled, then closed the door, shaking her head.

"Rogue, you've got to learn to stand up to her when she gets like that." She said as she prepared to get ready for the day.

...

Down in the suburban area of New York, a young girl was sprawled out on her bed, spiky black hair sticking in every direction. She was sound asleep when her alarm clock started beeping loudly at her, 9 am flashing on the face. She groaned and fumbled for it, trying to shut it off. As her hand suddenly connected with it, a collection of multicolored lights engulfed her hand, encasing the clock and causing it to explode. The sound jolted her awake as she looked down at the remains of the clock.

"Not again..." she groaned.

"Jubilee?" A woman's voice called from outside the room. "Are you awake?"

Jubilee rushed out of bed, grabbing the destroyed clock and shoving it under her bed. There, it joined several other destroyed electronics that had been stashed there.

"Yes mom!" she called out.

"Well, you asked me to make sure you didn't sleep past nine, what with your alarm clock being so unreliable."

Jubilee opened her closet, grabbing a box and opening it, revealing an alarm clock exactly like the one she'd smashed.

"Yeah." she called out as she plugged it in and set the time. "Thanks mom. I'll be down soon."

Once the alarm was set, she buried her face in her hands, letting out a low groan.

"I can't keep doing this..." she muttered. "Why'd I have to get stuck with this… this curse?"

After pulling herself together, she ran a brush through her hair, grabbing a long, yellow jacket from where she'd dropped it on the floor. She slipped it on, then grabbed a pair of pink sunglasses, sliding them on. Once fully dressed, she made her way downstairs, making a beeline for the front door.

"I'm off to the mall, love you both, bye!" she called out, not giving them a chance to stop her.

Jubilee was already out the door before either one of her parents could get a word off.

"Teenagers." Her mother let out. "Always on the move."

...

At the mall, the female X-Men were browsing through their latest store, trying on several outfits. Kitty was sticking close to Rogue, picking out several outfits for her to try on.

"This dress would look gorgeous on you." She insisted, holding up a dark green dress with gossamer sleeves. "Shows off some skin without showing it off. Plus, I'm sure Gambit would approve."

"Gambit doesn't need any more temptations, sugar." Rogue insisted, though she did take the dress.

Alexis was loading up on long sleeve shirts of various shades of blue, sighing at each of them.

"I think I spend more money replacing clothes then I do on other expenses." she lamented.

"At least with the suit you got from Tony Stark, your wardrobe malfunctions no longer leave you naked." Jean pointed out

"A fact I am super thankful for." Alexis replied.

Ororo held a dress up in front of herself, seeing how it looked in the mirror. Satisfied, she added it to her pile and the five X-Girls continued their trip.

...

Inside the malls arcade, Jubilee tried distracting herself from her problems with a few rounds of Street Fighter. She shot through several advanced combos, enjoying the game and getting rather excited. Her excitement unfortunately caused her to accidentally unleash a few multi-colored sparks from her hands. These sparks hit the game and caused it to explode. Jubilee stepped back in shock, throwing her hands up.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed. "Really?!"

"Hey!" the managed called out, walking up. "What the heck did you do to the game? You have any idea how much that thing cost?!"

Jubilee, still upset about the entire experience, turned to the manager with a grumpy look.

"Yeah, way too many quarters." she snarked, sticking her hands in her pockets and walking out.

"Hey, you can't just walk away!" He insisted. "Get back here!"

He grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned around, shoving him in the stomach. She also ended up blasting him with another multicolored blast, sending him flying into a wall. The other customers in the arcade all froze, staring at the downed man, and then at Jubilee. She glanced down at her hands, realizing what she had just done.

"Oh no..." she let out.

Thinking fast, she bolted just as the shouting began.

"She's a mutant!" someone cried out. "One of those mutant freaks!"

Jubilee continued running out of the arcade and through the mall, hoping to get away from everyone, but a mall security guard intercepted her.

"You're not going anywhere, mutie." he declared. "The MRD is on their way."

"What?!" Jubilee let out. "But I didn't-"

"Save it, freak." the guard snapped

While all this was going on, the commotion had drawn the attention of the X-Girls as they came out of the store with bags in hand.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Rogue questioned.

"My guess, her." Kitty answered, pointing at Jubilee.

The girl managed to free herself from the guard's grip and bolt towards the door. The guard tried grabbing at her again, but only got a handful of air as she slipped through a few people and ran.

"What'd she do to get them on their bad side?" Alexis questioned.

"No clue." Jean replied. "Let's find out."

The five of them walked over to the arcade manager, who glared at the fleeing Jubilee.

"Is everything alright?" Jean asked.

"Those damn mutants are everywhere!" the manager exclaimed. "She destroyed one of my games!"

"Dang." Rogue let out. "That must've cost an arm and a leg."

"You have no idea." The manager confirmed. "And it's gonna cost me even more to replace it."

"Now that's a crying shame." Rogue replied dismissively.

"That poor girl." Alexis lamented. "We have to help her."

"Agreed." Jean replied. "Let's go."

With that, the girls rushed to their car, gunning the engine and roaring after Jubilee, hoping to catch up with her before the MRD did.

...

Jubilee ran down the street in a panic, taking solace in a darkened alleyway. She leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Her hands were shaking as she looked at them, sliding against the wall until she was on the ground.

"I didn't do anything wrong…" she whimpered, clutching her arms. "It was an accident..."

As she sat in the alley trying to get a grip on herself, an MRD truck drove past. It almost made it past the alley she was in, but stopped for a moment. Inside, the agent in the passenger seat looked at a large radar on the dash.

"X-gene detected." the agent announced, pointing into the alley where Jubilee was. "It's gotta be the mutant from the mall."

"Alright, let's bag it." The driver declared, pulling the truck over.

The doors opened and the two got out, priming their weapons. The sound drew Jubilee's attention, the girl jumping to her feet in a panic.

"Stay back!" She insisted.

The agents didn't respond, simply aiming their weapons at her.

"You're not getting away, freak." One warned.

"Now didn't your mama tell you it's not nice to call people names?" Rogue's voice remarked.

The agents turned just in time for Rogue to smash their heads together. They both fell as Jubilee turned to her. Rogue gave her a glance over as the rest of the X-girls approached.

"You alright, sugar?" Rogue asked.

"I…" Jubilee let out, unsure of what to make of the women. "Who are you?"

"We're friends." Ororo assured her. "Now, you best come with us before reinforcements arrive."

"Too late for that." Kitty announced, looking down the street. "MRDies at six o'clock!"

The others turned to see another truck pulling up towards them, blocking off the street to prevent escape. A quick turn in the other direction showed several more trucks doing the same.

"Shit, we're boxed in." Alexis cursed.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to fight our way out." Rogue declared.

"Fight?!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"You honestly think we can reason with those guys?" Kitty asked.

Before Jubilee could respond, the MRD agents began exiting the trucks and aimed their weapons at the group.

"We've got five mutants and a human." One of the agents announced. "Orders?"

"Get the civilian out away from the mutants, then detain the freaks." One agent with a few stars on his uniform announced.

"Understood, sir!" the first agent replied.

"Good to know that's still a thing." Alexis muttered.

One of the agents stealthily made his way towards the group, wrapping an arm around Alexis' waist and pulling her away. She yelped at the grab, Jean immediately trying to save her. She grabbed Alexis' arm and missed.

"I got her!" the agent holding Alexis announced. "Take them down!"

The agents immediately opened fire on the X-ladies, forcing them to take cover. Kitty quickly made herself intangible, running forward as the shots phased through her. She phased through one agent and spin kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Ororo stepped out and lifted her arms, a powerful wind swirling around her. She then shot her arms out, causing the wind to blow a set of the agents away.

"Whoa..." Jubilee let out.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." Rogue remarked.

Rogue then stepped forward and kicked one agent in the stomach, knocking him out. She then punched out another agent before grabbing a third and hurled him at the agent holding Alexis, knocking him to the ground. Alexis grinned, clocking one of the agents next to her before delivering a similar punch, rushing to rejoin her friends.

"Was worried I'd have to sit this one out." she remarked.

Alexis then threw herself at some of the shots, absorbing them and gathering the energy.

"What the hell?" One agent let out. "She's a mutant!"

"Damn faulty equipment!" the leader snapped. "Get her too!"

"I don't think so!" Alexis remarked.

Alexis then cracked her knuckles before punching the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent the agents stumbling and falling. Jubilee also fell as Alexis straightened up, the sleeve of her shirt gone to show her uniform sleeve underneath. Alexis sighed at the sight.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." she declared.

"So, you just wear that under your clothes all the time now?" Kitty asked.

"I've been reduced to nothing three time, Kitty." Alexis told her. "Frankly, I think that's enough."

"Fair." Kitty relented, turning back to the battle.

Jean then used her powers to shield herself from their blasts before shoving some of the agents back. While the five of them continued to fight the agents off, Jubilee tried to slip away amidst the chaos.

"This is insane!" Jubilee let out. "I just wanna go home!"

Unfortunately, she ended up walking right into one of the agents. They grabbed her, immediately cuffing her.

"We got one!" the agent called out.

"No!" Jubilee cried out, struggling to free herself. "Let me go!"

Her cries got the others' attention, prompting them to turn to her.

"They have her!" Ororo cried out.

"Not for long!" Rogue declared.

As the five of them moved towards her, one of the agents pulled out a flash grenade from his belt and threw it at the group. It went off with a blinding light, catching the X-girls off guard.

"Everyone, fall back!" the commanding agent ordered. "Move it!"

The MRD started moving out, dragging Jubilee as they did so. The X-girls were still blinking away spots as she was thrown into a van. They only just regained any semblance of focus as the MRD drove off.

"They got her!" Rogue exclaimed.

"We'll get her back." Jean reassured. "First, we need to get back to the mansion. The Professor needs to know about this.

...

Back at the X-Mansion, the X-girls quickly informed the Professor about what they had witnessed. He was unsurprisingly troubled by the news, both of the incident, and of the captured mutant.

"This is most distressing." Professor X lamented. "It seems that Magneto's failed attempt to transform the World Leaders into mutants has caused a crackdown on the mutant population."

"So much for us saving them and getting good press." Kitty muttered.

"There are those who would take a good thing and twist it to suit their personal vendettas." Professor X told her. "Right now, we need to focus on helping this young girl."

"Who was she?" Jean asked,

Professor X wheeled over to the shelf hiding Cerebro, opening the door for them all. They all stepped inside and rode the elevator down towards Cerebro, eventually walking onto the platform. As this was Alexis' first time inside, she marveled at the sight.

"Wow." She let out. "Kurt said this thing was big, but I had no idea this thing fit under the school."

"It is an impressive feat, I will concede." Professor X replied, slipping the Cerebro helmet on. "Now then, let's see about our recent abductee."

Professor X then closed his eyes and the room shifted. Alexis watched in awe, enjoying the show.

"So this is Cerebro." she said quietly. "Can you really find any mutant on the planet?"

"With time yes." The Professor answered. "I have to be careful not to concentrate too hard, or I could potentially kill my target."

Professor X then resumed his search, finally pinpointing Jubilee's location.

"I do believe I found her." he declared. "Her name is Jubilation Lee, a foster child. Her mutation is a recent development, and I'm afraid she's quite scared right now."

"I've been there." Alexis remarked.

"We all have at some point." Jean told her. "Where is she?"

"An MRD installation in upstate New York." The professor answered, removing the Cerebro helmet. "Under heavy guard I'm afraid. Several other dangerous mutants are being kept there… including young Lorna."

"They're keeping her cooped up in the same pin as Polaris?" Rogue realized. "That's just nuts."

"Jubilee's powers of pyrotechnic manipulation and explosive charge have earned her the label of 'Dangerous'." Professor X explained. "This makes retrieving her a top priority."

"I'll notify the others." Jean told him.

"Have them convene in the war room." The Professor commanded. "The sooner we figure out a plan, the better."

…

Not long after, the rest of the X-Men convened in the war room, ready to discuss what needed to be done.

"Don't see what the big deal is." Logan remarked. "Kids in trouble, we get her out. Simple as that."

"This isn't like getting into a registration center, or busting up one of the Brotherhood's schemes." Scott insisted. "This is a high security MRD prison. It'll be armed to the teeth and ready for whatever we throw at it."

"So how we gonna play this then?" Logan questioned.

"A small stealth team." Cyclops deduced. "We get in, grab the girl, and get out. No need to make a scene."

"Yeah, last time we tried that, it didn't end well for our team." Logan reminded him.

"I remember." Scott reassured. "But a full frontal assault would be suicide. We'd lose the entire team that way."

"Zhen who vould you suggest for zhis mission?" Kurt questioned.

"You, so we have a fast getaway should things go south." Scott shared. "Alexis, so she can get past any mutant sensors. Hank, to act as technical support once we're inside, and Logan, for just in case there's a fight on our hands.

"Sounds like a winning team to me." Logan replied.

"Then let's suit up and get to the Blackbird." Scott ordered. "Wheels up in twenty minutes."

…

In the MRD prison, Jubilee was led down a prison corridor, energy barriers keeping various mutants contained. The young girl looked at them all, certain her hands would have been shaking if they weren't sealed in thick metal cuffs. Finally, she was lead to a cell with one other occupant, Mystique herself.

"Ms. Darkholm, meet your new cellmate." the guard escorting Jubilee announced.

The energy barrier lowered and Jubilee was shoved inside. She stumbled slightly, regaining her footing as the energy barrier reestablished itself.

"Hey!" Jubilee called out, running towards the door. "Let me out of here! You can't keep me here!"

"I'm afraid they can, child." Mystique told her.

"It's not fair!" Jubilee cried out. "I didn't do anything wrong..."

She turned away, leaning against the wall and sliding to the ground.

"It's not my fault I'm a freak..."

"You're not a freak." Mystique told her. "And the only one at fault here is humanity, for not seeing your gifts for what they are."

Jubilee looked up, wiping her eyes as best she could.

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"Every word." Mystique answered. "The question is, are you going to believe what the world thinks of your talents, or are you going to embrace your gifts?"

Jubilee honestly didn't know how to respond, her eyes drifting down to her trapped hands as she contemplated Mystique's words.

...

Parked in an alleyway, an MRD van sat idly as the two agents inside sipped on some coffee. In the midst of their coffee break, there was a frantic knocking on the driver side window. Narrowly avoiding dropping their coffee on themselves, they turned to see Alexis (in civilian clothes), looking scared out of her mind.

"They're after me!" she cried out. "Two horrible mutant monsters! You have to stop them!"

The two agents quickly exited the van and rushed over to Alexis who was pointing into the darkness of the alley.

"Please, don't let them hurt me!" she begged, latching onto one of the agents.

"We got this, ma'am." the first agent reassured as they readied their weapons and entered into the alley.

Alexis watched them go, twirling the keys she'd pulled off the agent on her finger. After a few second, there was the sound of a brief scuffle, accompanied by about three Bamfs and some terrified yelps. Once the commotion died down, Nightcrawler and Beast emerged, dragging the two now unconscious MRD guards over. Wolverine and Cyclops emerged not long after.

"Not bad." Scott complimented.

"Only two uniforms." Logan pointed out. "One of us is gonna have to ride in the back."

"Not it!" Alexis announced, raising her hand.

"I'll take back then." Scott volunteered. "Wolverine, Alexis, get dressed. Time's wasting."

"Right." the two answered back.

...

Not long after that, the stolen van pulled up to the MRD prison complex. Wolverine was in the driver's seat, X-Gene next to him. Both were in the borrowed uniforms, looking just like a pair of MRD agents. In the back, Nightcrawler, Beast, and Cyclops were wearing shackles like they were prisoners, waiting for the van to get there. As they approached the gate to the complex, they came to a stop as the gate guard approached.

"Whatcha got?" He asked.

"Some of the infamous X-Men." Wolverine answered.

"Trust me, these guys were not easy to bag, so you better let us in before the tranquilizers wear off." X-Gene insisted.

"Right," the guard replied. "Go on ahead."

The gate opened and they pulled in.

"Well, so far so good." Alexis remarked.

"It ain't over yet." Logan reminded.

The truck entered a large loading area, where a pair of guards approached. They opened the truck, aiming their guns at the three mutants.

"Alright you three, come out nice and easy." One ordered.

The three went as if to comply, then Nightcrawler ported out of his shackles. He then appeared right behind the two, smashing their heads together and knocking them out. They fell as Cyclops and Beast shook theirs off, X-Gene and Wolverine joining them. The two shed their uniforms, tossing them in the back of the truck. Nightcrawler and Beast easily deposited the two guards inside, closing and locking the door.

"It should be some time before they regain consciousness." Beast deduced. "And even then they will be nursing splitting headaches."

"We need to find the prisoner registry." Cyclops commanded. "Beast, see what you can do. Wolverine, watch his back."

"Got it." Wolverine replied.

With that, the two went off in search of the server room, the other three remaining on watch.

...

Jubilee focused as hard as she could, trying to summon forth her powers. She was sweating and grunting, trying to get something to work.

"Come on…" Jubilee let out. "Come on!"

With one final burst of energy, she was able to blast through the cuffs, freeing her hands.

"Yes!" she cheered, rubbing her hands together. "Now, let's see if I can do that again."

Mystique watched with curiosity and intrigue as Jubilee pointed her hands at the edge of the energy barrier. She then blasted at the barrier, her blasts connecting with the sides and shorting out the entire door.

"Alright!" She let out, rushing to open the door. "Guess who just got early release!"

Of course, that's when alarms began blaring. Jubilee's elation quickly died as panic set in. luckily for her, Mystique quickly provided her with a plan.

"The control panel on the wall!" she shouted. "It controls all the cell doors. Short it out!"

"Right!" Jubilee replied, blasting at the panel, shorting it out.

This caused the energy barriers for all the doors to shut down, freeing all of the mutants inside. This included many members of the Brotherhood, all of whom were happy to be free once again.

"Aw yeah!" Pyro cheered. "Free at last!"

"The MRDies won't be long now." Avalanche warned.

"Well then, we better make like a tree and leave!" Jubilee insisted.

"Free as many more as you can." Mystique ordered. "I will go down into the Isolation wing and release those contained there."

"Got it!" Jubilee replied. "Just be careful."

"Kid, Mystique's the last one you need to tell that." Pyro told her. "Now come on. Let's blow this place."

Mystique headed off deeper into the facility as everyone else began to scatter about, causing mayhem and freeing everyone they came across.

…

Meanwhile, Wolverine and Beast finally managed to locate a server room. The techs inside were going nuts with all the commotion, attempting to radio back-up and contain the situation.

"We have a containment breach in sector D." One reported.

"Complete system failure through sections B though H." the second called out. "Will nobody answer me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Wolverine asked.

As the two turned around, Wolverine and Beast punched out the techs, knocking them out. Beast then moved one out of the chair and took a seat so he could get to work.

"It seems our friend has elected to launch her own rescue." He remarked.

"So it seems." Wolverine replied, switching on his comms. "We got a situation. The kid's making a mess."

" _We noticed."_ Cyclops replied. _"Time for plan B then. Any idea where she is now?"_

Beast did a quick scan of the monitors, soon locating Jubilee.

"Found her." he reported. "Detention block C, headed your direction."

" _We're on our way."_ Cyclops reported. _"Meet us there."_

"Will do." Wolverine replied as the two went off.

…

In another part of the facility, and MRD agent stood guard over the door to the maximum isolation ward. As he stood there, another agent approached.

"We need all hands to contain the break out." The new agent commanded. "Come on!"

"My orders are to guard the prisoner at all costs." the first agent insisted.

"We're in the middle of a break out!" the new agent exclaimed. "We need everyone!"

"Sorry, but my orders are absolute." the first agent declared.

"Fine." The new agent relented before punching him out, shifting into the form of Mystique. "I tried to do this the easy way."

She grabbed the card's keys unlocking the door and opening it. This opened up a rubber padded room where Lorna was being kept. She was wrapped tightly in a full body straight jacket, her green hair hanging in her face. She smiled up at Mystique, shifting as best she could.

"What kept ya?" she quipped.

"Finally got that parole I was hoping for." Mystique replied, walking into her cell.

She gathered Lorna in her arms, adjusting her grip as best she could.

"No time to unwrap you now." she lamented. "Once we're out, I'll cut you free."

"As long as I get out of this godforsaken room, I could care less." Lorna assured her.

"Then let's go!" Mystique declared, carrying her out of the room.

...

Meanwhile, Jubilee continued freeing prisoners from their cages, blasting at any guards that came her way. As she rounded the next corner, she came face to face with a whole battalion of MRD soldiers.

"Whoops." She let out. "Wrong turn."

The guards prepared to fire and she threw her hands up. Thankfully for her, there was a sudden puff of purple smoke and Nightcrawler appeared behind her.

" _Guten Abend, fräulein._ " He greeted, gently wrapping his arms around her before porting off.

They reappeared behind the battalion, the sound drawing their attention. They barely had time to react before Cyclops blasted them. The impact managed to knock them all into one another as Alexis turned to Jubilee.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jubilee replied. "You're one of the women from the mall that tried to help me."

"That's me." Alexis confirmed. "I'm Alexis. Jubilee right?"

"How did you-?"

"No time." Cyclops interjected. "We need to get out of here."

As if to prove the need for urgency, the MRDies began getting to their feet. Shot began to go off, Alexis doing her best to intercept most of them. Unfortunately, she couldn't get them all and Kurt got clipped on the side. He cried out in pain as he dropped to the ground, much to Alexis' panic.

"Kurt!" she cried out.

Wolverine then unsheathed his claws and started tearing through the guards one by one. As he did this, the security doors started to close, attempting to seal everyone in. Beast was the first to notice, rushing forward and grabbing the door, holding it open.

"I believe it is time to make a hasty exodus my friends." he reported, straining to keep the door up.

Alexis helped Kurt to his feet, helping him get through the door. Cyclops began ushering Jubilee through, turning back for Wolverine.

"Logan, we need to go!" He shouted.

Wolverine managed to pull himself from his attack as he made it towards the door. As he made it through though, the remaining guards began closing in on them.

"C'mon Beast," Wolverine insisted. "We gotta book!"

Beast looked back at the guards, then at his friends. For a moment, he contemplated his options, then came to a decision.

"Apologies Logan." He said softly.

"Don't even think it Beast!" Wolverine told him. "No one's getting left behind!"

"Unfortunately that's not an option here." Beast replied. "At least my capture will give you enough cover to escape."

"No!" Logan shouted. "I'm not letting this happen again!"

Beast then delivered a hard kick to Wolverine's chest, sending him back into the other X-Men and propelling Beast into the MRDies. The door slammed shut behind him scant seconds after.

"No!" Wolverine cried out, about to claw his way at the door before Cyclops stopped him.

"We have to go." Cyclops insisted. "Kurt's injured, and there's too many."

"But-"

"We don't have a choice." Cyclops cut off. "And you know Beast would say the same thing."

Wolverine stared him down for a moment, but finally retracted his claws and went to help Alexis with Kurt.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" He asked.

Everyone quickly began booking it. On the other side of the wall, Hank got to his feet as the MRD surrounded him.

"Game over, freak." One announced.

Hank lifted his hands in surrender without a word of protest.

…

Once they got outside, the team made their way to a helicopter situated on the roof.

"Think you can fly this thing?" Wolverine asked Cyclops.

"We're about to find out." Cyclops answered.

Everyone climbed in as Cyclops took the controls. With a press of a few buttons, he managed to start it up, and get it airborne. They then began putting as much distance between them and the MRD facility as possible. From the air, they could see many other mutants who had escaped in the confusion making off into the night.

Among the escapees, the Brotherhood gathered up in the surrounding woods, whooping and hollering about their escape. Soon, they were joined my Mystique and Lorna.

"Is this everyone?" Lorna asked.

"Toad's not with us." Avalanche reported. "Then again, he's Toad."

"No Sauron neither." Pyro spoke up. "Must have him in another facility."

"What about my father?" Lorna asked.

"Magneto was not there." Mystique informed her. "No doubt he is being kept in a black site. He has been on the human's most wanted list for some time."

"Then that is our first mission." Lorna declared. "Free the rest of the Brotherhood, then find Magneto."

"What about your siblings?" Avalanche questioned. "Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch?"

"They betrayed us." Lorna snarled. "They chose to ruin everything our father built. They are not with the Brotherhood any longer. Should they show their faces again, make them regret the day they were born."

"Fine by me." Pyro replied.

"No arguments here." Avalanche declared.

"Then let's get going." Lorna told them. "We have work to do."

…

The X-Men ditched the copter once they were safe, escaping back to the mansion. Once they got back, the Professor came to greet them.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Kurt's injured." Alexis announced, helping the teleporter stand.

"Get him to the medical bay immediately." The Professor told her.

Alexis nodded as she carried him off. The Professor watched them go, then noticed that they were short a member.

"Where is Hank?" he questioned.

"There was… a problem." Cyclops shared.

"We were getting cornered, and he volunteered to stay behind." Logan added.

The Professor seemed saddened by this, letting out a sigh.

"We save one, but lose another..." he lamented.

He then noticed Jubilee, who was looking around in awe. When she caught the Professor's eye, she jolted slightly.

"Uh… hi." she greeted. "I'm Jubilee."

"Hello, Jubilee." The Professor greeted. "I know this must be a lot to take in, but I can assure you, you are safe here."

"Yeah… where is 'here'?" Jubilee asked. "And does it have a phone? My parents are probably worried sick."

"This is the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." The Professor explained. "A safe place for people like us. Here, you can learn to control your gifts, and enjoy a small taste of peace."

"After the day I've had, I could go for some peace." Jubilee let out, her fatigue showing on her face.

The Professor smiled, then offered a hand.

"Come along." he told her. "We'll put in a call to your parents, then get you settled in."

"Thanks." Jubilee replied as they went off.

As they left, Scott turned to Logan.

"Should I be worried about you going off and doing something stupid?" He asked.

Wolverine lowered his mask, looking over at Scott.

"Hank can handle himself." Logan rationalized. "Besides, knowing him he's got some sort of plan hatching in that furry noggin of his."

Scott was honestly a bit surprised by Logan's response.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Logan told him. "I still don't like this one bit, but it'd be stupid to go in without a plan, especially after the mess we just made."

"Fair enough." Scott replied. "Just glad to see you being rational about this… for once."

"Yeah, yeah," Logan replied dismissively. "Let's just go to bed. I'm wiped."

He walked off, rubbing his face as he did. Scott watched him go, then sighed, heading off himself.


	18. Judgement

Night fell on a large MRD prison. In the wake of the massive breakout, several prisoners had been relocated to the larger prison, including Hank McCoy. Hank sat on the simple cot he was provided, crossing his legs as best he could with the ankle shackles hobbling them. He had a copy of Animal Farm in his lap, just reading as if he were on vacation.

Outside of his cell, guards were patrolling through the halls, passing by several other cells. Among the prisoners were Brotherhood members Toad, Blob, and Dr. Karl Lykos, the human identity of Sauron. The three of them were just sitting in their cells, looking quite bored. Just then, a series of explosions rang out from outside the prison, getting everyone's attention. The Brotherhood members looked outside and saw Lorna, Pyro, and Avalanche coming in for a rescue.

"Aw yeah!" Toad cheered. "We're busting out of this joint!"

"Bout time!" Blob remarked.

Lorna lifted herself up in a fashion very similar to her father, ripping the walls apart. This opened up holes in several cells including the Brotherhood members and Beast. Beast looked on in surprise, though the Brotherhood simply rushed out of their cells. Dr. Lykos seemed hesitant to leave, much to Lorna's dismay.

"Seems you're in need of a good meal, Sauron." she told the man. "You're not looking too good. Toad, give him a snack."

Toad let out a groan.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because out of everyone here, you are the most useless and easiest to carry." Lorna answered simply.

"Mmm… fine." Toad relented.

He hopped into the cell and allowed Dr. Lykos to grab him. In a matter very similar to Rogue's power, Dr. Lykos absorbed Toad's life energy. The influx caused a physical transformation, returning him to his Sauron form. He released Toad and sighed.

"Much better." he declared.

"That leaves one last item of business." Lorna declared.

She then turned towards Beast, waving her hand and causing the shackles on his ankles to unlatch. He looked down at his freed legs, then at Lorna.

"This is certainly a surprise." He told her. "Considering how your last encounter with the X-Men went, one would think that freeing one of their members would be the last thing on your mind."

"Call it recompense for your part in freeing me from my prison." Lorna told him. "Now, we must go before reinforcements arrive."

"An appreciated offer to be sure," Beast told her. "But I'm afraid I must wait."

Lorna blinked in surprise.

"Wait?" she questioned. "For what?"

"My day in court." Hank replied, bending down and picking up his ankle shackles. "I am determined to prove my innocence."

The Brotherhood members all laughed in response.

"You're gonna trust your freedom to the humans?" Blob let out. "Xavier must be losing his mind."

"Actually, it was my idea." Beast informed them.

Everyone just stared as he sat down, chaining his ankles once again.

"My trial will give me a chance to show the world that mutants are not the monster they think we are." he insisted. "And so, here I shall remain until I am found innocent and released."

"Man, you're never gonna see the outside of a cell." Avalanche declared. "What chance to you think you have in a human court?"

"That is for me to find out." He told them. "Now, if you're going to make your escape, I suggest leaving now before the MRD calls in the cavalry."

"Fine." Lorna relented. "It's your funeral."

Lorna began to depart, with Sauron flying behind and Blob carrying Toad. As they ran, Pyro caught up to them, Sabretooth following right behind him.

"No sign of him." He reported. "Magneto's not being kept here. Though I did run into handsome while I was at it."

Sabretooth snarled at Pyro, but kept himself in check

"Damn..." Lorna let out. "Where is he?"

"We'll find him." Avalanche assured her. "Someone's gotta know where he is."

"Perhaps Charles Xavier knows." Sauron suggested.

"Of course." Lorna realized. "Xavier would know. He probably has his location on file in that mansion of his."

"How do you suggest we get in there?" Blob asked. "They'll be wary of Mystique after what happened with X-Gene."

"We'll figure out a way." Lorna assured him, casting a glance back at Hank's cell. "In fact, I think I already have."

…

The next day, the courthouse holding Beasts trial was packed, a good number of the attendants being mutant haters. Tucked into the crowd was Scott, Logan, and Alexis, all three of them uncomfortable with the amount of negative mutant slurs being thrown around by the angry crowd.

"So how confident are we in our judicial system right now?" Logan asked.

"Whatever happens, we don't make a scene." Scott told them. "We're here for moral support and to defend Beast should the crowd become violent."

"Something tells me that's not gonna be an easy task." Alexis remarked. "These guys look like they're ready to rip someone's head off."

"Order!" the judge called out, banging his gavel. "Order in the court!"

Reluctantly, the mob quieted down, though the entire courtroom was practically radiating with hatred and rage.

"Thank you, your honor." Beast's lawyer, a woman by the name of Jennifer Walter, said as she stood up. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted, we would like to talk about reinstating bail for my client. While yes, he technically broke the law, it amounts to little more than a felony, and doesn't warrant the 'persecution' the prosecution is insisting on."

"Objection!" The prosecuting lawyer interrupted. "The defendant is a dangerous mutant, and a member of the notorious X-Men. He has a record of various felonies not just limited to the prison break in. He's destroyed governmental records and obstructed justice on multiple accounts."

"Do I detect a hint of prejudice from you?" Jennifer remarked, sparking a chorus of shouts from the gallery.

"Order!" the judge called out again. "This court bears no ill will for mutants, and any insinuation to the contrary will not be tolerated."

"Translation: shut up and sit down." Alexis muttered.

"Your honor." Beast spoke up. "While I am grateful for Ms. Walters' aid, may I address the court personally?"

"I'll allow it." The judge decided, though he looked somewhat annoyed at the prospect. "Just keep it brief."

"Knock em dead." Jennifer encouraged.

"Your honor, my actions in the past, while seemingly negative, have been to try and protect innocent people." Hank insisted. "We live in a world where people are judged because they are different. Humans fear mutants for what they can do, and mutants fear humans for the harm they bring. What is happening right now is not a matter of my guilt, but the necessity for humanity as a whole to recognize that mutants are not a separate species, but a part of humanity itself. To quote the Bard, 'if you prick us, do we not bleed?'"

"Don't tempt these people Mr. McCoy." the judge told him. "Please get to the point."

"As you wish." Hank replied. "The reason behind the incident at the MRD holding facility is because a 15 year old girl, who had just discovered her mutant abilities, was callously arrested and detained for an accident."

"Objection!" The prosecutor exclaimed. "What proof do you have that it was an 'accident'? Why is she not standing trial if it truly was?"

"She was a scared girl." Hank insisted.

"She was a freak!" One of the people in the crowd shouted, lobbing a rotten tomato at Hank. "Just like your freak friends who attacked the prison!"

"My brother was guarding that place!" Another man shouted, standing up and shaking his fist. "A lot of good men got hurt because of you freaks!"

"ORDER!" The judge shouted.

Unfortunately, the damage had been done. Everyone was shouting and lobbing rotten tomatoes, the juice sticking to Beast's fur. Logan snarled, almost getting out of his chair. Only a quick hand from Scott and a head shake from Alexis kept him seated.

"Bailiffs, remove that man from the courtroom!" the judge ordered.

The bailiffs then grabbed the man who had been shouting about his brother, cuffing him and escorting him out of the courtroom. With some semblance of order reestablished, the judge went on.

"Now then," The judge continued. "While the defendant's decision not to escape during last night's breakout is commendable, the fact still remains that his actions, both with the break in to the MRD facility, and all events previous, this court believes the defendant too dangerous to be released. Bail, denied!"

With one final bang from his gavel, the decision was finalized. Beast just sighed as Jennifer patted him on the shoulder.

"We tried, Hank." she told him.

"At least I'll have time to catch up on my reading." Beast lamented.

As the guards moved to escort Hank out, the doors to the courtroom were thrown open, allowing Sabretooth to enter. The mutant looked downright pissed, and was snarling like a rabid animal.

"Let him go!" Sabretooth cried out, tearing through several guards.

Needless to say, the X-Men present were taken aback by the presence of the feral mutant, and even more so by his desire for Hank's freedom.

"Since when does Sabretooth care about what happens to an X-Man?" Alexis questioned.

"No clue." Logan replied. "But I got a feeling we ain't gonna like the answer."

"I said let him go!" Sabretooth shouted, lifting up a chair and throwing it at the judge's stand.

The judge quickly ducked before the chair could hit him as more guards came in and started shooting at him. He began going down, but it was clear he wouldn't stay down for long.

"C'mon, we have to stop this before they kill him, or he kills them!" Scott insisted.

"Fine, but for the people's sake, not his." Logan begrudgingly agreed.

Cyclops quickly took off his glasses, blasting several of the guards off of Sabretooth. The mutant grunted and struggled to sit up, clearly ready to continue the fight. Before he could, a powerful volt of electricity struck him, completely stunning him. He fell hard as Scott looked back at Alexis, seeing her wielding a now smoking gun.

"Since when are you packing, kid?" Logan asked.

"I had Forge rebuild my service piece awhile back." Alexis answered. "Figured having something like this could help out during situations where it pays to be human."

"Right." Scott agreed. "C'mon, let's get him out of here."

...

Later, the team managed to get Sabretooth back to the X-Mansion, where they quickly detained him in the medical bay. Jean pulled the various bullets out of him, cleaning the wounds and bandaging them. Everyone else stood off to the side, wary of the unconscious mutant.

"I'm just saying it now, I don't like this." Wolverine voiced.

"Ya ain't alone there, Logan." Rogue assured him. "Too many of us got scars thanks to this lowlife."

"I understand you have your reservations," Professor X reassured. "But it is not our place to deny aid because of personal vendettas."

"Besides, he was in the courtroom for a reason." Scott rationalized. "Personally, I'd like to find out why."

"He and some of his Brotherhood buddies broke out last night." Gambit shared. "Chargin' into a courtroom ain't how I'd spend my first day of freedom."

"Lorna's got to be up to something." Xavier mused.

"Maybe she's looking for her old man." Logan suggested. "Think about it. The facility they attacked last night had many dangerous characters. Maybe she was hoping daddy was on the roster."

"That makes sense." Scott concurred. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check on him."

"I'll go." Alexis offered. "It is Thursday after all."

"Very well." Xavier allowed. "Hopefully, we can get some insight of Lorna's intentions."

"In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on my old buddy." Logan declared. "Last thing we need is this creep tearing apart the mansion."

"Agreed." Alexis replied, walking off.

...

The familiar sound of the doors to his cell opening pulled Magneto from the book he was reading. He slipped the bookmark into place, closing it with an audible thump.

"Is it Thursday already?" he asked.

"Days fly by." Alexis remarked. "Shall we continue our chess game?"

Magneto glanced over at a chess board set up on a table, silently walking over and taking his seat. Alexis sat down as well, arranging the pieces.

"Hank's bail hearing was today." she told him.

"Let me guess, they chose to lock him up instead?" Magneto deduced.

"Eyup." Alexis let out. "Declared him a danger to society and denied bail. You get first move."

Magneto studied the board for a moment, before moving a pawn forward.

"I sense there is more to this story than you're telling me." he voiced.

"Yeah." Alexis nodded, moving a pawn of her own. "Sabretooth showed up, demanding Hank's release. Made a big mess and everything."

"Really?" Magneto replied, deciding to move a knight for his next move.

"Lorna busted him, and several other Brotherhood members out last night." Alexis went on, using her bishop to take Magneto's knight. "Running theory is she's looking for you."

"That makes sense." Magneto replied, moving another knight out onto the board. "Lorna always was one of the more dedicated members of the Brotherhood."

"She's also one of the more unstable." Alexis pointed out, moving a pawn to trap the bishop. "She hates humanity even more than you do."

"A bold claim." Magneto replied, using his own pawn to capture hers.

"But one that fits." Alexis countered, taking one of her other pawns to take his. "She'd let all of humanity die if she had the chance, and probably initiate the genocide herself given the opportunity."

"And you think me less capable?" Magneto asked, using his bishop to capture a knight.

"I believe that while you do see humans as inferior, you don't actively seek their destruction." Alexis answered, performing a kingside castle. "At least, not anymore."

"Your confidence in me is… admirable." Magneto commended, moving his other bishop.

"Considering that despite your declarations of eventually freeing yourself from this place, you haven't made one escape attempt, I'd say it's well placed." Alexis countered, moving her queen. "Check."

"Perhaps I am just biding my time." Magneto replied, moving his rook to capture her queen. "Waiting for the right moment."

"Perhaps." Alexis allowed, using her knight to take his rook. "Even so, I'm sure even you believe that Lorna is a bit unhinged. Surely you heard her declarations about Pietro and Wanda."

"I have." Magneto confirmed, deciding to move his other rook. "Though I don't agree with that part. Pietro and Wanda may not agree with my plans anymore, but they are still as much my children as Lorna."

"And that there is the difference between you and her." Alexis declared, taking another pawn with a pawn. "You accept a difference in opinions, while she sees the world in strict Black and White."

"The world can be at times." Magneto shared, using a rook to steal a knight.

"It's just up to us to see the grey." Alexis finished, moving her other bishop to take the rook.

"It's not as easy as one might believe." Magneto countered, moving his queen to take her bishop.

"My dad used to say that nothing in life worth doing was ever easy." she recalled, moving her rook to block the queen.

"He sounds like he was a wise man." Magneto shared, capturing her rook. "Check, and dare I say, mate."

Alexis let out a groan, burying her face in her hands.

"Dammit… I was so close." she mumbled into her hands.

"You came much closer than last time." Magneto commended.

"I'll get you one day." Alexis swore, looking up with a smile. "Play again?"

…

Back at the mansion, Kitty was showing Jubilee around the institute to familiarize her with the layout of the school. To say that Jubilee was in awe of her new surroundings would be an understatement.

"You know, when I was little I used to watch Annie a lot, and dream about getting adopted by some rich guy." She remarked. "Honestly, part of me is wondering if I'm dreaming right now."

"Yeah it's a lot to take in." Kitty agreed. "Still, you'll get used to it. Plus, once you get better control of your powers, you could even join the X-Men if you wanted."

"That would be awesome!" Jubilee cheered. "Are you an X-Man?"

"Yup." Kitty confirmed. "They call me Shadowcat."

She then demonstrated her powers by phasing her hand through a wall.

"Whoa." Jubilee let out. "Pretty cool."

"Thanks." Kitty replied, pulling her hands back. "I'm still in training though, plus I have to keep my grades at a B minimum if I want to be able to go on missions."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Jubilee remarked.

"Harder than you think." Kitty insisted.

About that time, there was a Bamf behind them as Kurt appeared, crossing his arms and giving them both playful smiles.

"Speaking of grades." he told them. "Don't you have a class to be going to?"

"Not today I don't." Kitty reminded him. "I'm showing Jubilee around for the Professor. I was going to show her the sublevels next."

"Very vell." Kurt allowed. "But stay out of zhe infirmary. Ve still have Sabretooth down zhere and he's still dangerous."

"Sabretooth?" Jubilee questioned. "Who is he?"

"You don't wanna know." Kitty told her. "Trust me."

With that, Kitty continued leading Jubilee through the school, not noticing the curious look she had on her face.

...

Down in the infirmary, Sabretooth slowly began regaining consciousness. As his vision slowly returned, he found himself looking up at Wolverine's smug face. He tried to sit up, but thick belts kept him tightly strapped to the bed.

"Hey there, Creed." he greeted. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Oh yeah." Sabretooth confirmed. "I dreamt I was peeling off your skin piece by piece."

"Cute." Logan remarked. "What were you doing at Beast's trial?"

"Took a wrong turn looking for a brothel." Sabretooth quipped.

"Do I look like I'm in a joking mood?" Logan snapped.

"What?" Sabretooth replied. "That hard to believe that I enjoy a good time?"

"Not with the display you put on." Logan argued.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you weren't joining me." Sabretooth spoke up. "Your buddy was getting carted away like an animal, and you just sat there."

"You're right." Logan replied. "I should have thrown you to them as well. Only reason I didn't is you'd probably kill someone along the way."

"You've gone soft, Logan." Sabretooth chuckled. "Wasn't too long ago you woulda loved to watch someone get ripped to shreds. These days, you're just a neutered dog for these X-Wimps."

Logan just snarled as he popped out two outside claws and stabbed Sabretooth around the throat.

"Just give me a reason not to let out the third." Logan let out.

"You and I both know you won't." Sabretooth challenged. "After all 'that's not what an X-Man does'."

Logan paused for a moment before pulling his claws back and storming out, growling the entire time. As he stormed through the halls, he nearly ran right into Jubilee and Kitty. Kitty just grabbed Jubilee, making them both intangible as he went through them.

"Whoa..." Jubilee let out. "What's eating him?"

"Not sure." Kitty replied. "With him, there's always something making him mad. Odds are he's going to the danger room to cool off."

"Danger room?" Jubilee asked.

"Our personal training room." Kitty answered. "Think gym class meets battle to the death. It's really fun."

"Sounds like." Jubilee remarked.

"So, where do you want to see next?" Kitty asked.

"Actually, I was kinda needing to use the little girl's room." Jubilee lied, her eyes on the room Logan had just left.

"Oh." Kitty let out. "Alright, the bathroom's down that hallway to the right."

"Thanks." Jubilee let out, heading that way.

Once she was out of Kitty's view, she hid, waiting for the girl to wander off. Thankfully, she did, no doubt to inform the Professor of Logan's latest outburst. Once she was gone, Jubilee slipped over to the infirmary, poking her head in. There, she could see the bandaged Sabretooth.

"Whoa..." she let out.

Taking a breath, she ventured inside, her footsteps drawing Sabretooth's attention.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sabretooth questioned. "The X-Men's new poster child?"

"I'm Jubilee." she told him. "I'm… new here."

"Then you might wanna quit now while you have the chance." Sabretooth taunted. "The X-Men ain't exactly got the best track record when it comes to watching out for their own."

"What are you talking about?" Jubilee questioned.

"I'm talking about how those they call friends usually end up in worse shape than I am right now." Sabretooth shared. "And that's if they're lucky."

"No way." Jubilee insisted, shaking her head.

"C'mon kid, don't tell me you're not seeing what's going on." Sabretooth insisted. "The Beast is rotting in prison and they're just sitting there. The teleporter was almost killed, and they left him alone in a city that would have lynched him if they'd know who he was. And the icing on the cake? Ask any of the other members about a punk named Morph, and why he ain't around no more."

"You're lying!" Jubilee shouted.

"Go ask." Sabretooth insisted. "You'll see I'm right."

Deciding she'd heard enough, she headed out of the room.

…

Alexis returned home, collapsing on the couch in the media room. Stealthy came out to join her, curling up on her lap and receiving an affectionate pet. As she continued to pet him, Kurt bamfed right next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into him.

"Magneto's had no contact with Lorna." she reported. "All the news he gets are from the papers he's provided and from me."

"So he can't help us find her." Kurt lamented.

"Nope." She sighed. "And I have yet to beat him at chess."

"Even zhe Professor has lost a few games to him." Kurt shared.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." she told him. "Still, I'd like to beat him just once."

"It will come someday." Kurt reassured, wrapping his tail around her waist.

As they snuggled Jubilee poked her head in, letting out a cough.

"Am I… interrupting something?" she asked awkwardly.

"Jubilee!" Alexis let out, pulling away from Kurt. "Uh, no. What's up?"

"I uh… I just wanted to ask Kurt something." Jubilee explained.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked.

She sat down in a chair across from them, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Umm… This is gonna sound incredibly weird but, was there ever a time you were trapped in a city while badly injured?" she asked. "A time where your team… left you there?"

"Vell, not exactly." Kurt corrected. "I vas badly injured in a fight zhat landed me in a mutant city vhere zhe X-Men veren't allowed."

He pulled Alexis closer to him.

"It's actually vhere ve first met." he added.

"Yeah, I ended up nursing this guy back to health." Alexis declared. "Then one thing led to another, and now I'm Head of Security here, and an X-Man."

"Wow." Jubilee let out. "So… why didn't the X-Men come for you?"

"Zhey couldn't." Kurt answered. "Not vithout risking zhe lives of many innocent mutants. Zhey made zhe choice to leave me behind until I could return on my own."

"Ah." Jubilee replied. "I guess that makes sense."

"Zhe needs of zhe many outveight zhe needs of zhe few." Kurt told her. "Zhough I can assure you, it vas a difficult decision, especially after vhat happened to Morph."

"Morph?" Jubilee questioned, remembering Sabretooth mentioning that name.

"He was with the X-Men before I joined the team." Alexis explained. "From what I heard, he was mortally wounded during a mission and they were forced to leave him behind. He… didn't make it."

"O-Oh…" Jubilee stammered.

"Morph's loss vas hard on all of us." Kurt told her. "Ve mourn his loss every day."

"I see..." she let out, getting to her feet. "Thanks for answering my questions..."

...

Jubilee returned to the infirmary later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed. Sabretooth picked up her scent easily, smirking as she entered the room.

"So, come back for more?" Sabretooth jeered.

"It was true..." she reluctantly admitted. "Everything you told me… it was the truth."

"I tried to warn ya." Sabretooth replied. "The X-Men may talk big about 'teamwork' and 'togetherness', but when push comes to shove, that's all it is. Talk."

"And what about you?" Jubilee asked. "What makes you different?"

"You wanna know why I'm here, missy?" Sabretooth questioned. "It's because the X-Men are the only link my current boss has to our true boss' whereabouts."

"Magneto?" Jubilee guessed.

"That's him." Sabretooth nodded. "The guy's given everything for our kind, even his freedom. These X-Punks are the only ones we know of that have any clue where he is. I let them take me so I could find out what they knew."

"Wait," Jubilee remembered. "One of the X-Men said they met with Magneto today."

Sabretooth jolted up as best he could with his restraints.

"Which one?!" He demanded.

Jubilee lurched in surprise.

"A-Alexis." She answered.

Sabretooth smirked at that.

"The one with the braids, I remember her." he recalled. "Thanks for the info, kid. Say, uh, think you can loosen these restraints a bit? They're starting to chafe."

"You're kidding, right?" Jubilee questioned. "I've seen enough movies to know what you're trying to do."

"Can you blame me, kid?" He asked. "I'm trying to help me team. Don't tell me you'd do anything less."

Jubilee hesitated for a moment, then loosened one of the straps keeping Sabretooth pinned down.

"This never happened." She insisted. "Got it?"

"Oh nothing leaves this room." he promised.

Slowly stepping back, Jubilee beat a hasty retreat from the room. Sabretooth watched her go, then pulled on the loose restraint until his arm was free. He got himself completely unstrapped, stretching a bit before ripping the bandages off of himself.

"Kid's got potential." he mused. "Magneto will like that."

And with that, he quickly made a hasty retreat from the building.

...

The next morning, Logan went into the infirmary to check on Sabretooth. When he found the empty restrains and the discarded bandages, he was understandably angry. Before he had a chance to yell, he caught a scent that made his blood boil.

...

Up in the breakfast area, the students and X-Men alike were all enjoying breakfast, with many arguments going on about the syrup for pancakes. While all that was going on, Logan burst into the room and stormed straight over to Jubilee. She looked up at him and nearly choked on her apple juice when she saw how pissed he was.

"Uh… morning?" she greeted hesitantly.

"You and I need to talk." Logan told her.

He didn't even give her time to react, just grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the room. Jean was on her feet in an instant.

"Logan, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Stay out of this, Jean." he told her. "This is between me and her."

Logan then brushed past her, pulling Jubilee out of the dining room. Everyone just stared at the door.

"I don't know what the new girl did, but Logan looked pissed." Bobby declared.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that mad." Squidboy insisted.

"New girl's toast." Magma, a girl with control over magma, remarked.

...

Once they got outside the breakfast area, Logan dragged her into the first empty classroom he could find. He threw her inside, forcing her to catch herself on a desk as he slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Sabretooth?!" Logan demanded.

"How should I know?!" She snapped.

"You were in the infirmary with him, and don't try and deny it." Logan told her. "I could smell it. And now he's gone."

"So you're tossing me around like some criminal because you smelled me?!" Jubilee demanded. "Jeez, he was right about you guys. Push comes to shove, all that talk of teamwork and togetherness goes out the window!"

"Whatever crap Sabretooth was trying to feed you is garbage." Logan threw back. "The X-Men look out for their own."

"I'm sure Morph enjoys the sentiment." Jubilee snarled.

Logan responded by pulling out his claws and stabbing one of the desks. Jubilee legitimately screamed when that happened, recoiling.

"Don't even joke about that!" Logan yelled. "Ya think I wanted to leave him behind?! It hurt like hell to lose him. He was more than a teammate, he was a friend, and a hell of a good one."

"Then why the hell did you leave him behind?" Jubilee challenged. "Why not go after him so you could at least find a body? Sabretooth was willing to risk his freedom to find his teammates, so why not you?"

"Sabretooth is a psychotic murderer who would sooner throw his 'friends' off a cliff than risk his neck for anyone else." Logan snarled. "And for Morph, he wasn't the only one hurt that night. We made a choice to get them to safety. Was it the right choice? I ask myself that every day."

"Whatever." Jubilee let out. "Either way, I don't know where he is. Only that he was looking for Magneto and figured the X-Men were his only clue."

"What did you tell him?" Logan questioned.

"Just that Alexis visited him, that's all." Jubilee answered. "Can I go now? My breakfast is getting cold."

Logan just stormed out, leaving Jubilee alone in the classroom.

...

"Jubilee did what?!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Told Sabretooth that you've been palling around with Magneto." Logan shared, leaning against the wall of the bedroom Alexis shared with Kurt. "Meaning he's gonna be gunning for you now. Or at least, follow you to find out where Magneto's being held."

"Damn..." She let out. "Never would have pegged Sabretooth for a silver-tongue. And having Sabretooth gunning for me will definitely be an issue. Even so, I can't let it affect my routine, or he'll know something's up."

"And when he starts trying to sink his claws into your skin?" Logan proposed.

"I can defend myself, Logan." Alexis reminded him. "I'm also armed now, remember? I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were." Logan countered. "I'm just saying you should take a few extra precautions."

"I'm not staying cooped up in the mansion because of someone wanting me dead." Alexis insisted. "We're in danger every time we step out of those gates. How is this any different?"

"I'm not saying you should." Logan told her. "I'm just saying it may be a good idea to steer clear of seeing Lehnsherr for a while."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "No! I'm making progress with him! If I just give it up now-!"

"If Sabretooth finds out where Magneto is being held, he'll tell Lorna and bust him out." Logan reasoned. "Then all your progress will go down the tube."

"I'm not stopping, Logan." Alexis insisted. "I'm not, and don't try and talk me out of it."

She then promptly walked out of the room before he could continue arguing. He let out a growl as Kurt piped up.

"I could have told you zhat vould end zhat vay."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Logan remarked before walking off.

Kurt ported after him, walking alongside him.

"So vhat vill you do now?" He asked.

"Probably keep an eye on her in case Sabretooth tries something right away." Logan shared.

"She von't like zhat." Kurt warned.

"Don't care." Logan replied.

...

Later that afternoon, Alexis went out on a jog outside the mansion. It was one of the few moments where she had some peace and quiet, and that was something she desperately needed after her run-in with Wolverine. She trekked along the side of the road, seemingly unaware of the presence following her from a distance. As she rounded a corner, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. The figure moved in on her, preparing to make a move. Before it got close, she whirled around, pulling her gun from under her jacket and firing on him. She struck him in the chest, sending him falling.

"Did you really think I'd leave the mansion unprotected, Sabretooth?" she questioned.

She closed in on the figure, gasping when she realized it WASN'T Sabretooth.

"Logan?!" she exclaimed. "What the hell?!"

"Nice to see you too." Logan grunted, sitting up. "Damn that thing's stronger than I remember."

She slipped the gun back into its holster, offering him a hand up.

"I told you I wasn't gonna let Sabretooth ruin my routine." she told him. "I'm also smart enough to know when I'm being tailed."

"I believe it." Logan replied, taking the hand up. "Can't blame me for being concerned though."

She sighed.

"Jeez Logan, I remember when you were ready to gut me." she chuckled. "Now you're my guardian angel or something?"

"You complaining?" Logan remarked. "Cause I can go back to trying to gut you if you want."

"Like you could lay a claw on me." Alexis quipped, sticking out her tongue.

"How about me?" Sabretooth interjected.

Sabretooth then leapt out of the bushed and lunged at Alexis. Logan quickly shoved her out of the way, taking the tackle for himself. The two wrestled on the ground with Logan finally drawing his claws, trying to stab him. Sabretooth grabbed his wrists as the two continued fighting, trying to impale him on his own claws.

"How about a taste of Adamantium," Sabretooth let out. "For old time's sake."

Alexis drew her gun, aiming it right at Sabretooth.

"Let him go, now!" she demanded.

"Or what?" Sabretooth replied. "You'll taze me again? You only took me down because I wanted you to."

"True." she admitted.

She then put the gun under her chin and fired, absorbing the power of the blast. Dropping the gun, she rushed forward and reared back a punch. Wolverine gave Sabretooth a hearty kick right into her path, and she sucker punched him across the jaw. The blow knocked him to the ground hard, the mutant rebounding hard off the concrete. Wolverine took the moment to dislodge his claws from himself, the wounds closing as he did.

"Nice trick." Logan commended.

"Thanks." Alexis replied before they turned their focus on Sabretooth. "That's just a sample of what's gonna happen if you try something like that again."

"You heard her, Creed." Logan snarled. "Now get lost before I change my mind."

Sabretooth managed to pull himself up and bolted, leaving Alexis and Logan alone on the sidewalk. Alexis picked up her weapon, returning it to its holster.

"Sure it's a good idea to just let him go?" she asked.

"He got the message." Logan insisted. "Besides, I think he's corrupted the school enough as is."

"That's true." Alexis replied. "So what do we do about Jubilee?"

"She's a kid." Logan told her. "She's still influenceable. She'll come around if we give her time. Still, best keep an eye on her. Just in case."

"Right." Alexis nodded. "Wanna join me as I finish my jog?"

"Eh, why not?" Logan replied as the two headed on down the street.


	19. Paradise Lost

In Washington D.C., at the White House, Dr. Bolivar Trask was called into a meeting with the President. He entered into the Oval Office to see the President sitting behind his desk, looking very intense and serious. He looked up from a small pile of paperwork he was currently signing.

"Dr. Trask, thank you for coming." The President greeted. "I must commend you on the great work you've done for the Mutant Response Division, especially your Sentinels."

"Thank you sir." Trask replied. "I'm quite proud of it myself."

The President nodded, then shifted through his paperwork. He settled on one piece of paper, holding it out for Trask. The doctor took it, squinting in confusion.

"This is a 'cease and dismiss' letter." he pointed out.

"Yes it is." The President nodded. "As of today, I am cutting the funding for your Sentinel project."

"Why?" Trask insisted. "You just said our work was-"

"A feat of engineering, yes, but also incredibly dangerous." The President interjected. "After the Haven City scandal, there's been an uproar about the Sentinels and the damage they cause. I had hoped suspending their operations temporarily would be enough, but I'm afraid the damage has been done. You're hereby ordered to stop all production of Sentinels, effective immediately."

"You can't be serious." Trask let out.

"Can, and am." The President declared. "Now leave before that cease and desist letter becomes a pink slip."

Trask's hand tightened around the letter as he turned and stalked out of the Oval Office.

…

Later, Trask met up with Senator Kelly in the Sentinel factory and informed him about the current situation.

"He's shut us down." Trask announced. "He's put out a cease and desist for the Sentinels, and has already cut the funding for the project."

"This is troubling." Kelly replied. "Both the X-Men and those Brotherhood freaks have been making more daring moves lately. The Sentinels could be the only thing keeping the honest people of this world safe."

"But without funding, I can't continue with the project." Trask insisted. "More than that, I won't be able to finish work on the Master Mold."

"Then what do you suggest?" Kelly questioned. "Go behind the President's back?"

"We need funding, and we need somewhere off of American soil where we can perform our work in solitude, without anyone finding out exactly we're doing. It's the only way to ensure the human race's continued existence." Trask pondered.

"Like what? Our own personal Genosha?" Kelly replied.

"Something like." Trask answered. "But who would have the resources we need?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." a new voice offered.

The two turned to see a third man in a suit and sunglasses walking towards them.

"Who are you?" The Senator asked.

"My name is Henry Gyrich," He introduced. "And I want to help you with your project.

"How could you help us?" Trask inquired.

"It just so happens, I have a facility that can help you with your project." Gyrich shared. "A little island in the Caribbean where you can work without the United States Government interfering."

"And how do you plan on staffing this facility?" Kelly questioned.

"Very simple, Senator." Gyrich replied. "You already have access to an entire workforce. All they need is a way to get to the island, and one of these."

He lifted up a briefcase he was carrying, opening it and showing off the contents. The two looked at the contents, both intrigued by the prospect.

"What do you say?" Gyrich asked.

...

At the X-Mansion, Logan sat in Professor Xavier's office, explaining his actions towards Jubilee. Jean had reported his hostile behavior, and the destroyed desk he'd left in his wake had necessitated the visit.

"I understand your reservations about Jubilee," Xavier told him, "but going off on her like that was uncalled for."

"I know," Logan replied. "But her actions could have gotten a lot of people hurt."

"I understand that." Xavier responded. "But this girl has been through a lot recently, and is obviously having a hard time trusting right now. We need to show that we are the benevolent group we aspire to be, and destroying school property is not the way to go about that."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Logan questioned.

"She needs to see just who we are." Xavier mused. "So please, no more threatening. I'd hate to have to reduce your mind to that of a ten year old school girl."

"You wouldn't." Logan remarked.

"I'd have Jean braid your hair." Xavier countered, wheeling off.

...

At the prison where Beast was being held, Alexis and Kurt were visiting with him. They'd brought him some books to add to his ever growing collection.

"We brought you some Shakespeare, a little Dostoevsky, and a couple other classics the Professor suggested." Alexis told him as he sorted through his new books.

"Your kindness abounds my friends." Beast replied.

"I still vish you vould let us get you out of zhis place." Kurt voiced. "Zhe entire mansion misses you greatly."

"You know why I can't leave, Kurt." Beast replied. "Serving my time here will help show mutants are not the monsters society has made them out to be."

"We know." Alexis assured him. "It's the only reason we're not porting you out of here as we speak."

Kurt's eyes wandered out of the cell, noticing just how empty the prison was.

"Did zhe guards move the prisoners out of fear of vhat you might do?" He asked.

"Actually, most of my cellmates were mutants." Beast explained. "Many were transferred by order of Senator Kelly. They only left me behind because of my impending court date."

"Any idea where they were sent?" Alexis questioned.

"I only heard vague mention of an 'Island Facility'." He answered. "Nothing else I'm afraid."

"It's alright." Alexis replied. "Still, an island facility? Something about that doesn't sit right."

"It does sound ominous, I agree." Beast concurred. "Perhaps the X-Men should investigate further."

"Perhaps." Kurt agreed, glancing at his watch. "Zhough I fear ve have stayed past visiting hours. It vas nice to see you again, Hank."

"As it was for me to see you." Hank replied as Kurt ported himself and Alexis out.

With the two gone, Beast leaned back on his bunk and continued reading his book, Pride and Prejudice.

...

Back at the X-Mansion, Kurt and Alexis returned to inform the other X-Men about the situation.

"And that's all he told us." Alexis concluded. "I'm telling you, my gut's telling me something's not right about this whole thing."

"I gotta agree." Logan chimed in. "No telling what this island is all about."

"Whatever it is, they don't want anyone interfering with their business." Gambit spoke up, playing with his deck of cards. "Why else would they go to some island?"

"Then we need to figure out where this island is and what they're doing there." Cyclops declared. "And shut them down."

"Question is, how do we find it?" Kitty asked.

"Leave that to me, _petit._ " Gambit told her. "Gambit will figure out where they're sending all those mutants."

"Need any back-up, sugar?" Rogue offered.

"Appreciate it _Chere_ ," Gambit replied, "but Gambit can get in and out alone."

"Just make sure that's all it is." Cyclops insisted. "In and out. No unnecessary risks. We have enough teammates behind bars as is."

Gambit gave a two fingered salute, then made his way out of the war room.

...

At an MRD facility, several agents were keeping watch as several mutants were loaded onto a truck. Once the truck was loaded up, the back closed up and drove out.

"That's one." An agent called out. "Bring up the next transport!"

The gates opened so the first truck could leave and another could come in. underneath the second truck was Gambit, clinging to the underside as it pulled inside. Once the truck came to a stop, Gambit dropped down and rolled out from under it. He quickly moved towards the building, careful to keep to the shadows as he did.

He leapt up onto a nearby crate and opened up a vent so he could sneak inside. He crawled through the vents for a couple of feet, looking through the grates to see where he was. He eventually ended up in a deserted hallway where he felt safe enough to exit. He pushed over the vent and dropped out onto the floor, looking around for anyone. Thankfully, no one came and he was able to continue on his merry way.

Keeping close to the walls, Gambit snuck deeper into the facility, eventually reaching the informational hub of the building. Inside, he could see two men at the computers. Moving in quietly, he took out his staff and extended it long enough so that he could take out both men in one swing. Once them men were knocked out, Gambit went to the computer and began searching for the information he needed.

"Alright, where are you sending them?" he questioned quietly.

With a bit of searching, he managed to find a file on an "Island Facility."

"Bingo." Gambit let out, accessing the file.

The file contained basic information: a latitude and longitude, as well as a basic map of the island. Aside from that, no other information. Gambit slipped a flash drive out of his pocket, inserting it into the computer. He quickly downloaded the file, ejected the drive, and then escaped the way he came. As he left though, he failed to notice a hidden camera in the corner of the room, one that had captured everything he'd done.

…

"In and out." Gambit announced as he waltzed back into the mansion, tossing the flash drive nonchalantly in his hand. "Just like you wanted Cyke."

"Nice work." Cyclops commended. "What did you find out?"

"Not much." he admitted, tossing Cyclops the flash drive. "It's all on there."

Cyclops plugged the flash drive into the computer and brought up the map of the island, as well as a globe pinpointing the latitude and longitude coordinates.

"Looks like the island is being used for… some kind of resort." Cyclops observed.

"Resort?" Gambit replied. "I doubt the MRD is sending mutants on vacation."

"Same." Cyclops agreed. "Must be a cover for something. We need to find out what."

"Undercover op?" Gambit suggested. "Send a team posing as tourists. Gives them an excuse to case the joint."

"You volunteering?" Cyclops remarked.

"If you insist." Gambit replied. "But I pick my team."

"You should probably take one of the younger members." Cyclops suggested. "A family will be less conspicuous than a couple."

"An excellent idea, Scott." the Professor interjected, rolling into the room. "And I have just the member in mind. Jubilee."

"Jubilee?" Scott repeated. "Professor, are you sure? She's not exactly in the best standing with the X-Men, and she's only been here a few weeks."

"Which is why she needs the field experience." The Professor explained. "Plus it could be the chance for her to see the X-Men in a positive light."

"I'm not sure leaving her with Gambit is exactly the best way to show the positive side of the X-Men." Scott remarked. "Especially since I have a pretty good idea who his plus one will be."

"Perhaps," The Professor replied. "But it is the only solution we have to help her right now. We'll just have to make the best of it."

"Don't worry, you two." Gambit said. "Gambit will be on his best behavior for the _petit._ You have my word."

He then began walking off as Cyclops called out behind him.

"That's still not very reassuring."

...

Sometime later, Rogue, Gambit, and Jubilee were packed and on their way to the airport. Once they arrived, they hopped a commercial flight to the island. Jubilee looked out the window as they took off.

"You know, after how mad everyone was after they learned what I did, the last thing I expected was to be sent on a mission to a tropical resort." she remarked.

"Professor thought it would be good for ya." Rogue told her. "See how the X-Men do business."

"Right." Jubilee said with a slow nod. "Bribe me with a vacation so I'll take your side."

"C'mon petit." Gambit spoke up. "X-Men ain't all that bad. We did save you from that prison after all."

"I saved myself, actually." Jubilee countered. "You guys just showed up halfway through my escape."

"Sure, sure." Gambit replied. "Still, wouldn't hurt to give us a chance, no?"

Jubilee let out a long sigh.

"Fine..." she begrudgingly decided. "But don't think for a second I'm letting my guard down."

"Wouldn't expect ya to." Rogue replied.

...

A few hours later, the plane landed and the trio caught a cab to the resort. A busboy met them at the door, taking their bags as the trio went to check in. As the concierge came to the front desk, he was greeted by the sight of Gambit and Rogue walking in arm in arm with a reluctant Jubilee trailing behind.

"Welcome to the Anegada Summer Resort." He greeted. "I hope you all had a pleasant journey."

"It was quite a trip, thank you." Gambit replied.

"We have a reservation for three." Rogue told the concierge. "Under 'LeBeau'. Capital B."

"Of course, one moment." the concierge replied, checking his computer.

Gambit gave Rogue a smile.

"Anna Marie LeBeau." He said, rolling the name around on his tongue. "Got a nice ring to it, _chere._ "

"Hang on, your name's Anna Marie?" Jubilee questioned.

"Your name's Jubilation." Rogue reminded her.

"Touché." Jubilee lamented.

"Took Gambit a long time to find out that name." Gambit spoke up, pulling Rogue closer. "And if you ask me, it was worth every minute."

"Ah yes," the concierge let out. "Here you are. The LeBeau family."

Unbeknownst to the three, what he was really looking at was a series of MRD files on each of them. As he read over their exploits and details of their powers, he maintained an even, cheerful tone.

"I've found the perfect bungalow for you." he announced, handing them a set of keys. "Yours will be number 12. Just follow the busboy and he'll have you set up in no time."

"Much obliged." Gambit replied, taking the keys.

As they followed the busboy out of the lobby, the concierge pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, hitting the speed dial.

"We have some new arrivals." he said once the line connected. "They came sooner than you expected. I put them in the special bungalow as per usual."

...

Meanwhile, the three managed to find their bungalow, each laying claim to one of the beds.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna set up, then hit the beach." Jubilee declared.

"This is still a mission, kid." Rogue reminded.

Jubilee let out a groan.

"Oh come on." she muttered. "Can't we save that for tonight? I mean, we're supposed to be tourists, and tourists always head for the beach."

"Well we do need to scope out the island." Gambit mused. "Who's to say we can't do that under the cover of enjoying ourselves?"

"Well… I suppose…" Rogue relented. "But we still keep an eye out for anything."

"Sweet!" Jubilee let out, dashing into her room.

"Well with the kids away, the adults can play." Gambit teased.

"Now what did I say about being focused?" Rogue reminded.

"What's the matter, Mrs. LeBeau?" He gently ribbed. "Can't I tease my lovely woman?"

"Tease, yes." Rogue replied. "But try and keep your eyes on something other than me while we're here. As I recall, you did promise Cyclops you'd be on your 'best behavior'."

"And Gambit is a man of his word." Gambit told her. "I just want us to blend in while searching the island."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Alright, just let me get changed." she told him. "Can't exactly go out on the beach looking like this."

"True." Gambit agreed. "This place does scream less body suit, and more bikini if you ask me."

"Nice try, sugar." Rogue commended, opening her suitcase. "But there's too many people to be showing that amount of skin. However, I do have something a bit more suitable."

She pulled out the green gossamer sleeved dress, as well as a pair of sunglasses and a sunhat.

"That works too." Gambit replied.

...

Later, Jubilee donned her yellow one piece and made her way down to the beach. She shouted for joy as he ran into the surf, laughing the entire time. Rogue watched her, sighing and shaking her head.

"Guess the two of us will have to do the actual mission." she announced, adjusting her hat.

"Eh, let the kid have her fun." Gambit told her. "It'll give her a chance to relax, something she be sorely lacking."

"I guess." Rogue replied. "Now come on, let's check this place out.

"Lead the way, Chere." Gambit allowed, holding out his arm for her.

She took it careful to keep the gossamer sleeve covering her arm as she did, and the two went off.

...

As Gambit and Rogue walked off, Jubilee continued to enjoy the surf. She rode the waves back onto the shore, even managing to find a few sea shells the thought were pretty,

"Nice." She let out. "I think I have the starts of a collection here."

She took them over to the towel she had laid out and placed them on it. As she sat for a moment, she looked over and saw a game of volleyball starting up. One of the teams lobbed the ball her direction and it bounced along the sand towards her. She picked it up, heading over.

"Hey!" she greeted. "Mind if I join in?"

"Yeah." one of the players replied. "We needed another person. You play?"

"We're about to find out." she replied.

With that, everyone took their positions and the game began.

...

Meanwhile, Gambit and Rogue continued walking along the shoreline, enjoying each other's company while also keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"For a place that supposed to be imprisoning mutants, there hasn't been that much imprisonment here." Gambit noted. "Maybe we found the wrong island."

"Ya think the MRD planted phony coordinates to ward us off?" Rogue suggested.

"Could be." Gambit replied. "Maybe they beefed up security after the break ins."

"Maybe, but-" Rogue started to reply before noticing something. "Hello, what have we got here?"

They stopped, noticing a private road blocked off by a fence. A pair of signs reading "Private Property" and "Authorized Personnel Only" hung from the gate.

"Now don't that look suspicious?" Gambit remarked.

"I think we may have found what we were looking for." Rogue deduced.

The two went right over to the fence. Gambit quickly gave Rogue a boost over the fence before leaping over himself. The two then followed the road, grateful for an outcropping of trees to let them remain undetected.

"So what do you think we gonna find down here?" Gambit asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I know it ain't gonna be good." Rogue replied.

The two continued down the road until they came across a massive warehouse in the midst of the jungle. The two looked at it in dismissal.

"Unless the mutants they're holding are low powered, I don't think we'll find anything here." Gambit remarked.

"Agreed." Rogue nodded. "Probably just the storage unit for a company or something."

With that, the two walked off, paying the structure no further mind. As they hopped the fence once more, Gambit paused to look out over the ocean.

"Now, how's that for a view." Gambit remarked, marveling at the sunset.

Rogue turned towards the view, admiring the menagerie of colors that seemed to belt into a sea of pure gold reflected on the water. She smiled, taking Gambit's arm once more.

"I haven't seen a sunset like that before." she said wistfully. "It's beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you, Chere." Gambit told her.

Rogue blushed slightly before a mischievous smirk came across her face.

"You and your flattery, Cajun." she said.

She then dislodged herself, running towards the water and kicking off her shoes as she did. Gambit followed not too far behind her, taking off his shirt and discarding it not far from where Rogue had ditched her dress.

...

That night, after all three had their fair share of fun, Rogue and Gambit returned to the bungalow where Jubilee was waiting for them.

"There you guys are." Jubilee let out. "Where were you?"

"Oh… just out." Gambit replied dismissively. "How about you?"

"Played volleyball, swam for a bit, and basically got to enjoy being normal for a bit." she answered. "And from the amount of sand on your clothes, I'd say you both had some fun of your own. Though I doubt it was anything too fun with Rogue's toxic touch."

"Let's just say it was a look don't touch kind of time." Gambit replied.

"Gotta admit, it was nice." Rogue told him. "Though right now, I would kill for a shower."

"Go for it, chere." Gambit told him. "I'll call the Professor and let him know what we learned."

"Thanks." Rogue replied, heading towards the bathroom.

…

Outside of the bungalow, several MRD soldiers were closing in, their guns primed and ready.

"Remember, these three are incredibly dangerous mutants." one of the soldiers announced. "Do not let your guard down, understand?"

The soldiers all gave silent nods as they continued creeping closer.

...

Gambit went to the phone and began dialing, eventually connecting with the mansion.

" _Gambit._ " the Professor greeted. " _How are things on Anegada?_ "

"Couldn't be better." Gambit replied. "No sign of any mutant prison on our first run through. On the bright side, Jubilee is warming up. We mostly let her have some fun on the beach, which seems to have quelled her distrust of us."

" _Well that's good at least."_ the Professor replied. _"Still, I think you should continue your search in the morning, and insist Jubilee come along as well. She needs genuine field experience."_

"I'll see what I can do." Gambit promised.

" _I know yo-_ "

The line suddenly cut off, the phone beeping to announce that the signal was dead.

"Professor?" Gambit let out. "Professor?!"

Jubilee perked up, hearing the note of worry in his voice. Rogue did the same, coming out of the bathroom in a bathrobe.

"What's wrong, sugar?" She asked/

"Lost contact with the Professor." Gambit shared. "Think somethings-"

Suddenly, metal panels slammed down over all of the windows, closing off any escape. The vents opened up, a green gas filtering into the bungalow. The three started choking on the gas as they lurched over. Gambit fumbled for his coat, pulling out a card and charging it, lobbing it at the door. The door exploded open as the three fumbled out, only to be greeted by a squad of MRD soldiers, as well as two Sentinels.

"Mutant X-Gene confirmed." One of the Sentinels announced. "Surrender, or be eliminated."

"How's this for a surrender?!" Gambit let out, throwing a charged card at the Sentinel.

The blast knocked several soldiers flying, and left a serious hole in the Sentinel. The soldiers began opening fire on the three of them, forcing them to scatter. Jubilee shot out a multicolored blast at the Sentinel, but it seemed to do little good. The Sentinel blasted at her, but a timely tackle from Rogue saved her from getting blasted. The two rolled on the ground for a bit before coming to a stop and getting back to their feet. Jubilee shot at a few more soldiers as Rogue got in close, fighting them off in old fashion hand to hand. She punched out one before kicking one aside. A third soldier tried to grab her, but she managed to grab some of his exposed face, absorbing enough energy to knock him out.

"Gambit, we gotta run!" Rogue shouted. "There's too many of them!"

"Right!" Gambit agreed, throwing another exploding card to cover their escape.

The three of them bolted, but the second Sentinel sent out long metal coils that wrapped around all three of them.

"Mutants, apprehended." The Sentinel announced.

"Excellent." the MRD commander announced. "Let's get these freaks to base camp. They've got a lot of work ahead of them."

"Looks like the vacation's over." Jubilee dreaded.

...

The Professor tried three more times to try and get in contact with Gambit. Each time, he was informed that his call could not get through.

"Still nothing." Xavier dreaded. "This can't be good."

Putting down the phone, he focused.

" _All X-Men, report to the war room._ " he projected telepathically. " _There's been a situation._ "


	20. Slave Island

In the war room, Jean, Scott, Logan, Pyotr, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, and Alexis all met with the professor. All of them were more than a little worried, especially when they saw the look on Professor X's face.

"Thank you all for coming." He addressed. "I've called this meeting because I've lost all contact with Gambit's stealth team.

"Could be having too much fun in the sun." Logan remarked.

"I know if I was on the mission, I'd be looking for way more than a mutant prison." Kitty piped up.

"This is different." Xavier shot down. "Our last communication was cut off and I have been unable to reach them since."

"Think someone could be jamming their signal?" Ororo suggested.

"I do." Xavier replied. "I feel another team should be sent down to investigate."

"Who did you have in mind?" Scott asked.

"You, Jean, and Storm." Xavier listed off. "Investigate, but make sure to be careful."

"No more undercover?" Alexis asked.

"If it failed the first time, I doubt the second attempt will fare any better." Xavier answered.

"We'll be suited up and ready to go in fifteen minutes." Jean replied.

The three rushed off to get ready and head out.

…

A buzzing alarm awoke Jubilee from her forced slumber. She groaned, blinking her eyes open. As she did, she found herself in a featureless grey cell, laying on a simple cot. She was also wearing a grey jumpsuit, prison shoes, and a silver collar around her neck that the guards gave to her upon imprisonment.

"Oh… right..." she let out, the events of the previous night rushing back to her. "I'd almost forgotten."

She got off her cot and shuffled out of the door, joining several other mutants in similar attire. She searched the crowd, soon laying eyes on Rogue and Gambit. She then made her way through the crowd, meeting with them.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"All things considered." Rogue replied, fingering the collar on her neck. "Any idea what these are?"

"No clue." Jubilee replied. "How about you, Gambit?"

Before he could answer, a pair of MRD agents interfered.

"Move it, you three!" one snapped. "Let's go!"

"We're moving, we're moving." Gambit insisted.

The three were then ushered out with the rest of the prisoners. Once they stepped outside, they were able to get a look at where they were. All around them, the X-Men could see several other mutants were already hard at work performing various menial and physically taxing assignments. They were pounding metal, working in literal forges, and doing various hard labor.

"Oh God..." Rogue let out. "It's a labor camp."

"And we're the latest editions." Gambit let out.

"Alright mutants, listen up!" a loud, commanding voice shouted.

Everyone turned as a bald man walked onto the scene. He wore a military uniform, and from the various decorations on it, it was clear he was of significant rank. He turned towards the captive mutants, displaying a trio of parallel scars running horizontally across his face.

"I am Colonel Moss!" He addressed. "And as of today, you are all under my jurisdiction. You've been brought here so you can finally contribute to society. As such, you will be put to work here in the camp. Now, in case you haven't noticed, the collars you're wearing nullify your mutant abilities. They will not be turned off at any time. Attempt to remove them without the key, and they will explode. Now, get to work!"

The mutants all started getting to work. As they were divided up into specific jobs, one man with sandy blonde hair decided to take action. He picked up a hammer and made as if to work. Instead, he turned on his heel and used it to bash one of the guards in the chest.

"I will not allow you to use us like this!" he shouted. "We are human beings, not animals!"

He then began attacking the guards ferociously, swinging his hammer. Upon seeing this, Jubilee picked up on herself, no doubt to help the renegade mutant. However, Gambit intercepted her.

"Take it easy, petit." Gambit told her.

"C'mon, we can help him!" Jubilee insisted.

"No we can't, sugar." Rogue told her. "Look."

The soldiers then took out stun guns and fired at the captive mutant, causing him to drop to the ground. Moss walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up.

"That is what happens when you don't comply with orders." He announced. "Have Mr. Summers here transported to Isolation. Perhaps that will make him more obedient."

"Yes sir!" a soldier replied.

"Summers?" Rogue let out. "Hang on… that can't be..."

"Can't be what?" Jubilee asked.

"Havok." Rogue explained. "Cyclops' younger brother. We've met him in a past, but he just vanished after a while."

"Question is, what's he doing here?" Gambit wondered.

"Enough talk!" Moss shouted. "Unless you want to join Mr. Summers in Isolation, I suggest everyone get to work!"

"As you wish." Gambit replied, mockingly bowing to him.

Moss sniffed in derision as everyone got to work.

…

After a few hours of backbreaking work, a loud buzzer went off.

"Alright, lunch break!" Moss announced. "Everyone line up!"

The mutants did so and were escorted into a large mess hall. Trays of gruel were passed out to everyone, the more seasoned prisoners simply taking their meal without any fuss. The X-Men took theirs as well, but not without a few disgusted looks.

"What in tarnation is this stuff?" Rogue questioned, poking the blob of brown goop on her tray.

"I think my neighbor's dog left that lying around." Jubilee remarked.

"Trust me, it tastes worse than it looks." a new voice piped up.

The three X-Men looked to see a woman with light blue skin and a dark blue patch over her left eye glancing up at them.

"Domino?" Rogue let out.

"The very same." Domino answered.

"Weren't you part of the Brotherhood?" Gambit questioned.

"One time thing." she replied, twirling her form in her hand. "I quit after the Haven City thing. Didn't like how Magneto did business. Struck out on my own."

The three exchanged looks, then they joined Domino at her table. She leaned forward, a small smile on her face.

"I'm guessing we're all in here for the same reason." she deduced. "Heard about the island and wanted more info. Though I'm guessing getting yourselves captured was not part of the plan."

"You got that right." Jubilee confirmed.

"What about you?" Rogue asked.

"Was the only way to learn more." Domino answered. "Otherwise, they never would have touched me. I'm a probability manipulator. The odds are always in my favor. I'm in here because it's exactly where I want to be."

"So what have you learned?" Gambit inquired.

"This place supplies raw material for a Sentinel Factory somewhere on the island." Domino explained. "The guards find it ironic we're helping to build the very machines designed to capture and eradicate our kind. And that's not all."

She leaned in, speaking a bit quieter.

"I've heard Moss speaking to some superiors over the phone." she said. "There's more than just Sentinels in that factory. They've got a game changer under construction. I don't know exactly what it is, only that they call it the 'Master Mold'."

"Sounds freaky." Jubilee remarked.

"It probably is." Domino agreed. "All I know is that if it's a step up from the Sentinels, it needs to be destroyed before it becomes operational. Otherwise, all of mutant kind is toast."

"Though I'm guessing getting out to do so is proving difficult." Gambit deduced.

"Yeah." Domino nodded. "They watch us like clockwork, and these collars keep us from doing anything funny. If I could just get mine off, I'd be set."

"That's gonna be easier said than done." Rogue pointed out.

"True, but I know where the one of the keys to our collars are." Domino told them. "Moss keeps a copy hanging on his neck, taunting us I guess. Though personally, I see it as a challenge."

"I suppose you would." Rogue remarked.

"Our best bet would be to jump Moss and get the key." Domino rationalized. "However, as Havok's earlier performance demonstrated, any attempt at rebellion is dealt with swiftly and violently."

"Then it seems like we need another approach." Gambit deduced.

"What are you suggesting?" Rogue questioned.

"A little sleight of hand, and a massive gamble." He answered. "But we gotta do this right, because if we screw this up, there ain't gonna be a round two."

"Alright." Domino agreed. "What's your play?"

...

A few miles away, the Blackbird flew towards the island, with Jean trying to branch out her powers to find the others. Scott left Ororo to pilot the craft, walking over to Jean.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing." she lamented. "I don't get it. One day I'm connecting with my friend across the continent, the next I can barely extend my range a mile in either direction."

"Your telepathy has always been unpredictable." Ororo reminded her. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"I know," Jean replied. "It's just… The three of them could be in serious trouble, or we could be flying right into a trap."

"I'm sure they're alright." Scott consoled. "Gambit's gotten himself out of more scrapes than I can count, and Rogue's no slouch in a fight."

"What about Jubilee?" Jean questioned. "She's not even an X-Man yet..."

"She can still handle herself." Scott replied. "And as long as she stays with those two, I think she'll be fine."

…

That night, all of the mutants were escorted back into the various holding pens in the camp, locked in their cells. Jubilee laid down on her cell's cot, her eyes watching the security camera posted outside the door. She kept watch on it, trying to time its movements to figure out the best time to strike. As she was doing this, the lights suddenly began to flicker. She blinked, sitting up as they did.

"No..." she let out. "No way."

Sure enough, the power went out, leaving the entire block shrouded in darkness.

"Thank you MRD scum for forgetting to pay your electric bill." she declared.

She then slid off her shoe, pulling out the thin metal fork she'd slipped in there during their lunch break. Bending the tongs into the desired shape, she slid her arms through the bars of her cell and began making use of her makeshift lock pick. After a little jimmying, she finally managed to pick the lock and exit the cell. Once out, she made her way towards Gambit's cell, gently knocking on the bars.

"Gambit, wake up." she whispered. "Gambit."

Gambit slowly woke up and leaned up on his cot.

"There was a power failure." she announced. "I managed to get out. I'm gonna try and make a run for the key before they get the power back on. Give me a second to bust you out, and you can help me."

"More people out there, bigger chance of getting caught." Gambit reasoned. "Best handle this one on your own _petit._ Just make sure you get back to your cell before the lights come on, or we're all in trouble."

"Ok." Jubilee replied hesitantly.

She prepared to run off and begin her search, but that's when the power began to turn back on.

"Oh shoot!" she exclaimed, taking off in a run.

She scurried back to her cell, darting inside and slamming the door shut seconds before everything was operational again. She cursed, slamming her fist into the wall.

"Damn it, I was so close." she muttered.

"Lost your chance, kid." Domino's voice announced from somewhere in the cell block. "Just go to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess." Jubilee replied, falling onto her bed.

…

A ways away, the other X-Men arrived at the destroyed bungalow. They slowly approached it to look over the wreckage, an uneasy feeling washed over them.

"This wasn't an accident." Jean insisted. "The scorch marks are consistent with Sentinel lasers."

"This was a trap." Cyclops pieced together. "The MRD must have known who they were and captured them. But what happened to them after?"

"I don't know." Jean replied. "We'll just have to keep searching this island until we find them."

"An excellent idea." Storm agreed. "Just be careful. We don't need another rescue mission."

"Understood." Cyclops reassured as they went off.

...

Meanwhile back in the prison, Jubilee was awoken once more by the alarm going off. She leapt off her bed and rushed to the door of her cell. After a minute, it slid open, allowing her to exit. She quickly convened with Domino and Rogue, but noticed that Gambit was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Gambit?" Jubilee asked.

"They took him away in the night." Domino reported. "Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it soon."

With that, the three of them moved down the hallway in search of a guard so they could remove their collars. As they were escorted out of the barracks, they spotted Colonel Moss standing by the door, the key hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Bingo." Jubilee let out. "All we need to do is jump him and we got the key."

"Somehow, I doubt it'll be that easy." Rogue told her.

"Come on," Jubilee insisted. "We gotta try."

Jubilee sprinted forward towards Moss, quickly tackling him to the ground. She managed to grab the key during the struggle and immediately began trying to stick it in the lock on her collar. Much to her shock, it didn't fit.

"What?!" She let out. "Why doesn't it-?"

"You honestly thought I would just let you take the key?" Moss remarked, shooting a stun blast at her.

She fell hard, seeing stars as guards closed in on her. Rogue gasped in shock, nearly moving to help her before Domino interfered. The guards lifted Jubilee to her knees as Moss lorded over her.

"Nice try, kid." He told her. "But your buddy sold you out. So much for honor amongst friends."

Jubilee was then dragged away as Moss addressed the rest of the mutants.

"Get to work!" he snapped. "Or join the little rebel in Solitary!"

The rest of the mutants returned to their work as Rogue and Domino watched Jubilee get dragged off. Rogue looked physically upset, and had to be ushered away by the blue-skinned mutant.

"We can't just leave her there." Rogue insisted.

"We can, and we will." Domino told her. "Unless you want to foul things up and join her."

Reluctantly, Rogue got to work.

…

Jubilee was thrown into a darkened cell, the only light being a small slot in the door. She slowly got to her feet, rubbing her head.

"Well that was unpleasant." she muttered.

"Welcome to Solitary." Havok remarked from the other side. "Unpleasant is kinda par for the course around here."

"Sounds like you're a regular in here." Jubilee guessed. "It's Alex, right? Alex Summers?"

"Yeah, though I go by Havok most of the time." he replied. "How'd you know?"

"My friends told me." She explained. "They're X-Men, like your brother Scott."

"Nice to know I'm talked about." Havok replied. "How is Scott anyway?"

"He's not here, that should tell you something." She replied snarkily. "But in all seriousness, he's doing alright."

"That's good to hear at least." Havok responded. "Any X-Men here that can pull our asses out of the fire?"

Jubilee leaned against the wall of her cell.

"With any luck, yes." she told him.

…

Inside the warehouse Gambit and Rogue had found just days before, Gyrich was meeting with Trask. The latter was eagerly showing off the fruits of his (prisoner's) labors.

"With the aid of the labor force you provided," Trask told him, "I've been able to churn out more Sentinels than ever before. Even better, I've managed to nearly complete my greatest creation: Master Mold."

The two walked into a different room, where a massive Sentinel with an oversized head and a chest plate the size of an airplane hangar door sat on an electrical "throne". Several wires ran into its head and limbs, filling it with enough power that the entire building's lighting flickered ominously.

"Amazing…" Gyrich let out.

"Isn't it, though?" Trask responded. "Master Mold has been turning out Sentinels continuously at an expedient rate. All it requires is a few more fine tunes, and an outside power source."

"Hence why the mutants' next project will be a fully functioning hydro-electric dam." Gyrich replied. "With it, we'll have enough power to run an entire city."

"All for the best, honestly." Trask remarked. "The test run last night nearly blacked out half the island."

"Not to mention that little escape attempt we had earlier." Gyrich added.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Trask insisted. "Though, is it true that one of their own kind sold them out?"

"Indeed it is." Gyrich confirmed. "In fact, we have the mutant with us."

Gyrich turned to the doors to the warehouse, which opened up to reveal Gambit. He was still collared, and was flanked by two guards.

"Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit." Gyrich introduced.

Trask gave a small nod.

"How interesting." he mused. "As I recall, you were the mutant who broke into MRD headquarters to steal the plans for this place. You also aided that girl during Havok's blundering rebellion. Why go through all that, just to betray them in the end?"

"Was all in good fun." Gambit replied. "Just a way to mess around. Not much of a point of that when my own life's on the line."

Gyrich snorts.

"Just as I thought." he remarked. "These animals turn on their own just to save their own skin."

"Tell me, are there others coming to this island?" Trask questioned. "Fellow mutants who may… disrupt our work here?"

"A few possibly." Gambit offered. "Gambit can help you identify them, provided you're willing to compensate me."

"What kind of compensation?" Trask questioned.

"Only that once you're done with the mutants here, you see to it that myself and the southern belle I was with get spared from any…" he let out a small cough, "clean-up efforts."

"So that's it, huh?" Gyrich chimed in. "You want a woman?"

"What can I say?" Gambit responded. "Gambit knows what Gambit wants."

"Very well." Trask allowed. "She's yours once we're done here. Take him back to the prison. There's still work to do."

The guards nodded before carrying him off.

…

On the way back in a jeep, Gambit glanced at his two guards, eying them carefully. One of them had a ring of keys on his belt, one he was certain unlocked his collar. Deciding that there was no time like the present, he made his move. He quickly elbowed the guard next to him before punching out the second and grabbing the key. He unlocked his collar and immediately felt power surging through his fingertips once again. Grabbing a pair of handcuffs from one of the guards, he charged it up before leaping out.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I must bid you, adieu." He declared.

He chucked the now charged cuffs into the jeep, running for the woods as they blew. Gambit watched the blaze a bit before holding up the collar and key, a thought coming across his mind.

"Ya know, I think I'll keep you." He decided, pocketing the device, as well as its key. "Got a feeling you could make a particular mutant I know very happy. With a few modifications of course."

He then disappeared into the foliage.

...

The distant explosion caught the attention of the three X-Men searching for their friends. Cyclops spotted the smoke first, smirking.

"What do you want to bet that's Gambit's handiwork?" he remarked.

"No doubt." Jean agreed.

With that, the three of them bolted towards the explosion, hoping to find their friend. As they approached though, they came across a group of soldiers heading in the same direction. The soldiers saw them and immediately opened fire on them. The three took cover, Scott turning to Storm.

"Whip us up some cover!" he commanded.

Storm's eyes went full white as a thick blanket of fog began to coalesce amongst the trees. With the vision of the soldiers distorted, Cyclops began firing off laser blasts to take them out. More began to circle around then, trying to cut off any escape. Before they could get too close though, a glowing rock was thrown at some of them. Upon contact, the rocks exploded, knocking the soldiers back.

"This a private fight, or can anyone join in?!" Gambit called out, running up to them.

"Gambit!" Jean called out.

"The one and only." He answered, snatching some rocks off the ground.

He quickly charged them up and tossed them at the soldiers, sending them flying back.

"Now, we need to get out of here if we wanna save the others." Gambit told them.

"Lead the way." Cyclops told him.

...

Back at the prison, all the mutants continued going about their duties, with Rogue and Domino seemingly waiting for something to happen. As they worked, a heavy fog began to cover the area, much to the surprise of the guards and prisoners alike. It was so thick, people couldn't see two feet in front of them. Rogue took note of this and couldn't help but smile.

"About damn time." she declared.

While the guards tried to find their way through the fog, Gambit made his way through to where the two women were. With quick movements, he unlatched their collars, giving them both a small smile.

"Perfect." Domino let out. "Now the real fun can begin."

The fog then dropped, revealing that all the guards had been stripped of their keys, all of them floating above Jean's hands.

"Who wants to bust out of this hellhole?!" Domino called out.

Upon seeing the arrival of the X-Men, as well as their triumphant hold over the keys, the mutant prisoners revolted. They rushed towards the keys as Jean placed each one into a collar, freeing their mutant powers. As they went loose with their powers, chasing off the guards and smashing just about everything in sight, Cyclops ran towards Rogue.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She promised. "Jubilee's in Solitary. Someone needs ta git her out."

"Leave that to me." Cyclops announced, running towards the Solitary confinement area.

…

The sounds of fighting drew Jubilee's attention, as well as Havok's. The former grinned, getting to her feet.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

"Sounds like a real party going on out there." Havok remarked.

About that time, a laser blast shot through the lock on Jubilee's cell. The door slid open, revealing Cyclops.

"So, still think we don't care about our own?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Jubilee answered, tapping her collar. "Mind getting this off of me?"

Cyclops took out a key and used it to unlock her collar. After freeing her, Jubilee turned and blasted the wall separating her and Havok. He walked out of the cell, pausing when he saw Cyclops.

"Scott?" he questioned. "Is that you?"

"Alex?" Cyclops let out.

"The one and only." Havok replied, grinning and gripping his brother's arm. "Damn it is good to see you."

"You too." Cyclops replied. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought I could use some fun in the sun." Havok replied. "Didn't really work out how I thought it would."

Cyclops just shook his head, freeing his brother from his collar.

"Ready to live up to your name?" He asked.

"Let's wreak some havoc." Havok remarked, blasting a large beam of energy from a round dial on his chest.

The blast hit the side of a building, causing rubble to rain down and the roof to crumble. The three ran to safety, optic lasers and multicolored pyrotechnic blasts shooting everywhere. They completely decimated the camp, chasing off the soldiers and leaving a pissed Moss in their wake.

"Get back here!" He ordered. "Contain this riot! Get these animals under control!"

"Sorry Moss." Cyclops spoke. "Looks like you're all alone."

Moss tried aiming his gun at them, but Cyclops blasted him before he could get the chance. Before it could go any further than that, Rogue grabbed the back of his bald head, syphoning his life energy and knocking him out cold.

"Well that was fun." Domino declared. "Glad you came when you did."

"Thanks." Cyclops replied, recognizing her from before. "We're not gonna have any trouble are we?"

"Nah." Domino assured him. "I'll just see to it these guys get off this godforsaken island. You guys still have work to do."

"She's right." Gambit agreed. "There be a warehouse full of Sentinels that we need to get rid of."

"Then we better get going." Cyclops declared.

...

At the warehouse, Havok blasted down the door, allowing the others to rush inside. The few guards that were there immediately tried to retaliate, but Jean telekinetically yanked their guns out of their hands. Once they were disarmed, Gambit chucked some rocks at them, which blew up in their faces and knocked them to the ground.

" _Petit,_ find the fuse box!" Gambit told Jubilee. "This thing need a lot of power!"

"I'm on it!" Jubilee called out, shooting at the fuse box.

This caused it to explode and the Master Mold robot to begin sparking like crazy. Havok focused a powerful blast on the robot's head, destroying it and leaving a gaping hole.

"Good riddance." Havok remarked.

The blast caused the massive robot to explode and a chain reaction to go through the warehouse.

"Time to go!" Storm announced.

"No argument here!" Gambit agreed.

The group then bolted out of the building as it went up in flames. Trask and Gyrich did the same, grabbing what little bits of work they could before everything was destroyed.

...

On top of a hill a ways away from the building, the X-Men began boarding the Blackbird so they could leave the island. Gambit hesitated for a moment, fiddling with the collar he'd pocketed. He'd managed to find the incendiary device, giving it a chuck into the ocean. With that gone, he hid the collar away again and rejoined the others.

"I'm glad you're coming back with us, Alex." Cyclops told him.

"Well, it's clear I'm no good on my own." Havok quipped. "After all, this is the… 12th time you've have to bail me out of jail?"

"First time we blew up the jail though." Cyclops retorted.

"On purpose." Havok corrected.

"Fair enough." Cyclops admitted.

"Personally, I just can't wait to get home." Jubilee announced. "Worst. Vacation. Ever."

"Can't argue with that." Rogue agreed, dropping into her seat.

With that, Storm took the cockpit and flew the jet up and away, leaving the island in the dust.

...

Back at the mansion, Rogue was taking the prison uniforms out into the backyard, dropping them into a massive fire pit. She took delight in dropping the match on them and watching them burn. As she watched on, she felt her phone go off. She took it out and saw a text from Gambit telling her to come to their room. She was confused, but doused the fire and walked inside.

"Remy?" she called out as she walked towards their room. "What's going on?"

"Got you a little something Chere." Gambit replied, handing her a box.

Rogue took it hesitantly and opened it up, revealing the mutant collar he took.

"What the-?" she let out. "Remy what is this?"

"A little gift." Gambit told her. "These things suppress powers, right?"

"And explode." she recalled.

"Took care of that problem," He reassured. "Chucked the explosive into the ocean before taking off. Now it's just a little off switch if you ever need it."

Rogue looked at the collar, finally seeing it for what it was. With shaking hands, she picked it up,

"You do have the key, right?" she asked.

"Right here." Gambit answered, holding it up. "Can come on and off whenever."

Rogue took a deep breath, then put the collar back on, clicking it into place. She let it out, then gently slid her glove off. Her hand still shaking, she reached for his face.

"It's alright Chere." He reassured. "You could never hurt me."

Gently, she placed her hand on his cheek. When nothing happened, she let out a breathy laugh, then pounced on Gambit, kissing him full on the mouth. The two practically melted in each other's embrace as they continued kissing. Finally, the two pulled apart and gasped for a little air.

"I'd say it works." Rogue noted.

"I'd say so." Gambit replied. "Of course, if we wanna be more thorough…"

"Remy," Rogue interrupted. "Shut the hell up."

Gambit took the initiative, kicking the door shut and giving them some much needed privacy before resuming their make-out session.

…

Back on the island, Moss stood on a helipad, waiting for a ride off the island. After a few minutes, a helicopter with a large X emblazoned upon it landed, opening the door to reveal an older man.

"Colonel Stryker" Moss addressed. "Glad you could make it sir."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Stryker replied. "What happened?"

"The X-Men attacked the prison, as you suspected they would." Moss reported. "The Master Mold was destroyed, but I managed to hold onto this."

He held up a small device with a radar on it.

"It's used to track the collars that were placed on the prisoners here." He reported. "Almost all of the collars are deactivated or destroyed. Save for one."

"Really?" Stryker replied. "And where might this collar be?"

Moss held up the radar and it showed a single signal in upper New York. Stryker saw the location and he couldn't help but smile.


	21. First Stryke

Erik sat in his cell, reading the daily news. He smirked slightly at the headlines of a massive breakout on a mutant prison island, wondering whether it was the X-Men or the Brotherhood. As he read, he heard a faint click coming from the corner of his cell. He turned, seeing that the small light on the plastic camera had turned off. Suspicion taking root, he looked at the other cameras, watching as one by one, their lights went out. Before he could properly question the situation, his cell door opened up, revealing William Stryker himself and a guard entering.

"Erik Lehnsherr." he let out. "I must say, it is a pleasure to see you in person. I've heard much about you."

"Happy to make an impression." Erik remarked. "Although, I don't believe I know you."

"My name is Colonel William Stryker." Stryker introduced. "I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of me."

Erik _HAD_ heard of Stryker, and knew the type of man he was. Sabretooth had spoken about him at length, the man making the volatile mutant even more so at the mere mention of his name.

"No… I can't say I have." Erik told him.

Stryker chuckled.

"For a man who's spent the past few decades fighting a war between man and mutant, you're not a very convincing liar."

Before Erik could react, the guard struck him in the stomach with his baton before shoving him face first onto the table before him. Stryker walked up behind him and took out a vial of a clear solution, affixing a plunger to it.

"One thing I must credit your species with, you've led to the creation of many clever devices and marvels of modern science." He remarked. "Take this solution for example."

He leveled the plunger with the back of Erik's neck, dropping a single drop onto his skin. It hissed on impact, smoking slightly and burning him. After a few seconds, Erika ceased struggling, his entire body relaxing.

"Now then, while we're on the subject of scientific marvels," Stryker spoke, "Tell me about Charles Xavier, and the device you helped him build."

...

In Genosha, Lorna was meeting with the rest of the Brotherhood, Mystique standing before them all.

"I managed to get some information on Magneto's whereabouts." she announced. "It took some serious digging, but I finally located his prison."

"Excellent." Lorna replied. "How would you suggest we get inside?"

"That's the thing, we can't." Mystique explained. "The entire prison is deep within a secure facility. Mutant scanners are on every entrance, and guests are given a full body scan for even a trace of metal. Even with my shapeshifting powers, I couldn't get in, and an assault would be a suicide mission with little to no chance of success."

"So, what? It's impossible?" Lorna responded.

"For us." Mystique told her. "However, we already know of one who visits Magneto once a week."

"His little Haven City brat." Sabretooth remarked.

"So, we convince her to bring something in for Magneto." Pyro suggested. "Simple enough."

"Were you not paying attention when I mentioned the full body scans?" Mystique grumbled.

"Then what do you suggest?" Pyro asked.

"Perhaps injecting her with a metallic solution would work." Sauron suggested. "It would remain undetectable by the scanners, but Magneto would sense the elevated iron content of her blood."

"An excellent idea." Lorna agreed. "All that would be needed is to inject her with it before her next visit."

"One problem." Sabretooth spoke up. "She's never alone. If the elf ain't with her, Wolverine's following her around like some frikken guard dog."

"Too bad Pietro isn't still around." Avalanche lamented. "He could just zip in, give her the solution, and zip out."

Lorna slammed her hands on the table, glaring at Avalanche.

"Don't. Ever. Mention my traitorous brother again." she snarled.

"Ok, ok." Avalanche replied. "Sorry."

...

Later on, Mystique and Sauron were going over data she's pulled from her recon mission. Mystique had gotten up to stretch her legs as Sauron kept working. As he did, he spotted a file amongst the data, his eyes narrowing.

"How odd." he remarked.

"What is it?" Mystique asked.

"I was looking through the other files, and found one on Cerebro." He reported.

"Really?" Mystique let out, coming back and looking at the plans. "Why would the US Government have a file on that?"

"That's not all they have." Sauron explained, opening another document.

This document was a layout of the Xavier Institute, as well as a form to request permission to investigate the mansion. It was signed and stamped with the President's seal. The two mutants looked at it and Mystique felt a lump of dread fill her throat.

"Get me a phone." she demanded.

...

At the Xavier Institute, the Professor was going over some paperwork when his office phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

" _There isn't much time."_ a voice declared. " _Do what you must to protect your students. They will need it come tonight._ "

The line then cut off as the mysterious caller hung up. Fearing the worst, he began focusing his power.

" _Scott, Jean, I need to speak to you."_

After a few minutes, the two came into the office, looking somewhat worried.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Xavier replied. "I just received a phone call saying something was going to happen tonight."

"Think it could have been a prank?" Scott asked. "Bobby has been known to pull stunts like this."

"It wasn't Bobby, that's for sure." Xavier told him. "It could be nothing, but I want extra security around the school tonight, just to be safe."

"No problem," Scott reassured. "I can have Alexis on night shift tonight, and have the security system on high alert."

"See that it is." The Professor insisted. "But try not to cause a panic. This may be a false alarm, and I do not want to upset the students."

"Understood." Scott replied before walking off.

...

"KURT WAGNER!" Jubilee shrieked, throwing the door open to Kurt's room.

Kurt was sitting on his bed with the bible in his lap. Several Bamfs were gathered around, but that all disappeared when the door slammed open. He closed the bible, turning to her.

"You called?" Kurt asked.

"Your little minions got in my room again!" she shouted, tossing one of the Bamfs she had by the tail at Kurt.

Kurt caught it and looked down at it as it got up and started mouthing off at Jubilee.

"Hey now." Kurt told it. "That is not a nice thing to say."

The Bamf stuck its tongue out a Jubilee, who let out a groan.

"Look, I don't ask for much." she insisted. "All I would like is for you to keep your… your… cult! Out of my room!"

"Cult is… such an ugly term." Kurt replied. "I like to think of them more as little brothers."

"I'd like to think of them as pests." Jubilee retorted, walking out of the room.

The Bamf in Kurt's hand then produced Jubilee's sunglasses, putting them on. It then began to mock her before sticking out its tongue once more.

"Now where did you get those?" Kurt questioned.

The Bamf froze, then quickly stuck the glasses behind its back, feigning innocence.

"Give them back." Kurt demanded.

He tried to reach for it, but the Bamf ported off, taking the glasses with it. Kurt just rolled his eyes as he ported after it.

...

Kurt chased the Bamf all over the institute, trying to get a hold of the glasses. They traveled down the hallways, their noxious purple clouds scattering students and causing quite a few interruptions. One stop landed them in the middle of a class being taught by Ororo, scattering several handouts she'd stacked on her desk.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed.

"My apologies Ororo." Kurt apologized before porting off.

She waved her hand in front of her face to dissipate the smoke, shaking her head.

"Alright, where were we?" She asked, returning to the lesson.

...

The chase continued as the Bamf moved from room to room, eventually stopping in Rogue and Gambit's room. The little Bamf shrieked, porting away a second later. Just as he left, Kurt ported in, much to their shock.

"KURT!" Rogue shrieked, grabbing the sheets to cover herself.

"Ack!" Kurt let out, covering his eyes. "Sorry!"

He quickly ported out as Rogue sat there, clinging to the sheet. Gambit sat up next to her, letting out a small sigh.

"Well that just killed the mood!" she declared.

"Those little guys sure keep Kurt busy." Gambit remarked.

"I wonder what that little critter stole this time." Rogue wondered.

"Best not to worry about it." Gambit dismissed, pulling her close. "Besides, I think we were in the middle of something before being interrupted."

"Sheesh, you're unstoppable." She exclaimed, looking at him. "I'm plum worn out."

"If you insist." Gambit relented, just leaning back with her.

She snuggled in close, enjoying the ability to hold him without fear. She let out a content sigh, something that made Gambit feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

...

Meanwhile, the wayward Bamf had taken refuge in a small window, chuckling over his apparent victory. He held the glasses triumphantly, but that's when Kurt finally managed to grab him.

"Got you, _wenig kobald._ " he declared, plucking the glasses from his hand. "Now, I am going to take zhese back to Jubilee. You vill not try zhis little stunt again. Understand?"

The Bamf pouted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Come on, now." Kurt insisted. "Ve vant her to feel velcome. How can zhat happen if you keep stealing her stuff?"

The imp began muttering and grumbling, as if complaining. He even stuck his tongue out again.

"Bamfs giving you trouble again?" Scott asked, walking up.

" _Ja._ " Kurt answered, holding up the glasses. "Zhey seem to be targeting Jubilee for some comments she's made about them, and myself. I understand she is still adjusting and my appearance is disconcerting. Unfortunately, zhey do not share my sympathies."

"Sounds like." He remarked. "Want me to talk to her?"

" _Nein._ " Kurt replied. "Zhough it looks like you are looking for someone. Alexis perhaps?"

"Actually yes." Scott confirmed. "I need her on night shift tonight. Professor's a little weary something might happen and he wants all hands on deck."

"She is in zhe danger room vith Logan." Kurt reported. "She vanted to work on her accuracy, and Logan vanted to test his agility."

Scott sighed.

"Oh boy." he let out.

…

Shots whizzed across the danger room as Alexis fired upon Wolverine, taking cover behind various barriers that had been erected.

"That all you got?!" Wolverine called out. "I've seen better shots from a bow and arrow!"

"Your robin hood wannabe's got nothing on me!" Alexis shouted.

She boosted herself onto the top of the barrier, using it as a vantage point to find Wolverine. When she spotted him, she began firing once more. He quickly dodged out of the way and unsheathed his claws, charging towards her. He quickly got close to the barrier and climbed up it.

"Whoa!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping off the barrier.

She landed on the ground, rolling into a crouch before finally nailing Wolverine in the back. He dropped to the ground with a thud as Alexis walked over to him.

"Just because you can take the hit doesn't mean you should." she remarked, holstering her gun and offering him a hand up. "Hank taught me that one."

"Good lesson." Wolverine replied taking the hand. "Want another?"

Wolverine then pulled Alexis in close then used his feet to shove her back and knock her to the ground before springing back to his feet.

"Never let your guard down when the enemy seems beat." He shared.

"Noted." Alexis grunted, getting back up. "Guess this one's a draw. Again."

"You're getting better." Wolverine commended. "But even at your best, there's always room for improvement."

"You never stop learning." Alexis agreed.

About that time, the doors to the Danger Room opened, allowing Cyclops to enter.

"Oh good, you left the Danger Room intact this time." he remarked.

"You act like we break it every time." Wolverine quipped.

"Whatcha need, Cyclops?" Alexis asked. "Don't tell me Bobby pulled another prank."

"No." Cyclops told her. "The Professor needs some extra security tonight. Just precautionary but better safe than sorry."

Alexis sighed.

"Guess I better hit the sack then." she declared. "Need as much energy as I can gather for tonight."

"Sounds good." Cyclops replied.

She walked past him and his nose crinkled.

"Though perhaps you should throw your uniform in the wash before you do." He suggested. "I've gotten more pleasant smells from Toad."

Alexis pauses, then took a sniff of her shirt, instantly recoiling.

"Good idea." she declared.

...

After returning the glasses to Jubilee, Kurt returned to the room he and Alexis shared. There, he found Alexis in her nightgown, toweling her hair dry. Stealthy was with her, playing with her father's badge.

"A little early to go to bed, isn't it?" Kurt remarked.

"I'm needed for night shift." Alexis explained. "Professor's request. Though from the looks of you, it seems I won't be alone in my early to bed."

"The Bamfs were keeping me active today." Kurt replied.

Alexis set her towel down, taking up her brush.

"Raiding Jubilee's room again?" she guessed. "What did they take this time?"

"Her sunglasses." Kurt replied.

Alexis gave a large nod.

"I'm guessing she had a few choice words." Alexis went on. "What did she call them this go around?"

"My cult." Kurt answered.

Alexis hissed.

"Ouch." she let out. "No wonder they keep pestering her."

"Zhey do seem to have some kind of fixation on her." Kurt agreed. "In the beginning, it vas just harmless fun. But now it seems more hurtful then playful."

"Jubilee's just not used to the insanity of this place." Alexis insisted. "Perhaps if you convince the Bamfs to give her some space for a while, maybe things will cool off."

"I've tried, they don't seem intent on listening." Kurt replied.

Alexis sighed, setting her brush down and laying down on the bed.

"Well, unfortunately, that's all I got." she lamented, letting out a yawn. "Come on, let's get some rest."

She slipped under the covers, patting Kurt's side in an inviting manner. He let out a small chuckle.

"Give me a moment, and I'll join you." he promised.

She nodded before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

…

That night, most of the mansion was fast asleep, students and X-Men alike curled up in bed. However, not everyone was having a restful time. In his room, Wolverine was tossing and turning in bed, in the grips of a terrible nightmare. He was flooded with visions of a horrific lab, distorted voices and out of focus faces. He could hear screaming, both his own, and others. He could feel pain in his entire body, as well as an intense cold that swept over his entire body.

The shock of all these images pulled him from his sleep, causing him to sit up, claws at the ready. He steadied himself, trying to calm himself down. A head then poked itself into his room, revealing itself to be Gambit.

"You alright my friend?" he asked. "You were making enough noise to wake the dead."

"I'm fine…" Logan dismissed, retracting his claws. "Just… bad dreams."

"Sounds like you could use a drink." Gambit suggested. "Was gonna cook up a midnight snack for me and Rogue. Care to join me?"

Logan sighed in response.

"Why not." Logan replied.

He threw his covers off, padding out of the bedroom in bare feet.

...

In Kurt and Alexis' room, Kurt awakened first, stretching slightly. He leaned over and gently ran his fingers through Alexis' hair before gently shaking her. She stirred slightly, but merely adjusted the covers to try and go back to sleep. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked and almost couldn't bare disturbing it.

Stealthy, however, held no reservations. The little Bamf jumped onto her, belly flopping on her head. She sat up, throwing the Bamf off her.

"I'm awake!" she announced.

"Good evening, fraulein." Kurt greeted.

She let out a groan, glancing over at the clock.

"Right, nightshift." she remembered, getting out of bed reluctantly. "If I'm doing this, I'm gonna need coffee."

"Like some quick transport?" Kurt offered, holding out his hand.

Alexis smiled, grabbing her gun holster from where it hung, slinging it over her shoulder. Stealthy ported onto her head, still holding her badge.

"I'd love some." she replied.

She then took her hand and the two ported into the kitchen.

…

Gambit cracked some eggs into a frying pan, watching them carefully. Logan sat at the counter, a beer in his hand. Both jumped at the sound of Kurt porting in with Alexis in tow, Logan nearly slicing them on instinct.

"Yikes!" Alexis let out. "Friendly!"

Logan stopped himself just in time. He sighed as he lowered his claws.

"Must you always do that?" Logan asked, retracting his claws.

"Ve did not expect zhere to be so many people avake at zhis hour." Kurt defended.

"You kidding?" Gambit chuckled. "Who sleeps anymore?"

"Not you and Rogue, obviously." Alexis remarked. "Though I'm surprised you two rabbits stopped long enough for food, or oxygen for that matter."

Gambit just chuckled.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asked.

"Coffee, as black as my soul." She joked.

"So cream and several sugars?" Kurt replied.

The two chuckled as Logan rolled his eyes good naturedly.

...

A ways away, an entire army of black-ops soldiers closed in on the school. They were all armed with high tech weaponry and night vision goggles. Several had taken up positions in the trees, looking in through windows to get visuals on the buildings occupants.

"I've got visual on the weather witch." One reported. "She's in the Green House on the roof."

"I've got Cyclops and the telekinetic." another announced.

After a moment, a final sniper called out.

"Positive visual on Professor Xavier." the sniper declared.

" _Take them out."_ A voice on the other end ordered.

...

Inside the green house, Ororo was using her powers to water the various plants inside. The warmer air of the green house always made her feel at home, and it was one of her sanctuaries for peace and quiet. As she stopped her small rain shower and wrung water out of her hair, something small slipped through one of the windows of the green house. It struck her in the neck and she swatted at it, thinking it was a bug. However, as she pulled out the metal dart that stung her, she realized too late what was wrong. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed, out like a light.

…

Jean sat in her bed, a small novel in her lap. Scott was already nodding off after his patrol around the Institute, snoring slightly. She sighed at the soft noise, content in her reading. Suddenly, his breath hitched and the snoring stopped. She blinked, then looked over her book. A metal dart was sticking out of his neck, and an uneasy feeling swept over Jean.

"Scott?" She questioned, setting her book aside.

Just as she turned towards him, a pair of metal darts hit her in the neck. Her body went limp and she collapsed on top of him.

...

Xavier was in his office going over some paperwork. He could sense the four x-men gathered in the kitchen, taking a small delight in their pleasant conversation. However, his reverie stopped when he felt Ororo suddenly cut out. He quickly turned his focus to Scott and Jean but quickly got similar results. Before he could do anything to warn the others, three metal darts struck him in the neck. He struggled to fight off the effects, but the triple dosage made everything fuzzy. He felt hazy and tried to wheel out, but he ended up falling over onto the floor, passing out.

…

"Class S targets secure." One of the snipers reported. "Moving in for extraction."

" _Roger that. Move in."_

...

Back in the kitchen, the four of them were sharing a laugh as Alexis sipped on some coffee. The warm beverage was slowly waking her up, Kurt taking one of his own

"So, nightgowns and gun holsters a new trend?" Gambit remarked.

Alexis looked down at herself, sighing.

"Oh, right." she remembered. "My uniform's in the wash. One of the problems of only having one indestructible uniform."

"Some are lucky to even have that." Gambit retorted.

"Well, some people don't have to have a suit made out of a specially modified fabric that only one mutant is capable of replicating." Alexis retorted. "And it doesn't help that said mutant is currently being held without bail."

"We'll help Hank in time." Logan promised.

"I know." Alexis replied. "Besides, at least I'm wearing more than my underwear unlike you guys."

"Vell if you wish to join us…" Kurt teased, tugging at her nightgown.

"No thanks." she replied, pushing on his chest. "And since when is that kind of teasing your thing? I thought you were a monk."

"Vas being zhe operative word." He retorted.

"Whatever." Alexis chuckled. "In the meantime, I'm sure my suit's clean by now. I'll go get it, then hit patrol."

" _Auf wiedersehen_ " Kurt called out as she left.

...

Elsewhere in the school, soldiers were moving in silently and efficiently. They made their way into the rooms of the students, tranquing them while they slept. They did this for a few rooms before their noise alerted anyone. Unfortunately, that someone was Kitty. Her eyes darted open as a soldier entered her room. She thought fast and phased through the bed and floor, landing on the ground in the floor below. She then started bolting, making a beeline for the nearest fire alarm switch.

"Gotta warn everyone!" she cried out.

Before she could reach it, another soldier came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the collar of her night shirt.

"I got one." He informed another soldier nearby. "Tranq her!"

Kitty tried to pull herself free as the soldier readied his weapon but to no avail. Seeing no other way, she phased out of the shirt just as the soldier fired, causing the tranq darts to hit the soldier holding her. She then quickly sprang up and punched out the other soldier knocking him out.

"Yes!" She let out happily, only to look down and see she was in her underwear. "Right…"

She was about to retrieve her nightshirt, but the sound of more soldiers coming shifted her focus.

"No time to worry about that now." She declared, diving for the fire alarm and pulling it.

…

A loud buzzer rang out through the entire building, red lights whirling and illuminating the interior with eerie light. The men were momentarily blinded, crying out in shock. These noises roused everyone not tranqued from their slumbers, and alerted those who were already awake. Alexis dropped her uniform, her gun out in an instant.

"We're under attack!" she shouted.

She started running out and trying to get to the others in the kitchen. Almost immediately, she was intercepted by soldiers. She shot one in the chest on instinct before rolling to the ground to avoid getting shot herself.

…

The X-Men in the kitchen were instantly on the offensive. Just in time too, for at that moment, soldiers busted into the kitchen to try and take them out. Gambit quickly grabbed a whisk before charging it up and tossing it at them. The explosion took out three soldiers as more moved in. Logan quickly sprung forward and slashed their guns before knocking them out. Kurt ported between the last two, spin kicking them before landing on the ground.

"Vhat is going on here?" He questioned. "Who are zhese men?"

"Certainly ain't MRD." Gambit deduced.

"We'll figure that out later!" Logan declared. "Right now, we need to get the students to safety! Cajun, find Rogue. Make sure she gets out."

"You don't even have to ask!" Gambit replied before running off.

"Vhat about us?" Kurt asked.

"We buy the kids enough time." Logan answered. "C'mon."

"Lead the way!" Kurt responded.

...

The soldiers continued to try and tranq the students, but now many of them were fighting back. Bobby trapped several soldiers in ice so younger kids could get past. Jubilee shot blinding sparks in the eyes of several, and Colossus turned himself into metal, the darts bouncing off of him as he fought back. Another student, nicknamed Firestar, shot fire blasts from her hands, hitting a few more soldiers.

"What's going on?" Havok demanded.

"School under attack!" Colossus answered. "X-Men not responding. I believe they're captured already."

"Scott?" Havok let out, feeling a deep burning fury building inside of him. "Colossus, get the students out. Take them through the tunnels."

"What about you?" Colossus asked.

"I'm taking these bastards down." Havok declared. "Now go!"

Colossus hesitated for a moment, but finally relented before taking off down a hallway, ushering students as he did. He ended up running into Kitty along the way.

"Piotr!" She cried out.

"Kitty!" He replied. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she promised. "Where's everyone else?"

"The X-Men were captured." Piotr explained.

"What?!" Kitty gasped. "No way. I gotta find them!"

She then ran off before Piotr could stop her. He went to follow her, but some shots from soldiers reminded him of his duties. He turned back to steel to prevent any darts hitting him as he continued forward.

...

Gambit continued making his way down the hallways towards his and Rogue's room. He got there just in time to see a soldier get thrown out of the door. He went inside, seeing Rogue fighting off the soldiers with the collar still on her neck. She smashed two together, finally catching sight of Gambit.

"Remy!" she called out. "Git this thang offa me!"

Gambit ran towards her, grabbing the key from the nightstand before unlocking the collar for her. She took it off and smashed it against the table multiple times. It snapped in half, a small beeping device falling out. She quickly smashed that under her foot.

"The collar had a tracker in it!" She declared, dropping the remains. "They followed us here using it!"

"What?!" Gambit let out.

"One of them was carrying this." She informed him, holding up a now dead tracker. "These guys found us because of that thing. Why didn't you check for a tracker, Remy?!"

"I… I didn't think it had one." Gambit tried to reason. "I was just-"

Gunfire from oncoming soldiers cut off their conversation. Gambit immediately charged up a card, throwing it at the guard so it exploded on impact. Rogue took the opportunity to grab a shirt off the ground, throwing it on over herself.

"We ain't got time for this!" she insisted. "We gotta run!"

"R-Right." Gambit agreed. "Wolverine, Kurt, and Alexis are downstairs."

"Then that's where we go." Rogue declared, running past the guards.

...

Down below, Kurt and Wolverine continued fighting off the guards. One tried to get the better of Logan, but a shot from Alexis' gun took him down just in time. She rushed over, somewhat out of breath.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Been better." Logan replied.

"How about you?" Kurt asked.

"Alright." Alexis replied. "Any idea who's attacking us?"

"Does it matter?!" Kitty cried out, running up to them.

"Kitty, you're- oh…" Kurt let out, suddenly realizing her state of undress.

"Yeah, I know, not my idea." Kitty replied.

"We got bigger problems right now." Alexis interrupted. "How are the students?"

"Piotr's getting them out through the tunnels." Kitty informed her. "So far, most of the X-Men are down, as well as Firestar, Bobby, Havok, and Jubilee."

"That ain't good." Logan snarled. "At this rate, there ain't gonna be any X-Men left."

"There's still us." Rogue declared as she and Gambit arrived.

"Glad to see you two made it." Logan told them.

"Barely." Gambit said. "If we don't hightail it soon, we ain't gonna stand a chance."

"The Blackbird." Alexis rationalized. "It's our best bet of getting out of here."

"Then let's get to it!" Logan declared.

Kurt was about to teleport the group when more soldiers moved in. One of them shot at the group, catching Kurt in the arm. He dropped like a rock, making Alexis' blood boil. She screamed, shooting the soldiers one after the other. Gambit quickly grabbed Kurt, pulling him over his shoulder to support him.

"Someone best help her." Gambit suggested.

The last soldier dropped, Alexis out of breath.

"I think she's got this one, Cajun." Logan informed him.

The group then went to the elevator to the hanger, everyone piling in. Logan was about to step in when a scent crossed his nose. It was familiar, more than that, it made his blood boil.

"Get everyone out of here." He told them.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis questioned. "We have to go. Where are you going?"

"To buy you some time." He replied, closing the elevator door.

Logan then turned towards the soldiers closing in on him.

"Alright ya bastards," He let out, unsheathing his claws. "You wanna shoot me, shoot me!"

"Don't shoot!" a familiar voice shouted, stopping the soldiers in their tracks. "Not yet."

The soldiers lowered their weapons as a man walked forward, stepping into the light to reveal himself as none other than William Stryker.

"Well, well, as I live and breathe." Stryker declared. "How long has it been, Logan? Ten years?"

"Still not long enough… Stryker." Logan replied.

"You remember me?" Stryker realized.

"With the shit you put me through, you're the one thing I could never forget." He snarled.

"How nice." Stryker replied. "Take him."

The soldiers then opened fire on him, filling him with nearly two dozen metal darts. Logan just took it as he ran forward and slashed through one soldier after another. As he continued to fight, the effects of the tranqs slowly began to weaken him, making his moves sluggish. Even so, he kept fighting, snarling as his own body began to betray him. He kept on fighting before dropping to his knees. Stryker drew a pistol from a hip holster, aiming it at Logan's head.

"Sweet dreams." he said before firing.

The shot hit and he went down.

…

In the elevator, Alexis was banging on the door, desperate to get it back open. Kitty caught her wrists, trying to stop her.

"Alexis, stop." she insisted. "You'll break the elevator."

"We have to go back for him." Alexis insisted. "Not even Wolverine can handle that many soldiers by himself."

"We go back, we're as good as gone." Gambit told her. "This is the only way."

Alexis looked visibly upset by this fact, but didn't try to fight anymore. Kitty gently let her go as Alexis wiped her eyes, the elevator doors opening into the hanger.

"Everyone into the blackbird!" Rogue shouted. "We're blowing this popsicle stand!"

They all rushed onboard, Gambit setting Kurt down in one of the seats as Rogue took the controls. She fired up the Blackbird and they went shooting out of hanger. Once the school began to disappear from sight did any of them allow themselves to relax.

"That was… horrible." Kitty let out.

Gambit pulled a shock blanket from an emergency kit on the Blackbird, draping it over her shoulder. She took it gratefully, curling up in one of the seats. Alexis sat next to Kurt, gripping his hand tightly. Gambit looked at the three of them, a soul crushing guilt washing over him.

"This… this is all my fault." Gambit let out.

He sank into the co-pilot's seat, burying his face in his hands.

"I never should have taken that godforsaken collar." he mumbled.

"We can't dwell on the past, Remy." Rogue told him. "Not now. Right now, we need ta figure out where we can go where we'll be safe."

"Any ideas?" Alexis asked.

"Professor had a few remote places he could send those of us who either needed to lay low or had volatile powers in need of control." Rogue recalled. "Nearest one is a cabin in New Jersey."

"Then that's where we'll go." Alexis decided. "With any luck, it'll have some clothes for us, and some food."

"Then I suggest you get comfy." Rogue told them. "It's gonna be a long flight."

Alexis snuggled into her seat, Stealthy curling in her lap and chirping sadly. The group just sat in silence as the plane flew off into the night.

...

Back at the institute, Stryker watched as several unconscious X-Men were loaded into the back of a large van. He let out a small sigh upon seeing how many.

"It's a shame most of the students escaped." he lamented. "No matter. The major players are out of commission. And we have the Wolverine back."

A soldier approached at that.

"Sir, we found a secret elevator in Xavier's office." he reported. "We have reason to believe it's what we're looking for."

"Excellent." Stryker let out. "Let's see what we got."

He follows the soldier inside, where crews were working to pry the elevator doors open. Once they did, Stryker walked in, riding the elevator down. The door opened up, leading him down the short walkway that had him in the center of Cerebro's dome. Stryker looked around in amazement, as if he had been searching for it for years.

"Take what we need." he ordered.


	22. Reeling

On Genosha the next day, Mystique watched the news with minor turmoil, the TV talking about the attack on the Xavier School.

" _There is no official word on what exactly happened here."_ The reporter announced, showing footage of the somewhat burnt-out building. _"All that is known is that the school sustained heavy damage and the students and faculty are unaccounted for."_

She turned off the TV, setting down the remote and running her fingers through her hands.

"This isn't good..." she mumbled.

Sh then got up and exited the room, needing to talk to Lorna about the situation.

...

Lorna was sitting in the Throne Room of Genosha, melting down some small bits of iron into a liquid solution. Sabretooth gathered the solution in a large syringe, looking it over and grinning.

"Think this will be enough?" He asked.

"It should be." Lorna replied. "Father can pull this from her body and use to free himself."

"Bet that won't be pleasant for the X-brat." Sabretooth remarked.

"Not at all." Lorna agreed, smirking.

At that moment, the doors to the room opened, allowing Mystique to enter.

"Lorna, we need to talk." she announced.

"What is it?" Lorna asked.

"There was an attack on the Xavier mansion." she reported. "From the report, it's clear that it was successful."

"So?" Sabretooth asked.

"So, earlier I found plans for a secondary Cerebro." Mystique explained.

This seemed to get Lorna's attention.

"Are you certain?" She questioned, growing deadly serious.

"I would not have brought this forward if I wasn't." Mystique replied. "Whatever branch of the government attacked the mansion, it is safe to assume that they have captured most, if not all of the X-Men and seized Cerebro."

"If these men have Cerebro, they could use it to hunt down every mutant on the planet." Lorna realized.

"It's worse than that." a new voice interjected.

The doors opened again, allowing a blonde woman in a white suit to enter the room. Lorna looked over at her, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean, Emma?" she questioned.

"I mean Professor Xavier." Emma explained. "He is the most powerful psychic in the world. When hooked up to Cerebro, he is connected to every single person on the planet. Imagine the damage he could do if forced into action."

Lorna shuttered at the thought, rising to her feet.

"We cannot let this happen." she declared. "Gather the Brotherhood, we leave immediately."

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Sabretooth questioned.

"To find the X-Men." she answered. "They've got a nasty habit of slipping through cracks. I'm certain a few managed to get out."

"If they did, I have an idea on where they might be." Mystique commented.

...

It was after dawn when the Blackbird finally reached the New Jersey cabin. The plane touched down in a clearing in the woods, the five weary X-Men walking towards the cabin. Kurt had finally managed to shake off the tranquilizer, but was still unsteady on his feet. Alexis was in no better shape, Stealthy sleeping fitfully on her head. Kitty held her blanket close, shivering slightly, and Gambit and Rogue simply walked in silence.

They reached the cabin easily, Rogue slipping the key out from under a decorative rock. She unlocked the door and they all walked inside, taking a look at their surroundings. It was a basic cabin, the pantry full of canned foods and non-perishable items. Everything was somewhat musty, but it was well taken care off.

"Not exactly the Ritz, but it'll do." Rogue commented.

"Let's find some clothes and get some rest." Alexis insisted. "We're no use to anyone like this."

"Sounds good to me." Kitty agreed.

There were only two bedrooms, but luckily they did have some clothes in them. Kitty grabbed a tee-shirt with the school logo on it and some sweatpants, immediately claiming one of the beds for herself. Gambit simply draped her blanket over her, then found some clothes for himself. Alexis just found some pants and a hoodie, throwing them over her nightgown. Kurt managed to find similar attire, then the two collapsed on the other bed. Stealthy divested Alexis of her gun, then joined them. Rogue managed to find a sweater her size, and a pair of gloves someone had left behind. She slipped them on, sighing.

"Back to this again." she remarked.

She left the other three alone, closing the doors to give them some privacy before sitting down on one of the couches. Gambit walked in not long after, fiddling with a deck of cards he'd found in one of the drawers. She noted the look on his face and let out another sigh.

"Remy?" she called out softly. "You okay?"

"No…" Gambit answered. "This is only happening because I took that collar."

"You made a mistake, yes." Rogue agreed. "But sulking about it ain't gonna fix this."

"Then what?" Gambit asked. "We have no idea who those guys are or where they took the others."

"We'll figure out something." Rogue insisted. "We have in the past, and we will again."

"I know. It's just…" Gambit replied. "I just wanted to help you, and it cost us everything."

He stood up, pocketing his cards.

"You get some rest." he told her. "I'll keep an eye out."

"You ain't gonna try to do anything stupid, are you?" Rogue asked.

"I ain't leaving this cabin, promise." Gambit reassured.

He then walked out onto the front porch of the cabin, sitting down as if to keep watch. Rogue watched him sadly, then curled up on the couch, falling asleep.

…

Meanwhile, Logan was finally waking up, only to find himself strapped down to a table in a lab. Instincts kicked in and within seconds he was struggling to try and free himself. Unfortunately, it was of little use. Things really got heated when Stryker walked in.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Not really, but what do you care?" Logan replied.

"Despite your attitude, Weapon X is happy to have you back, Wolverine." Stryker told him. "We put a lot of time and money into you."

"Well guess what, I ain't never working for you again." he swore. "And when I get out of this, I'm gonna give you a close up view of all your 'hard work'."

"Impressive threats." Stryker commended. "Then again, they're just empty words. It's clear you've grown soft. I mean, of all the places I expected to find you, a school was not one of them."

"As if I gave a damn about what you thought." Logan threw back. "What do you want with the X-Men?"

"Nothing really." Stryker admitted. "I was only after one in particular. The rest I took simply so they wouldn't interfere."

Logan paused for a moment, then realized who he was after.

"Xavier…" Logan let out.

"Very good." Stryker commended. "Seems you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"You hurt him and I swear I'll-"

"You'll do nothing." Stryker interjected. "Your team is locked up here, and the only ones to escape were a handful of children. More than that, this facility's location is highly classified, so nobody knows where you are. Face it, Logan. You've lost."

He was then interrupted by a soldier coming in, whispering in Stryker's ear. The man smiled.

"I must go." he declared. "The guest of honor is waking up."

With that, Stryker turned to leave, leaving Logan alone and furious at what he might do.

...

The Professor's eyes slowly opened as consciousness returned. He instantly knew something was wrong. He was strapped to a wheelchair that was not his own, and there was a strange device on his head. It seemed to be pulsing through his mind, making it impossible to use his psychic powers. As he tried to get his bearings, he caught sight of a familiar face leaning against the wall before him.

"William..." he let out.

"Please, Xavier, don't get up." Stryker insisted. "Even if you could, that neural inhibitor is known to make concentrating on even the most basic of tasks difficult."

"What happened?" he questioned. "Where are my students?"

"Don't worry." Stryker assured him. "I'm just giving a few of them a little re-education. Of course, you know all about that, don't you?"

"You wanted me to cure your son," Xavier replied, "but mutation is not a disease."

"You're lying." Stryker snapped, getting to his feet. "You were more frightened of him than I was. Just one year after Jason returned from your school, my wife-!"

He cut off, composing himself. Once he was visibly calmer, he started again.

"You see, he resented us." He explained. "He blamed us for his condition, so he would toy with our minds, projecting visions and scenarios into our brains. My wife, in the end, she took a power drill to her left temple in an attempt to bore the images out."

His fists clenched at the memory, his voice choked with emotion and anger.

"My boy…" he let out. "The great illusionist."

"For someone who hates mutants, you certainly keep some strange company." Xavier retorted. "I know about the Weapon X program, and what you did to Logan."

"They serve their purpose, as long as they can be controlled." Stryker brushed off. "You see, I've been working with mutants as long as you have, Xavier, but the most frustrating thing I've learned is nobody really knows how many even exist or how to find them. Except you."

He pulled out the solution that he'd use on Erik not too long ago, holding it up.

"Now, normally I'd just use a drop of this to get you to do what I wanted." he remarked. "However, your will is strong, much stronger than your students, or ever your friend Magneto. So, I'll just have to go to the source."

The door next to him opened and another wheelchair was rolled in. This one contained the shriveled shell of a man with mismatched eyes and a massive surgical scar on the left side of his face. He was hooked up to several machines that were literally bolted into his skin. He seemed to be staring into nowhere, and Xavier didn't need his powers to know that his mind was broken.

"Allow me to introduce mutant 143." Stryker introduced. "The fluid secreted by his brain acts as a mind-controlling agent. But that's only where it begins."

"Jason?" Xavier let out in horror. "My God, William. This is your son. What have you done to him?"

"No, Charles." Stryker corrected, walking out of the room. "My son is dead. Just like the rest of you."

With that, Xavier was left alone with Jason. For a moment, nothing happened, then Jason's eyes focused on Xavier, flooding his mind with images and illusions.

...

Back at the cabin, everyone began waking up. Alexis blinked as she looked around, last night events returning in a wave.

"Oh… right..." she let out.

She slowly got up, grabbing her gun and slipping it back into her holster. Kurt began to stir at that, Stealthy letting out a large yawn as he took his usual place on Alexis' head.

"Hey Kurt." Alexis said softly. "How you feeling?"

"Better." Kurt answered. "I think zhe tranquilizer's finally vorn off completely."

"That's good." Alexis sighed. "Man, we are in serious trouble."

"Ve've been in worse." Kurt reassured.

Alexis raised a skeptical eyebrow, an expression matched by the Bamf on her head.

"Vell… I'd like to think so at least." He corrected.

"Piotr would've taken the students into deep cover." Alexis rationalized. "And unfortunately, most of the team was taken. As far as we know, we're the only ones who're left."

"Ve'll just have to make do." Kurt reasoned.

"I guess." she agreed. "Let's go see if everyone else is awake."

The two then went down into the living room, where the rest of the X-Men were. All of them were looking solemn, glancing up as the two entered.

"You guys look… horrible." Kitty remarked.

"We all do, _petit._ " Gambit told her. "Last night was a bad one."

"So vhat do we do to fix it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Alexis admitted. "Scott's usually the one who has all the plans. Either him or Logan."

"Well they ain't here." Rogue replied. "So someone else is gonna have to take charge. Any volunteers?"

"Last time I took charge, I made a mess." Gambit remarked. "Count me out."

"As cool as being leader would be, I am not up for the task right now." Kitty spoke up.

"Rogue?" Alexis asked.

"Ain't never been the leader type." Rogue answered.

"Me neither." Kurt agreed. "Zhat just leaves you."

"Me?" Alexis asked. "Leader? I'm the least experienced person here."

"Even so, you're our best bet right now, sugar." Rogue told her.

Alexis looked at the four X-Men, wondering just exactly what she was going to do. However, before she could say anything, she felt something tugging on the front of her nightgown. She looked down, seeing her father's badge rattling. She put a hand over it, recognizing the pull.

"Someone's coming." she announced.

The others moved outside as Gambit drew some cards from his coat to get ready. They all stepped outside to see a plane descending from the sky.

"Think it's the guys who raided the mansion?" Kitty asked.

"If it is, I look forward to a little payback." Rogue remarked, cracking her knuckles.

The gangplank lowered, revealing Avalanche and Pyro standing in the doorway. They both were grinning smugly as they waltzed down the ramp.

"Never fear, X-Chumps." Avalanche announced. "Your saviors are here."

On instinct, Gambit threw his cards at the two, knocking them back. Quickly getting up, Pyro shot a flame blast at Gambit, causing him to roll out of the way before tossing another card. Pyro leapt out of the way before the card could hit him, allowing Avalanche to create a quake that knocked Gambit off his feet. Before the fight could continue any further, a meaty hand grabbed both Avalanche and Pyro by the scruffs of their necks. They were lifted off the ground and forced to look into the angry eyes of the Blob.

"Didn't you hear what Lorna said?" he snapped. "No attacking the X-Men!"

"Lorna doesn't want to kill us?" Alexis questioned. "Since when?"

"Since our problems happened to coincide." Lorna replied as she, Mystique, and Emma stepped out.

She walked out and faced the X-Men, her expression serious as she scanned the small group.

"Is this everyone that escaped the attack?" Lorna asked.

"Yes…" Kurt replied. "How did you know about it?"

"Who do you think warned Xavier about the attack?" Mystique countered.

"Very nice of you." Gambit remarked, getting back to his feet. "Why are you here? To gloat?"

"To offer our assistance in retrieving the X-Men." Emma explained. "Because if we don't, all mutant kind is in danger."

"Right, and you are?" Rogue replied.

"Emma Frost, a telepath for the Brotherhood." she introduced. "Perhaps further information can be provided inside."

The X-Men turned to Alexis, who gave a small, skeptical nod. They all went inside and took a seat in the dining area. Sabretooth came in last, going as far as to prop his boots on the table as if he owned the place. Alexis just rolled her eyes as she turned back to Lorna.

"Ok, what did you mean by mutant kind being in danger?" Alexis questioned.

"Just that." Lorna told her. "The attackers weren't just after the X-Men. They wanted Cerebro."

"I've seen the files." Mystique shared. "They either seized the machine itself, or enough to replicate their own."

"So… the guys who were strong enough to take out the entire X-Men now have the means of hunting all mutants down." Kitty pieced together. "That's bad."

"It gets worse." Emma spoke up. "Cerebro has the power to wipe out anyone should the Professor see fit. Should he be forced to focus on a single people, say… mutants, he could kill us all with a thought."

"So these chumps have the means to kill us all." Gambit deduced. "Dandy."

"Now you see why we're so keen on helping ya." Avalanche spoke up. "We don't stop these chumps, we'll be extinct before you can say 'oops'."

"Duly noted." Alexis replied. "Don't suppose you guys know where these guys are?"

"No, we don't." Mystique lamented. "All we do know is that whoever's behind this also has a hand in Magneto's prison. Whether they built it or simply went there to gloat is beyond me. What we know for sure is there's a connection."

"I think I know where this is headed." Rogue spoke up. "You think Magneto has a clue, and you want us to bust him out."

"It's a simple trade." Lorna replied. "We help you save your friends, you help us free my father."

"Not a chance!" Gambit snapped, slamming his hands on the table. "Letting that madman loose is out of the question!"

"Well, if you have any other ideas on how to find your friends, I'm all ears." Sabretooth quipped.

Alexis looked torn for a moment, then let out a sigh.

"If we said yes, and that's a big if, how would you propose we bust him out?" she asked.

Lorna just grinned as Sabretooth lowered his boots off the table.

"So glad you asked." She said, giving the feral mutant a nod.

Sabretooth then pounced at Alexis, pinning her to the ground. Kurt immediately leapt onto him, but Blob grabbed his tail and pulled him off. The other X-Men moved in to try and stop him, but Pyro raised a firewall to block them. Sabretooth then pulled out the large syringe of liquid metal plunging it into the side of Alexis' leg. The contents were injected into her before she finally managed to free herself.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed. "What did you do to me?!"

"Gave you a little something to help Magneto." Sabretooth answered.

"It's liquid iron, which is currently mixing into your bloodstream." Lorna clarified. "It'll be undetectable by the metal detectors in the prison, but my father will sense it and be able to call it forth."

"And tear it out of her." Kurt pieced together.

Alexis went pale at the image. Lorna just shrugged.

"I thought you X-Men were all about sacrifices for the greater good." she said. "Besides, it's the only plan we have, and the only chance our race has of surviving."

Alexis glared at her, hating her plan, but also knowing that she was right in this instance. She looked at the hole in her pants, rubbing it before steeling herself.

"I'll do it." she decided.

"Alexis, are you sure about this?" Kurt asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Lorna's right." she told him. "This may be our only option. I have to do this."

Kurt finally relented, taking Alexis hand.

"Then let's do this." He said.

...

 _Xavier sat in his office in the mansion, going over some paperwork. As he did, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and tried to focus…_

"Jason, stop it!" He shouted, pulling himself from the illusion.

Suddenly, he was back at Weapon X, sitting across from Jason. The neural inhibitor made it difficult to maintain concentration, and he began slowly slipping back into the illusion.

 _There was a soft cry coming from under his desk. Drawn by the sound, he looked down to see a young girl huddled underneath. She had shoulder length brown hair and mismatched eyes, the same color as Jason's._

" _It's alright." Xavier told her. "You can come out."_

 _She slowly came out, sniffing and shaking with fear._

" _Everyone's gone..." she cried. "I can't find anyone."_

" _Then we must find them." Xavier decided, offering a hand._

" _How?" she asked, taking his hand. "How will we find them all?"_

" _We'll use Cerebro." Xavier told her, wiping her eyes._

 _The girl gave a small smile._

…

Alexis got out of a car in front of the building where Magneto was being held. She walked up to the building, giving the guards a wave.

"Hello everyone." she greeted like she normally did.

"Hey, Alexis." A guard greeted. "Here to see him again?"

"As always." she replied. "Forgive the attire. Laundry day."

"Eh, it happens." A second guard remarked.

She stepped into the metal detector, standing there as she was scanned for any trace of metal. There was a faint blip on the screen, but it vanished almost instantly. The guard in charge of the scanner blinked in confusion, drawing Alexis' attention.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Just a little technical glitch." he said, brushing it off as the scan came back clean. "You're free to go."

The door to the prison slid open, unveiling Magneto's cell. He was reading the paper, his hands shaking at the headlines of the attack on the institute. As Alexis approached, he perked, sensing something off about her. He looked over the edge of the paper, noting her rather erratic attire and the worried expression on her face. He set the paper down, giving her his full attention.

"You look terrible." He told her.

"So everyone keeps telling me." she replied. "Last night was… rough to say the least."

"I can imagine so." He replied. "If what I fear happened has come to pass."

Alexis let out a breath.

"So you do know..." she let out. "Guess Lorna was right after all."

"Stryker had been… experimenting with a mind control serum." Magneto shared. "He used it on me… to find out everything about the school and those you live there."

"Oh God..." Alexis gasped, covering her mouth. "That's how they go so many of us..."

"I am sorry." Magneto told her. "How many managed to escape?"

"Five." Alexis answered. "Me, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Gambit. Piotr got most of the students out, but the X-Men were all captured, including the Professor."

Magneto paused for a moment, a flash of fear and horror running through him.

"If this is true, then we are all in grave danger." Magneto dreaded.

"Believe me, I know." Alexis replied. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Magneto turned back to her before finally realizing what he'd felt when she walked in.

"Yes I… felt it." He told her.

Alexis took a deep, shaky breath, holding her arms.

"Be honest… is this gonna kill me?" she asked, her voice quiet and full of fear.

"Not if it is done right." Magneto replied before holding up his hand.

Alexis suddenly began floating upward, unable to move her body. She choked, whimpering as Magneto gritted his teeth.

"Forgive me." he said.

With a twist of his wrist, the iron pumped into her bloodstream was pulled from her pores, coalescing into a trio of metal balls. She gargled on screams, tears in her eyes as her nightgown began to turn red. Once he got what he needed, he dropped her and she collapsed. She was gasping for air and was incredibly pale, laying on the ground like a ragdoll. Seeing her in such pain, he picked her up as he willed the balls to tear through the plastic walls of his cell.

Almost immediately, emergency measures were put in place. A long walkway that had to be extended was retracted, making a return trip seemingly impossible. Magneto saw this and took one of the balls before flattening it out into a large disk. Adjusting his grip on Alexis, he stepped onto it, riding it back to the entrance. Guards aimed plastic weapons at them, but hesitated when they saw he had a "hostage".

"Put down the girl!" One guard shouted. "You're not gonna away with this!"

"Oh I think I am." Magneto replied, mentally throwing his metal balls at them, knocking them out.

They fell as he stepped out into the entrance. He looked down at their groaning forms in disgust.

"Consider yourselves lucky." he told them. "If not for her, you'd be dead where you stand."

...

Outside, the car she'd come in was still waiting. In the front seat, a disguised Kurt and Lorna were waiting. Both were growing impatient, but for two separate reasons. Their impatience turned to worry when alarms started going off.

"Looks like the escape has begun." Lorna let out.

"So it vould seem." Kurt said quietly.

After several more minutes, the doors to the building opened and out floated Magneto, Alexis in his hands. He spotted the familiar green hair of Lorna in the car and approached, his powers opening the back seat. He stepped off his platform, getting in and setting Alexis down gently in the seat next to him.

"Go." he ordered.

The car then sped off down the street. Kurt looked back at Alexis, gasping in horror.

" _Mein Gott._ " he let out.

"She'll be alright." Magneto assured him. "She just needs some iron supplements, as well as rest and a proper meal."

"No time." Lorna insisted. "We've got to put as much distance between us and this place."

"That won't be a problem." Magneto replied, focusing his powers.

The car began to float, causing Lorna and Kurt to grip onto the car to steady themselves. Lorna looked back at her father.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "We need to disappear."

"And we shall." Magneto promised. "This is a faster route, and one that will allow Mr. Wagner a chance to gather the necessary medical supplies for Miss Ryder."

"That isn't important right now." Lorna replied. "We need-"

"Lorna." Magneto interrupted. "Do not fight me on this. We will need everyone if we are going to save our kind."

"She knew the risks going into this." Lorna argued.

"Sabretooth ambushed her and injected her vithout consent." Kurt retorted.

Upon hearing this, Magneto just glared at Lorna. Lorna went pale under his gaze.

"It was the only way to free you." She insisted nervously. "We had no choice."

"That remains to be seen." Magneto replied, turning back to the sky.

…

After a quick trip into a drug store for supplies, the flying car touched down in a wooded area outside New York. There, the remaining X-Men and Brotherhood members had set up camp outside their planes. Once the car landed, Kurt ported out with Alexis in his arms, causing the X-Men to gasp in shock.

" _Petit!_ " Gambit exclaimed.

"Get her laid out in a tent." Kurt insisted, holding up a pill bottle. "She vill need zhese once she vakes up."

Gambit took her and put her in one of the tents. While he did that, Rogue and Kitty turned to Magneto, both looking angry and uneasy.

"I did not mean to cause her harm." Magneto insisted. "I was as gentle as possible, and did my best not to take too much."

"Sorry if we seem skeptical about that." Rogue replied.

"Doesn't matter right now." Magneto insisted.

"Indeed not." Mystique agreed, approaching Magneto with his usual clothing, and his helmet. "Here, I'm sure you're eager to get out of those prison clothes."

"Indeed." Magneto replied, taking the clothes and retreating into a tent to change.

As he did this, Gambit poked his head out of the tent.

" _Petit_ 's coming to." he called out.

The X-Men quickly gathered in the tent as Alexis' eyes slowly opened. She tried to sit up, but it was clear she was still weak. Kurt ported to her side and helped her, Stealthy appearing in her lap. He had the pill bottle and a bottle of water in his hands, pushing them both into her chest.

"Hey guys..." she said softly. "I guess I'm not dead..."

"Thankfully not." Kurt replied.

Stealthy gave the items another push and Alexis took them. Kurt opened them both and Alexis dutifully swallowed two pills, chugging the water.

"Lorna was right, her plan worked." she explained, laying back down. "Also, Magneto does know what happened, and who's responsible."

"His name is Colonel William Stryker." Magneto shared, coming out of his tent clothed in his usual red and purple array. "He is the one responsible for the Weapon X program."

Sabretooth let out a snarl at the name, his claws extending.

"That pusbag?" he growled. "Thought he'd be pushing up daisies by now."

"Hang on a second." Rogue insisted. "How do you know this Stryker guy's behind all this? You've been in jail for months."

"Stryker visited me the morning before he invaded your home." Magneto explained. "He used… a powerful serum to coerce me into telling him all that I knew about the Institute."

"Bullshit!" Kitty challenged.

Magneto wordlessly turned around, lifting his helmet and revealing the circular burn mark on the back of his neck. That knocked the wind out of Kitty's sails.

"Whoa…" She let out.

He replaced the helmet.

"While the serum may not be strong enough to control the likes of Charles, I have no doubt that Stryker has alternative means."

"And I don't like the sound of that." Alexis let out.

"So where we gonna find this Stryker?" Rogue asked.

"We ask the only mutant who's ever been to the monster's lair." Avalanche declared, gesturing to Sabretooth. "C'mon, you busted out of that joint once. You gotta remember where it is."

"Wolverine ain't the only one with mind problems, pal." Sabretooth reminded.

"Perhaps I could bring the location forth." Emma suggested. "Your memories are still in there, just locked away."

"By all means, proceed Emma." Magneto told her.

Kitty looked skeptical.

"Umm… The Professor's always telling Wolverine that his memories need to return naturally." Rogue recalled. "Ain't this a bit… dangerous?"

"In times like these, we must through caution to the wind." Magneto replied. "Too much is at stake."

Emma then lightly placed her hands on Sabretooth's head, allowing her to focus her powers. She closed her eyes as white light danced on her fingertips, slipping into Sabretooth's mind. It took some probing before she found anything, and even then the images were stilted and distorted. Voices she could quite make out were drowned out by screaming and howls of anger. Memories of pain and suffering had both her and Sabretooth clenched in pain. By the time Emma found what she was looking for, something in Sabretooth had snapped. He lashed out at Emma, forcing her to transform her skin into that of diamonds before his claws could scratch her. The attack bounced harmlessly off her, giving the X-Men a chance to admire her skills.

"A secondary mutation." Gambit mused. "Pretty."

"This form blocks my mental abilities, as well as anyone trying to pry into my mind, but the indestructible diamond skin does have benefits." she admitted.

"Did you find zhe information?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Emma answered, transforming back. "His base is located at Alkali Lake."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pyro asked. "We need to get there now!"

"We'll leave in the morning." Magneto insisted, giving Alexis a sideways glance. "Some of us need rest."

"No, I'm fine." Alexis insisted. "We don't have time to-"

She tried to sit up, but everything just began to sway. She promptly collapsed, Kurt catching her and getting her to lay down once more. The X-Men looked worried, but Sabretooth just smirked.

"What's the matter, X-brat?" he jeered. "Weak at the knees?"

"Go jump off a cliff, Sabretooth." Rogue snapped. "You're the one who forced her to go through with your insane and potentially deadly plan."

"Eh, you X-Freaks have a habit of surviving." he brushed off.

"Indeed…" Magneto replied. "But while we're on the subject..."

Magneto then sent a piece of metal flying at Sabretooth's neck. It stopped mere centimeters from his neck, shock everyone present, especially Sabretooth.

"What the-?" Sabretooth let out, not even daring to move.

"Should you try something like that with Ms. Ryder again, I will ensure it is the last thing you ever do." Magneto swore.

"Oh come on." Sabretooth grunted. "She's alive, ain't she? Besides, we had to get you out."

"Indeed." Magneto replied, inching the metal closer. "But my point still stands. Understood?"

"Of course, of course!" Sabretooth exclaimed, beginning to panic. "Understood."

Magneto then retracted the metal, returning it to his hand.

"Now then, I suggest we all get some rest." Magneto told them. "We have a long day head of us."

He walked back into his tent, acting as if the exchange had not taken place. X-Men and Brotherhood alike were surprised by his behavior, but eventually broke off to their own tents. Kurt stayed with Alexis, who was still stunned.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who saw that." she begged.

"I saw it, but I hardly believe it." Kurt replied. "Looks like your visits had some sort of effect."

"Maybe..." Alexis allowed. "Maybe there is still good in him."


	23. Alkali Lake

The next day, the X-Men and the Brotherhood loaded up their respective planes, headed for Alkali Lake. Alexis sat in the back of the Blackbird, popping a few more pills. She was looking better than last night, but was still paler than normal.

"You sure you're up for this?" Gambit asked.

"Don't really have much of a choice." Alexis pointed out. "Everyone's counting on us."

"Alright." Gambit replied. "But maybe layoff on the big bangs."

"I'll try," Alexis replied. "But I can't make any promises. Big bangs are kinda my thing."

"Too true." Gambit agreed.

She curled up on the seats, Kurt laying the ever present shock blanket over her. Kitty watched her, then walked up to Rogue, who was manning the pilot's seat.

"So… can we trust the Brotherhood?" she asked.

"Hard to say." Rogue replied. "It's safe to say they don't want mutants dead, but beyond that, I'm not sure."

"So… keep our eyes peeled?" Kitty guessed.

"Always." Rogue replied.

...

In the Brotherhood's jet, Mystique handled the controls with Magneto in to co-pilot's seat. As they flew, the other members of the Brotherhood were whispering among themselves

"I can't believe Magneto would get so uptight over an X-Man." Pyro said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Avalanche replied. "You think he's gotten soft?"

"Considering how he nearly tore Sabretooth a new one, it's hard to say." Toad interjected.

"I'm saying it now, if we're forced to team up with the X-Men on a regular basis, I'm out." Blob declared.

"We're all behind you, Blob." Pyro promised. "You won't catch me in one of those stupid outfits."

"Doubt the X-Men could make one stupider than your current one." Avalanche quipped.

This got a snicker from some of the other Brotherhood members. Magneto paid them no mind, despite hearing everything they were saying. Lorna approached him, her voice a mask of concern.

"They may have a point." she admitted. "Perhaps you have gotten soft."

"Now what would make you say that?" Magneto asked.

"You were willing to leave me in the clutches of the Avengers in order to complete the Ellis Island job, but put a life or death mission on hold for a single girl."

"That girl just happens to be the granddaughter of one of my oldest friends." Magneto reminded her.

"And I'm your daughter." Lorna retorted. "Your priorities have been skewed by that X-Man."

Magneto's eyes narrowed.

"I know my mission, Lorna." Magneto said evenly. "And you would do well not to question me."

Lorna flinched, recognizing the veil of anger under his words before retreating. She sat in silence as they continued their journey.

...

Inside the Weapon X facility, Stryker sat in the nerve center of the base, looking at various security footage. One screen showed the inside of a featureless cell, where Jubilee, Firestar, Iceman, and Havok were being held. Another showed Logan, still strapped to the table. A third showed Jason and Xavier, the latter still under the formers spell. The rest of the X-Men were milling about, no doubt under the control of Stryker's mind control serum. As he watched them, a lone soldier approached him.

"Sir, the machine has been completed to all specifications." He reported.

"Good." Stryker replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

The soldier glanced at the screens in wonder.

"If I may ask, sir, why are we keeping the captive students here?" he questioned.

"I'm a scientist, Sergeant Lyman." Stryker replied. "When I build a machine, I wanna make sure that it's working."

…

Upon arriving at Alkali Lake, Brotherhood and X-Men alike met on the Blackbird. Rogue turned on a holographic display in the center, showing the area around the lake.

"All right, this is a topographic map of the area." Rogue began. "See this dam? It's actually the entrance into a massive underground complex."

She flipped a switch, showing the base, as well as what looked like an underground tunnel.

"So far, the only entrance into or out of the place is this spillway." She went on, gesturing to it on the map. "Only problem is the fact that it's mostly underwater."

"Knowing how well prepared Stryker is, he no doubt has some sort of contingency in place to make sure intruders do not make it inside." Emma deduced.

"If I was him, I'd have a flooding system in place." Gambit suggested. "Drown any intruders."

"Can you teleport inside?" Toad questioned. "We got the elf with us after all."

"I have to be able to see vhere I'm going," Kurt told him. "Otherwise you could vind up inside a vall."

"Bet fuzzy could get in." Kitty quipped, gesturing to Sabretooth. "They have history after all."

Sabretooth growled at her before Alexis spoke up.

"It's not a bad idea." she rationalized. "He would let you in, and you'd get the first shot at the bastard who ruined your life."

Sabretooth paused for a moment, considering her point.

"I'd like that." He decided, brandishing his claws. "I'd like that a lot."

Magneto shook his head.

"Whoever goes into the dam needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism." He shot down.

"Right." Avalanche chuckled. "What do you intend to do? Scratch it with your claws?"

Sabretooth growled.

"What do you suggest then?" He asked.

Magneto just smiled.

…

Inside the spillway, Sabretooth began walking towards the massive doors, a massive scowl on his face.

"Stryker!" He cried out.

He continued walking down the spillway, waiting for something to happen. After a bit of walking, he reached a massive set of doors with a large security camera looking down at him.

...

Up in the security room, a guard noticed Sabretooth on screen.

"Sir." He let out, calling Stryker over. "We have an intruder in the spillway."

Stryker walked over, his eyes widening when he saw Sabretooth.

"My God..." he let out. "It seems both of my most promising subjects are back in my clutches. Grab him, but be careful"

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

...

At that moment, several soldiers stormed out and surrounded Sabretooth. They all had guns primed, one carrying a special apparatus to bind him. The feral mutant smirked, lifting his hands.

"All this for me?" He asked. "You shouldn't have."

The soldiers remained silent as they strapped on the cuffs, pinning his hands to his chest, and escorting him through the massive doors. As they led him in, Stryker came out to greet him. When he locked eyes with Sabretooth, his face fell and his eyes narrowed. He turned away, whispering quickly to the guards.

"If there's one thing I know, it's my own creation." he said. "Seal the spillway, then kill it."

The soldiers immediately turned their guns towards Sabretooth, only for him to suddenly backflip, transforming into Mystique halfway through the flip. She then slipped out of the cuffs and threw them at the guards, knocking some of them down. She then made a mad dash towards the main facility, the doors closing behind her. She slid underneath the rapidly shutting doors, flipping the guards the bird as she escaped, the doors slamming shut behind her.

"Get those doors open!" Stryker ordered.

…

In the security room, one guard in charge watched the battle in confusion. As he did, Stryker came running up to him with a guard in tow.

"We have a shapeshifter on the loose." he reported. "It could be anyone."

"Anyone?" the guard pondered as Stryker disarmed and knocked out the guard he was with.

The guy barely had time to blink before he got a similar treatment, ending up unconscious on the ground. Immediately, Stryker sealed the room, just as the Real Stryker came rushing around the corner. He got there just in time to see his doppelganger wave him goodbye as the doors sealed shut.

"Can we override the spillway mechanism?" Stryker asked.

"No." Sergeant Lyman replied. "Everything's controlled from inside that room. It's why the doors are so thick."

"Oh really?!" Stryker exclaimed in annoyance. "Get some charges and blow this door open!"

He then glanced up at a camera aimed at him, grabbed one of the guard's guns, and shot it.

...

" _I'm in._ " Mystique announced via a communicator.

"Excellent work." Magneto commended.

"I gotta admit, she sure knows how to get a job done." Rogue remarked.

"You have no idea." Magneto replied.

…

Outside Mystique's room, the guards grabbed a high powered charge, attaching it to the thick door. Stryker punched in a code as the entire thing began to whine. Everyone took a step back as a short countdown came to a stop. The charge went off with a loud bang, but it only left some charred dents in the still solid door. Mystique spared the door a small glance, then continued her work.

...

With just a little typing, Mystique managed to get the spillway doors open, signaling both X-Men and Brotherhood to spring into action.

"It's go time!" Alexis declared.

She held up her hand and Gambit charged it, filling her with power. Once she was charged to the brim, she ran forward, screaming the entire way. The soldiers inside saw her coming and tried to run for cover, but she charged at the nearest one, detonating herself. The blast sent the soldiers flying back and colliding with the spillway walls. As the smoke cleared, Alexis was left panting and once again in her birthday suit.

"Aw man..." she muttered. "And I liked that nightgown."

She went over to one of the groaning soldiers, immediately relieving him of his clothes. The rest of the mutants walked in to see her getting dressed. Not even bothering to look back, she spoke up.

"Anyone makes so much as a single comment, and they'll join the guards in the land of unconsciousness." she warned. "That goes for X-Men and Brotherhood."

"Just be glad you're not comatose zhis time." Kurt replied.

"Yeah, yeah." she let out, zipping up a tactical vest around her stolen shirt. "Let's move."

…

In the hallway in front of the nerve center, Sergeant Lyman approached Stryker.

"Sir, she's opened the spillway doors." He reported. "A mutant went nuclear, taking out the defense team."

"How many?" Stryker questioned.

"We don't know." Lyman replied. "The teams down and communications were cut."

Stryker let out a growl.

"Sergeant, gather the rest of your men and meet me outside Cerebro." he ordered. "The rest of you, keep working. When I come back, I want this door open all the way!"

"Yes sir!" the sergeant replied.

...

 _The Professor and the little girl approached the secret elevator in the Professor's office. It slid open and he rolled inside. The little girl looked scared._

" _Please don't leave me alone." she begged._

" _You can come inside." he assured her._

Unbeknownst to him, he was being escorted into the makeshift Cerebro within the facility, a guard pushing Jason's wheelchair in with him. This Cerebro was much darker than the real deal, with missing panels everywhere, and a more rudimentary control center. Even still, there was no doubt what it was, and that it would do what needed to be done. The guard left the two inside Cerebro, the doors sealing shut behind them.

…

Mystique hacked into the system, trying to find the locations of all the missing X-Men. As she did, she heard the sound of groaning and creaking metal. Startled slightly, she turned towards the door. Ever so slowly, she rose to her feet, watching and waiting. Seconds later, a large section of the door ripped free, revealing Magneto and the other Brotherhood and X-Men members behind him. He dropped the door as Blob dropped the two guards, leaving them unconscious on the ground. Mystique smirked.

"Took you long enough." she quipped.

"Did you find the others?" Magneto asked.

"Four of the captive X-Men are being held here." she declared, turning back to the set-up and pointing at a point on a holographic map. "Wolverine is being held in a lab on the third floor, and the rest of the X-Men appear to be under Stryker's control."

"That serum you mentioned." Alexis recalled.

"Indeed." Magneto confirmed. "What about Charles?"

"A large portion of energy from the dam is being diverted to this chamber." she answered, pointing to the spot on the map.

"That's gotta be where their Cerebro is." Rogue rationalized.

"Can you shut it down?" Gambit asked.

"Not from here." Mystique replied. "It's on a separate server."

"We don't have much time." Alexis declared. "Kurt, you take Kitty and free the students. Rogue, Gambit, you and the Brotherhood will try and find the rest of the X-Men. I'll go with Mystique and Magneto to Cerebro to get the Professor."

"Why you?" Kitty questioned.

"Cerebro registers me as human, so I won't be affected by Stryker's plan." she answered. "Besides, someone's gotta do it."

"I'll find Wolverine." Sabretooth declared. "I can already smell him."

He began to walk off, but Alexis grabbed his arm.

"We all walk out of this alive." she insisted. "Got it?"

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Sabretooth replied.

Sabretooth then pulled himself free from her grip and took off. The others then scattered to do what needed to be done.

...

Meanwhile, the soldiers stationed around Cerebro, guns at the ready as if they were preparing for war. Stryker walked through them, making a beeline for Cerebro. He punched in a code, unsealing the doors and allowing him in. Once they were opened, he walked inside, approaching Jason's still form. He leaned in, whispering in his ear.

"Jason." He said, causing the man's eyes to widen. "It's time. Time to find our friends."

 _The little girl approached the Professor, looking hopeful._

" _Is it time to find our friends?" she asked._

"All of them." Stryker continued.

" _All of them?" she pressed._

"All the mutants." Stryker concluded. "Everywhere."

" _All the mutants, everywhere?" the girl finished._

" _Yes." The Professor confirmed._

" _Every one of them." The girl nudged._

" _I promise." he assured her._

"It's time to bring it to an end." Stryker declared, leaning back and letting out a sigh. "Make me proud."

He then walked out of the room, sealing the door shut once more. It closed with a pneumatic hiss, ensuring nobody was getting in or out.

 _The Professor picked up the helmet of Cerebro, sliding it onto his head._

" _Just… don't move." he told her as he began powering up the machine._

…

Outside, Stryker turned to his men with a serious expression.

"Kill anyone who approaches." He commanded. "Even if it's me."

He then walked off, leaving the soldiers to do their job.

…

Magneto, Alexis, and Mystique marched through the halls of the facility towards Cerebro. Nobody said a word, too focused on their job. As they passed by an adjoining hallway, they were greeted by a mind controlled Scott. He wasted no words shooting at them, forcing Alexis to jump in the way of the blast. She absorbed it, her clothes smoking somewhat.

"Cyclops!" she exclaimed.

"He cannot hear you!" Magneto told her. "Or if he can, he's not listening! You must take him out!"

Scott shot again, this time with a continuous blast. Alexis took it full in the chest, glowing brighter with every passing second. She knew she couldn't afford to go nuclear again, especially without a way of charging herself, but she also knew she had little choice. Thinking fast, she clapped her hands together, creating a shockwave of power that shot from her hands in a bright beam of power. It sent Cyclops flying backwards with a loud boom, knocking him hard against a wall.

The resulting shockwave also send a ripple throughout the entire facility. Concrete seemed to crack, and something seemed to shift. Alexis looked up at the cracked walls, seeing tiny lines of moisture slipping through. She then glanced down at her smoking hands, fear creeping into her heart.

"What did I just do?" she asked quietly.

"I'd say, you have shortened our time table." Magneto deduced. "We must hurry."

Alexis went to follow him, but stopped when she saw the unconscious Scott. Not knowing if he was still under Stryker's spell, and lacking the strength to deal with him a second time, she let out a breath.

"Sorry Scott." she apologized, sliding his visor off his face and sticking it into one of the pockets on her vest.

Magneto pulled a metal panel off the wall, wrapping it around Scott's eyes for good measure.

"Can't take chances." Magneto replied.

"Agreed." Alexis nodded.

With that, they took off after Cerebro.

…

The shockwave was felt all across the dam, and not just by the X-Men. Stryker paused for a moment when it happened. Then, he felt something wet hit him. He slowly looked up, seeing cracks in the ceiling that were beginning to drip. Other similar cracks had spread across the roof, water dropping at increasingly fast rates.

"Oh no..." he let out.

He made a beeline for a monitoring station that kept track of the water pressure and dam integrity. All of the gauges were shaking, moving slowly but surely into the red zone.

"No..." he let out. "No!"

...

Inside the cell holding the students, Jubilee continued shooting at the cell wall, hoping to try and make a dent. Scorch marks from Firestar's power, as well as from Havok's dotted the wall, but neither had made any progress. Bobby just sat on the floor, sighing in annoyance.

"You're just gonna wear yourself out Jubilee." he told her. "They stuck us in a pit I'm guessing, and the bars above us are electric. We're not getting out without help."

"And how long is it gonna be until that help gets here?" Jubilee responded.

"How about right now?" Kitty called out from above.

The four X-Men were on their feet in an instant.

"Kitty!" Bobby called out. "You made it!"

"Not just me." Kitty assured him.

Suddenly, Kurt ported into the cell with a wide smile.

"Who vants to get of zhis hole?" he asked, holding out his hands.

Jubilee and Bobby grabbed Kurt's hands as Havok and Firestar grabbed theirs. Kurt then ported back up top where Kitty was waiting.

"A knew you'd find us." Firestar said in relief.

"The other X-Men." Havok interjected. "Storm, Jean, Logan, Scott, the Professor-"

"We've got people on them." Kitty assured him. "Don't worry."

…

 _Xavier was in the midst of his mission, Cerebro alight with the bright red lights that signified every mutant on the planet._

" _Have you found all the mutants yet?" the little girl asked, her voice echoing through Cerebro. "Have you found all of them?"_

" _I'm trying." Xavier told her. "There are so many of them."_

" _Then concentrate." the girl urged. "Concentrate hard. Find them all."_

...

Sabretooth made his way through the facility towards where Wolverine was being held. He could already smell him, and hear him struggling to free himself. He finally found the lab and saw him strapped down to a lab table, unable to contain a smirk at the sight of him. Wolverine ceased his struggles for a mere moment, catching a whiff of Sabretooth.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." he snarled.

"Hi ya, runt." Sabretooth greeted. "You havin trouble there?"

"Whatever you're gonna do, just do it now, because I promise ya ain't gonna get a better chance." Wolverine swore.

"Believe me, I'd have given anything to have you like this." Sabretooth teased, walking over and stabbing a claw into his chest.

Wolverine grunted in pain, writhing under the claw as Sabretooth dug it in deeper, giving it a twist.

"With that healing factor of yours, I could enjoy killing you for days." Sabretooth teased before finally pulling the claw out. "But I'm already on thin ice with Magneto, and we've got bigger fish to fry."

He then ripped the bindings off of Wolverine, freeing him from the table. Wolverine rubbed his wrists in surprise, sitting up.

"Magneto's here?" He questioned. "Thought he was doing life."

"He got an early parole." Sabretooth replied. "Now come on. We might even have enough time to gut Stryker while we're here."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Stryker's voice interjected.

The two turned and saw Stryker walking in. He was walking into the lab, making his way nonchalantly towards a heavily sealed door with a single slit in the top of it.

"I must say, having you both back here is a surprise, even more so seeing you working together." he remarked, as if making casual conversation. "You two never could get along, no matter how much you were chastised."

"It takes something pretty strong for us to see eye to eye." Wolverine replied, extending his claws. "Like hating you."

"I suppose." Stryker allowed, placing his hand on a hand scanner that began unlocking the door. "Though personally, I always found that it's easier to control beasts like you..."

The door opened up, revealing a stark white room. Inside the room was a girl, no older than twelve. She had long black hair that hung in her face and wore a simple teal gown. She was curled up on a lone cot, looking up at Stryker.

"...when you start when they're young." Stryker concluded.

He beckoned to her and she wordlessly got up, walking out of the room. She faced the two mutants, her face emotionless and unreadable. Her deadpan gaze made them both uneasy.

"You were always sick, Stryker…" Wolverine let out. "But to do that to a kid?!"

Stryker merely shrugged, glancing down at the girl.

"You know what to do." He told her.

He then walked out of the room, leaving them alone with her. Sabretooth snarled at the man's escape.

"Get back here!" He shouted, charging.

"Creed, stop!" Wolverine warned.

Unfortunately, it was too late. The girl moved impossibly fast, intercepting Sabretooth. She grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the ground with incredible strength. She then pulled an arm back, unsheathing two metal claws from her knuckles. Both Wolverine and Sabretooth went wide-eyed at that, the latter narrowly avoiding getting skewered by the deadly blades.

"Holy shit..." Wolverine let out.

The girl then turned towards Wolverine, screaming as she charged. She leaped into the air, unsheathing her other claws and preparing to strike. Wolverine held his claws up to block her before shoving her off. She back flipped through the air before landing on the ground. From there, she unsheathed a third pair claw from in between her big toes, slashing at Wolverine's ankles with a kick. He cried out in pain as he backed away from more of her strikes.

"Alright you little brat." Sabretooth snarled, grabbing her in a bear hug. "Time for you to-"

The girl managed to plant her feet, throwing Sabretooth over her and onto his back. She then went for a kick with her bladed feet, but he rolled out of the way in the nick of time. The two rivals stood together as the girl stared them down.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Sabretooth questioned.

Logan was speechless, wondering the exact question himself. Neither of them had much time to contemplate before she launched herself at them again, preparing for another attack.

…

Rogue, Emma, Pyro, and Toad made their way through the facility, on the lookout for the captive X-Men. As they walked, Emma stopped short, putting a hand to her head.

"Jean Grey." she let out. "She's here."

"Dandy." Rogue said, slipping a glove off, just in case. "I take it she ain't in her right mind."

"No..." Emma replied. "She's-"

Suddenly, she was thrown backwards, rebounding off the wall hard. The others turned and saw Jean, hovering towards them with a deadly scowl on her face. Pyro struck first, sending out a two streams of fire her way. She diverted the flames in either direction, curling them back around. Pyro leapt out of the way before the streams could hit him as Toad began leaping around, looking for some kind of opening he could exploit. He tried leaping at her when he found an opening, but Jean quickly spun around and used her powers to grab him and throw him right at Pyro, knocking them both to the ground. In this moment, Rogue came up behind her.

"This is for your own good, Jean." she told her.

Rogue's bare hand then grabbed her by the arm, draining her of her life force. Jean let out a moan of anguish as she fell, Rogue catching her in her covered arm. She slipped her glove back on, watching Jean carefully.

"Come on, sugar." she told her. "Wake up now. We've come to collect ya."

Emma finally recovered and used her powers to try and help Jean regain consciousness. Jean blinked, then let out a groan.

"Rogue?" she let out.

"That's right, Jean." Rogue told her. "It's me."

She helped Jean get to her feet as Pyro and Toad picked themselves up. Jean's eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

"Why are-?"

"Long story." Rogue interjected. "Short version, we've got a common enemy."

"You two head for Cerebro." Emma instructed. "The rest of us will continue the search."

Jean and Rogue nodded before taking off in search of Cerebro. The Brotherhood watched them go, then headed off in the other direction.

...

Elsewhere, Gambit, Avalanche, Blob, and Lorna made their efforts to find their missing friends, with Lorna shooting Gambit some less than friendly looks. Gambit did his best to ignore them, focusing on the mission at hand. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Blob and Avalanche took note of this and were a little annoyed by it.

"She still not over that?" Blob whispered.

"It's Lorna," Avalanche replied. "When has she ever been known to let go of a grudge?"

"If you two have something to say, then say it." Lorna snapped.

"Don't go snapping at them, Lorna." Gambit chastised. "You're the one shooting daggers as everyone."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Lorna replied.

"I made a mistake and I own that." Gambit told her. "However, right now we've got more on the line than your hatred for me."

"Why do you think I haven't tried to kill you yet?" Lorna replied.

Gambit went to retort, but then he saw a small white cloud form as he breathed. He gave another experimental breath, getting the same result. He stopped walking, the three Brotherhood members doing the same.

"Who turned up the AC?" Avalanche questioned.

"Storm's here." Gambit deduced.

At that moment, a powerful wind started blowing, causing the four of them to struggle to get footing. Blob crouched down and dug his fingers into the concrete to keep from blowing away. The other three were forced to latch onto him to keep themselves steady. As this happened, Storm came floating in, her eyes completely white as the temperature continued to plummet.

"Hey, Avalanche," Blob let out. "Can't you shake things up for the X-freak?!"

"Are you insane?!" Lorna shrieked. "We're in an underground facility beneath a lake! If he shakes things up, he could collapse this place and either crush us or drown us!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Blob replied.

"Perhaps I can knock the wind out of this storm." Gambit offered. "Provided I can get close enough."

"You want close?" Blob asked. "I can get ya close!"

Blob then grabbed Gambit and threw him at Storm. Gambit panicked, charging up one of his cards just as he managed to grab onto her. He slammed his eyes shut as the card exploded. The force of the blast sent them both flying into opposite walls. They rebounded hard, then they both hit the ground, the wind stopped and the temperature returned to normal. The Brotherhood looked down at the two X-Men, then Avalanche turned to Lorna.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We did our part." she decided. "Let's go."

With that, the three went off, leaving the two X-Men groaning on the ground.

...

 _Inside Cerebro, the Professor continued to concentrate on the mutant populous of the world. With every passing moment, the girl's voice seemed to echo around him._

" _Find all the mutants." she commanded. "Find them. Each and every one. Find all the mutants. Find them all. Each one. All of them."_

 _All of the red lights began to glow brighter as he did as he was told, unaware of the effect it was having._


	24. The Attack

Outside Cerebro, the soldiers stood at the ready, waiting for any mutant to make a move. As they did, they could hear an eerie whirring sound coming from the machine. Several risked a look back, and as such almost didn't notice the attack. It started out small, with the pins on several grenades carried by the soldiers beginning to shake. Before any of them could think to do anything, the pins were pulled free. The soldiers struggled to rid themselves of the now live grenades, but none succeeded. Each and every one of them went off, Magneto dropping the menagerie of pins as he, Mystique, and Alexis made their way in.

"Did you have to go that far?" Alexis questioned.

"Casualties of war." Magneto dismissed. "Come, we're running out of time."

They approached the door, Magneto slipping his helmet onto his head. Alexis flexed her fingers, more than a little worried. Mystique was equally worried, having none of the protection Magneto and Alexis held.

…

" _Now concentrate." The girl demanded. "Concentrate harder. You have to find them all. Find all the mutants. Concentrate harder. Harder!"_

…

Jean stopped in her tracks, holding her head. Rogue stopped a well, looking at her in worry.

"Jean?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's begun…" Jean gasped.

Suddenly, an ear piercing noise began going off in both their heads. They both crumbled to the ground, clutching their heads in pain.

...

Kitty, Kurt, and the four rescued X-Men all fell, clutching their heads and screaming in pain. Kurt cried out a desperate prayer as they all just convulsed.

...

Scott suddenly sprang awake, crying out in pain as he clawed at his head. He writhed on the ground, trying to make the pain stop.

…

Much like Scott, the pain of the mental attack roused the two from their forced slumber. They clung to one another, crying out and convulsing on the ground.

...

The Brotherhood members, who had just managed to meet up with one another, all began to fall. Shouts of pain and cries of agony filled the halls as minor tremors flowed out of Avalanche. None of them could do more than scream.

...

Wolverine, Sabretooth, and the girl continued their fight right up until the attack. The former two dropped, grunting in pain, but the girl screamed. Tears flooded from her eyes as she curled up, her claws retracting as she tried to fight the pain.

...

Mystique dropped to the ground in a sudden, clutching her head. Her body kept shifting and morphing, transforming her into all of the various people she had impersonated over the years. None of the transformations lasted, giving her an unstable appearance. Alexis gasped in horror, turning to Magneto.

"We need to get in there!" she screamed.

Magneto nodded as he turned to the door, using his powers to manipulate the mechanisms inside. With a great amount of concentration, and no small amount of luck, he managed to shut down Cerebro and stop the attack.

…

 _Cerebro suddenly shut off, the girl's voice stopping as both she and the Professor looked confused._

" _What's going on?" the girl asked, sounding worried and somewhat angry._

" _I don't know." he told her, trying to turn Cerebro back on. "Something strange is going on."_

 _The girl looked around, her expression one of sheer panic._

…

Outside Cerebro, all of the mutants began to recover, holding their heads in pain as they pulled themselves up. Many of the younger mutants, such as Jubilee, Bobby, and Firestar were left weakened by the attack to the point that they were out. Still, they were alive.

Among those knocked out was the girl Sabretooth and Wolverine were fighting. They both looked at each other, thinking the same thing, that neither of them stood a chance against her once she woke up.

"We better split before half-pint comes to." Sabretooth declared.

"Right." Wolverine replied. "But this ain't over."

"Count on it." Sabretooth agreed before taking off.

Wolverine watched Sabretooth go before taking off himself, following the scent of his friends.

...

Inside Cerebro, Magneto and Alexis stepped into Cerebro, seeing the Professor and Jason sitting in their respective wheelchairs. Alexis gasped at the sight of the latter.

"My God..." she whispered. "Who is-?"

"Stryker's son, Jason." Magneto answered.

Alexis slowly moved around to try and get a better look at him. Once she passed into his field of view, his eyes locked on her. She stumbled, her vision swimming. Magneto immediately recognized what was going on.

"Alexis, close your eyes and whatever thoughts come into your head, block them out!" He told her.

She slammed her eyes shut, grabbing onto Jason's chair for some tether into reality.

"Is this how Stryker's controlling the Professor?" She asked.

"Yes." Magneto confirmed. "Not even Charles can tell the difference between reality and Jason's illusions."

Alexis turned towards where she'd last seen the Professor, tightening her grip on the chair.

"Professor!" she called out. "If you can hear me, listen! None of this is real!"

As she shouted, Magneto used her echoing voice to mask the found of him pulling a metal panel free from the wall.

"We're going to get you out of this!" Alexis swore. "Everything's going to be-!"

The panel connected hard with the back of her head. She crumbled to the ground in an instant, landing in a heap. The floor around her then came up, binding her like spider legs, trapping her to the ground. Once she was dealt with, he approached the Professor, still locked deep in Jason's illusion.

"I am sorry about this, Charles." Magneto told him. "But this is reality. The humans have shown they won't play by your rules, now it's time to play by theirs."

Magneto then floated into the air and used his powers to pull out a few panels, moving them around and placing them in different locations around the room. Once he was done, he walked past Jason and gave a nod to Mystique. She approached, shifting into Stryker before approaching Jason. As she did this, Magneto slid his helmet off, placing it on Alexis' head.

"Apologies Alexis." Magneto told her. "But this is how it was going to end, one way or another."

He then walked out as Mystique began whispering in Jason's ear. After a moment, she followed him out of the room, returning to her normal form as Magneto sealed Cerebro shut once more.

…

 _The girl's fear began to abate, her terrified hyperventilating replaced with an eerie calm. After a moment, she turned towards the Professor._

" _There's been a change in plans." She told him. "We have to find the humans. All the humans."_

 _The Professor then turned his focus from mutant kind to humanity, Cerebro filling with grey lights._

...

Outside the facility, Stryker made his way towards a private helicopter, preparing to abandon the base. As he did, he heard the sound of footsteps in the snow approaching him. He turned, surprised to see the girl from before following him.

"You're alive." Stryker realized. "And not in pain…"

It didn't take Stryker long to realize something had happened with his plans. He turned towards the dam, cursing his luck before noticing cracks beginning to grow along the outer edges of the dam.

"No matter." he decided. "This base is doomed no matter what. If I cannot destroy all mutants, I can at least take solace in wiping these monsters out."

He turned to leave, but suddenly felt a convulsing pain in his skull, causing him to drop to the ground in pure agony. The girl gasped, rushing to his side and grabbing him, getting him into the helicopter.

...

In the White House, The President was in the middle of a meeting with Senator Kelly. Within seconds, they were both writhing in their seats, clutching their heads as their eyes flickered in and out.

...

At the Avengers Mansion, Tony dropped on his work table, grunting and twitching as he clawed at his table. In the next lab over, Hank and Jan fell as well, holding one another as they tried to fight through the pain. Hawkeye was in the training room, his bow discarded and an arrow going widely off mark as he collapsed. Feeling the pain, Hulk stomped around the living room, howling and clutching his head.

"Get out of Hulk's head!" he screamed.

On the couch, Rick curled up into a tight ball, grabbing fistfuls of hair as his eyes screwed shut. T'Challa was in his room in a similar state, calling out for help to anyone who could hear. Jane was crying out as Thor held her, his non-human origin protecting him.

...

Spider-Man swung through the air, doing a face plant onto a taxi as his head screamed at him. Struggling to fight through what was happening, he looked around to see every single person in the city in a similar state, all screaming, crying, and in serious pain.

...

Back in the dam, Magneto and Mystique met up with the rest of the Brotherhood as they shook off the last of the effects of the attack. Lorna looked up as they approached, breaking out into a relieved laugh.

"You did it!" she cheered, hugging her father. "We're saved!"

"Hey, where's your fancy helmet?" Toad questioned.

"That is not important right now." Magneto told him. "We must leave before the dam collapses."

"The dam?" Emma questioned. "What happened?"

"It took some damage in a particularly nasty fight." Mystique answered. "Now come on, we don't have time."

Curious, Emma took a quick look into Magneto's mind. Upon realizing what he had done, she stopped in her tracks.

"You reversed Cerebro." she said, making everyone stopped. "It's targeting humans now, and you used your helmet to ensure Alexis Ryder's survival."

"Do you have a problem with this?" Magneto asked.

She seemed shocked by the coldness in his tone, while the rest of the Brotherhood looked impressed. Lorna was practically grinning at the implications. Knowing she was outnumbered, Emma turned and rushed off.

"She's running away!" Pyro exclaimed, preparing to give chase.

"Let her go." Magneto told them. "If she wishes to cast her lot with Xavier and his students, then so be it. Come, we have other business to attend to."

With that, the Brotherhood took their leave of the dam.

...

Meanwhile, Scott tried his best to make his way through the complex, but with the metal sheet over his eyes, it was proving difficult, and he dared not open them on the off chance he could hurt someone or damage something important. After a bit of wandering, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?!" he shouted.

"Scott?" Jean's voice replied, the footsteps coming to a stop.

"Jean?" He let out. "Jean I'm over here!"

Jean and Rogue rushed over to him, the former immediately grabbing him.

"Scott, are you okay?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright." Scott replied. "Just missing my visor, so this is gonna have to stay for a while."

"Guessing you ran afoul with Magneto." Rogue remarked. "Odds are Alexis had yer visor. Once we find her, we'll git that thing offa ya."

"There you guys are." Gambit let out as he and Storm ran up. "Hard to find anyone in this place."

"Remy!" Rogue cried out.

She ran over to him, putting a gloved hand over his mouth and giving him a kiss.

"Thank God you're okay!" She said in utter relief.

"Always, _Chere_." Gambit promised, holding her.

"Where are the others?" Storm questioned.

"Coming." Kurt announced, porting in with a barely conscious Jubilee. "Zhe attack left many of zhe younger members incapacitated."

Kitty came in about that time, helping out Firestar as Havok aided Bobby. When Havok laid eyes on Cyclops, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad to see you're okay, Scott." he said.

"Wish I could say the same, Alex." Scott replied.

"If you're making jokes, then you're definitely okay." Wolverine spoke up, joining the group. "Thanks for the rescue party."

Kurt looked around, seeing a few mutants missing from the group.

"Vhere is Alexis?" He asked. "Or zhe Brotherhood for zhat matter?"

Jean closed her eyes and focused, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"They're gone." she answered. "I can't sense any of them. They must have left the facility."

"And Alexis?" Gambit asked.

"You won't be able to find her." Emma suddenly announced.

Wolverine immediately spun around and unsheathed his claws on instinct.

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"My name is Emma Frost." she introduced. "I-... was a member of the Brotherhood."

"Was?" Storm questioned.

"That was before I learned what Magneto had done." Emma explained.

"What has Magneto done to Alexis?" Kurt asked in trepidation.

"Alexis is fine." Emma assured him. "It is all of humanity that we must be worried about."

"What do-?" Jean began before cutting herself off, realization dawning. "Oh God… Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore."

"It's targeting everyone else." Scott pieced together.

"Alexis is registered as human on Cerebro!" Kurt panicked.

"As I said, she is safe." Emma promised. "Magneto gave her his helmet. It will protect her."

"We still need to get down there and shut Cerebro off." Scott declared.

"Follow me." Emma urged. "I know the shortest route."

…

They reached Cerebro quickly, the eerie hum reaching their ears. Knowing time was of the essence, and that billions of lives were at stake, Wolverine stepped forward.

"Everyone stand back." he commanded. "I'm cutting my way in."

"Logan, you can't!" Jean exclaimed.

"She's right." Emma agreed. "Xavier's mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and everyone he's connected to."

"Got any other ideas?" Wolverine asked.

"I could phase through." Kitty suggested. "But I'll risk shorting something out if I do."

"We can't risk it." Scott declared.

Storm then stepped forward.

"I have a way." she said, turning to Kurt. "You'll have to port me inside."

"Storm, I can't." He insisted. "If I can't see vhere I am going-"

"We don't have a choice." Storm insisted. "The Professor, Alexis, and the world are counting on us. Kurt… please."

Kurt looked at Storm, then at the door, looking physically torn. After a second, he relented.

"Alright." he allowed.

"Just be careful." Emma warned. "There's another mutant in there with him. An illusionist. Whatever you see may not be the truth."

Still clearly worried, Kurt tentatively took Storm's hand. Under his breath, she could hear him whispering the Our Father as he closed his eyes and teleported the two of them.

…

 _The two reappeared, both clutching one another. Thankfully, neither of them were in a wall, and they were on solid ground. They found themselves within the makeshift Cerebro, everything appearing as it should be. The only difference was that the only person in the room with them was the same little girl from the Professor's vision._

" _Hello." she greeted. "What are you looking for?"_

 _Kurt looked at the girl in confusion as Storm glanced around the room._

" _Professor!" she shouted. "Can you hear me?! You've got to stop Cerebro now!"_

 _The little girl laughed._

" _Who are you talking to?" she asked._

 _Kurt turned to her, stepping forward. Storm quickly intercepted him._

" _No, don't move." she insisted._

" _Zhis little girl knows vhere Alexis is." Kurt insisted._

" _That's no little girl." Storm insisted._

 _The girl gave a smug smirk._

" _I've got my eyes on you." she cheered in a singsong voice._

 _Seeing no way of knowing what was really going on, or how to get through to the Professor, Storm made a decision. She turned to Kurt, giving him a serious look._

" _Get out of here." she told him. "It's about to get very cold in here."_

" _If Alexis is in here, I'm not going anyvhere." Kurt insisted._

 _Storm didn't bother trying to argue, turning her full attention on the girl. Her eyes glossed over, turning full white as the temperature began to rapidly drop. A wind began to blow, swirling through Cerebro as snow began to gather. At first it was a simple flurry, but it was becoming a full on snow storm in a matter of seconds, building itself up to a blizzard. The little girl looked around, confused and somewhat worried._

" _What are you doing?" she questioned._

 _Storm didn't answer, just keeping the storm going. Kurt began to tremble, curling up to preserve warmth as it became harder for him to breathe. The cold was too much to ignore or block out, the stark temperature difference permeating into Professor Xavier's illusion._

Jason was visibly trembling, the cold getting to him and making it harder to keep his powers up. The cold also pulled Alexis from her forced slumbers, seeing exactly what was going on thanks to Magneto's helmet. Realizing she was pinned and couldn't physically do anything, she just began shouting as best she could.

"Jason!" she screamed. "You have to stop! Let go! Let them all go!"

" _Shut up!_ " _the little girl screamed, clutching her head. "I can't stop!"_

 _Storm noticed this. While she couldn't see or hear Alexis, it was clear she was trying to fight back._

" _Alexis, whatever you're doing, it's working!" Storm called out._

" _Alexis..." Kurt stammered, quaking in the cold._

"Jason, I know you don't want to do this!" Alexis tried to reason. "Your father did horrible things to you! Please, just let go! Let go and this will all end!"

Jason was truly quaking, ice forming on his chair as his breath came out in ragged gasps. His concentration was slipping.

 _The Professor felt something in his mind come loose, the truth of his current situation beginning to return to him. His eyes focused, and he finally spoke._

" _Jason..."_

 _The little girl in both illusions panicked, giving in to her terror and pain._

" _He's going to be so angry at me!" she let out before releasing a piercing shriek._

The illusions ended it a matter of seconds, reality restoring for all the afflicted parties. The Professor was suddenly acutely aware of what he was doing, practically yanking Cerebro's helmet off his head. Once he did that, Storm killed the cold, the temperature returning to normal. Kurt pulled himself back to his feet, his eyes locking on Alexis.

"Kurt!" she cried out.

"Alexis," Kurt mustered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but we won't be if we don't get out of here." Alexis answered as he ported her out of her restraints. "I did something to the dam earlier when trying to stop Scott. The damage I caused is gonna make the entire dam rupture."

"Then we haven't any time to waste." The Professor declared.

As if to prove him right, a distant rumbling began to sound in the distance. Everything began to shake, and sparks began to fly. Pipes creaked, and everything began falling apart. Kurt ported them all out of Cerebro one by one, pulling the professor from his chair seconds before a chunk of the ceiling destroyed it. It was too late for Jason unfortunately, Kurt showing up seconds too late.

…

Once all four of them were outside, Wolverine took the Professor from Kurt, arranging him on his back for better access. The group then started making their way out of the facility.

"So, what the heck is going on?" Jubilee questioned.

"Long story short, I broke the dam fighting Cyclops." Alexis summarized.

"If that's the case, the dam will be flooding the spillway, trying to relieve the pressure." Jean surmised.

"Something tells me that won't work." Havok spoke up.

"Even so, that leaves us with a bit of a problem." Rogue spoke up. "The spillway's the only way in and out of this place."

"Not quite." Wolverine corrected. "I know another way."

"Then lead the way." Cyclops told him.

Wolverine took the lead as the others followed, Alexis being aided by Kurt and Cyclops being led by Jean.

...

Logan led them to a side entrance, one he had used to escape the facility so many years ago. Everyone ran out into the snowy mountainside, rushing towards the Blackbird. To nobody's surprise, it was the only plane there.

"Guess the Brotherhood decided to ditch us." Kitty surmised.

Before further comments could be made, the sharp cracking of rocks, and a deep rumbling filled the air. The entire dam began to shake, alerting everyone to just how dire the situation truly was.

"Everyone onboard!" The Professor commanded. "Logan, take the wheel."

Everyone rushed inside, Logan setting the Professor down in one of the seats before preparing to take off. Everyone else strapped themselves in, the rumbling growing louder and louder. With a few flipped switches, the engines began humming to life, just as the dam burst. Water began gushing out, much to everyone's horror.

"Logan, we need to get airborne!" Jean cried out.

"Workin on it!" Logan called back.

A massive wave began closing in on them just as Wolverine slammed the vertical thrusters into overdrive. They shot upward, seconds before the water would have hit them. Everyone let out massive sighs of relief at that. Alexis and Kurt clung to one another, Jean and Scott doing the same as Rogue and Gambit held each other as well.

"Okay, that was way too close." Jubilee announced.

"Agreed." Bobby replied.

Storm took over as pilot, allowing Logan to get up and unsheathe a claw.

"Let's get that thing off you, Cyke." He announced.

"My visor-" Cyclops tried to argue.

"I've got it." Alexis announced, slipping it out of her tactical vest and holding it up.

"Alright then." Scott agreed, closing his eyes.

Logan then sliced the metal off as carefully as he could, Jean taking the visor and sliding it into place. Scott opened his eyes, then sighed again, pulling Jean into another hug. Once he finally let her go, Jean turned to the Professor.

"There's going to be consequences for what happened here." she insisted. "Negative repercussions for all mutants."

"I know." The Professor replied. "But we will face them, and hopefully, try and find a peaceful resolution to all this."

"But until then, let's get back to the mansion." Scott suggested. "After today, we all need some rest."

...

Stryker came to not long after the Professor's assault on humanity ended. As his eyes opened, he found himself strapped into the passenger seat of the helicopter, the girl in the driver's seat. With his mind cleared, he unfastened himself from his chair and moved towards the pilot's seat.

"I believe I'll take over from here." Stryker told her.

She wordlessly got out of the seat, allowing him to take the controls.

"My plan may have failed, but even so, this was not a total loss." he surmised. "Even if the X-Men somehow survive, their kind will be hunted to extinction soon for what's happened today."

His thoughts then drifted to Sabretooth and Wolverine, already grinning at the prospects.

"And what's more, I have been given the perfect opportunity to reclaim some of my greatest work." he mused. "Once I rebuild, there will be nothing that can stop me."

...

In Washington, Senator Kelly held a press conference regarding the attack. The conference room was full of just about every news network there was, all of them asking the same questions.

"Who was responsible for the attack?"

"What is the MRD doing to find the one behind what happened?"

"Is there going to be a second attack?"

"Everyone, please." Kelly spoke up. "I am well aware of how frightened everyone must be in the wake of such a traumatic event. However, we cannot allow ourselves to give in to fear. We must stand firm and rise up to face the menace that threatens our very existence. I have believed from the beginning that mutants were a danger to society, a plague that should be monitored and controlled. However, the President has stonewalled me at every turn. That is why, my fellow Americans, as of today, I am putting in my candidacy for President of the United States!"

Cheers began to erupt from the crowd, but Kelly wasn't done.

"Once I am elected, I will see to it that the Registration Act is reinstated, and the Sentinel Project refunded." he promised. "No more will honest humans have to live in fear of these freaks. As of today, we are taking our world back!"

The crowd then erupted into even louder cheers as Kelly basked in it all, smiling as he pictured his rise to power.


	25. Back to the Past

_**New York, 30 years from now**_

The once great city had been reduced to ruins, burnt out buildings dotting the landscape. Ever burning fires flickered occasionally as an army of Sentinels flew through the blackened sky. The streets were filled with nothing but destruction and misery, not a soul left in sight.

This silence was disrupted when a lone manhole was lifted from below. From it, a figure that seemed to be made entirely of ice scanned the street. After a second, he slid the lid completely off, rising up from the sewers.

"Coast is clear." he whispered.

From the hole emerged a second bald African American man with an M-shaped tattoo over his left eye dressed in a dark trench coat and red scarf. After him came a woman with short brown hair hidden beneath a faded green and yellow helmet. A burnt rosary hung around her neck, dangling from her chest as she offered her a hand out to the final member of the group: a slightly older and rougher Wolverine.

"Did you get it?" Iceman asked.

"Thankfully." He said, holding up a cylinder. "Bishop, Alexis, keep an eye on our rears. I gotta feeling the Sentinels ain't gonna be far behind."

"Are they ever?" Bishop remarked.

"Not for a long time now." Alexis snorted, pulling out her battered pistol. "Let's just get this thing back to Forge."

Just then, the sounds of jet boosters filled the air, forcing the group to turn and see three Sentinels landing around them.

"Shit!" Iceman cursed.

"You know the drill," Wolverine called out, unsheathing his claws. "Shred em!"

Iceman immediately shot out an ice bridge and rode along it towards one of the Sentinels, blasting it with ice along the way. Alexis aimed her gun at Bishop, firing it at him before turning it on herself. They both charged up, their bodies glowing.

"Maneuver 12, Rookie!" she shouted. "Just like I taught you!"

"Lead the way, boss." Bishop remarked.

The two took off towards opposite sides of one Sentinel, with Alexis leaping off a wall to hit high, and Bishop aiming for one of its legs. The two collide at the same time and the impact utterly destroyed the Sentinel. Bishop touched down first, allowing him to catch Alexis.

"Damn..." she cursed. "I run out of energy way too fast these days. I hate getting old."

"Then why don't we help the younger generation join us." Bishop remarked.

He set her down and they rushed to aid the other two, who were still trying to combat their own Sentinels. Wolverine continued dodging around the Sentinels laser blasts before running up to it and using his claws to climb up its leg. He launched himself upward, slashing through the Sentinel's chest and severing its power core. He stabbed at it a few more times for good measure as the Sentinel fell to its knees and onto the ground.

"Help!" Iceman shouted.

The three mutants turned, seeing the ice mutant struggling to hold back his Sentinel's laser fire with a wall of ice. It was melting faster than it was freezing, the heat beginning to literally reduce him to a puddle.

"Bobby!" Wolverine cried out.

Bobby looked back at him, looking scared. His eyes drifted up to the Sentinel, and at his ever cracking ice wall.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

At that moment, the ice shattered and the blast hit him at full force. He was engulfed in the laser fire, disappearing in a matter of moments.

"No!" All three rebels cried out.

Tears in her eyes, Alexis jammed her pistol into her own gut, firing it at full blast. Her body powered up as she screamed, preparing to go nuclear. Bishop quickly grabbed Wolverine, taking cover in the burnt-out remains of a building. They dove for cover seconds before she exploded, eradicating the final Sentinel. The two peered outside to see the smoke slowly clearing from the explosion, Alexis dropping to the ground in an unconscious heap. They came out of the wreckage, Bishop sliding his coat off and wrapping it around Alexis. As he gathered her in his arms, Wolverine let out a mournful sigh.

"Rest in Peace, Iceman." he said softly.

"We can't let his sacrifice be in vain." Bishop insisted. "We complete the mission."

"Then let's move!" Wolverine declared.

…

The three moved carefully through the city, passing through an old cemetery. There, they passed by several tombstones, all of them depicting the names of the previous X-Men. Eventually coming up to an old brownstone that was still in relatively good shape. By the time they did, Alexis was awake once more, walking on her own after returning Bishop's coat to him. Wolverine did a patterned knock on the door, an older Forge answering it.

"We got it." Wolverine announced, holding up the cylinder.

"Well done." Forge replied, noting Iceman's absence. "Where's Bobby?"

The three paused for a moment, then Bishop spoke.

"He didn't make it." He said softly.

Forge was shocked by the revelation, but steeled himself regardless.

"I am sorry." Forge replied. "But hopefully, if my plan works, his death, and every other life lost in this horrible war will be truly avenged."

They all entered, Wolverine sealing the door behind them. As they walked through the building, they came across the reason behind their mission: Forge's time portal. It was a large pair of metal towers, several cables running to it to give it power.

"Are we sure this thing even works?" Alexis questioned.

"I've run every test I can, and all the results look promising." Forge replied.

"Still, to actually go back in time?" Bishop marveled.

"At this point, it's the only chance we got." Wolverine insisted.

"Right." Forge agreed, using the cylinder to make some final adjustments to the machine. "The mission is straight forward enough, send one of us back in time to the day of the assassination of Senator Kelly. We stop that assassination, and we stop this nightmare of a world from ever existing in the first place."

"Hang on." Alexis insisted. "You were going on for weeks about temporal paradoxes and meeting your younger self. Considering our target, avoiding our younger selves is gonna be next to impossible."

"What about me?" Bishop spoke up. "I wouldn't be around during that time."

"No, you wouldn't." Wolverine admitted. "Still, you think you can handle the task?"

"This scumbag doomed the entire world to rot." Bishop spat. "If killing him ensures a better future for everyone, I'd do it a million times over."

"... Alright." Wolverine relented.

"Your best bet would be to find the X-Men." Alexis insisted. "When you do, show them this."

She slipped off her father's dented Sheriff's badge, which was showing much more wear and tear than before, handing it to Bishop. He took it, mildly surprised.

"Why are you-?"

"It will validate your story." she answered. "I never go anywhere without it, so it should make your job a bit easier."

"You'll also need this." Forge added, handing him a metal wrist band.

Bishop took it, strapping it to his wrist before sliding his sleeve over it.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"It's a temporal transceiver." Forge explained. "It will keep you anchored in the timeline. Anything happens to it, and you get pulled back here."

"So make sure it doesn't get smashed. Got it." Bishop replied.

"Alright, that should do it." Forge announced. "It's now or never."

"Alright…" Bishop let out. "Wish me luck."

With that, Bishop dashed into the portal and the second he entered, vanished in a blinding light. Alexis watched him go, clutching the rosary around her neck.

"Please work..." she begged.

…

 _ **New York, Present Day**_

In a deserted alleyway in the city, there was a blinding flash as Bishop appeared. He fell a few feet, landing in a pile of garbage bags.

"Ugh…" he let out, reeling from the smell.

He pushed himself up, shielding his eyes from how bright the sky was. From outside the alley, he could hear the occasional car pass by, and there was the sound of childlike laughter filling the air. He peered outside the alley to see some kids playing with chalk on the sidewalk, creating silly drawings. Some teens sat on their front stoops playing games on their phones.

"Children? Outside? In daylight?" He said in astonishment. "It actually worked. Now to get on with the mission."

He walked out of the alley, sliding his sleeve back to reveal the wristband.

"Where are the X-Men?" He asked it.

A holographic display turned on, giving him a map of the area, and providing him with the quickest route to the X-Mansion.

"Gotcha." He let out before moving out.

…

In the local penitentiary, Rogue and Gambit were visiting Hank McCoy. They had a few books in hand, ones the imprisoned Beast was happy to receive.

"I saw these in the local bookshop." Rogue told him. "Had a feeling you'd enjoy them."

"Charles Dickens, George Orwell, and Mark Twain himself." Hank listed off, smiling. "I shall enjoy them immensely."

"Beast's easy to shop for." Gambit remarked. "Just look for the books with the most dust on them."

"Be honest, Hank." Rogue insisted. "You doing alright?"

"If you are referring to the Professor's unwitting attack on all mutant life, yes." Hank answered. "Not so much as a headache left. Though, from what I've heard, the Professor has not been taking what happened well."

"Would you?" Rogue asked.

"No, I suppose not." Hank admitted.

"If I'm being honest, I'm surprised you're taking prison as well as you are." Gambit declared, approaching the bars of the cell. "Been in this cell only a few minutes and I'm already feeling claustrophobic."

"Do not feel the need to stay on my account." Hank insisted.

He walked over to the bars, bending them apart with ease and giving Gambit an exit.

"I'll wait for you at the car, Chere." Gambit told her before heading out.

Hank bent the bars back into place as Rogue sighed.

"He ain't spoken much about his past, but I'll betcha dollars to donuts he's done time." she declared. "It's a wonder he even agreed to come with me ta visit ya."

"If I were to venture, I'd say it was more for your sake than mine." Hank voiced.

Rogue gave a small shrug in reply.

…

Alexis sat on a stone bench in the front yard of the mansion. She had a tarp draped over the bench and part of the yard, a pair of spray paint cans sitting next to her. She had Magneto's helmet in her hand, a chisel in the other as she chipped off the emblem on it. Once it was off, she grabbed one of the cans, a dark blue color, and began spraying. As she sprayed away at the helmet, Scott walked by, taking note of what she was doing and stopping in his tracks, heading towards her.

"What are you doing with that thing?" He asked.

"Painting it." she reported, never looking up from her work. "What's it look like I'm doing."

"You think it's a good idea messing around with that?" Scott asked.

"I'm painting it." she repeated. "I wouldn't classify that as 'messing around'."

"I just don't like the idea of Magneto's helmet-"

"My helmet." Alexis corrected. "It became mine when he left it on my head. Besides, I don't know about you, but having a telepathy blocking helmet could come in handy the next time we have to deal with one of the Brotherhood's psychics."

Cyclops tried to respond, but no words came out. Alexis just smiled, then returned to her work. Scott watched her, then just walked off, soundly beaten.

...

Inside the institute, Iron Man, Captain America, and Black Panther were meeting with Professor Xavier. He sat before them, leaning on his desk. From the bags under his eyes, it was obvious that his actions were weighing heavily on him. The three heroes were standing in front of his desk, looking somewhat troubled.

"So… it was you that tried to wipe out humanity." Iron Man pieced together. "But you were unaware of what you were doing thanks to the illusions of another mutant."

"Yes," Xavier confirmed. "A mutant controlled by one Colonel William Stryker."

"Stryker…" Cap let out. "Madame B mentioned that name in the Red Room. He was working on the Weapon X program, right?"

"That is correct." Xavier answered. "Needless to say, Logan is not taking the situation very well. Normally, I'd offer my aid, but I am hardly in a state to be doing so."

"I can imagine." T'Challa replied. "And it seems the rest of the world is less understanding about the situation."

"Quite." Xavier confirmed.

"Well, at least we can confirm with SHIELD that you were an unwitting and unwilling pawn." Tony remarked. "Though I wish we could do more to help in other fronts."

"I appreciate the help, but this is something I must deal with myself." Xavier told them. "I'm going to Washington this afternoon to address the Senate. Hopefully, I can convince them to come to a peaceful solution before this volatile issue becomes even more so."

"Hope it helps." Cap told him.

With that, the three took their leave. Once they were gone, Xavier buried his head in his hands, letting out a long, exhausted sigh.

...

Not long after the three Avengers left, Bishop walked up to the main gates of the building. He peered through the bars of the gate, seeing Alexis putting the finishing touches on her new helmet. As she admired it, Stealthy ported it, snatching the helmet and running off with it.

"Hey!" she called out, laughing slightly. "Get back here!"

Bishop was in disbelief of what he was seeing, his eyes locked on her as she ran through the yard after the imp.

"Never thought I'd actually see her… happy." Bishop let out.

She eventually managed to tackle the imp, wrestling the helmet away. About that time, Kurt came porting in, having been drawn in by her laughter.

"I vas vondering vhere you vere vhen I didn't see you in bed." Kurt remarked.

"I was just painting my new helmet." she announced, holding it up. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better."

"It's still too soon for you to be up and about." Kurt insisted.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Kurt, I'm fine." she assured him. "I'm fully recovered, and I'm ready to be doing more than sit in bed."

"So that's the Kurt character Alexis was going on about?" Bishop asked himself. "Not what I was expecting at all.

"You can't blame me for wanting to make sure you heal properly." Kurt replied, holding her hand.

Alexis sighed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, we can go play chess in the rec room." she suggested. "That way I get to do something, and you know I'm not running around."

"I can agree with that." Kurt allowed, scooping Alexis up in his arms before porting off.

With the coast clear, Bishop took the opportunity to leap over the fence and make his way towards the Institute.

...

Inside, Logan was in the kitchen, surrounded by various empty bottles of beer, a half-drunk one in his hand. As he sat there, Colossus walked in, stopping in the doorway and shaking his head.

"Getting Deja vu here." he said, shaking his head. "Bad night again?"

"Can't stop thinking about what happened at Alkali Lake." Logan replied.

"Little girl with Adamantium claws." Colossus recalled, beginning his cleanup efforts of the kitchen. "You know her?"

"No…" Logan answered. "But all I think about is her. How I should have tried to bring her with me, or gone looking for Stryker. Maybe…"

"Maybe could have spared her horrible fate." Colossus guessed.

"Maybe." Logan replied.

Colossus finished his clean up, letting out a sigh.

"You cannot dwell on the past." He insisted. "You must look to the future."

"Yeesh, you're starting to sound like-"

Logan's statement was cut off by an unfamiliar scent wafting across his nose. He sniffed the air, rising to his feet and setting his beer down. Colossus noticed his change in demeanor and quickly shifted into his metal skin.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Someone's here." Logan answered, letting out his claws. "And he don't smell like anyone we know."

He stalked through the halls, following the scent out into the main lobby. There, he could see the unfamiliar man glancing around the room. Eyes narrowing, Logan launched himself over the balcony of the stairs, tackling the man to the ground.

"You picked the wrong house to bust into, bub!" Logan threatened.

The man, Bishop, went wide-eyed at the sight of Logan. On instinct, he kicked him off, rolling onto his knees.

"Damn, you don't change at all in thirty years." He let out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan demanded.

"Believe it or now, you and I are gonna be good friends." Bishop told him before blasting him in the chest. "You just don't know it yet."

The impact sent Logan flying into a bookcase, causing it to fall on top of him. Bishop let out a small snort, then Colossus grabbed him by the shoulder, slamming him into a wall. Bishop rebounded hard as Colossus lifted the shelf, pulling Logan out from under it.

"You okay?" he asked, dropping the shelf.

"Fine." Logan replied. "Just get him."

Colossus nodded, then charged at Bishop. He picked him up and raised him overhead before throwing him into the library doors. The doors flew open, sending Bishop crashing right into Kurt and Alexis' chess game. They both recoiled as the man fell, staring in shock.

" _Was in aller welt?_ " Kurt questioned.

"So much for a leisurely game of chess." Alexis lamented.

Bishop slowly regained his senses as Alexis and Kurt stood over him, Stealthy perched on Alexis' head.

"Nice to see you, boss." He let out, a little disoriented.

"Boss?" Alexis questioned. "I have literally never seen you before."

Before Bishop could respond, Colossus grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him back, picking him up and holding him upside down.

"You know Alexis?" Colossus questioned.

"No, he doesn't." Alexis insisted. "Like I said, never seen the guy before."

"Not yet at least," Bishop replied. "But you will in about thirty years from now."

Everyone just blinked.

"Piotr, just how hard did you hit him?" Kurt questioned.

"I do not think I-"

Just then, Bishop kicked Piotr in the face, disorienting him and allowing him to get free. Bishop dropped to the ground, sweeping Piotr's legs out from under him. Colossus fell to the ground as Bishop turned to Alexis and tried to pull out her badge. Before he could though, Logan tackled him to the ground, claws at the ready.

"Nice try, bub." he snarled. "But it's not gonna be that easy."

At that moment the other X-Men came in, among them being Kitty, Havok, Cyclops, and Iceman.

"What's going on in here?" Cyclops asked.

"We've got company." Logan declared, seconds before Bishop socked him in the jaw.

"Again?" Kitty questioned. "Didn't we just get done dealing with the last home invaders?"

"Let's take this guy down a peg or two and then deal with that." Havok declared.

Havok then stepped forward and blasted at Bishop, honestly shocked when he didn't budge.

"Nice try." Bishop remarked. "My turn."

Bishop then blasted right back at them, forcing the group to scatter. As they recovered, everyone was confused.

"He's got Alexis' powers?!" Iceman questioned.

"Looks like." Cyclops observed. "No energy based attacks!"

"Won't be a problem." Iceman remarked, firing an ice blast at him.

The ice slowly formed around Bishop, forcing him to pull out his gun and fire on him. The energy blast sent him flying into a bookshelf, giving him enough time to shatter the ice around him.

"Don't make me do this!" he shouted.

Just then, Kitty phased through him and grabbed the gun before he could make another move.

"Sorry pal." Kitty remarked. "This place has strict rules about guns."

Alexis then pressed her own gun right into the back of Bishop's head.

"Security officers only." she declared.

Bishop sighed, raising his hands up.

"Look, believe it or not I didn't come here to fight." Bishop told them. "Just reach into my coat pocket. You'll find your answers there."

Kitty stepped forward and reached inside, eventually pulling out Alexis' badge. Everyone blinked in confusion, turning to Alexis. She looked even more confused than the others, her free hand going to her lapel, where that very same badge was sitting.

"Okay… what the hell?" she asked.

"You gave me that badge before I came here." Bishop told her. "So that you'd believe what I have to say."

"Well then, say it." Cyclops ordered.

"I'm from the future." Bishop told them. "And I've come back to save it."

…

On one of the back roads leading to the mansion, a sporty red convertible shot down the street, Rogue at the wheel. She was whooping and hollering in delight, taking turns sharply and drifting every now and then. In the passenger seat, Gambit held on for dear life.

"Whoa!" Gambit let out. "Watch the road, Chere! Where'd you learn to drive?"

"On back country roads with good ole boys." Rogue replied, revving the engine. "Best teachers in the world."

"Maybe you need another lesson." Gambit suggested as they approached the Institute.

"And who do you suggest teach me?" she challenged. "Ain't nobody a better driver than me."

"I'd be more than happy to." Gambit volunteered. "Wouldn't be the first time I taught ya a thing or two."

Rogue hit the brakes at that, nearly sending Gambit slamming into the dashboard as she put the car in park. Once he'd recovered, Rogue gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" she snapped playfully.

"Not when I'm talkin about you, Chere." Gambit replied with a wink.

Rogue scoffed, leaping over the door and walking off into the Institute.

"Don't worry Rogue!" Gambit called back. "I'll park the car!"

…

The X-Men sat with Bishop in the War Room, watching as the Professor probed his mind. Both seemed to be in a great deal of discomfort, though whether it be from a mental battle or the horrific images being seen was anyone's guess. After a few minutes, the Professor pulled his hands away from Bishop, gasping for air.

"Professor!" Jean let out, rushing over to him. "Are you alright? What did you see?"

"My worst fears..." Xavier answered. "A war between humanity and mutant kind, where none were the victor… So many lives lost."

"So he was telling the truth." Bobby remarked, applying an icy hand to his somewhat red stomach.

The Professor glanced over at him, an image of the older Bobby's death nearly knocking him out.

"Easy Professor." Scott told him, coming over as well.

"I'm alright." Xavier assured him. "Just… painful remnants."

"So… you're part of the future X-Men?" Alexis asked, trying to steer the conversation to something a bit more productive.

"One of the last ones still kicking." Bishop answered. "Back there it's just you, me, Wolverine, and Forge."

"And everyone else?" Kurt questioned.

"All dead." Bishop said bluntly. "Or worse."

Everyone seemed to tense. Jean and Cyclops leaned into one another, Piotr and Kitty doing the same. Alexis gripped Kurt's hand, trembling slightly.

"Whoa…" Kitty let out.

"How?" Ororo asked, still stunned. "How could this horrible future come to pass?"

"With the assassination of Senator Robert Kelly." Bishop elaborated. "His death caused a mass upheaval in the nation. A call to action against mutants was demanded, so the Sentinel program was reinstated, and they were produced by the thousands. Mutants were hunted down left and right, and those that survived were rounded up and sent to special camps. There, their mutant DNA was harvested, allowing Master Mold to upgrade the Sentinels into even deadlier forms."

Everyone was beyond horrified, but Bishop was far from done.

"It doesn't stop there though." Bishop continued. "Eventually, it starts going after humans that might have altered X-Genes or might pass on the X-Gene to future generations. Nobody was safe. Mutants are on the verge of extinction and the worlds left with the worst of humanity in charge. And it all starts, with the assassination of Senator Kelly."

The X-Men just sat there, unsure of how to process everything they'd just heard.

"I can't believe it..." Jubilee said quietly. "I mean, I know things are rocky right now but to lead to… that?"

"One thing I don't get." Logan spoke up. "We save the guy who wants to off us, and suddenly everything's sunshine and rainbows?"

"I don't know what exactly will happen, but it would be a lot better than the hell I came from." Bishop responded.

"So, all we have to do is stop the assassin, right?" Alexis asked. "Who is it? We can take them out now before they get the chance to go through with their plan."

Before Bishop could answer, the door to the war room opened and Rogue came in.

"Though I might find y'all in here." she declared. "Especially considering the state of the library."

Her eyes then fell on Bishop, her demeanor switching from playful to serious.

"I see we have company." she said evenly. "Who's he?"

"Rogue, this is Bishop." Xavier explained. "And he's-"

"Everyone can relax!" Gambit announced before entering the room and playfully bowing. "Gambit has arrived."

Bishop's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet, making a grab for his weapon.

"You!" he shouted.

He took aim at Gambit, causing the Cajun to quickly throw his hands up and the rest of the room to panic.

"What's the big idea, bub?!" Logan snapped.

"You wanted to know who the assassin is?" Bishop questioned coldly. "You're looking right at him. Remy LeBeau, AKA the traitor who doomed us all!"


	26. To Save the Future

The War Room was thick with tension as Gambit stared down the barrel of Bishop's gun, the accusation of being an assassin still hanging in the air. Bishop fired, but Rogue quickly yanked Gambit out of the way. On his way down, Gambit shot out a charged card, which collided with Bishop's chest. Bishop absorbed the energy, preparing for a second attack before Kitty quickly disarmed him. Alexis then got in between Bishop and Gambit, looking furious.

"What the hell, Bishop?!" she exclaimed.

"He's the assassin I came back to stop!" Bishop exclaimed.

"Who you calling an assassin?" Gambit questioned. "You're the one shooting people for no good reason."

"Don't try and turn this on me, traitor!" Bishop threw back. "Your actions lead to the future becoming a living hell!"

"Whoa there, Hoss." Rogue snapped, also putting herself between Gambit and the time traveler. "Remy's many things, but an assassin he ain't."

"She's right." Cyclops agreed. "Gambit is an X-Man. One of us."

Bishop still looked pissed, his eyes never leaving Gambit.

"Is that so?" he sneered. "Just how much do you know about this traitor? How do you know he's not some Brotherhood spy, or worse?"

"We know more about him than we know about you." Wolverine pointed out. "How do we know you're really on our side in the future, eh?"

"I showed you the badge!" Bishop exclaimed.

"Which you could have stolen from me, or taken off my corpse for all we know." Alexis challenged. "Sorry Bishop, but I'll take Gambit's side over yours any day."

Bishop just sighed in response.

"You know, I volunteered to come back because I was the only one that didn't exist in this time period," He told them. "But now I can see I'm the only one with the guts to pull the trigger."

"No one's pulling any triggers." The Professor declared. "However, a matter of this magnitude must be investigated further."

"Professor," Gambit let out, "You don't really think I-"

"Of course not." The Professor interrupted. "But if there is an attempt on Senator Kelly's life, we have to take action to stop it."

"Odds are, the attack will take place at the Senate hearing." Jean rationalized. "Considering how high tensions are right now, it's the most logical choice."

"Then you all best come with me when I make my address." The Professor decided.

"Whoa, whoa..." Iceman let out. "ALL of us?"

"We may be facing insurmountable odds." The Professor replied. "We will need everyone we can."

"Numbers ain't gonna mean much with this traitor riding your coattails." Bishop snarled, gesturing to Gambit with his thumb.

"Gambit is innocent until proven otherwise." The Professor told him. "He is coming with us."

"What about future boy here?" Wolverine asked.

"We'll bring him too." The Professor decided. "We could use the extra aid."

"Besides, I don't think leaving him here alone would be a good idea." Cyclops added.

"Seconded." Alexis agreed. "Someone needs keep an eye on him and Gambit. That way one doesn't kill the other."

"Then let's gear up." Cyclops declared.

...

Later, all of the X-Men were geared up and on the Blackbird, headed for DC. As they rode through the air, Alexis stared out the window in contemplation, instinctively holding Kurt's hand. She hadn't let go for some time, nor showed any sign of doing so in the near future.

"Are you doing alright?" Kurt asked.

Alexis paused for a moment, letting out a shaky sigh.

"I've lost my dad, my home..." she said softly. "Just the thought of losing you too..."

She tightened her grip on his hand. Kurt then wrapped his other arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close.

"Alexis, I can assure you I'm not going anyvhere." Kurt promised. "No matter vhat the future holds, ve'll face it together."

She looks at him, genuinely grateful.

"Thanks Kurt." she told him.

"Anytime." Kurt replied before kissing her forehead.

Bishop watched this from his seat and became irritable and mournful. He turned to Gambit, who was sitting with Rogue off to his other side.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Bishop called out. "Because that happiness is gonna be destroyed thanks to you. She'll never be happy again, the only thing she'll have left is a charred rosary."

"Maybe you heard wrong about me being this assassin." Gambit suggested. "Cause Gambit assure you, killer ain't on his resume."

"Right, because you've never caused anyone pain just so you could get what you wanted." Bishop taunted.

Gambit flinched at the accusation, looking down. That's when Rogue took his hand, shooting Bishop the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Shut the hell up, or I'll put you in a coma until you return to your future the long way." she threatened.

Bishop stared her down for a minute, then decided to back off.

"Seems Gambit owes you one, Chere." Gambit noted.

"Don't pay him any mind, sugar." Rogue insisted. "We all know you ain't no assassin, even if future boy don't."

"As long as you believe in me, that's all I need." He told her, kissing her hand.

...

DC was in complete uproar, a massive demonstration taking place in front of the Senate building. People were shouting loudly, holding up signs denouncing mutants. Several anti-mutant slurs rang out as the police did their best to keep the protest contained. Across the street in an old brownstone building, the Brotherhood of Mutants were gathered, looking out at the crowd. Toad let out a whistle at the sight.

"Man, they're out for blood." He remarked. "Bet the X-Freaks are wishing they'd let us finish the job."

"Hopefully, we'll get the chance to finish what we started." Pyro replied.

"Indeed." Lorna declared. "Everyone get into positions. It'll be show time soon."

The others nodded as they headed out.

...

It wasn't long before the Blackbird touched down in D.C., just outside of the Smithsonian.

"Pitor, take the younger members and work the crowds." Cyclops instructed. "Rogue, take Storm, Gambit, and Bishop and check the south side of the building. Logan, take Alexis, Kurt, and Emma and secure the north. Jean and I will stay with the Professor."

Everyone nodded, then split off, taking their designated positions. Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, and Jubilee donned civilian disguises and slipping into the crowd easily. As they did, Jubilee glanced over at Kitty and Piotr, looking nervous.

"Hey..." she let out. "Do you… Do you think that Bishop guy is right? About Gambit I mean?"

"Not a chance." Kitty replied. "Gambit may be a bit rough around the edges, but he's no killer.

"Kitty is right." Pitor concurred. "Gambit is an X-Man. That is all. I'll trust my friends over some future man any day."

"Ditto, Piotr." Iceman declared. "You'll see, Jubilee. We'll clear Gambit's name, and kick the real assassin's ass."

"Alright then." Jubilee replied, now feeling a lot more positive. "Let's do it!"

...

Wolverine's group began taking positions on the north side of the building. Kurt was perched in a tree as Alexis, Wolverine, and Emma hid in some bushes. As they laid in wait, Emma took note of Alexis' helmet.

"Isn't that Magneto's helmet?" She asked.

"It's mine now, actually." Alexis corrected.

"Do you honestly think you'll need that?" She questioned.

"Well let's see, we don't know who or what we're up against today, and it's a helmet that blocks telepathic attacks." she listed off. "I'd say yes."

"Fair enough, I suppose." Emma relented. "Though I wonder what Magneto will think when he sees it."

"Do I look like someone who cares what he thinks?" Alexis deadpanned. "If I ever see him again, I've got a right hook with his name on it."

"Then far be it from me to stand in your way." Emma remarked.

Wolverine smirked, as did Kurt as they resumed their vigil.

...

Rogue's team meanwhile began taking their positions on the south side, doing their best to keep an eye on everything. This was proving to be difficult with Bishop not giving Gambit even an inch of leeway.

"Maybe you keep a lookout over there." Gambit suggested, gesturing to an area away from him. "Way over there."

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight, you're even dumber than you look, traitor." Bishop snarled.

"And the thought never occurred to you that you might be misinformed about my treachery?" Gambit asked.

"Believe me, I know it's you." Bishop replied. "I've hated you my entire life."

"Alright you two." Rogue snapped, literally getting in between them. "Both of you knock it off. We ain't gonna be stopping no assassination with you two going at it."

"Indeed." Storm chimed in. "We have a job to do, and that job requires all of us.

The two finally relented and returned to the job at hand, much to Rogue's delight.

...

Inside the Senate building, Professor Xavier's hearing was in full swing. The crowd was in a tizzy, crying out for Xavier to be thrown in prison or worse. Scott and Jean sat amongst the crowd, more than a little uneasy by the general hatred of the room.

"Quiet!" Kelly called out. "Let's have some quiet!"

The crowd died down a bit before Kelly resumed his questions.

"Now then, Professor Xavier," Kelly resumed. "You say that you were being coerced into attempting to murder every human being on the planet?"

"That is correct." Xavier replied. "It has always been my philosophy that humanity and mutant kind can coexist peacefully, and I have spent my entire life trying to live by this code. I would never of my own volition commit such an atrocious act."

"I see…" Kelly replied skeptically. "Now then, is it true that your 'institute' is really just a mutant training facility for pro-mutant extremist?"

"Far from it." Xavier replied. "My school is a place for mutants to learn restraint and control regarding their powers."

"And is it true that you are the leader of the 'X-Men', a well-known mutant terrorist group?" Kelly went on.

In the back of the room, a snort sounded. Cyclops and Jean turned, seeing Pyro leaning against the wall, a trench coat over his fire suit. Avalanche was next to him, looking appalled by Kelly's accusation.

"Xavier a terrorist?" Pyro hissed. "Man Kelly's grasping at straws."

"Quite the opposite actually." Xavier replied. "The X-Men have done nothing but work to protect mankind. In fact, just a few months ago they aided the Avengers in stopping the Ellis Island attack."

"Ah yes." Kelly said, giving a slow nod. "How convenient that you and yours were there just in the nick of time to save the day. One would even say it was quite coincidental."

In that moment, the two Brotherhood members shed their trench coats, raising their voice.

"Ya know, as much as we hate the X-Freaks, I gotta say I don't appreciate what you're saying Senator!" Pyro shouted.

"You want Mutant terrorists, here we are!" Avalanche declared, summoning a fair-sized quake.

The quake disoriented everyone and sent them all into a panic. Amidst the chaos, Senator Kelly's assistant rushed forward, grabbing him by the arm.

"We need to get you out of here!" she insisted.

As she ushered him out, Pyro stepped forward and shot out streams of fire that transformed into demonic horses. They rode around the room, Jean used her powers to summon a fire extinguisher from the wall and spray it at Pyro, disrupting his fiery creations. Scott meanwhile blasted at Avalanche, knocking him back. The two Brotherhood members took the opportunity to make a break for it. Pyro blasted at a nearby wall, allowing them to leap out.

"Quick after them!" The Professor insisted.

"Right!" Scott called back as he and Jean took off.

Scott then shed his coat, revealing his costume underneath, as Jean discarded her own civilian attire, pulling the head lining of her costume over her head. As they rushed off to follow the two Brotherhood members, the Professor closed his eyes and sent out a telepathic call.

" _X-Men, it's time to act!_ "

...

Outside, the other X-Men were alerted to the explosion and immediately sprang into action. From the crowd, Toad began whooping and hollering, making a general nuisance of himself. Blob joined him, grabbing protestors and throwing them like ragdolls. Piotr saw this and quickly steeled up, moving to confront him. He caught one of the thrown protestors, setting them down.

"That's not very nice." Colossus declared, reeling a fist back for a punch.

He then punched Blob in the face, causing the oversized mutant to stumble back. He snarled, then charged at Colossus, going for a tackle. As he approached him though, Kitty sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Colossus, allowing Blob to pass right through them.

"Can't tackle what you can't touch, fatty!" Kitty jeered.

Colossus turned back to Kitty as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Much thanks for the rescue." He told her.

She just smiled at him, then they focused back on their fight with Blob. Meanwhile, Toad was jumping around, avoiding Jubilee's attempts to blast him.

"Jubilee!" Bobby called out. "Lead him over here!"

Jubilee glanced over, seeing a fountain off to the side. Grinning, she began doing just that, firing at strategic points to ensure the wily mutant went where she wanted. As he landed on the fountain, Bobby quickly fired an ice blast at the water, which came up and froze around Toad.

"Hey!" he cried out indignantly. "No fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." Bobby remarked, high fiving Jubilee.

"Uh, guys!" Kitty called out. "A little help!"

The two turned to see Colossus and Kitty still trying to fight off Blob. Jubilee smirked, then lobbed a blast right at his head. Bobby then quickly iced the ground underneath him, causing him to fall flat on his back. Before he had a chance to get up, Colossus punched him hard in the face. He was out like a light, Bobby freezing him to the ground for good measure.

"You two just chill for a bit." Jubilee quipped, earning a grin from Bobby and a face palm from Kitty.

...

Meanwhile, Avalanche and Pyro managed to escape from the building. As they ran across the courtyard, a roundhouse kick from Rogue knocked Pyro to the ground, much to both of their surprise.

"Where you think you're going, sugar?" Rogue smirked.

"Through you, it seems!" Avalanche declared, sending a quake Rogue's way.

The quake knocked Rogue off her feet as Cyclops and Jean came running out. Cyclops immediately took aim at Avalanche, striking him in the back. As Avalanche fell to the ground, Pyro got back up and shot a stream of fire at the two of them. That's when Storm began hovering in the air, her eyes becoming full white.

"Sorry Pyro, but your pyrotechnics end here!" she declared, the sky darkening as rain began to fall in buckets.

The downpour seemed to overpower his flames, dousing them. Rogue took the opportunity to pull off a glove and touch Pyro's face, draining just enough energy to knock him out. Once she did that, she tugged at the collar of her suit.

"Woo, anyone else feeling a little hot under the collar?" she asked.

"Only when I'm with you, Chere." Gambit remarked, earning an eye roll from Rogue.

"Where's Senator Kelly?" Storm questioned.

"His Secretary got him to safety." Cyclops answered. "He's in good hands."

"Gambit ain't taking that chance." Gambit declared, running through the hole in the wall.

"Hey!" Bishop shouted, giving chase. "Get back here, murderer!"

The two disappeared into the building, much to the X-Men's surprise. After a moment, Rogue rolled her eyes again.

"I got them." She promised. "You go help the others. Something tells me these chumps ain't the only Brotherhood members here."

...

Meanwhile, Alexis and her team were preparing to move out when Wolverine suddenly found himself unable to move. Upon noticing that, the other three X-Men froze.

"Oh no..." Alexis let out.

"Surprise, X-Men." Lorna greeted as she floated down towards them. "I'm actually glad you're here. Now I have the pleasure of destroying you all myself!"

"Let Wolverine go!" Kurt demanded.

"I don't think so." Lorna replied. "In fact, I think I know just how I'm going to destroy you asswipes!"

Wolverine's claws slowly slid free of his knuckles, much to everyone's horror. She then had him swinging his claws at Alexis, causing her to frantically dodge. She pulled out her gun, aiming at Lorna. Lorna just scoffed as she summoned the gun right out of her hands, or she tried to until she realized it was made of plastic.

"Nice try, Lorna." Alexis chuckled before firing.

Lorna thought fast and moved Wolverine right in front of the blast, hitting him. He howled in pain as Alexis gasped.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

Kurt and Emma were about to move in, but they were suddenly picked up by the backs of their costumes by Juggernaut.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sneered.

Kurt quickly ported out of his grasp as Emma shifted into diamond form. She then punched him in the chest, though it did little good against him.

"Nice try, Frost." He chuckled before slamming her into the ground.

Kurt ported into the back of Juggernauts head, trying to undo the latches on his helmet. Juggernaut quickly grabbed his tail, pulling him off.

"Ain't gonna be that easy, chump." Juggernaut told him. "Besides, last time you tried that didn't work so well."

Alexis happened to glance over, seeing what was going on and immediately panicked. She let off a volley of fire at Juggernaut, determined to stop him. Juggernaut held up his hand trying to block the blast, but it gave Kurt enough time to port free with little more than a few bruises on his tail. Kurt then ported over to Lorna, knocking her out before she even got a chance to react. Wolverine dropped to the ground, fully mobile once again.

"Finally." he let out. "I hate it when she does that."

"Now we gotta deal with Juggernaut!" Alexis declared.

As they turned towards Juggernaut, the other X-Men came running, prepared to fight. Cyclops fired off a shot at his helmet, knocking him back. Jubilee managed to get a lucky shot, taking out one of the clasps. Bobby then started encasing his feet in ice, trying to keep him in place. However, Juggernaut easily shattered the ice. By the time he did though, Kurt managed to get a second latch open. Storm then summoned a massive bolt of lightning and hurled it down at Juggernaut, causing him to cry out. Momentarily stunned, Colossus rushed in, grabbing Juggernaut's helmet and ripping it off.

"Now!" he shouted.

Jean and Emma both used their powers to subdue Juggernaut. He stumbled for a bit, clutching his head before his eyes lost focus and he passed out.

"Nice work." Cyclops commended, walking over to Jean.

"Works every time." Jean responded.

"Where's Gambit?" Wolverine questioned.

"And where's Bishop?" Alexis added.

"They went inside the building to protect Senator Kelly." Storm answered. "Rogue went after them."

"Then we better go after them!" Cyclops declared, prompting the X-Men to take off into the building.

...

Inside, Kelly's assistant ushered the Senator into a back room.

"In here." she insisted.

Kelly entered the room, stopping short when he saw his assistant tied up on the ground, blindfolded and gagged. He gasped, turning around to see that the assistant he'd entered with was shapeshifting, transforming into Gambit.

"Surprised?" He quipped, kicking Kelly in the chest.

As Kelly fell to the floor, "Gambit" reached over to a shelf, grabbing a gun that had been stashed there. He then approached the bound assistant, removing her blindfold so she's be witness to the events.

"A little message from mutant kind." He told him. "Don't mess with the mutants, especially Gambit and the X-Men!"

Before he could pull the trigger, the door flew open, revealing the REAL Gambit.

"Well, this certainly explains a few things." He declared, charging up a card.

He then threw the card at the faux Gambit, blowing up the gun. The faux Gambit yelped in pain as the real one sprang forward and tackled him to the ground. As they wrestled with one another, Kelly rushed to his assistant's aid, untying her as quickly as he could.

"Let's get out of here!" Kelly declared.

The assistant ripped off her gag, watching the two Gambits continue to roll across the ground. The two made their way towards the door when Bishop arrived. They just ran past him as Bishop aimed his weapon inside. By this point, one of the Gambits had managed to get the upper hand on the other, lording over them.

"Guess you're not as tough as I look!" he jeered.

"Two of you?" Bishop let out, drawing both of the Gambits' attention.

"He's a shapeshifter!" Gambit told him.

"You're the shapeshifter!" the other Gambit snapped. "He's the one who tried to kill the Senator!"

"Better take out both of you to be sure." Bishop decided, aiming his blaster at him.

"Hey!" Rogue shouted.

He turned just in time to get a punch to the face from Rogue. He fell and she grabbed him again, slamming him against the wall.

"Nobody's taking anyone out, today!" she decided.

He went to fight her off, but she grabbed his wrist and flipped him. In doing so, she dislodged the metal bracelet on his wrist.

"My temporal transceiver!" Bishop let out.

"My, my, seems I stumbled onto something important." she mused. "I wonder what happens if I do this!"

She dropped the bracelet and smashed it under her boot.

"No!" Bishop screamed as he seemingly faded from view, the bracelet disappearing as well.

Rogue watched him go, then turned to the two Gambits.

"Alright, which one of you is the real deal?" she questioned. "Speak now, or wind up in a coma."

Gambit pulled out a card and charged it up. Rogue smiled in response as she turned to the faux Gambit. Realizing the jig was up, the faux Gambit delivered a roundhouse kick to Gambit sending him flying back. His own card exploded in his face, knocking him out. Rogue gasped, then faced the faux Gambit as he shapeshifted into Mystique.

"You!" Rogue snarled. "I shoulda known. Bad enough you tried to turn Xavier into a weapon, but now you try and frame Gambit for an assassination?!"

"Truthfully, framing Gambit was Lorna's idea." Mystique replied. "Besides, I don't think you're gonna hurt me at all."

"Really?" Rogue replied, pulling off a glove. "Cause right now, I'm thinkin of draining every ounce of energy out of that sorry body of yours."

"You won't." Mystique dismissed. "In fact, you're gonna let me escape."

"And why the blazes am I gonna do that?" Rogue questioned.

Mystique then began shifting once again, this time into an older woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Because once, I looked like this." she explained, her voice laced with an accent exactly like Rogue's.

Rogue stepped back in shock, barely able to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Momma…" She let out.

"That's what I told you to call me after I took you in." Mystique told her, verifying that she truly was who Rogue thought she was. "What you called me until the day Charles Xavier took you from me."

Rogue was still reeling from this realization, her eyes never leaving Mystique as the shapeshifter took hold of her gloved hand.

"Now, are you going to help me, the way I once helped you?" she asked.

Rogue looked down at the hand before looking back up at Mystique, closing her eyes and nodding in response.

...

The other X-Men began storming the Senate building, nearly running into Kelly and his assistant.

"Senator Kelly." Cyclops let out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm confused, that's what I am." Kelly answered. "First a mutant tries to wipe us all out, then he claims to be the good guy. Now one of them tried to kill me while another tried to save me!"

"Guess mutants ain't as black and white as ya might think." Wolverine remarked.

"But the assassin is still back there!" the assistant cried out. "At first she looked like me, then she looked like someone named Gambit!"

"Mystique." Alexis snarled. "It's gotta be."

"She must've been trying to frame the X-Men for Kelly's death." Cyclops pieced together.

"Come on," Kurt let out. "Maybe ve can still catch her!"

They rushed to the room, finding Rogue carefully cradling an unconscious Gambit. His head was resting in her lap and she just seemed out of it.

"Well look who decided to take a nap." Wolverine remarked.

"Rogue, where's Mystique?" Cyclops asked.

"She… she got away." Rogue told him. "She's probably long gone by now."

"And Gambit?" Jean asked.

"He'll be sore, but he'll live." Rogue answered.

"Good." Cyclops replied. "What about Bishop?"

"Gone." Rogue answered. "Smashed his little wristband and I think it sent him back to the future."

"Then… it's over?" Jubilee questioned. "We saved the future?"

"Not yet." the Professor replied, shaking his head. "There's still one more thing to attend to."

...

Not that much later, Cyclops, Jean, and the Professor were heading to Senator Kelly's office, hoping to fully explain everything that had transpired. As they approached the door, there was a loud crashing sound, as well as the sound of Senator Kelly crying out.

"Stop!" he pleaded. "What are you doing?! No!"

Cyclops quickly kicked down the door, but was too late as Kelly was already gone, leaving a trashed office and a massive hole in the office wall.

"He's gone." Cyclops dreaded as Jean and the Professor entered the room.

"Magneto must have had other mutants on standby." Jean guessed.

Xavier looked around the room, surveying the damage.

"No." he corrected. "Magneto handled this personally."

"How do you know?" Cyclops asked.

Xavier held up his watch and dropped it to the ground. Just before it hit though, it stopped midair and clung to the side of his wheelchair.

"The entire area has been magnetized." He explained. "Only one mutant can produce enough magnetic fields to cause this big of a disruption."

"Magneto." Jean declared.


End file.
